Worse than Nightmare
by holyverde
Summary: "Jadi seorang gay di Jepang itu nggak mudah. Apalagi kalau sahabatmu itu straight."—Kagami Taiga, yang kehidupannya adem ayem sampai dia dan Aomine tidak sengaja membuat Akashi murka. AU. AoKaga. Last Chapter UP! (belum diedit) OMG I FINISHED THIS /nanges.
1. This isn't Happening

Disclaimer : Kalau Kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami sudah cipokan ;D Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. And The image I use as cover image isn't mine, credit to the awesome owner.

Warning : Fic ini berada di dunia berbeda dengan Kurobasu. Demi kelangsungannya, mari kita anggap Kagami dan Aomine sekolah di Teikou. Dan Teikou itu nama SMA. Setuju? ;) Dan bear with 'Lo-Gue' and some inappropriate word. Enjoy, AoKaga-ers!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 1 : This isn't Happening**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

**GayGod posts new video.**

Kagami menyeringai menatap layar laptopnya. Akhirnya, setelah dua minggu bosan menunggu, salah satu _Youtuber_ favoritnya mengunggah video baru. Jadi tanpa buang waktu, Kagami membukanya. Tidak peduli pada rambutnya masih basah pasca mandi.

_Tab_ berisi jendela video muncul, dan Mata Kagami melebar. Seringai tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"_Shit_!" Kagami mengumpat kesenangan saat laki-laki berambut _blonde_ di layar melepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang oh-so-sexy dan mulai memperagakan cara _push up_ yang baik dan benar. Well, Kagami suka perut kotak-kotak itu. Kagami suka kaki yang jenjang itu. Kagami suka tubuh Matthew Lush.

Dan jangan protes.

Kalau Aomine Daiki punya Mai-chan, Kagami Taiga juga bisa punya Matthew Lush. Bedanya, Aomine punya kemampuan untuk memamerkan semua koleksi Mai-channya, sedangkan Kagami tidak.

Karena Gay bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan di Jepang. Apalagi kalau kau adalah pemain basket SMA Teikou dimana semua rekan setimmu adalah cowok yang hobi membicarakan betapa seksinya perempuan.

Trrrrt.

Ponsel Kagami bergetar, membuat dia terpaksa mengalihkan kepalanya dari layar.

5 New Emails from Ahomine.

Kagami mengeryitkan dahinya.

_27 minutes ago_

_Heh, ke Maji burger sekarang! Urgent! Dompet gue ketinggalan._

_15 minutes ago_

_Lo baca email gue nggak sih?_

_7 minutes ago_

_Plis Kagami -_- lo mau gue dipenjara gara-gara gak bayar burger?_

_5 minutes ago_

_Kagami, gue sumpahin, kalo lo nggak kesini sekarang, seumur hidup lo jomblo!_

_2 minutes ago_

_Kagami, plis._

Kagami menahan tawa antara geli dan kesal. Aomine Daiki, yang sayangnya adalah temannya, memang super menyebalkan. Kagami mengenalnya dihari pertama masuk SMA saat dia baru pindah dari Amerika. Tubuhnya tegap, tinggi, dengan kulit _tan _dan perangai yang songong. Dengan sekali lihat, Kagami tahu kalau laki-laki itu pasti akan merepotkannya. Makanya, Kagami menjaga jarak, amit-amit kalau berteman dengan laki-laki yang doyan paha-dada cewek macam dia.

Tapi takdir memang tidak pernah menyukai Kagami. Disuatu siang waktu Kagami sendirian bermain basket disaat yang lain sibuk istirahat di kantin, Aomine Daiki memergokinya. Kagami tidak akan pernah lupa seringai yang Aomine kenakan waktu itu, karena itulah awal dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

"Sumpah ya, Kagami. Lo lama banget! Gue hampir dipenjara!" Aomine—dengan wajah panik karena penjaga kasir memelototinya—merampas dompet yang baru Kagami keluarkan. Aduh coba kalau Aomine bukan temannya, sudah dia jeduk-jedukkan kepala biru jelek itu ke tembok.

"Gue tadi liat _youtube_ dulu, gak liat _email_ lo." Jawab Kagami santai ketika mereka sudah berjalan keluar berdua.

"Oh setia kawan banget temen gue. Gue kesusahan dia malah lihat yutub." Sindir Aomine. Kagami cuma mendengus.

"Gimana gue nggak setia-kawan sama temen gue? Dia baik, saking baiknya setelah ngerampas dompet gue dia nggak bilang makasih."

Aomine nyengir, merasa sindirannya dibalas. Tapi alih-alih melanjutkan perdebatan, Aomine malah menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami keras.

Kan?

Aomine itu orang paling absurd yang pernah Kagami kenal. Kagami tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tahan saja berteman dengan kunyuk macam Aomine.

Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Walaupun berat untuk mengakui, tapi Aomine lah yang mengenalkan Kagami pertama kali dengan tim basket sekolah ini. Awalnya, tentu saja Kagami menolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Tim basket Teikou itu penuh orang absurd.

Kalian harus lihat Akashi, kapten mereka yang lebih berbahaya dari medusa dan basilisk, yang matanya memancarkan aura membunuh. Jangan lihat matanya langsung kalau tidak ingin mati. Atau Midorima, laki-laki tsundere-megane yang sukanya pakai perban di tangan dan jalan kemana-mana membawa _lucky item_. Atau Kise, cowok yang kadang Kagami silau melihatnya—yang Kagami akui ganteng didalam hati, yang Kagami mau-mau saja kencan dengannya kalau saja Kise gay—tapi sayangnya dia straight. Atau Murasakibara, cowok raksasa berambut ungu yang kerjanya makan melulu. Oh, Kagami hampir lupa satu orang, karena memang kerjaannya menghilang. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. _See_? Nggak ada yang benar.

"Eh, Kagami, omong-omong lo dengar kabar soal _bunkasai_ sekolah kita gak?" Aomine mengajaknya bicara saat mereka berdua memutuskan duduk-duduk dilapangan basket sambil minum pocari yang baru mereka beli dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Penting, ya?" tanya Kagami. Aomine memutar matanya.

"Penting banget kalo menyangkut maid-café. Kelas sebelah yang bikin, dan lo tau gimana cewek-cewek dikelas sebelah?"

Dan Aomine memulainya. Pembicaraan paha-dada itu. Kagami rasanya mau tutup kuping, tapi nanti Aomine curiga padanya karena tidak tertarik dengan cewek seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Karena walaupun dia dan Aomine sudah berteman hampir tiga tahun, Aomine belum tahu kalau Kagami gay.

"…mi. Oi, Kagami. Denger nggak sih?"

"Hah?" Kagami baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sori tadi lo bilang apa? Paha, dada, terus?"

Aomine menatap Kagami heran. "Paha-dada apa? Kita nggak lagi ada di KFC."

Kagami tergelak. "Maksud gue, tadi bukannya lo ngomongin kelas sebelah? Itu lo lagi ngomongin paha-dada, kan?"

"Plis," Aomine menyipitkan matanya melihat Kagami. "Gue mesum tapi gak semesum itu. Gue lagi ngomongin kelas kita kira-kira mau bikin apa."

"O…oh." Kagami baru sadar, dia lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, berpikir.. "Rumah hantu lagi, mungkin?"

"Yeah…" Muka Aomine langsung berubah bosan. "Kita lihat aja besok Akashi pilih apa. Ketua kelas diktator macam dia."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. "Lo tau, Aomine, kalo sampai Akashi dengar lo nyebut dia diktator, lo bisa mati." Kata Kagami. Tapi yang Kagami ajak bicara malah mendengus.

"Gue gak takut sama Akashi." Tantang Aomine.

"Ah sok-sok an lo." Kagami menoyor lengan Aomine, sampai Aomine mendesis kesakitan. "Palingan besok juga lo keder."

"Lo nantang gue?" Aomine berdiri.

Kagami tertawa. "Plis, Aomine. Lo pikir gue gak tau kalo lo gemeteran gara-gara Akashi marah pas lo bolos latihan?"

Mata Aomine melebar. "Apa lo bilang?" Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Sori Akashi… gue gak ngulangin lagi Akashi. Ampun Akashi." Kagami menirukan suara Aomine, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan pura-pura gemetaran. Mata Aomine makin melebar.

"Lo… gue nggak pernah…" Aomine kehilangan kata-katanya. Mukanya merah saking kesalnya. Tapi Kagami terus menirukan Aomine sampai Aomine murka. "Awas lo, Kagami!"

Kagami tertawa histeris, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berlari ketika Aomine sudah menyisingkan lengan untuk mengejarnya.

Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti orang bodoh. Ah, tidak. Mereka memang bodoh. Buktinya, sekarang mereka sedang gulung-gulungan di tanah. Dengan kedua kepalan tangan Aomine yang berada di dua sisi kepala Kagami, menghukumnya sampai Kagami berteriak minta ampun.

Lihat mereka sekarang, kaki Aomine melingkari pinggang Kagami dengan tangan Kagami yang dikunci kebelakang membuat Kagami tidak berkutik.

"Kayak lo nggak takut aja sama Akashi." Teriak Aomine, merasa menang.

"Sori ya, gue emang nggak takut. Gue nggak kayak elo." Kagami meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian kaki Aomine yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. "_Shit_, Aomine. Lepasin gak?"

"Gak, sebelum lo minta maaf." Kuncian kaki Aomine ke pinggang Kagami malah makin erat. Kagami sampai _istighfar_ didalam hati.

"Oke, oke." Kagami menyerah. "Gue minta maaf. Lo nggak takut sama Akashi. Lo cuma gemeteran. Arggg… iya-iya sori." Kagami berteriak lagi saat Aomine mengeraskan kunciannya, membuat tangan dan pinggangnya sakit. "Sori. Ampun. Gue nyerah."

"Gak segampang itu." Aomine menyeringai.

"Apa lagi, ha? Goblok lepasin gak?" Kagami meronta lagi. Tapi sial, terbuat dari apasih kaki Aomine?

"Besok ada rapat kelas buat _bunkasai_ kan? Lo harus bolos."

"Lo gila apa?" Kagami berteriak. "Akashi bisa mutilasi gue!"

"Begitulah kata orang yang katanya nggak takut sama Akashi." Aomine makin melebarkan seringainya. Kagami mendecih. Dia kena perangkap, Aomine memang rajanya provokasi. Ya Tuhan, salah apa Kagami sampai kau beri teman macam Aomine?

"_FINE_!" Kata Kagami akhirnya. "Gue bolos! Puas lo?"

Aomine tergelak, dia lalu melepaskan tangan dan pinggang Kagami.

"Puas banget, _baby_." Kata Aomine.

"Cuih. Sumpah najis." Kagami meludah-ludah. Setengah mati kesal dengan Aomine. Tolong ya, walaupun dia _gay_ dia masih punya standart. Cowok seenak jidat seperti Aomine sama sekali bukan tipenya. Sori-sori saja.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Aomine masuk kelas dan tidak menemukan Kagami di manapun, dia sangat puas. Sambil menunggu Akashi, Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

'Ah… hidup itu indah.' Pikir Aomine.

.

"…iki. Daiki! DAIKI!"

Aomine tersentak, hampir saja wajahnya menyentuh lantai kalau dia tidak sigap untuk tegak dan menatap sekelilingya. Yang dia lihat setelahnya adalah berpuluh-puluh wajah familiar yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

Mati, Aomine! Dia pasti ketiduran di saat-saat genting.

Aomine memijat kepalanya sambil menatap kedepan kelas, berharap setengah mati kalau Akashi tidak sedang didepan—CRAP! Akashi sedang didepan! Berita yang lebih buruknya, Akashi sedang melihatnya!

"Sudah, mimpinya, Daiki?"

Sumpah, Aomine merinding. Aomine mengangguk cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum ketua kelasnya murka. Ketua kelasnya nampak terkesan, lalu melanjutkan diskusi. Aomine mengelus dadanya, lega .

"Sudah diputuskan, kelas kita akan menampilkan drama pada saat _Bunkasai_."

HE? Aomine _jaw-dropped_. Tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dipilih, kelasnya malah memilih sebuah drama.

"Terimakasih untuk Momoi Satsuki yang sudah berbaik hati mau menuliskan skenario. Untuk drama kali ini, disepakati kita akan menampilkan _Romeo_ dan _Julliette_."

_Double what_. Aomine buru-buru menoleh kearah Satsuki—yang adalah disampingnya—dan menemukan cewek berambut pink itu tengah tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kepada semua pemain yang telah disepakati, latihan dimulai lusa di Aula. Khusus untuk pemeran utamanya, latihan dimulai besok dengan Momoi Satsuki sebagai penanggung jawab." Ada jeda sekitar tiga detik sebelum Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Dan itu artinya kau, Daiki."

Mata Aomine melebar. Sekilas dia melihat tatapan kasihan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya, bahkan Kuroko menatapnya simpati! KUROKO! Bocah _expressionless_ itu! Terakhir, Midorima yang duduk didepannya berbisik pelan tentang hari sial bagi _Virgo_. Murasakibara bahkan menawarinya momogi! Murasakibara loh, yang pelit kalau soal makanan!

Aomine tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Jadi dia sekali lagi memutar kepalanya ke arah cewek _pink_ yang duduk tepat disebelahnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Satsuki sambil senyum-senyum. Aomine bersumpah, apapun itu, bukan pertanda baik bagi kelangsungan hidup Aomine.

"Katakan saja, siapa pemeran utama drama ini." Kata Aomine.

"Kamu." Jawab Satsuki mantap.

Ada jeda sepuluh detik.

Sepuluh detik yang sulit untuk Aomine mencerna.

Dia?

Pemeran Utama?

_Romeo and Julliette_?

ARG! KENAPA YA TUHAN?

"Bercanda kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Sayangnya tidak. Menyenangkan, kan? Melihatmu ber-akting itu kesempatan langka, Dai-chan. Mungkin sekali seumur hidup."

Jeda lagi sepuluh detik. Dan di detik kesebelas, Aomine segera tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan tenang setelah ini. Apalagi kalau Satsuki yang menulis naskahnya.

Kepala Aomine langsung pusing. Dia cuma ketiduran dan hidupnya sudah memburuk dalam sepersekian jam.

"Dan tahu nggak, Dai-chan, siapa pemeran Julliette nya?" Satsuki bertanya kelewat ceria. Aomine baru saja akan menyuruhnya diam ketika Satsuki menyebut satu nama yang terlalu familiar ditelinga Aomine.

Oh Tuhan.

.

Kagami baru saja mulai menghabiskan roti melon ke tigabelasnya ketika pintu atap sekolah menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan Aomine yang terengah-engah. Kagami menyipitkan matanya, lantas melanjutkan memakan roti melonnya.

"Asem Kagami! Berani-beraninya lo bolos!" Aomine berteriak frustrasi.

Kagami diam sebentar. "Ha?" tanyanya. "Bukannya lo yang suruh gue bolos?"

"Ya kalo gue tahu gue juga kena imbasnya, mending lo gak usah bolos!"

Kagami makin menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa sih lo? Lagi PMS?" tanya Kagami santai sambil mengunyah rotinya. Tapi Aomine malah menjambak-jambak rambutnya dramatis didepan Kagami. Kagami _speechless_.

"Jadi sekarang lo mulai sakit jiwa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Iya gue sakit jiwa!" Bentak Aomine. "Lo tahu, gara-gara lo… gara-gara lo…" Aomine kehilangan kata-katanya. Kagami berhenti mengunyah rotinya. Oke, sepertinya ini bener-bener serius. Kagami mulai was-was. Dia sudah khawatir sebenarnya, Akashi pasti murka.

"Oke, santai. Duduk dan lo bilang sama gue kenapa." Kagami mencoba tenang.

Aomine menurut padanya. Dia duduk menghadap Kagami dan mulai bercerita.

"Kelas kita nampilin drama buat _Bunkasai_."

"Ya terus?" tanya Kagami, tidak tahu dimana letak permasalahannya.

"_Romeo and Julliette_."

"Wew." Komentar Kagami. "Dan masalahnya?"

"Gue dapet pemeran utamanya. Karena gue ketiduran! Akashi sialan itu milih gue!" Aomine tampak depresi. "Dan lo tahu siapa penulis skenarionya? Satsuki! Dia pasti nulis adegan yang macam-macam."

"Oke. Hubungannya dengan gue?" Kagami masih tidak mengerti. Serius deh, apa masalahnya jadi pemeran utama di drama kelas? Mungkin _Romeo dan Julliette_ terlalu _cheesy_ untuk dimainkan Aomine. Tapi apa masalah besarnya, gitu loh?

"Lo Julliette nya, bego!"

"HAH?"

"Lo _Julliette_-nya."

Oke, Kagami berubah pikiran. Ini masalah besar!

"Gara-gara lo bolos, dan gue ketiduran! Gara-gara itu kita jadi pemain utama. Coba lo gak bolos dan…"

Ceracauan Aomine sudah tidak bisa masuk di telinga Kagami. Pikirannya melayang antara dua hal. Dia dan Aomine akan menjadi peran utama di drama Romeo dan Julliette, dan penulis skenarionya Momoi Satsuki. Coba katakan, apakah ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pada itu?

Kepala Kagami langsung pening.

Tolong siapapun katakan pada Kagami. Ini nggak sedang terjadi kan?

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Kirio's note :

BUAKAKAKAKK. Apa ini YA TUHAN! ANYONE PLIS TELL ME WHY I WROTE THIS MULTICHAPTER FIC?

Sebenernya, saya udah nulis sampai chapter 4 dilaptop, dan berniat menyelesaikan sampai akhir sebelum publish supaya bisa apdet berkala. Tapi akhir2 ini AoKaga-shipper indo bener2 bikin saya kesenengan. Aaaa, banyak banget fic AoKaga indo, gilak tiap hari berasa dapet supply AoKaga dari negri sendiri. Hahaha. Seneeeng banget.

Oh ya, Matthew Lush, youtuber fave nya Kagami di fic ini, itu tokoh beneran di kehidupan nyata. Dan mengutip kata-katanya : "Everytime you don't review, a gay baby turn straight! So, do it for the gaybies!"

PS. Stuck cinta AoKaga selamanya. Ultimate OTP.


	2. Romeo dan, Julio?

Disclaimer : Kalau Kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami sudah cipokan ;D Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. And The image I use as cover image isn't mine, credit to the awesome owner.

Warning : Lihat chapter satu ;)

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 2 : Romeo dan… Julio?**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Kagami mondar-mandir disekeliling ruang kelas yang sekarang kosong melompong, tampak _nervous_. Kata-kata Aomine kemarin terngiang terus ditelinganya.

"_Lo Julliette-nya, bego_!"

Dan sekarang, tepat 24 jam setelah kabar buruk itu, disinilah Kagami. Diruang kelas tidak terpakai dibagian belakang sekolahnya, dipaksa oleh Momoi Satsuki yang sekarang sedang berkeliaran memburu Aomine.

Mereka akan latihan sore ini. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa isi dari skenario Momoi. Oh, ayolah siapapun tolong sadarkan Momoi—dan Akashi yang tadi sempat mengancamnya—kalau ada yang salah di otak mereka. Maksud Kagami, kenapa harus dia?

BLAK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Disana Kagami melihat Aomine meronta-ronta dipelukan Murasakibara Atsushi, salah satu rekan setimnya yang berambut ungu. Kagami hampir tersedak, tapi Momoi yang muncul belakang sambil nyengir membuat Kagami paham.

"Memanggil sedikit bantuan." Kata cewek berambut _pink_ itu, terlihat kelewat ceria dari biasanya. Entah Kagami harus lebih ngeri pada siapa, Akashi, atau Momoi.

Raksasa ungu dengan mulut penuh momogi itu lantas menyentakkan Aomine ke salah satu kursi yang ada dipinggir kelas. "Sudah dulu ya Mine-chin. Latihan yang bagus." Katanya, lalu pamit keluar.

Kagami menatap Aomine yang balas menatapnya. Aomine tampak ngos-ngosan, wajahnya tampak trauma. Sumpah, Kagami geli. Jadi bukan salah Kagami dong kalau dia tertawa?

"Salah siapa lo kabur?" Kata Kagami disela tawanya.

"Kagami," Aomine masih ngos-ngosan. "Kalau lo setuju sama semua rencana gila ini, berarti lo juga gila."

Kagami menatap Aomine sengit. "Bukan elo yang jadi _Julliette_-ya, tahu. Harusnya ada yang lebih frustrasi daripada lo."

"Yaudah, ngapain lo setuju jadi _Julliette_? Udah bener gue kabur, eh lo mau-mau aja." Aomine sudah melupakan kalau Momoi ada disana.

Kagami menghela nafas. "Jadi gue harus kabur? Dan dikejar-kejar anak buah Akashi kayak lo tadi? Sori, tapi gue nggak mau. Gue lebih milih anteng, ikutin cara main dia. Semakin ini cepet kelar, semakin bagus."

Aomine menggeram, tahu kalau Kagami benar.

"Jadi gue seriusan harus main drama sama elo?" Aomine bertanya.

"Oh, ayolah Aomine. Main drama nggak seburuk itu. Nasib lo masih lebih mending. Gue jadi Julliette _for God's sake_! Gue jadi cewek!"

Aomine menghela nafasnya.

"Ehem, _guys_." Terdengar deheman dari arah kanan, membuat Kagami dan Aomine kompakan menoleh. "Sudah selesai membangun_ chemistry_ antara _Romeo-Julliette _nya?"

"_The Hell_, Satsuki."

Umpatan Aomine membuat Momoi tertawa. "Maksudku, kalau sudah selesai, kita bisa mulai membaca naskah."

"Naskah itu nama makanan apa? Gue nggak ngerti." Aomine menutup telinganya.

"_Seriously_, Dai-chan? Aku sudah buat naskahnya mati-matian!" Momoi belagak seperti terluka. Kagami menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Sini biar aku baca dulu," Kata Kagami mencoba untuk sopan. Momoi bersorak dan membagikan satu bendel kertas ke Kagami.

"Jadi, Kagamin, kuncinya adalah kau memahami karaktermu di naskah ini. Berarti kau harus baca sampai habis, memahami dalog-dialognya luar dalam…"

"Jadi aku harus memahami bagaimana rasanya jadi cewek?" Kagami menyela, bertanya pada si empunya naskah. Momoi terdiam sebentar.

"Sebenarnya, Kagamin... aku membuat sedikit perubahan pada karakter_ Julliette_."

Aomine tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan. Dia mendengus, dan malah mainan handphone nya. Membiarkan Kagami mengangkat alisnya heran, sendirian.

"Perubahan gimana?" tanya Kagami heran.

Momoi berdehem. "Jadi aku sadar, kalau kau jadi cewek, pasti akan kesusahan. Jadi aku mengganti nama _Julliette_ menjadi _Julio_. Dan voilaaaa, kau tidak perlu jadi cewek."

Kagami diam. Bingung.

"Jadi? Aomine yang jadi cewek?" Kagami masih tidak paham.

Momoi menggeleng. "Mm-hm. Kalian berdua cowok." Firasat Kagami langsung tidak enak.

"Ha?" Aomine mulai memperhatikan sekarang. "Maksud?"

Momoi tertawa-tawa. "Kalian tahu bagaimana bisa kisah Romeo dan Julliette itu terlarang?" Momoi bertanya. Kagami diam saja.

"Karena keluarga mereka musuhan?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Tepat." Momoi menyeringai. "Jadi bayangkan ini, teman-teman tersayangku. Bagaimana kalau yang membuat kisah mereka terlarang bukan hanya karena keluarga mereka bermusuhan. Tapi juga karena mereka sesama laki-laki?"

Aomine _jaw-dropped_. Kagami juga.

"Satsuki, lo sakit." Putus Aomine.

"Aw. Ayolah Dai-chan, ini bakalan lebih dramatis daripada kisah Romeo-Juliette. Akashi jenius banget memilih kalian jadi pemeran utama."

"Nggak, Satsuki. Gue nggak mau meranin Homo. Titik."

Kagami diam.

"Dai-chan. Kau nggak asik! Kagamin, kamu mau kan?" Momoi berbalik ke arah Kagami, yang langsung tersadar.

"Uh… aku lihat naskahnya dulu?" Kagami bertanya, Aomine menggeram.

"Kita diujung tanduk mau dijadikan homo di drama ini dan lo masih mau mikir-mikir. Serius, Kagami?"

Kagami diam lagi. Seperti dihantam sesuatu.

"Ini perintah Akashi, Aomine. Dan lo ingat soal lebih cepat selesai lebih baik?" Kagami mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Tapi nggak kalau gue jadi homo." Putus Aomine final.

"Emang homo kenapa?" Kagami bertanya agak kelewat keras, dia sampai harus mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Aomine memandangnya heran.

"Lo masih tanya homo kenapa? Homo itu menjijikkan."

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi membentak, sebelum Kagami sempat membantah apapun. Kagami mematung. "Dai-chan, kau keterlaluan. Orientasi seksual bukan untuk dicela."

"Satsuki, tolong. Gue bukan bahan untuk lo jadikan objek _fangirling_. Gue tau lo suka _Boys Love_, tapi plis."

"Ini bukan soal Boys Love! Ini soal bunkasai sekolah! Naskahnya sudah disetujui Akashi, Dai-chan. Kau mau aku bikin ulang naskahnya?" Momoi menatap Aomine murka.

"Terserah. Bikin ulang juga nggak papa." Aomine tidak peduli.

Momoi menatapnya benci. "Oke. Fine. Dari dulu kau emang nggak pedulian. Egois. Suka menang sendiri. Dakian!" Momoi berteriak sebal, kemudian berderap pergi.

"O-oi, Satsuki." Aomine _speechless_. Tapi ketika Aomine mengejarnya, cewek berambut pink itu sudah tidak ada dimanapun.

"Dan… lo bikin cewek nangis." Kata Kagami, bersandar di dinding kelas ketika Aomine masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kelas kosong yang rencananya mereka pakai untuk latihan. Aomine menghela nafas, tampak serba salah.

"Lo tau gue bukannya nggak peduli sama dia." Kata Aomine.

"Ya, ya."

"Lo tau gue udah nganggap dia kayak adik gue sendiri." Aomine tampak makin serba salah.

"Dan lo bikin cewek yang sudah lo anggap adik sendiri nangis." Tambah Kagami. Aomine menatap Kagami tidak suka.

"Lo masih nggak paham rupanya." Kata Aomine, melihat Kagami tidak habis pikir. "Kemarikan naskahnya. Gue tunjukin." Aomine mengambil bundelan kertas ditangan Kagami dan membolak-balik halamannya sampai berhenti di satu halaman. "_See_? Ini alasan gue nggak mau. Sudah gue duga adegan beginian pasti ada." Aomine memaparkan halaman itu didepan mata Kagami.

Kagami mengambil dan membacanya. Seketika Kagami langsung paham kenapa Aomine tidak mau. Kagami membacanya dalam hati.

_Romeo : "Apa yang salah dengan dua orang manusia yang saling mencintai?" (menggenggam tangan Julio)_

_Julio : "Tidak ada. Yang salah hanyalah norma. Seandainya aku perempuan mungkin…"_

_Romeo : (menyela perkataan Julio) "Aku mencintaimu, karena kamu adalah kamu. Jangan perah berfikir tentang hal yang tidak terjadi pada kita."_

_Julio : "Tapi aku…" (terhenti)_

_Romeo : (mencium Julio lembut dibibir, tidak mengijinkan Julio untuk berbicara)_

Kagami _speechless_ membacanya. Sempat Kagami mau berkata 'Wow', tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Aomine mau muntah.

"Lihat kan?" kata Aomine. "Dan gue yakin masih banyak adegan kayak gitu di lembar selanjutnya. Emang lo sanggup?" Aomine menatap Kagami.

Kagami diam sambil membaca naskah berlembar-lembar berikutnya.

Adegan pelukan, ciuman, pelukan, pegangan tangan, pelukan, ciuman lagi. Serius, Momoi? Hanya ini yang ada diotakmu? Dia mau buat drama sekolah atau film porno, sih? Okelah, dialognya keren. Plot-nya juga oke, Romeo-Julliette yang nggak mainstream. Tapi…

"Emangnya kita harus ciuman beneran?" tanya Kagami, setelah membaca-baca sekilas naskahnya sampai lembar terakhir dan menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menendang bokong Aomine yang daritadi membuat suara-suara seperti orang mau muntah.

"Lo kayak nggak tahu Akashi aja sih. Terus apa gunanya dia suruh kita jadi pemeran utama kalo nggak karna ini?"

"Karena kita harus ciuman?"

"Ya itulah pokoknya. Lo mau? Gue mah ogah. Mending bibir seksi gue nyium Mai-chan daripada elo."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya. Ingin rasanya Kagami bilang 'Sori ya, Aomine item. Biarpun gue gay, gue juga ogah nyium elo. Mending gue nyium Matthew Lush, atau model Iklan L-men. Yang jauh lebih seksi dari elo kemana-mana.'. Tapi sayangnya Kagami tidak bisa bilang. Jadi sebagai gantinya dia malah bertanya,

"Terus sekarang kita harus gimana?"

Dan itu membuat Aomine ganti terdiam. Singkatnya, mereka diam-diaman. Kagami tidak tahu berapa lama mereka diam. Tapi kemudian, Aomine menghela nafas.

"Lo sanggup?" tanya Aomine ke Kagami. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sanggup apa? Sanggup ciuman sama elo?"

Aomine memandangnya tidak suka, Kagami tergelak. "Ya sanggup jadi pemera utama drama ini." Kata Aomine lagi. Yang Kagami lakukan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dari awal gue nggak punya pilihan. Gue terima nasib aja." Termasuk nasib ciuman sama elo. Tambah Kagami dalam hatinya.

Aomine malah menggaruk kepala birunya.

"Kalo lo nggak bisa lakuin ini, _at least_ lakuin demi Momoi. Dia yang susah-susah bikin skenarionya." Tambahnya. Karena Kagami paling tahu, kalau sudah menyangkut Momoi, Aomine pasti terdiam.

Dan benar saja, Aomine menghela nafas, seperti berat hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah dua menit yang panjang, akhirnya Aomine melirik naskah di tangan Kagami dengan ragu-ragu dan sok gengsi. Rupnya kata 'demi Momoi yang lagi ngambek parah' benar-benar membuatnya berpikir.

"Siniin naskahnya." Kata Aomine.

Kagami nyengir, lalu menggeser duduknya kesamping Aomine. Mengakibatkan Aomine yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" Kagami balas menatap. "Gue cuma punya naskah satu. Kita baca barengan!"

"Hhh." Aomine menghela nafas lagi lantas menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "Kami-sama, apa salah gue." Desahnya.

.

.

Kesalahan Kagami adalah, mau-maunya dia berteman dengan Aomine. Lihat akibatnya sekarang, dia juga yang repot menemani Aomine ke rumah Momoi.

"Kenapa kita harus ngendap-ngendap dan bukannya lewat pintu depan?" tanya Kagami, setelah melompati pagar belakang rumah Momoi disusul Aomine yang baru mendarat disampingnya.

"Karena oh karena, gue tahu di pagar depan ada kamera yang terhubung ke kamar Satsuki. Dan Satsuki lagi ngambek sama gue. Dia gak bakal ijinin nyokapnya bukain pintu." Jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

"Wow." Kagami terkagum-kagum. "Lo tahu sampai segitunya?"

"Gue udah berjuta-juta kali kerumahnya. Gue udah berpengalaman." Kemudian Aomine menyikutnya, isyarat untuk terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah jendela yang menurut kesaksian Aomine adalah jendela kamar Momoi.

Kagami memutar matanya ketika Aomine mondar-mandir di depan jendela. Galau untuk mengetuk atau tidak.

Tok-tok-tok.

Akhirnya Kagami jugalah yang mengetuk, itupun setelah adu argumen dengan Aomine.

"Momoi, buka jendelanya." Panggil Kagami. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik sampai tirai jendela kamar Momoi tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perempuan berambut pink tampak terkejut. Kemudian, setelah mengetahui kalau itu hanyalah Kagami dan Aomine, dia mengangkat alisnya.

Aomine mengorek kupingnya tidak peduli yang mengakibatkan Kagami gantian menyikutnya.

"Apasih?" desis Aomine.

"Cepat bilang."

"Bilang apa?" tanya Momoi.

Aomine menatap Kagami, lalu ganti menatap Momoi, kemudian menatap Kagami lagi. Memandang Momoi, lalu Kagami lagi. Momoi lagi, dan Kagami positif menendang bokong Aomine saking kesalnya—bukan, bukan karena Kagami ingin curi-curi menyentuh bokong Aomine. Kagami itu gay yang bermoral kok.

"Satsuki." Kata Aomine akhirnya, setelah jatuh ketanah dan misuh-misuh pada Kagami. "Gue tahu lo ngambek."

Kagami memijat kepalanya. APA ITU CARANYA MINTA MAAF KE CEWEK?

Tapi toh Momoi pada akhirnya menghela nafas. "Habis kau egois. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya."

"IYA MAKANYA GUE IKUT! PUAS LO?" Bentak Aomine. Kagami sudah mau meminta maaf pada Momoi karena Aomine main bentak ketika dia melihat Momoi nyengir.

"Termasuk adegan ciuman—"

"Termasuk adegan itu. Sekarang kembali ke kamar dan berhenti ngambek. Dan jangan beritahu nyokap gue soal koleksi Mai-chan gue! Gue tahu lo rencanain itu."

Momoi tertawa tergelak, kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Dai-chan memang paling unyu. Thanks!" Momoi memeluk kepala Aomine, Kagami sampai melotot karena kepala Aomine tenggelam didalam itu. Momoi lalu berlari ke dalam dan menampakkan diri lagi dengan membawa satu bundelan kertas.

"Ini kopian naskahnya. Karena Kagamin sudah punya satu, ini buatmu. Baca yang benar ya… latihan yang benar juga. Besok harus sudah hapal _scene_ satu sampai sepuluh."

"Oi, oi." Aomine kewalahan. Kagami menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

Ah, hampir Kagami lupa sesuatu.

"Uh, Momoi? Adegan ciuman itu, harus benar-benar ciuman?" tanya Kagami. Muka Momoi langsung berseri-seri berkali lipat dari awal.

"Iya dong." Katanya. "Anak-anak kemarin juga sudah setuju. Karena kalian sama-sama cowok, jadi tidak papa." Katanya.

_Justru karena kami sama-sama cowok_. Pikir Kagami sedih dalam hati.

"Yasudah, gue sama Bakagami mau pulang. Dah!" Lalu Aomine langsung menyeretnya menjauhi jendela kamar Momoi, melompati pagar, dan keluar dari kompleks perumahan Momoi.

Mereka berjalan berdua sambil membaca naskah, tuntutan Momoi yang ingin besok sudah harus hafal sepuluh _scene_.

Oh _Kami-sama_. Mudahkanlah hidup hambamu ini. Pinta Kagami dalam hati.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk sekalian makan malam di Maji Burger. Awalnya Aomine agak trauma karena beberapa waktu lalu sempat diancam oleh kasir karena lupa membawa dompet, tapi karena Kagami menemaninya, jadi tidak masalah.

"Hidup gue berantahkan." Kata Aomine setelah menelan gigitan burger pertamanya. Mereka sudah duduk di salah satu sudut favorit mereka. Kagami mendengus medengar Aomine berkata begitu.

"Hidup lo nggak akan berantahkan hanya gara-gara drama."

"Hidup gue berantahkan karena sebentar lagi gue bakal nyium cowok."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya. "Alay lo." Ejeknya kemudian.

"Lo kok santai-santai aja sih?" Aomine menatap Kagami tidak percaya. Kagami menyeruput _cola_ nya, berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Karena gue udah pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Emangnya elo, belum pernah ciuman?" goda Kagami.

"_Wait_, lo pikir gue belum pernah ciuman?" Aomine tidak terima. Kagami tertawa dalam hati, orang didepannya ini selalu gampang dipancing.

"Kalo gitu kenapa lo takut ciuman sama gue?" Kagami menyeringai.

"_Geez_. Karena lo cowok." Tuding Aomine.

"Ha. Bilang aja karena lo takut ketahuan kalo gak bisa ciuman."

Aomine menatap Kagami tajam. "Lo tau?" katanya. "Lo bakal nyesel kalo nanti gue udah nyium elo."

"Oh, gue jadi takut nih." Kagami pura-pura memasang wajah ketakutan. Aomine langsung menyambitnya dengan kentang goreng .

"Kampret lo!" umpat Aomine.

Kagami tergelak. Walaupun diam-diam jadi dia yang khawatir.

Karena Kagami berbohong soal ciuman itu.

Kagami belum pernah ciuman.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Kirio's note**

The power of AoKaga-shipper. Love you girls! Sepertinya fic ini akan saya apdet setiap minggu, kalau ada yang mau baca :') haha.

Anyway, I love platonic sibling relationship between Aomine-Momoi. Jadi bagi yang nggak suka Momoi, ditahan ya girls. Lagipula disini Momoi fujoshi yang budiman kok, buktinya dia jodohin AoKaga. LOL.

Salam AoKaga-shipper! Keep spread the idiotic love :* they deserve more.


	3. And The Nightmare Begins

Warning and Disclaimer: lihat chapter satu ;)

Finally beta-ed by : **Insani-ty** (blessed to have her in this fic)

**Kirio's head-note** : Untuk guest yang meninggalkan review di chapter kemarin, thanks for dropping a review and read this fanfiction despite your dislike toward Momoi :) I really appreciate it (really do). Everyone has their own right to like or dislike something, and I understand your preference so Im not complaining. Tapi saya tetap suka platonic sibling between Aomine-Momoi, karena, well, Aomine being the 'big brother' is so frickin hot I couldn't help it. Hehe. Okay, cukup bacotannya. Enjoy, AoKaga-ers!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 3 : And the Nightmare Begins**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

"Kagami, camilaaaaaan!" Rengek Aomine. Iya, saudara-saudara. Aomine merengek seperti anak kecil yang perutnya cacingan.

Kagami menggerang. Sekarang jam satu pagi. Dan mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Kagami. Lebih tepatnya, kamar Kagami.

Jadi apa yang Aomine Daiki lakukan di kamar Kagami Taiga?

Alasannya ada dua, kata Aomine. Satu, dia malas pulang ke rumah. Dan dua, dia takut kalau pulang bukannya menghafal dialog, malah tidur. Jadi di sinilah Aomine, diatas kasur Kagami, selonjoran sambil komat-kamit menghafal dialog Romeonya.

Sedangkan Kagami?

Kagami duduk di pojok kamarnya, menghadap dinding. Tidak menghiraukan Aomine yang merengek-rengek minta camilan dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Oi, Bakagami! Camilan!"

Suara setan itu kembali muncul, membuat alis cabang Kagami berkedut-kedut. Tapi Kagami tetap tidak menghiraukan, dong.

"OI KAGAMI!"

"APASIH LO?" Semprot Kagami. Kali ini benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Camilan." Kata Aomine polos—atau sengaja memasang tampang polos. Kagami ingin nangis.

"Lima belas menit lalu udah gue gorengin keripik."

"Udah habis." lagi, Aomine memasang tampang polos itu. "Gue laper, Kagami." lanjutnya, masih dengan tampang sok inosen.

"Camilan gue habis." jawab Kagami ketus.

Aomine menggerang, "Tapi gue nggak bisa ngafalin kalo perut gue kosong."

"Kosong? Lo udah ngabisin seluruh camilan di apartemen gue dan lo bilang perut lo kosong?" suara Kagami meninggi, tiba-tiba bernafsu untuk melempar kursi lipatnya ke Aomine.

"Lo pikir ngafalin dialog jijik gini nggak menghabiskan banyak tenaga?" Aomine ikut meninggi.

Dialog jijik, kata Aomine. Naskah super mengharukan—minus adegan ciuman, tentu saja—dari Momoi ini dibilang dialog jijik. Kagami bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi pada akhirnya, dia keluar kamar, daripada harus menghabiskan tenaganya untuk bertengkar dengan Aomine.

"Oi Kagami, ke mana lo?"

Sayup Kagami mendengar suara Aomine setelah dia menutup pintunya. Kagami tidak repot-repot untuk menjawab. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas, minum dua teguk air dingin, kemudian berjalan ke beranda.

Angin dingin menerpa rambut merahnya. Tapi Kagami hanya diam, melihat kerlip lampu jalanan di bawah sana.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun dia tinggal di Jepang sendiri, pikirnya. Sebentar lagi dia lulus SMA. Tahun ini, adalah tahun terakhirnya di Jepang. Sebenarnya sih, Kagami ingin mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Memenangkan kejuaraan basket, sudah. Mempunyai teman-teman yang bisa mengerti dia, sudah. Walaupun Kagami malas mengakuinya, teman-teman di tim basket sekolahnya lumayan oke untuk dijadikan teman—minus Akashi tentu saja, karena Kagami masih merinding setiap menatap matanya. Tinggal satu keinginan Kagami yang belum terlaksana.

Punya pacar.

Tapi _Hell_, mencari cowok _gay_ di Jepang itu nggak semudah mencari cowok gay di Amerika. Sebenarnya Kagami bisa saja mencari cowok di klub _gay_, tapi sial, yang mulia Akashi dengan kejamnya menetapkan jadwal latihan ketat sehingga waktu Kagami untuk pergi ke klub pun tidak ada.

Benar sih, akhirnya di Tahun terakhir mereka menjabat jadi tim inti basket, mereka berhasil membawa pulang piala Winter Cup. Tapi tetap saja… nasib kejombloannya menghantui Kagami.

Ditambah dia berteman dengan Aomine.

Iya, Aomine. Kunyuk itu. Kunyuk yang menyebalkan itu. Kunyuk yang minta digaplok itu.

_Trrrt_. Ponselnya bergetar. Kagami buru-buru melihat layarnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama Kise disana.

_From Kise_

_Ciyehh… Kagamicchi berduaan sama Aominecchi. Ngapain-ssu? Latihan ciuman, ya?_

Kagami ingin membanting ponsel.

_To : Kise_

_Dari mana kau tahu?_

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, ada balasan dari Kise.

_From : Kise_

_BBM Aominecchi :3 Dia update katany__a__ lagi dirumah Julio-ssu. Ciyeh ciyeh. Romeo-Julio :3_

Kagami langsung berderap kekamar. Bersumpah kalau kali ini dia benar-benar akan melempar kursi lipatnya ke dahi Aomine.

Tapi begitu dia menjeblak pintu kamar, dia melihat kamarnya setengah mati berantakan. Tambahannya, Aomine tidak berada dimana pun. Kagami sudah mau menyumpah-nyumpah ketika dia mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandinya.

Kagami menggedor pintu kamar mandinya.

"Oi, Aho! Ngapain lo didalam? OI!" Kagami menggedor-gedor lagi.

"Apasih gue mandi!" Aomine berteriak.

"Ngapain lo mandi tengah malam, ha?" Kagami menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandinya kesal. "Dan kenapa kamar gue berantahkan? Oi, kunyuk!"

Suara _shower_ seketika berhenti. Kagami terdiam, sampai kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Aomine dengan…

Dengan…

_Holyshit!_

Aomine dengan handuk. Hanya handuk kecil tidak sampai lutut. _Top-less_.

Kagami refleks melebarkan matanya. Perut _six-pack_ itu.

Ya Tuhan, Kagami hampir ngiler.

"Kenapa, Lo?" Mendengar suara Aomine bertanya, Kagami tersadar, kemudian membuang mukanya, ke arah kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Lo… Lo apain kamar gue?" Kagami hampir gagu. Sialan, Aomine sialan! Bikin dia tidak fokus aja. Gimana-gimana Kagami ini gay. Semenyebalkan apapun Aomine, perut _six pack_ ya tetap _six pack_. Jelas Kagami agak mupeng lah.

"Oh, gue tadi nyari majalah porno, lo simpen di mana sih?" Aomine dengan santainya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kamar. "Gue gatel, habis dari tadi baca cerita homo melulu." Kemudian Aomine nungging, mencari lagi di bawah tempat tidur Kagami.

Kagami langsung memijat pelipisnya, merasa pening tiba-tiba.

"Gini, bisa nggak lo pakai baju dulu? Atau celana, mungkin?"

Aomine menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Aomine tapi kemudian seperti sadar sesuatu. "Oh, gue tahu. Lo iri sama perut gue yang _six pack_ dan segalanya."

Kagami belagak mau muntah. Aomine tertawa, lebih-lebih setelah Kagami melemparnya dengan kaos dan _boxer_ miliknya yang sedetik lalu masih teronggok di lantai.

"_Seriously, Dude_. Di mana lo simpan majalah lo?" tanya Aomine lagi setelah memakai pakaian yang dilempar Kagami—dan setelah Kagami mengelus dadanya lega.

"Gue nggak punya majalah," jawab Kagami singkat.

"Sumpah, Lo?" muka Aomine terlihat prihatin. "Lo segitu nggak punya uang buat beli majalah porno?"

"Lo nggak tahu internet, ya? Apa guna internet?"

"Tapi _man_, Lo harus tahu keseksian Mai-chan!"

"Nggak semua cowok suka Mai-chan, bego." Jawab Kagami, ketus.

"Jadi, Lo suka siapa?" pertanyaan final Aomine membuat Kagami terdiam. Kalau Kagami bilang dia suka _Matthew Lush_, Aomine bisa mati ditempat karena serangan jantung.

Tidak mau temannya mati, Kagami menyebut _random_ satu nama perempuan seksi dikepalanya.

"Miley Cirus." Kata Kagami. Aomine mengangguk-angguk. Kagami puas.

"Jadi, siapa Miley Cirus ini?"

Kagami menggeram. "Udah deh gak usah dibahas!" bentaknya. "Bukannya kita mau latihan dialog? Udah sana hafalin dialog Lo!"

"Gue udah hafal, _Man_. Cuma bagian ciumannya gue nggak kuat hafalin."

Kagami menggeram lagi, tapi kemudian berhenti ketika Aomine mulai berbicara.

"Kalau bukan karena Satsuki, gue nggak bakal mau gabung di drama konyol ini."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya, menatap Aomine yang sudah selonjoran lagi di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca dialog. Dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali Kagami mengenal Satsuki, Kagami pikir Satsuki itu pacar Aomine. Kemana-mana mengikuti Aomine, mengingatkan Aomine, bahkan memarahi Aomine. Cuma Satsuki satu-satunya perempuan yang tahan berada di dekat Aomine lebih dari seminggu.

"Heh, kunyuk," panggil Kagami, terdengar serius sampai Aomine meletakkan naskahnya dan memberi perhatian. "Lo sama Satsuki itu sebenarnya apa, sih?"

"Ha?" suara Aomine meninggi, mukanya bodoh.

"Lo sama Satsuki," ulang Kagami.

"Teman masa kecil, kan?" tanya Aomine balik. Kagami menggeleng.

"Maksud gue, gue heran aja. Lo peduli banget sama Satsuki tapi selalu ngelak kalau gue bilang suka Satsuki."

"Karena, _Dude_, gue emang nggak suka dia. Gue peduli," jawab Aomine seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia.

"Tapi dada Satsuki kan gede—"

"Jangan pernah ngomongin dada Satsuki. Dia itu udah kayak adek gue, sial!" Aomine menyumpah, kesal pada Kagami. Kagami hanya tertawa. Aomine makin curiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lo tanya tentang Satsuki?"

Kagami diam sebentar. "Penasaran doing," jawabnya. Aomine menatap Kagami curiga.

"Oh!" Aomine menunjuk wajah Kagami seolah menemukan sesuatu. "Lo suka Satsuki!" todongnya.

"Ha?" ganti Kagami yang meninggikan suaranya. "Dapet darimana kesimpulan ngaco begitu?"

"Gue tahu!" Aomine tetap menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan raut kemenangan dan cengiran menyebalkan yang Kagami benci seumur hidup.

"Gue nggak suka Satsuki!" Bentak Kagami, melempar bantal sekuat tenaga ke wajah Aomine—yang tentu saja kena telak, membuat Aomine terjungkal sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Nggak papa lagi. Tapi kalo lo mau pacaran sama Satsuki, lo harus lulus tes gue."

"Udah gue bilang gue nggak suka Satsuki."

Aomine tidak menghiraukan elakan Kagami. Dia tetap berbicara. "Lo harus lulus tes gue karena gue nggak mau pacar pertama Satsuki payah—"

"Satsuki bukan tipe gue!" bentak Kagami akhirnya.

Aomine langsung diam. Menatap Kagami dengan aneh. Alis Aomine naik satu.

"Bukan tipe lo? Jadi tipe lo kayak gimana?" tanya Aomine, masih heran.

"Yang pasti bukan dada besar." jawab Kagami, tapi kemudian segera menyesalinya. Oh ayolah Kagami yang bodoh, mana ada laki-laki yang tidak suka dengan dada besar?

Aomine langsung memandangnya seolah Kagami itu makluk luar angkasa.

"_Man_, semua cowok suka dada besar." Katanya, makin memojokkan Kagami. Kagami panik. Dia menelan ludahnya, tapi kemudian mencoba mendengus.

"Gue nggak."

Hening.

Entah berapa detik berlalu sampai kemudian Aomine bangkit dan menggeser duduknya tepat di sebelah Kagami . Yaitu di ujung tempat tidur. Aomine masih menatap Kagami.

"Oke, sekarang lo jujur sama gue," katanya penuh keseriusan.

_Crap!_

Kagami mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Kagami goblok. Sekarang Aomine curiga dan Kagami akan segera ketahuan. Oh _Holly Hell_. Kagami ketahuan _gay_! Kagami dan mulut bodohnya.

Mau mengelak pun rasanya percuma. Kagami panik. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang-bayang Aomine bertanya '_Lo nggak gay, kan_?'.

Tapi…

"Lo belum pernah ciuman, kan?"

"Huh?" Kagami kaget. Tidak menyangka malah itu yang akan ditanyakan Aomine. Kagami kemudian melihat Aomine mengangguk paham.

"Yup. Positif. Lo belum pernah ciuman," kata cowok berambut biru itu. Ketika Kagami masih mematung karena heran—dan Kaget, Aomine melanjutkan. "Cuma laki-laki polos yang nggak suka dada besar."

"Eh, gue nggak polos!" elak Kagami.

"Cuma orang polos yang nyangkal dirinya polos." Aomine nyengir, sudah merasa menang.

Kagami benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. _Fine_, dia memang belum pernah ciuman. Tapi diolok-olok Aomine seperti itu, siapa yang rela harga dirinya diinjak?

"Lo dan sikap sok tau lo," kata Kagami menatap Aomine benci.

"Sikap sok tahu gue selalu benar, Kagami." Aomine mengangkat wajahnya songong.

"Oh, sayangnya kali ini enggak."

"Kalau gitu buktikan." Aomine menatap Kagami dengan pandangan menantang.

"Buktikan apa?" Kagami ikut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cium gue sekarang."

.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya ketika dia meminta Kagami untuk menciumnya. Yang jelas Aomine tidak menyesal begitu melihat ekspresi Kagami.

Ekspresi Kagami sekarang itu… _priceless_. Warna pipinya benar-benar sama dengan warna rambutnya. _The Hell_, saudara-saudara! Kagami Taiga _blushing_!

Aomine menahan mati-matian tawanya dalam hati. Perutnya luar biasa geli. Sudah lama dia curiga kalau Kagami memang belum pernah ciuman.

_See_? Aomine selalu benar.

Pada akhirnya Aomine tidak kuat menahan tawa. Dia kejang-kejang di kasur Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gue cuma bercanda. Gue tahu lo belum pernah ciuma—buahahahahaha." Aomine tertawa lagi ketika tiba-tiba Kagami mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Aomine dan membawanya ke atas kepala Aomine. Aomine telentang dengan dua tangan di atas. "Stop, gue bercanda. Huahahaha. Ampun." Aomine masih tertawa-tawa, tapi Kagami diam.

Wajah Kagami hanya berjarak lima seti dari wajah Aomine. Ketika itulah Aomine sadar kalau Kagami serius.

Aomine diam. Dengan dua tangan masih dikuasai Kagami.

"Hei, Lo… nggak serius, kan?" Kagami tidak menjawab. Aomine panik. "Hei!" tapi cengkraman yang bertambah kuat di pergelangan tangannya menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

Aomine makin panik. Kagami menatapnya tepat dimata.

"Lo mau ciuman?" Kagami bertanya. Aomine menelan ludah, tidak bisa berkedip. "Gue kasih," kata Kagami dingin.

Dan yang Aomine lihat terakhir kali ketika Aomine menutup erat matanya, adalah wajah Kagami yang mendekat.

_HOLLY MOTHER MARY MICHAEL JORDAN SEXY MAI-CHAN!_

Aomine menyebut semua nama yang diingatnya dalam kepala ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Aomine tidak bergerak, dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya terpejam, tidak berani sama sekali membukanya barang sesenti.

Aomine mengumpat lagi ketika bibir itu mulai mengecupnya lembut, memagut bibir atas dan bawah Aomine secara bergantian. Tapi setelah berbelas detik Kagami tidak berhenti menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu, Aomine tidak tahan membalas memagut bibir bawah Kagami. Menggigit serta mengisapnya pelan.

"_Shit_." Kagami mengumpat, melepas ciuman mereka sesaat untuk melihat Aomine yang sudah sempurna membuka matanya.

Aomine mendengus. "Dan lo nyebut itu ciuman?" sinisnya. Kagami menatapnya tidak suka, membuat Aomine mengcengkeram belakang leher Kagami, membawa kepala Kagami mendekat sampai jarak hidung mereka kurang dari sesenti. Aomine kemudian menyeringai. "Gue cuma ngajarin lo sekali, jadi perhatikan baik-baik."

Itu dan Aomine sukses mengganti posisi mereka. Kagami telentang dengan punggung menempel kasur ketika Aomine menyerang bibirnya. Melumatnya penuh, memagut, mengisap, menjelajah semua lekuk bibir Kagami sampai tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Hmpph." Suara desah Kagami membuat Aomine ingin tertawa, berpikir kalau Kagami tidak berdaya oleh pengaruhnya.

Tapi Aomine salah.

Aomine lupa, yang sedang diciumnya ini adalah Kagami Taiga. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mau kalah darinya. Jadi ketika Kagami mulai membalas ciumannya, Aomine menyeringai. Semakin menyeringai ketika Kagami membalas menggigit dan mengisap bibir bawah Aomine.

Aomine menjilat bibir Kagami, dan ketika Kagami membuka bibirnya, Aomine memaksa lidahnya masuk. Kagami terengah, terkejut. Tapi kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas Aomine seolah tidak takut.

_Sweet merciful Lord_.

Dalam seumur hidup Aomine ciuman dengan perempuan, tidak ada yang pernah membalasnya dengan seantusias ini. Ketika detik berubah menjadi menit dan Aomine tidak bosan untuk mencium laki-laki di bawahnya, Aomine mempertanyakan kewarasannya dan bersyukur setengah mati ketika Kagami melambatkan tempo mereka.

Ciuman yang awalnya ganas berubah menjadi kecupan kecil dan berhenti sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri dengan terengah, masih menatap satu sama lain.

"Wow." kata Aomine ketika nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Dia duduk tegak, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Kagami masih di posisinya, telentang sambil mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Lo cepet belajar," kata Aomine lagi.

"_Shut up_." Hanya itu balasan Kagami.

Yang Aomine tidak tahu adalah, malam itu ia mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Kagami.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

**Kirio's foot-note**

Walau mereka mungkin nggak baca, tapi saya pengen berterimakasih kepada author AoKaga fave saya : **weirdgrammar**, **deadpool-kun**, **Squatta**, **Kryzanna**, **Daughter of Vayu**, , **monochormevelyn**, **fabledheart**, **DeathByMegane**, **dwindling flame**, **Aomine**, **Bexara**, dsb. Hiks. Selama setahun setengah ini mereka-mereka yang men-supply kebutuhan AoKaga saya. Mereka itu dewi banget ;~;

Dan makasih untuk review, fave, follows dan segala bentuk feed-back lainnya babes! Keep spread our gaybies' idiotic love! They deserve more! :') and I love all of AoKaga-shipper (and it means I love you all!) karena saya berasa menemukan sodara sejiwa seraga yang sama-sama cinta AoKaga (halah). Seeya next sunday!


	4. Unspoken Confession

Disclaimer and Warning : Lihat chapter satu ;)

Finally beta-ed by : **Insani-ty** (she did her job wonderfully! Yaaay for her!)

**Kirio's head-note** : mungkin setelah chapter ini humor nya agak… berkurang karena sudah masuk ke plot? :) hope you don't mind it. Dan, enjoy!

* * *

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 4 : Unspoken Confession**

**By kiriohisagi**

* * *

Pernah tidak kalian merasa sendiridi tengah keramaian?

Aomine pernah. Saat ini, di ruang kelas yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang sok sibuk mengurusi _bunkasai _sekolahnya yang sudah tinggal sekitar tiga minggu lagi.

Aomine menopang dagu di salah satu bangku di depan kelas, menatap Kagami—yang sedang membaca naskah—dengan malas. Tidak mempedulikan betapa ramai dan kacaunya seisi kelas.

"Hei, Kagami!" panggil Aomine. Kagami tidak mendengarnya—atau pura-pura tidak mendengar, nggak tahu deh. Sudah dua hari ini Kagami mendiamkannya. Dan Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ini sudah dua hari dan mereka belum latihan dialog sama sekali. Lima menit lagi Akashi akan me_review_ semua perkembangan pemain sekaligus latihan bersama, nggak lucu kan kalau mereka dimutilasi Akashi hanya karena nggak hafal dialog?

"Kagami! Serius oi, gue takut Akashi ngamuk nih."

Lagi-lagi Kagami diam.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya, mulai kesal. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Kagami dengan serius. Aomine tahu kenapa Kagami marah. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan acara '_nggak sengaja cipok-cipokan'_ di kamar Kagami beberapa malam sebelumnya. Tapi masa itu salah Aomine?

"Perasaan, Lo duluan deh yang nyium gue. Kok jadi Lo yang marah? Bukannya gue yang harusnya marah?" Kata Aomine belagak menguap.

Tapi Kagami malah menggebrak meja, "Nggak usah banyak bacot, deh!" Bentaknya. Aomine berjengit kaget, lalu mengelus-elus dadanya. Bukan karena takut dengan bentakan Kagami, tapi karena dia dibilang setan. Heloooo, si ganteng yang eksotis ini dibilang setan? Kagami pasti bercanda.

Lagipula, Kagami kerasukan apa, sih? Toh itu cuma ciuman.

_"Iya, Aomine goblok, mungkin bagi elo itu hanya sekedar ciuman. Tapi _guess what_? Itu ciuman pertama Kagami! Wow. Selamat! Ciuman pertama Kagami ternyata sama elo! Dan lo masih bertanya kenapa Kagami marah_"

Aomine mengibaskan kepalanya kaget. Kok rasanya barusan ada suara-suara aneh yang mengusik kepalanya, ya? Apa itu yang dinamakan alam bawah sadar? Deddy Corbuzier sih pernah bilang kalau seseorang yang tidak merasa bersalah, ketika melakukan kesalahan, alam bawah sadarnya secara tidak langsung akan tetap merasa bersalah. Apa mungkin itu?

Oh, dan jangan tanya kenapa Aomine bisa kenal Deddy Corbuzier.

_Anyway_, itu nggak penting. Yang penting adalah… kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Oi! Oi, Bakagami!" Aomine memanggil Kagami, tapi Kagami hanya mendecih dan keluar kelas.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya Aomine benar-benar harus meminta maaf.

"Oke, gue minta maaf," kata Aomine menyerah ketika dia sudah sejajar dengan Kagami."_See_? Jarang-jarang seorang Aomine minta maaf," tambahnya.

Tapi Kagami masih diam, sama sekali tidak melihat Aomine dan malah berbalik ke lorong menuju kamar mandi.

Aomine hampir menendang tong sampah saking kesalnya. Tapi dia menahan diri. Karena selain masih menyayangi kakinya, dia juga takut Kagami makin ngambek karena Aomine kehilangan kendali.

Pikir, Aomine! Pikir! Apa yang membuat Kagami kembali bicara lagi padamu?

"Kalau lo masih diem dan menolak bicara, terpaksa gue cium lagi, nih." ancam Aomine akhirnya, membuat Kagami berbalik dan makin menatap Aomine bengis. Alis cabangnya sampai terangkat tinggi sekali.

"Lo kira lucu?" suara Kagami terasa dingin dan menusuk. Aomine sempurna terdiam.

"Ke-kenapajadi lo yang marah, sih?" Aomine sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa gue nggak boleh marah?" tanya Kagami balik.

"Karena nggak ada yang dirugikan?" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan berani, mulai merasa heran atas semua tingkah konyol Kagami yang sama sekali tidak Aomine paham. "Kita berdua cowok, apa yang lo permasalahkan?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Kagami menelan ludahnya, lalu menggeleng lelah.

Di dalam kepalanya, Kagami rasanya ingin teriak-teriak frustrasi. Apapun lah, menjedot-jedotkan kepala biru jelek itu ke tembok kek, apa kek. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Aomine. Karena dia tidak tahu kalau Kagami _gay_.

Iya lah. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu betapa waktu itu—saat Aomine _fucking_ Daiki menciumnya—dada Kagami berdetak-detak serasa mau meledak. Tentu saja Aomine tidak tahu apa yang Kagami lakukan setelah itu, ketika mendapati bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya 'bangun' dan mengharuskan Kagami untuk menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di kamar mandi dekat dapur untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

Dan untung Aomine sama sekali tidak curiga soal itu. Coba kalau Aomine sadar, sudah jadi apa Kagami sekarang?

Bukan berarti Kagami suka dengan Aomine. Hanya saja, sebagai remaja laki-laki yang _gay_ dan sehat jasmani rohani, melihat bodi sebagus Aomine, jelas Kagami… kau tahulah, nafsu, merasa 'anu-anu' dan sebagainya. Padahal Aomine ini temannya.

Sekali lagi, TEMANNYA.

Dan berpikiran kotor soal teman sendiri itu bukan hal yang oke.

ARG! Kagami makin frustrasi!

"Oi, _Baka_, lo nggak papa, kan? Udah maafin gue, kan?" suara khawatir Aomine menyadarkannya.

Kagami menghela nafasnya lagi, tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

"Gue nggak papa, oke? Gue cuma lagi _badmood_. Mending sekarang lo balik ke kelas sebelum Akashi murka," kata Kagami pelan. Aomine sampai harus memandanginya dengan heran."Gue entar nyusul," kata Kagami lagi.

Tapi Aomine masih ragu. Dipandangnya Kagami yang sudah siap-siap mau meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kalo lo ada masalah dan butuh cerita, gue dengerin, oke?" pertanyaan Aomine tidak dijawab oleh Kagami. "Kita temen, kan?" lanjut Aomine.

Sempat Aomine melihat Kagami terdiam sebelum ia mendorong Aomine menjauh.

"Yeah," kata Kagami pelan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Aomine yang berdiri sendirian di depan pintu kamar mandi selama lebih dari dua puluh detik untuk kemudian berbalik ke kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, Aomine merenung. Berpikir tentang sikap aneh Kagami selama beberapa hari ini. Karena, hei, selama hampir tiga tahun dia berteman dengan rambut merah bodoh itu, baru kali ini Kagami begini.

Bohong kalau Aomine bilang dia tidak peduli. Karena walaupun mereka lebih sering bertengkar dan saling memaki, Kagami itu temannya. Teman yang sering Aomine ajak yang paling mengerti dia. Teman yang sejajar dengannya. Teman yang mau mendengarkan ocehan Aomine tentang keluarganya, cewek-cewek yang Aomine goda, Satsuki yang ngamuk, dan…

Tunggu…

Aomine sadar tentang sesuatu.

Selama ini, selalu saja Aomine yang bercerita tentang apapun pada Kagami. Pernah sekali dua kali Kagami cerita soal teman-temannya di Amerika. Tapi selain itu, Kagami tidak pernah cerita soal masalah keluarganya, cewek yang mungkin disukainya saja sekali tidak pernah. Padahal tiap detik Aomine selalu merecoki Kagami dengan 'Cewek itu anu banget ya.''Eh tante-tante itu anunya agak anu yah.' Dan sebagainya.

Satu kenyataan membuat Aomine terhenyak.

Aomine… walaupun sudah tiga tahun dia berteman dengan Kagami, dia hampir tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Dan Aomine berani menyebut dirinya teman Kagami?

_Hell yeah_.

"Mine-chin jangan melamun," suara Murasakibara menyadarkannya. Aomine mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat teman-temannya sudah berkerubung di depan kelas dengan bangku-bangku yang telah diarahkan rapi ke belakang. Dengan Akashi yang duduk bersedekap di depan papan tulis, siap memimpin _briefing_ pra-latihan siang ini.

Aomine buru-buru bangun, sebelum Akashi melemparkan sesuatu padanya dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dengan Akashi sebagai _center_. Di ujung matanya, dia melihat Kagami sudah kembali dan bergabung di sebelah Midorima yang membawa sesuatu seperti _action figur_ Anime—mungkin itu _Lucky Item_nya hari ini, siapa tahu? Tiap hari _Lucky Item_ yang dibawanya kan semakin absurd.

Duduk melingkar seperti ini, membuat Aomine punya kesempatan untuk menatap teman sekelasnya satu-satu. Hampir satu tahun dia menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Akashi sebagai ketua kelas memang cukup merepotkan, tapi jauh lebih merepotkan ketika teman se-tim basketnya juga satu kelas dengannya—minus Kise yang entah kenapa menjadi satu-satunya yang terlempar ke kelas lain.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Aomine, se-_absurd_ apapun teman satu tim basketnya, mereka tetap temannya. Tiga tahun menjadi rekan satu tim basket membuat mereka menjadi semacam satu kesatuan yang sebenarnya tidak terpisahkan. Akashi sekalipun, walaupun semua orang takut padanya, Aomine tahu Akashi hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi mereka. Karena Akashi peduli pada mereka dengan caranya sendiri –yang kadang sebagian orang tidak paham. Termasuk Aomine.

Tapi Kagami, dia berbeda.

Kagami mengerti Aomine tidak hanya dalam hal basket. Jadi melihat Kagami sekarang menghindari pandangannya dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Midorima, membuat Aomine benar-benar _stress_.

Mungkin dia memang salah. Dia bukan teman yang baik bagi Kagami, kan?

"Daiki!" suara absolut Akashi membuat Aomine sadar dan menegakkan punggungnya seketika.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang baru saja aku tanyakan?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan memicing kearahnya.

_Crap! _Batin Aomine dalam hati. Kok dia tidak kapok-kapoknya sih, mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan mengacuhkan Akashi? Tupai saja nggak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Tadi kau tanya…" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ketara sekali kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang Akashi bicarakan. Aomine sudah pasrah, ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Akashi bertanya perkembangan hafalan dialog setiap orang. Ya kan, Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"NAH ITU DIA! Baru gue mau ngomong begitu!" teriak Aomine, lalu melirik Kagami bermaksud berterimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Tapi Kagami ternyata tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Suasana langsung hening, tapi kemudian Akashi sebenarnya, tapi karena Akashi jarang tersenyum, mungkin saja ini pertanda bagus.

"Jadi, Daiki, bagaimana perkembangan hafalan dialogmu?"

Aomine berusaha nyengir tapi langsung gagal. _Mood_-nya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk nyengir.

"Lumayan sih."Jawabnya kemudian."Gue—maksud gue—aku dan Kagami sudah beberapa kali latihan berdua di kamarnya,"katanya sesopan mungkin.

Itu dan pekikan para gadis terdengar di Satsuki didalamnya. Aomine melirik Kagami dan Kagami _facepalmed_.

Sial, Aomine salah lagi, nih?

Dan seakan masih belum cukup buruk, Satsuki mengambil alih semuanya.

"Nah, yuk kita masuk _scene_ waktu Ayah dan Ibu Romeo bilang ke Romeo kalau dia mau dijodohkan dengan cewek," katanya manis.

Dan saat itulah, baru Aomine tahu kalau yang akan menjadi ayah dan ibunya dalam drama super tidak jelas ini adalah Midorima dan Kuroko—yang akan didandani menjadi perempuan. Ini menjelaskan kenapa kemarin Takao merengek-rengek minta pindah kelas ke sini karena ingin menjadi Ibu dari Aomine.

_Geez._

Aomine sebenarnya sudah lama curiga dengan Takao. Berbulan-bulan lengket dengan Midorima dan mengikuti Midorima ke mana-mana, jelas semua curiga kalau Takao itu homo. Nah, kalau begitu hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil, kan? Kenapa yang menjadi tokoh utama dari drama homo-an ini malah dirinya dengan Kagami yang jelas-jelas _straight_?

Sangat merepotkan.

Lebih merepotkan lagi ketika menyadari kalau seluruh dialog sudah dibacakan dan diperagakan oleh masing-masing anak di kelasnya dengan amat baik dan menyisakan satu dialog ciuman yang dia lakukan bersama Kagami.

"Ini beneran harus ciuman, nih?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi, menatap Momoi dan Akashi memelas, lalu melirik Kagami yang lebih tertarik pada naskahnya. Karena, terakhir kali Aomine mencium Kagami, Kagami ngambek selama berhari-hari padanya—dan masih ngambek sampai sekarang. Jadi, jelas dong, Aomine tidak mau ambil resiko dengan mencium Kagami lagi sejago apapun Kagami dalam berciuman-_uhuk-uhuk_.

"Ini masih _reading_ naskah, Dai-chan. Ciumannya nanti-nanti saja dulu," kata Momoi membuat Aomine luar biasa lega.

"Kalian latihan saja ciuman yang benar," kata Akashi mengangkat sebelah bibirnya keatas. Meski samar, Aomine bisa melihatnya.

_Damn that Akashi_! Dia benar-benar menikmati kesengsaraan Aomine.

"Memangnya sampai di mana perkembangan ciuman kalian?" tanya Momoi lagi, bagai menumpahkan bensin _premium_ di dalam api.

Aomine langsung nyut-nyutan. Dia langsung tahu kalau sisa siang ini akan tidak indah sama sekali.

.

.

Berjam-jam setelahnya, Aomine menghela napas di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia baru pulang saat matahari sudah akan tenggelam.

Berita baiknya adalah, latihan siang tadi berjalan tanpa pertumpahan darah atau penampakan gunting Akashi. _Boss_-nya itu tampak lumayan puas dan semua berjalan dengan adem ayem. Tapi berita buruknya adalah, Kagami masih ngambek padanya.

Dan sekarang Aomine sangat sengsara.

Coba ini, Aomine lagi sangat-sangat bernapsu untuk _one-on-one_.Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya _one-on-one_ malah tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Apa yang harus Aomine lakukan?

.

.

Apa yang harus Kagami lakukan

Kagami mondar-mandir di kamarnya dari setengah jam lalu. Sekarang jam lima sore dan harusnya dia dan Aomine sudah bertemu untuk latihan adegan entah keberapa. Tapi, _fuck_, yang benar saja. Kagami tidak bisa!

Aomine sialan itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya sejak… sejak itulah pokoknya!

Bukan karena Kagami jadi suka Aomine. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Aomine masih semenyebalkan dulu dan Kagami tidak segampang itu jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Hanya saja, itu ciuman pertama Kagami. Dan Aomine jago ciuman. Dan tubuh Aomine terasa hangat saat Kagami menyentuhnya. Dan Aomine seksi. IYA. Aomine seksi. Kagami tidak akan pernah bohong soal itu. Aomine seksi dan itu salah Aomine. Sekarang Kagami tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan, apa? Mana mungkin Kagami bisa latihan drama yang jelas-jelas mengharuskan dia dan Aomine dekat-dekatan?

Bagaimana kalau Kagami tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine? Bagaimana kalau Aomine sadar kalau Kagami 'tertarik' padanya? Bagaimana kalu Aomine—oh _God_, bagaimana kalau Aomine tahu kalau Kagami _gay_ dan mulai menjauhinya? Aomine itu temannya! Sudah tiga tahun mereka berteman dan sumpah demi kolor Matthew Lush sekalipun, Kagami tidak mau kehilangan Aomine.

Mungkin kata-kata 'tidak mau kehilangan' terdengar terlalu _cheesy_, huh? Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Semenyebalkan apapun Aomine, seperti yang sering Kagami bilang, Aomine lah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dia.

Kagami makin panik. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Aomine. Dan caranya adalah…

Caranya adalah… caranya adalah…

Kagami makin mondar-mandir sampai kepalanya pusing.

Caranya adalah…

Dan satu ide melintas di kepalanya.

Kagami harus cari pacar.

Ya!

Kagami cuma kepikiran tentang Aomine karena Aomine lah yang menciumnya pertama kali. Kalau Kagami punya pacar, dia pasti akan cipokan dengan pacarnya. Dan… dia akan jadi biasa saja dengan mereka pasti akan bisa terselamatkan.

Ya, _Kami-sama_! Betapa jeniusnya makhlukmu ini!

.

.

Aomine ingin memukul tembok. Menendang kursi. Mencolok-colok papan tulis dengan kapur. Apapun lah agar rasa kesalnya hilang. Sekarang sudah resmi lima hari sejak Kagami mengacuhkannya. Dan Kagami sama sekali tidak datang ke latihan sore mereka—yang omong-omong Momoi beri judul sebagai 'Latihan Pembangunan _chemistry_ antara Romeo dan Julio'.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencium Kagami dan cowok berambut merah _crimson_ itu sudah tidak mau menyapanya. Apa salah Aomine, ya Tuhan? Toh pada akhirnya mereka juga akan ciuman karena tuntutan drama.

"Dai-chan," suara Momoi menyadarkan lamunan depresi Aomine. Aomine menoleh dan melihat Momoi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Dia nggak datang lagi," kata Aomine.

"Tadi siang aku sudah mengetes Kagami dan dia sudah hafal semua dialognya."

"Tapi dia nggak datang lagi, Satsuki!" kata Aomine lagi. Entah harus merasa marah atau sedih. Momoi yang awalnya duduk di salah satu bangku kini berdiri dan berjalan untuk kemudian duduk bersila di samping Aomine, yang adalah tepat di depan papan tulis.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kagamin?" tanya Momoi, membuat Aomine memutar matanya dan makin ingin menendang-nendang sesuatu. Berita buruknya adalah, dia bahkan tidak tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan yang bagaimana dengan Kagami. Kagami hanya mendiamkannya. Mereka tidak bertengkar atau apapun itu.

"Dai-chan?" suara Momoi terdengar lagi di telinga Aomine. Dan Aomine tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

Sepanjang yang Aomine tahu, Kagami tidak pernah marah pada siapapun. Dia, walaupun keras kepala dan gampang mengamuk pada Aomine, sebenarnya selalu memandang positif pada segala hal. Dia gampang memaafkan. Dia gampang melupakan kesalahan orang lain. Dia tahan dengan Aomine yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Aomine menghela napasnya, lantas menatap Momoi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Gue ini… brengsek, ya?" tanyanya. Momoi mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Aomine tidak berkata apapun lagi, Momoi menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Oke, Dai-chan, ini serius!" katanya."Memanya, kau apakan Kagamin?"

Aomine menelan ludahnya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, ekspresi Kagami yang mengacuhkannya terbayang di kepala Aomine.

Kemudian Aomine sadar. Aomine rindu padanya.

.

.

Kagami tidak tahu tindakannya ini benar atau tidak. Dengan celana _jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ hitam, Kagami memasuki salah satu klub yang belum pernah diakunjungi. Sebuah klub di _nichoume_, salah satu distrik tempat semua orang yang seperti Kagami berkumpul.

Suara hingar-bingar musik menyerang gendang telinga Kagami begitu dia memasuki klub itu. Kagami menutup matanya sebentar, tapi wajah Aomine malah terbayang di kepalanya.

Sudahlah, persetan dengan Aomine. Malam ini dia akan mencari pacar dan kembali berlatih drama dengan tenang keesekoan harinya.

Kagami mengangguk dan menegakkan kepala. Berjalan menuju bar untuk duduk di salah satu kursinya sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan padat yang penuh dengan laki-laki. Mulai seumurannya sampai pertengahan empat puluhan

Kagami mengangkat salah satu bibirnya ketika menemukan satu dua orang yang menurutnya lumayan, tapi kemudian menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang mengajaknya turun untuk menari Kagami baru sekitar limabelas menit Kagami duduk disitu.

Oh, kalau saja ada laki-laki yang mirip dengan Matthew Lush, pikir Kagami. Matthew Lush itu sempurna, kalian harus tahu! Wajah yang mulus, bibir yang penuh dengan tindik di kanan kiri, mata yang bulat indah dan menyipit sempurna ketika tertawa,… dada yang bidang, otot perut yang keras, rambut biru cepak, kulit yang coklat sempurna—WOI TUNGGU WOI!

ITU MAH AOMINE!

_Wah sialan, parah banget nih! _Kagami nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya wajah sempurna Matthew Lush berganti menjadi Aomine di pikiran Kagami. Kagami positif gila! Dia harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar, atau _one-night-stand_—ah yang mana sajalah, Kagami tidak peduli! Pokoknya bayangan Aomine bisa cepat hilang dari kepalanya.

Saat itulah Kagami menangkap sosok familiar di matanya, mirip dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam sempurna yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia sedang duduk sendirian sambil menyesap minuman yang baru dia pesan dari _bartender_. Wajahnya tampak campuran bosan, sedih, dan kesepian.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin bahwa itu benar-benar teman satu sekolahnya. Karena, seingat Kagami, teman satu sekolahnya yang mirip dengan laki-laki itu adalah seorang _annoying_ yang kerjanya tidak berhenti cengar-cengir dan mengikuti Midorima.

Tapi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengannya, dan si rambut hitam sempurna itu melebarkan matanya, Kagami tidak jadi ragu.

_Holly Hell_. Cerca Kagami.

Itu kan, Takao?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Kirio's foot-note**

Ini edited version. Maaf ya, versi yang sebelumnya loh banyak typo aku nggak tahu kenapa padahal pas di word bener, tapi pas dimasukin kesini banyak kata yang hilang. Feel stupid waktu aku baca ulang. Maaf buat yang baca sebelum ini dan terganggu banget dengan susunan kata belepotan susah dibaca. Huhu. Dan enggak, saya nggak mairing-in Kagami sama Takao kok sumprit.

Again, terimakasih atas reviews, faves, follows dan feedback dalam bentuk apapun. I do love you!

See ya next sunday. Dan keep spread our gaybies' idiotic love. They deserve more!


	5. Wake Up, Feeling!

Warning and Disclaimer : lihat chapter 1 ;)

**Kirio's head-note** : Chapter kemarin nggak tahu kenapa banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Udah diedit berkali-kali sih, jadi yang kemaren baca pas belum diedit, maaf jadinya sangaaaat annoying. Merasa bodoh banget waktu dibaca ulang. Anyway, enjoy!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 5 : Wake Up, Feeling!**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Malam itu di kamar kediaman Aomine, Aomine mondar-mandir dari pojok utara ke pojok selatan. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menitan dia seperti itu. Kadang-kadang dia berhenti sebentar untuk duduk di kasur dan mengumpat-umpat sendiri, kadang dia juga curi-curi memandang ponselnya. Kalau kata Satsuki sih, kelakuan macam begini tanda-tanda orang galau.

"Nggak lah! _The Great_ Aomine Daiki nggak akan pernah galau karena apapun atau siapapun!" Aomine ingat dia berteriak seperti itu pada Satsuki. Tapi kicep saat Satsuki mengingatkannya akan si Ebi, Udang peliharaannya yang mati saat dia umur tujuh tahun.

_Fine_, Aomine pernah galau karena Ebi. Dia mengakuinya. Tapi selain itu, nggak pernah! Apalagi galau karena si idiot Kagami Taiga—yang omong-omong sudah mengacuhkannya selama lima hari.

Lebih parahnya, si idiot itu hari ini sama sekali nggak bisa dihubungi. Jangankan mengangkat teleponnya, membalas satu emailnya pun tidak. Padahal Aomine sudah membubuhi _email_nya dengan ancaman serta doa macam _'gue sumpahin lo jomblo seumur hidup kalau nggak bales email gue'_ dan sebagainya.

Tapi semua tetap nihil. Dan itu yang membuat Aomine gala—maksud Aomine frustrasi sendirian di kamarnya tanpa kabar apapun dari si rambut merah.

Menghabiskan sepuluh detik setelahnya dalam hening, Aomine bermaksud mengetik email entah keberapa-nya untuk Kagami. Tapi sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerak jemarinya.

"Kalau kamu mau keluar dari rumah ini, jangan bawa-bawa Daiki!" suara histeris Ibunya memecah hening. Aomine melebarkan matanya, lalu berdiri dan berderap keluar kamarnya. Dia kemudian turun ke ruang makan hanya untuk melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang melakukan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering mereka lakukan : bertengkar.

"Kamu pikir siapa yang selama ini membiayai sekolah Daiki?"

Aomine menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia sudah direpotkan oleh segala tingkah ajaib Kagami, dan sekarang bertambah dengan ini.

"Oh, hanya karena kamu membiayai sekolah Daiki lantas kamu berhak membawanya dari rumah ini? Daiki itu anakku! Aku membesarkannya sementara kamu sibuk kesana kemari main perempuan!"

"Siapa yang main perempuan?"

"Kamu kira aku nggak tahu?!"

Aomine memijat kepalanya yang sakit tiba-tiba. Mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling berteriak di depan muka masing-masing membuat telinganya sakit. Aomine tidak pernah tertarik tentang masalah orang tuanya. Biasanya kalau mereka bertengkar, Aomine akan naik ke kamarnya, memasang head-set dan menghabiskan waktu _email_an dengan Kagami. Atau kalau teriakan Ibunya sudah menjadi-jadi, Aomine akan menelepon Kagami dan curhat masalah cewek yang baru dikencaninya kemarin.

Tapi sekarang?

Aomine menggeleng saat Ibunya makin berteriak-teriak histeris. Kadang Aomine malu pada tetangganya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama Aomine menulikan telinganya untuk mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya yang makin lama makin bertambah serius?

"Aku capek!" teriakan final Ibunya melayang dan menampar dada Aomine, membuatnya sakit.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Waktu untuk kedua orang tuanya bercerai, maksud Aomine. Karena bukan hanya Ibunya yang sudah capek, Aomine juga. Jadi lebih baik sekalian saja, kan?

Yang Aomine tahu setelah itu, kakinya bergerak. Membawa tubuhnya berlari menjauh dari rumah. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, orang tuanya bahkan tidak sadar kalau Aomine pergi.

.

.

"Menarik," kata Kagami menyeruput _coke _yang baru dia pesan dari bartender. "Jadi ternyata bukan gue satu-satunya yang _gay_ di Teikou."

Takao tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

"_My_, _my_, Kagami. Biar gue kasih tahu sesuatu." Takao mencondongkan tubuhnya, mulutnya hanya terpaut jarang sesenti dari telinga Kagami. "_Gaydar_ lo masih butuh diasah," katanya kemudian, membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang dan buru-buru menarik diri.

"_Gaydar_?" tanya Kagami nggak mengerti.

Takao mengangguk gembira. "_Gaydar_, Kagami. Contohnya, gue selalu curiga kalau lo gay."

"Dan darimana lo tahu?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya, makin heran. Perasaan Kagami, dia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan mencurigakan deh.

"_Gaydar_." kata Takao lagi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Uhh, oke. Jadi Gaydar ini nama makanan atau apa? Kagami masih nggak nyambung.

"Lo tahu Furihata Kouki kelas E? Dia gay. Lo tahu Koganei-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai yang lulus tahun lalu? Mereka juga gay. _Basically_, gue tahu siapa aja yag gay di Teikou."

Kagami mulai tertarik. "Jadi Gaydar ini… semacam Gay radar?"

"Nah!" Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami kelewat ceria. "Kita para gay selalu punya intuisi untuk menemukan gay lainnya. _Gaydar_ lo cuma belum terasah." katanya lagi.

"_Okay_…" kata Kagami, meneguk _coke_ nya lagi, merasa kalau ruangan ini mulai sedikit panas.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya. Tadi, pertama kali dia menemukan Takao, ekspresinya benar-benar membuat Kagami bingung. Dingin, kosong, tanpa senyum, benar-benar bukan seperti Takao. Baru ketika melihat Kagami, senyumnya merekah dan kembali menjadi Takao yang _annoying_.

"Jadi, lo jomblo?" tanya Kagami, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang terlalu personal. Bukan salah Kagami dong, ekspresi Takao di awal benar-benar mengingatkan Kagami akan ke-ngenes-annya sendiri. Kagami tahu betapa susahnya jadi jomblo.

Takao menyeringai. "Apa nih? Mau PDKT sama gue?" tanya Takao, Kagami sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Nggak menyangka malah itu yang ditanyakan oleh Takao. Enggak, saudara-saudara. Se-lumayan apapun Takao, Kagami nggak mau pacaran dengan teman satu sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ng—nggak." Jawab Kagami cepat sebelum Takao berpikir macam-macam. "Maksud gue, kalo lo tau siapa aja yang gay di Teikou, kenapa selama ini gue nggak lihat lo ngedeketin cowok selain… selain—Oh God," ekspresi Kagami berubah _horror_. "Jangan bilang Midorima juga…"

"Nggak." Kata Takao memotong perkataan Kagami. Dan Kagami melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi kosong dan dingin Takao. "Shin-chan bukan gay." katanya. Kemudian sadar dan mencoba tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Midorima bukan gay sama sekali nggak membuatnya sedih.

Satu kenyataan menampar Kagami. Senyum sedih Takao membuat Kagami menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, Lo suka Midorima." Kata Kagami. Mendengarnya, Takao tertawa.

"Sejelas itu ya?" tanya Takao. Kagami mengangguk. "Sedih banget ya gue, dengan nggak tahu malunya gue ngikutin dia kemana-mana. Palingan hampir seluruh sekolah tahu kalo gue suka Shin-chan."

"Well, kebanyakan sih ngiranya lo cuma hobi bikin Midorima kesel. Termasuk Midorima sendiri."

Takao tertawa lagi. Membuat Kagami makin pintar membedakan yang mana tawa bahagia, yang mana tawa sedih.

"Nasihat dari gue, Kagami. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta sama cowok _straight_."

"Yep." Kagami setuju. Karena jatuh cinta sama cowok _straight_ itu sama seperti jatuh cinta pada artis terkenal. Nggak mungkin berbuah manis. Kagami sudah tahu dari dulu.

"Lo harus hati-hati sama Aomine." tiba-tiba Takao berkata lagi, membuat Kagami entah keberap kalinya malam ini mengangkat alis. Ini kenapa Aomine kunyuk itu dibawa-bawa, coba?

"Dia _straight_." Lanjut Takao. Seketika, Kagami paham.

"Gue nggak suka sama dia, tenang aja. Dari dulu semua tahu gue sama dia cuma temenan."

"Oh, yea. Dan lo ngeliatin perut Aomine sampe segitunya waktu ganti di loker."

Sumpah, Kagami hampir tersedak lagi. Jadi ini yang dinamakan _gaydar_? Tajam sekali gaydar si Takao, kalau begitu.

"Ya kan, ngeliatin perut bukan berarti suka. Lo coba lihat perut dia dan bilang ke gue kalo dia nggak seksi." Kagami membela diri. Karena memang benar, kok. Aomine emang seksi dan segalanya, tapi bukan berarti Kagami jadi suka dia. Ingat, Kagami gay yang bermoral.

"_Got your point_." Takao ngakak. "Aomine emang seksi, sih. Dan gue salut lo tahan temenan sama dia tiga tahun tanpa tergoda buat yang IYA-IYA sama dia."

Kagami memucat, kemudian dia benar-benar merasa nggak pantas mendapat sanjungan dari Takao. Karena… oh, karena, dia sudah ngelakuin yang IYA-IYA dengan Aomine. Dan sekarang dia lagi kepikiran setengah mampus. Dan omong-omong, Kagami baru teringat alasan utamanya datang kesini.

Dia kan mau cari pacar!

"Ah, parah nih!" umpat Kagami tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan mencari dimana kamar mandi. Dia butuh menyegarkan kepalanya sebelum dia melanjutkan mencari pacar atau apapun itu,

"Gue ke kamar mandi dulu." kata Kagami, sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Takao.

.

.

Aomine benar-benar sudah gila. Ini jam sebelas malam. Dan tahu kemana kaki membawanya? Kedepan Apartemen Kagami. Bagian terbodohnya adalah, Kagami bahkan tidak sedang ada di apartemennya. Aomine tahu karena pintunya terkunci rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lampu menyala. Karena tidak mungkin Kagami tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan.

Kagami itu penakut, tahu. Habis lihat film Sadako saja, dia sebulan nggak berani nonton TV. Takut Sadako muncul dari TV, katanya. Minggu pertama malah TV nya dia hadapkan ke jendela, katanya supaya kalau Sadako keluar dari sana, bisa langsung nyungsep ke tanah.

Aomine terkekeh mengingat tingkah konyol Kagami. Tapi kemudian dia merasa sangat bodoh. Lelah berdiri, Aomine lalu duduk bersandar di pintu apartemen Kagami, menyelonjorkan kakinya dan merogoh ponsel. Tapi tetap, tidak ada satu _email_ balasan pun dari Kagami.

Aomine menatap ponselnya nanar tanpa berkedip. Berharap kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu, nama Kagami muncul disana. Tapi berapa lamapun Aomine menatapnya, tetap nihil.

Aomine menghela nafas. Disaat Aomine butuh Kagami, Kagami tidak memedulikannya. Karena mungkin Aomine pantas menerimanya. Karena mungkin dia sendiri tidak pernah mau repot-repot memikirkan Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah mau tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah bertanya apa Kagami baik-baik saja.

Apa itu yang dinamakan teman?

Berapa kalipun Aomine bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, jawabannya masih tetap tidak.

'_Gue lagi di depan apartemen. Gue butuh lo. Lo kemana malem-malem gini?'_

_Itu adalah email terakhirnya yang dikirim pada Kagami. _ Tapi setelah lima belas menit tidak mendapat balasan, akhirnya Aomine menelepon Kagami lagi. Berharap kali ini Kagami mengangkatnya, karena, demi apapun di dunia, Aomine ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kagami untuk minta maaf.

"Halo?" suara seseorang yang bukan Kagami menyapa telinga Aomine. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu memastikan kalau dia tidak salah sambung.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Aomine dingin, tidak suka ponsel Kagami ada di tangan orang lain. Tapi orang yang di seberang malah tertawa.

"Aomine ya? Ini Takao. Kagami lagi di kamar mandi. Nanti gue sampaikan sama dia kalo—"

_Tuuut. Tuuut._

Aomine mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Kagami bersama Takao.

Itu yang bisa Aomine simpulkan. Dan, helo… ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Sejak kapan mereka berteman, ha?

"_Fuck._" Aomine menyumpah. Dia meninju lantai yang dingin sampai buku-buku tangannya sakit. Tapi Aomine tidak peduli.

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Berapa kali Kagami harus mengumpat 'Sial' sampai dia puas?

Kata-kata Takao masih terngiang di telinganya. _"Tadi Aomine menelepon, loh. Gue bilang lo lagi di kamar mandi"_

Itu dan Kagami mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat berpuluh-puluh email Aomine yang tidak sempat Kagami baca.

_14.00 PM_

_Gue tau lo marah. Jadi beri kesempatan gue untuk minta maaf, oke? Pulang sekolah barengan ya?_

_15.06 PM_

_Ei, Baka. Lo dimana? Gue telepon nggak diangkat-angkat. Lo, baik-baik aja kan? Gue pulang sendiri nih. Capek nunggu._

_17.58 PM_

_Kagami, tau nggak? Harga burger di Majiba turun, loh. Padahal gue ada rencana nraktir elo. Eh lo malah ngilang. Rugi!_

_19.03 PM_

_Kok nggak diangkat sih? Gue sumpahin jomblo seumur hidup lo! Tau rasa!_

_20.39 PM_

_Bakagamiiii, soriiiii. Nggak lagi-lagi deh gue nyumpahin lo jomblo seumur hidup. Jangan makin ngambek dooong. Angkat telpon gue dooong._

Dan banyak email-email lainnya. Tapi satu email yang membuat kaki Kagami berlari secepat kilat menuju ke Apartemennya. Email yang dikirim Aomine 45 menit lalu.

_22.54 PM_

'_gue lagi di depan apartemen. Gue butuh lo. Lo kemana malem-malem gini?'_

Bunyi emailnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kagami untuk tahu kalau Aomine tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Aomine Daiki, adalah orang paling angkuh yang pernah Kagami kenal dalam hidupnya. Jadi Aomine Daiki, bukan seseorang yang mau mengakui kalau dia membutuhkan orang lain. Dan seorang Aomine Daiki, tidak akan bilang dia membutuhkannya kalau dia sedang baik-baik saja.

Jadi Kagami berlari dan berlari, membuatnya sampai di depan Apartemennya kurang dari setengah jam sambil terengah. Hanya untuk mendapati kalau Aomine tidak sedang berada disana.

Kadang Kagami merasa ngeri ketika dia menyadari betapa dia mengerti semua tentang Aomine Daiki. Seperti sekarang, ketika kakinya secara refleks membawanya ke sebuah lapangan tempat mereka biasa _one-on-one_, dan tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Aomine tengah _mendribble_ bola disana.

Yang bisa Kagami lihat dari sini adalah pungung Aomine yang bergerak untuk melompat dan melakukan _formless shoot_. Kagami terdiam, meresapi momen itu sampai matanya perih karena tidak berkedip.

Aomine terlihat kesepian.

.

.

Angin dingin menerpa Aomine yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, tapi dia tidak berhenti _mendribble_ bola untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke ring.

Aomine selalu benci bermain basket sendirian. Karena main basket sendirian mengingatkannya pada saat-saat sebelum dia bertemu Kagami. Saat tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melawannya. Saat semua lawannya keburu menyerah sebelum bertanding dengannya. Saat teman satu timnya bermain basket tidak untuk bersenang-senang. Saat Aomine tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang mencintai basket seperti Aomine mencintai permainan itu.

Sampai Aomine melihat Kagami bermain basket di suatu siang.

Rambut merah itu mendribble bola dengan seringai yang menyilaukan. Dengan sekali lihat, Aomine langsung tahu, bahwa dia telah menemukan seseorang yang mencintai basket sebesar dirinya.

Kemudian seseorang itu menjadi temannya. Orang yang paling mengerti dia. Orang yang paling bisa membuatnya lupa pada semua pertengkaran-pertengkaran memuakkan kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang selalu membuat Aomine tertawa.

"Hei." Sebuah suara yang amat familiar terdengar lembut di telinga Aomine. Aomine menggeleng, merasa berhalusinasi. Tapi ketika sebuah tangan berkulit putih merampas bola basket dari tangannya dan melemparnya ke ring, Aomine tahu dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

Kagami ada di depannya. Berdiri, menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Mulut Aomine separuh terbuka. Beribu kata ingin diucapkannya. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar kaku. Dia tidak pernah tahu… bahwa melihat Kagami lagi, akan sebegini melegakan.

Jadi Aomine tidak peduli pada mulutnya yang terasa kaku. Dia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Melakukan apapun yang tubuhnya mau.

Dan tubuhnya, ternyata memilih untuk memeluk Kagami Taiga. Tangan Aomine melingkari Kagami, membawanya mendekat dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kagami. Memeluknya erat, takut kalau dia melepaskannya, Kagami menghilang lagi.

"Aku kangen padamu, bodoh." Kata Aomine, pelan. Suaranya sengau seperti ingin menangis. Ketika Kagami balas memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Aomine, Aomine memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf." kata Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk.

.

.

Dan itu adalah saat Kagami sadar, di tengah kerlip bintang ini, dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Dia… jatuh cinta dengan Aomine Daiki.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

**Kirio's foot-note :**

Setelah chapter ini, saya hiatus bentar ya. Sampai bulan Mei awal. Soalnya mau fokus UTS dulu. Karena, percayalah, mahasiswa Farmasi yang lagi UTS itu tingkat stress nya memuncak banget T~T Jaa. Sampai ketemu di Bulan Mei minggu pertama. Tapi saya gak berhenti untuk baca fic AoKaga indo dooong ;D ayo girls, yang hobi bikin fanfic, bikin fic AoKaga lebih banyaaaak. Sesama AoKaga-shipper harus saling men-supply *halah* haha. Ditunggu! *muahh*

Dan again, makasih atas semua feedback, baik reviews, faves, dan follows. AAAAA. Baca review dari kalian selalu bikin saya senyum. Keep spread AoKaga's idiotic love babes ;) Sumpah saya seneng banget setiap baca kalau fic ini bikin yang awalnya gak suka AoKaga jadi suka T.T huhu, karena mereka berdua emang deserve more love. Thanks ya babes udah baca!


	6. Blows The Light Out

Disclaimer : Lihat chapter satu ;) Yang penting ingatlah, kalo kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami pasti udah nikah dan punya anak—yang omong-omong ngingetin saya kalo saya punya niatan bikin MPreg!AoKaga. KYAAA! xD Oke, enjoy!

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 6 : Blows the Light Out**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

Ada yang salah dengan Aomine.

Kagami berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang sibuk mengecat pernak-perik untuk _bunkasai_. Pelajaran belum di mulai, dan jam kosong memang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya untuk mempersiapkan _bunkasai_.

Mau tidak mau, pikirannya melayang ke email-email Aomine kemarin malam, tepat saat Kagami baru pulang dari lapangan tempat mereka-ehem-berpelukan.

Sial!

Kagami menghabiskan semalaman untuk mengenyahkan adegan kemarin malam dari otaknya. Tapi hanya butuh satu kalimat dengan nama Aomine di dalamnya untuk membuatnya ingat kembali.

.

.

"_Maaf," katanya. Suaranya serak, begitu dekat di telinga Kagami. Mereka berpelukan sampai… entah, hanya langit yang tahu. Yang Kagami ingat, setelah dia mengangguk dan balas memeluk Aomine, Aomine malah terkekeh pelan._

"_Apa?" tanya Kagami, melepas pelukannya, menatap Aomine dengan curiga._

_Aomine menggeleng, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas, lalu melihat Kagami yang masih terheran-heran._

"_Dua orang cowok, berdua doang malem-malem, pelukan di tempat sepi," Ujar Aomine, raut wajahnya geli. "Kalo ada yang lihat, mati aja gue." Lanjutnya._

_Kagami mendengus, kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Aomine._

_Disela tawanya, Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan dirinya merasa takjub. Karena, ketika harusnya sebuah pelukan membuat semuanya menjadi rikuh, Aomine malah tetap menjadi Aomine. Aomine yang idiot. Aomine yang ceplas-ceplos dan asal ngomong tanpa dipikir. Aomine yang sialnya… Kagami suka._

"_One-on-one yuk?"_

_Kagami cengo mendengar pertanyaan Aomine yang tiba-tiba._

"_Sekarang?" tanya Kagami, melihat sekeliling lapangan yang sepi. Suara jangkrik pun tidak ada. "Ini jam sebelas malam, bego." Desis Kagami, mengingatkan Aomine jangan-jangan dia lupa waktu._

"_Ya, terus? Apa hubungannya jam sama one-on-one?" tanya Aomine pura-pura bingung._

_Kagami nyengir._

"_Nggak ada hubungannya, sih." Ujarnya. Dan Kagami setengah mati ingin tertawa. _

_Kemudian terjadilah. Berlari, mendribble bola, fokus pada satu sama lain, dunia milik mereka. Yang hanya mereka yang tahu._

_Ketika setengah jam kemudian mereka selonjor kelelahan di samping lapangan, senyum sudah tidak bisa dihapus dari wajah mereka. Beberapa menit pertama mereka habiskan untuk mengatur nafas, beberapa menit setelahnya dalam diam._

_Kagami yang pertama kali memecahkan hening itu._

"_Jadi, lo kenapa?" tanyanya, lebih memilih untuk mengikat tali sepatu daripada menatap Aomine._

"_Kenapa apanya?"_

"_Email lo. Butuh gue kenapa?"_

_Hening._

"_Hoi, Aho!" panggil Kagami. Tapi Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas. Dia kemudian menatap Kagami lekat-lekat, sampai Kagami bersumpah tidak akan pernah melihat wajah Aomine langsung seumur hidupnya._

"_Gue boleh nginep apartemen lo, gak?"_

"_Hah?" Kagami heran. Mukanya terlihat bodoh._

"_Nginep apartemen lo. Ayah Ibu gue… yah, lo tau lah." Katanya, mengibaskan tangan._

"_Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kagami._

"_Yep. Dan gue bosen." Lanjutnya. "Makanya. Gue nginep, ya?"_

"_Dan besok lo bolos sekolah, gitu? Lo kan gak bawa apa-apa ke apartemen gue…" kata Kagami, menolak secara halus._

"_Bolos sehari aja kan gak papa…"_

"_Yakin?" tanya Kagami. "Bukannya lo takut Akashi murka kalo lo bolos?"_

"_Rese lo." Aomine menatap Kagami tidak suka. "Lo tega sama gue?"_

_Kagami menutup matanya, menghela nafas, lalu membukanya lagi. Kalau Kagami tidak sedang dalam keadaan butuh untuk menata perasaannya, mungkin Kagami akan menjawab iya. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat._

"_Gue temenin lo malam ini, oke? Lo bisa telpon gue. Tapi lo harus pulang. Besok kita masih sekolah."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Gue janji bakal temenin sampe lo tidur kayak biasanya. _Deal_?" paksa Kagami. Yang akhirnya dijawab oleh geraman 'iya' dari Aomine._

.

.

Daaaaaan, begitulah sisa malam kemarin.

Kagami langsung menutupi mukanya sendiri, berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong kelas yang ramai. Ingat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Mereka _email-emailan _sampai jam tiga, kalau ada yang mau tahu. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting yang Kagami sendiri bingung intinya apa. Kebanyakan sih, Aomine yang memaksanya cerita. Soal keluarganya lah, soal Amerika lah, soal aktris luar Negri selain Miley Cyrus yang menurut Kagami _seksi _—yang sumpah ingin Kagami jawab dengan Matthew Lush, Adam Lambert, atau Andrew Scott. Tapi karena takut Aomine kena serangan jantung, dengan berat hati Kagami jawab dengan Naya Rivera.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Intinya adalah, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Aomine.

Tidak setiap hari Aomine bertanya hal pribadi tentang Kagami. Biasanya, Aomine yang cerita atau mengeluh padanya. Baik tentang keluarganya, tante-tante di sebelah rumahnya, Momoi yang ngomel melulu, atau tentang apapun.

Bukan sebaliknya seperti sekarang.

Jadi apa yang membuat Aomine tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Loh, Kagami?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Kagami. Dan ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia mendapati Takao sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sapu di tangan kiri. Sepertinya kelas Takao sedang kerja bakti membersihkan kelas.

"Eh?" Kagami kaget. "Kenapa lo disini?"

"Karena ini depan kelas gue?" tanya Takao heran.

"Oh," Kagami tersadar untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian dia merasa bodoh. Sebelum ini, dia memang mau kekelas Takao untuk berbicara sesuatu. "Gue emang mau ke kelas lo, sih."

"Awwww. " Takao memekik tiba-tiba. "Memutuskan untuk PDKT sama gue ya?"

"Gak lah, gila lo!" Kagami membentak. Was-was, dia menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Siapa tahu ada yang mendengar pekikan Takao barusan.

Tapi untunglah, kebanyakan teman Takao sedang berada di kelas.

Takao yang melihat Kagami panik, langsung tertawa keras-keras.

"_Easy_." Kata Takao, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami. "Jadi kenapa? Mau curhat ya?" lanjutnya.

"Ap-curhat?! Nggak lah!" Kagami mengelak.

Kagami kesini cuma mau menghindari Aomine. Bukan karena dia sedang dalam pertengkaran sesi kedua atau apa dengan idiot itu. Cuma, yaaah… tahulah, Kagami takut salah tingkah.

Salah tingkah?

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kagami ingin menangis. Sejak kapan dirinya jadi seperti cewek-cewek abege labil yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertama?

"Lo nggak papa?" tanya Takao, sok kuatir. Kagami cuma menghela nafas. "Oh, iya! Shin-chan udah dateng belum? _Lucky item_nya hari ini apaan? Liatin nggak?" dan Takao langsung berubah hiperaktif sedetik kemudian. Kagami sampai ngeri. Hilang sudah segala beban pikirannya soal Aomine.

"Lo… update soal _Lucky Item_ Midorima?" tanya Kagami, horror.

"Iya dong!" Takao menjawabnya kelewat ceria. "Kemarin _Lucky Item_nya boneka penguin! Gila, _cute_ banget kan?" mata Takao berbinar-binar.

"Errr," Kagami _speechless_. Dia mengamati Takao dari kepala sampai kaki. "Gue kok… nggak ngerti definisi lo soal _cute_, ya?" Kata Kagami akhirnya. Ya kalo yang di bilang _cute_ itu Darren Criss, Kagami masih paham. Tapi ini Midorima. Jelas Kagami bertanya-tanya soal kewarasan cowok di depannya, lah.

"Ah, selera lo kan rendahan. Wajar sih." Takao mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat alis Kagami naik.

"Sori ya, Aomine nggak rendahan." Kata Kagami tegas.

"Hah? Aomine?" tanya Takao. Wajahnya terlihat heran.

Kemudian hening.

"…"

"…"

HOLYCRAP! KAGAMI KECEPLOSAN!

Wajah Kagami memucat. "Maksud gue—"

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan bicaranya, mata Takao keburu melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Kagami, lo…" kata Takao. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memucat. Dia kemudian menyeret Kagami ke sudut di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat. Semua kerlingan nakal Takao ketika membicarakan Midorima barusan, lenyap tak bersisa.

"Jadi?" tanya Takao seperti meminta penjelasan. Kagami kicep, sibuk memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ketika Kagami tak kunjung menjawab, Takao berbicara lagi.

"Kayaknya baru belasan jam yang lalu kita bicarain soal bahaya jatuh cinta dengan cowok _straight_?"

"Gue nggak tahu, oke?" kata Kagami frustrasi. "Kejadiannya tiba-tiba."

"Cerita!" perintah Takao, mukanya benar-benar serius.

"Jadi," kagami menghela nafas, bersiap untuk bercerita. "Lo ingat saat kemarin gue tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Yeah, saat gue bilang gue ngangkat telepon Aomine?"

"Tepat. Jadi, gue ketemuan sama Aomine," kata Kagami, menahan nafasnya entah karena apa.

"Dan?"

"Waktu itu jam sebelas dan kami ketemu di Lapangan tempat kami _one-on-one_ pertama kali. Gue rasa itu karena, lo tahu, suasananya. Dia meluk gue dan—"

"Aomine meluk elo?" tanya Takao nggak percaya. Kagami mengangguk. "_For God's sake_?" tanya Takao lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat nggak percaya.

"Gue nggak akan stress kalo dia nggak meluk gue dan bilang—_err_—kangen gue," Kagami terbatuk sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Yah, cerita sebelum itu nggak penting, sih." Sebelum Takao bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine bilang begitu padanya.

"Yakin dia straight?" Takao sangsi.

"Seratus persen straight." jawab Kagami cepat-cepat. Merasa ngenes.

"Jadi intinya lo suka Aomine?" tanya Takao lagi.

Kagami tidak menjawab.

Bukan karena Kagami tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi karena Kagami takut mengakuinya. Dia takut setelah dia menyuarakannya dengan jelas di depan orang lain, Kagami akan sadar kalau perasaannya benar-benar nyata.

Seumur hidupnya, Kagami tidak pernah merasa di butuhkan orang lain. Ayah-Ibunya memang sangat menyayanginya, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk menjalankan perusahaan mereka di Amerika. Kagami hanya merasa sangat dimanja, bukan dibutuhkan. Sampai kadang Kagami bertanya apa guna dirinya disana.

Itu yang memutuskan Kagami pergi ke Jepang. Sendirian, demi mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan di Amerika. Ayah-Ibunya sama sekali tidak keberatan, tahu. Kagami berharap mereka sedikit menentangnya. Tapi alih-alih menentang, mereka malah membelikan Kagami sebuah apartemen dan membiayainya setiap bulan.

Kagami merasa tidak dibutuhkan.

Jadi Kagami benar-benar pergi ke Jepang. Dan Kagami menemukan sesuatu di sini.

Basket, teman-teman satu timnya—yang walaupun absurd, tetap mendukungnya dengan cara mereka masing-masing—, dan juga Aomine.

Dan berada di pelukan Aomine kemarin malam, saat Aomine merengkuhnya seakan tidak mau melepasnya, Kagami sadar sesuatu.

Bahwa dibutuhkan oleh seseorang, ternyata sebegini membahagiakan.

"Oke, gue anggep lo beneran suka sama Aomine." Kata Takao ketika Kagami tidak kunjung menjawab.

Kagami langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dan belum sempat Kagami menjawab apapun, Takao berbicara lagi.

"_Welcome to the Club, Dude_!" katanya, menepuk pundak Kagami simpati.

"Club apa?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Klub pecinta cowok _straight_?" Usul Takao, melebarkan cengiran. Kagami memutar matanya.

"Gue tebak anggotanya cuma dua: Lo dan gue."

Takao tertawa keras-keras. Kagami mungkin tidak sadar, tapi barusan dia mengakui suka Aomine walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Siapa bilang?" Takao menyeringai nakal. "Furihata kelas E, inget?"

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang berkali-kali mencoba ikut tes untuk masuk Tim Basket Teikou tapi selalu gagal, tergambar di kepalanya.

"Uhh, ya, gue inget." Kata Kagami menerawang, kemudian menatap Takao kembali. "Dia suka siapa, emang?" tanyanya.

Takao menggeleng. "Oh, percayalah, lo nggak bakal mau tahu." Katanya, menepuk punggung Kagami demi meyakinkannya.

Kemudian Takao mulai bercerita tentang _Shin-chan_-nya lagi. Bagaimana Takao bertemu dengannya, bagaimana dia jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana _Shin-chan_-nya membuat hidup Takao berubah… Kagami hanya mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tapi ketika Kagami sadar kalau senyum yang dikenakan Takao terasa amat palsu, Kagami menernyitkan keningnya.

"Lo nggak capek?" tanya Kagami.

"Hah?" tanya Takao tampak tidak paham.

"Pura-pura ceria, pura-pura ketawa, pura-pura nyengir." Kata Kagami, menyebutkannya satu-satu.

Takao diam. Semua senyum dan cengirannya hilang. Sebagai gantinya, dia menatap Kagami tepat di manik mata.

"Kalau gue berhenti pura-pura, apa Shin-chan bakal suka gue?" tanya Takao, serius. Kagami meneguk ludah, merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba.

"Nggak sih."

"Jadi apa fungsi dari gue berhenti berpura-pura untuk baik-baik aja?" tanyanya lagi.

Kagami terdiam.

"Gue tahu ini menyedihkan. Tapi hubungan gue dan Shin-chan nggak kayak hubungan elo dan Aomine," Kata Takao. "Aomine temen lo. Tapi Shin-chan, dia siapa gue?" tanya Takao entah pada siapa. "Kalau gue nggak ganggu dia duluan, dia mungkin nggak akan tahu ada manusia bernama Takao Kazunari di dunia." Kata Takao lagi.

Kagami tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kata-kata Takao seperti masuk jauh di dalam kepalanya.

"Dia benci gue karena kepura-puraan gue yang selalu bahagia di depan dia, gue tahu." Takao menerawang. "Tapi gue lebih pilih dibenci, daripada dia nggak kenal gue sama sekali." kata Takao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami hati-hati.

"Karena setidaknya, nama gue masih ada di otaknya. Walaupun sebagai orang yang dia benci."

Kagami sempurna tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sori." Kata Kagami pada akhirnya.

Takao tertawa. "_Never Mind_." Katanya, sudah kembali menjadi ceria. "Gue udah kasih peringatan kalo suka sama cowok straight itu nggak enak, jadi… kalo nanti ada apa-apa, lo bisa kok curhat ke gue." Kata Takao tersenyum.

"_Thanks_." Kata Kagami, ikut tersenyum. Karena Kagami tahu, senyum Takao kali ini bukan senyum pura-pura.

.

.

"Papa tahu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Satpam tetangga bilang, Romeo anak kita ketemuan lagi dengan anak musuh besar kita." Kuroko membaca dialognya dengan wajah sangat datar.

"Apa? Si Julio itu? Tidak bisa dibiarkan-nodayo."

"CUT!" suara dingin Akashi membuat Kuroko dan Midorima terdiam. "Tetsuya, ekspresimu kurang. Dan Shintarou, berhenti menambahkan 'nodayo' di setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Itu tidak ada di dialog. Mengerti?"

Kuroko dan Midorima menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa sangka bermain drama akan sebegitu sulitnya?

"Ulang sekali lagi. Kita masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sampai pelajaran dimulai."

Tepat ketika itulah Aomine masuk ke kelas. Dia menguap lebar dan celingak-celinguk hanya untuk menemukan Kagami tidak ada dimanapun. Hanya tersisa seonggok tas nya di pojokan ruangan.

Lagi?

Kemana si Kagami bodoh itu?

Jangan-jangan Kagami ngambek padanya lagi? Jangan-jangan Kagami tidak mau bicara lagi? Jangan-jangan—

Cukup! Apa coba yang dipikirkan Aomine? Mereka kan sudah baikan kemarin malam!

Dan bukan salah Aomine kalau pagi ini dia berharap Kagami menunggunya dikelas, kemudian Aomine akan mengajak Kagami _one-on-one_ sore ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Aomine punya sebuah misi penting sejak Kagami mendiamkannya kemarin. Di sepanjang waktu yang membuatnya depresi itu, Aomine sadar kalau dia tidak tahu apapun soal Kagami. Makanya, demi menjadi teman yang baik dan budiman, Aomine punya sebuah misi untuk mencari tahu soal Kagami. Dan Aomine ingin melaksanakan misinya pagi ini juga. Tapi alih-alih menemukan Kagami, _crimson_ itu malah tidak ada dimanapun.

Aomine bersungut-sungut meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Kagami. Aomine lalu berputar-putar untuk bertanya ke teman sekelasnya.

"Lo tahu Kagami?" Nihil.

"Eh, Kagami kemana ya?" Nihil juga.

"Tadi lo dipamitin Kagami nggak, dia mau kemana?"

Dan tidak satupun temannya tahu kemana Kagami pergi. Makin kesal, akhirnya Aomine berjalan ke arah pintu, dan berpapasan dengan Murasakibara yang membawa… err, beng-beng, chitato, slay-olay, momogi dan entah apa lagi.

"Eh, lo tahu nggak Kagami kemana?"

Murasakibara yang sedang mengisap-isap lollipop, segera mengeluarkan lolipopnya dari mulut.

"Kaga-chin, ya?" tanya Murasakibara tampak berpikir. "Tadi sebelum ke kantin aku lihat dia sedang bicara berdua dengan Taka-chin di depan kelasnya. Sekembalinya aku dari kantin, mereka sudah hilang." Kata si rambut ungu itu.

Aomine mau tidak mau mengangkat tinggi alisnya.

Dengan Takao lagi?

Kok…?

Aomine buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Kagami _email_.

_08.51 AM_

_Lo dimana, _baka_? Sepuluh menit lagi masuk, nih._

Dan tidak sampai semenit, Kagami membalasnya.

_08.51 AM_

_Otw kelas._

Hanya itu.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya. Bukannya dia berharap jawaban yang gimana-gimana sih. Tapi tetap saja, masa jawabannya cuma singkat begitu?

Ah, yang lebih penting, kenapa Kagami sedang bersama Takao?

Ini sudah kedua kalinya.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat kelas berbunyi. Aomine sudah siap-siap menggeret Kagami ke kantin untuk misinya ketika sebuah suara yang membuatnya kesal melengking dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai, Shin-chaaan!"

Takao Kazunari melambai-lambai ke arah Midorima yang wajahnya langsung memucat. Adegan Takao menganggu Midorima memang sudah jadi adegan rutin di kelas ini. Aomine dan semua penghuni kelas sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Tidak jarang Takao menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini demi menemani Midorima yang jarang ke kantin karena membawa bekal.

Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa Aomine begitu sebal dengan Takao. Cengirannya jauh lebih mengesalkan dari biasanya.

"Shin-chaaan, maaf ya hari ini aku nggak bisa menemanimu makan bekal bareng!"

Homo.

_Definitely_ Homo.

Si Takao, maksud Aomine.

"Hmph. Siapa yang ingin kau temani-_nodayo_." Kata Midorima dingin, membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aww, shin-chan malu-malu tapi mau deh! Iya deh, bercanda. Sini kutemani."

"Tidak butuh!"

Dan setelahnya, Aomine sudah berhenti mendengarkan percakapan bodoh itu. Dia teringat sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan ke Kagami. Jadi dia berbalik kesamping, menemukan Kagami yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Eh, Kagami. Jadi gue udah sercing di gugel soal yang kita bicarain kemaren." Aomine membuka pembicaraan. Kagami berbalik, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Pembicaraan yang mana? Kita bicarain banyak hal, bego!" semprotnya. Aomine tertawa. Menikmati Kagami menyebutnya bodoh, bego, atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan idiot.

"Itu, si Naya Rivera yang kata lo seksi." Kata Aomine melebarkan cengirannya. "_Man_, gue download foto-fotonya sampe ratusan! Kali ini gue harus akuin selera lo dan… hoi, lo denger gue nggak sih?" Aomine kesal sendiri karena Kagami bukannya mendengarnya malah menatapnya kosong.

"Hah? Iya gue denger. Selera gue kenapa?" tanyanya, seperti tampak tidak tertarik lagi.

"Lo kenapa sih? Ini gue lagi bicarain soal Naya Rivera. Katanya lo suka dia?" tanya Aomine.

"Yah, gue suka kok. Seksi ya, dia?" tanya Kagami, seperti tidak yakin dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke belakang Aomine.

Aomine berbalik dan menemukan Takao yang sedang melirik ke arahnya.

Apa-apaan mereka ini!

"Lo kenapa sih sama Takao?" desis Aomine, nadanya kesal.

"Hah? Kenapa apanya?" Kagami tampak kaget.

"Itu tadi barusan, lo ngapain ngelirik dia?"

"E-emang gue ngelirik dia?" Kagami gagu.

Sialan!

Aomine gondok.

Sepanjang siang, dia tidak mau mengajak Kagami bicara lagi. Untung sore ini Aomine ada rencana mengajak Kagami _one-on-one_, setidaknya masih ada sesuatu yang bisa Aomine tunggu.

.

.

Tapi rupanya Aomine salah.

Di hari yang sama, dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya di sepanjang perjalanan, Aomine menenteng bola basket dan berhenti tepat di depan Apartemen Kagami.

Dengan percaya diri yang menguar, dia mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali. Tidak butuh waktu semenit bagi empu apartemen untuk membukanya. Tapi yang tidak diduga oleh Aomine adalah, tampang terkejut Kagami waktu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eh? Ngapain lo?" tanya Kagami kaget.

Aomine mendengus, merasa orang di depannya benar-benar bodoh. Apa bola basket ditangannya nggak cukup menjelaskan mereka mau apa?

"_One-on-one _lah, apa lagi, bego?"

"Emang kita udah janjian?" tanya rambut merah di depannya. Aomine makin kesal.

"Emang kita butuh janjian?" balas Aomine.

"Ta… tapi," Kagami berhenti sebentar, seperti bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan kepada Aomine.

"Tapi apaan?" Aomine makin tidak sabar.

"Gue udah ada janji sama seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Aomine. Tidak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Sori. Sumpah. Lagian kita kan nggak janjian sore ini…" dan blablabla, Kagami menyampaikan berjuta-juta alasannya.

Kagami _fucking_ Taiga. Aomine sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang. Lagipula, janji apa yang lebih penting daripada one-on-one dengan Aomine Daiki ini?

.

Kagami merasa tidak enak hati saat melihat Aomine di pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya sangat kecewa.

"Tapi kan…" Aomine terbata.

"Atau lo mau cerita sesuatu?" tebak Kagami. "Orangtua lo baik-baik aja kan? Kalo misal ini soal orang tua lo, gue bisa batalin janji gue, kok." Kata Kagami. _Lagipula_, janji pergi ke klub dengan Takao—menghabiskan waktu untuk melupakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kata Takao—bukan hal yang begitu penting. Jadi Kagami bisa kapan saja membatalkannya, demi Aomine…

"Nggak, kok." Kata Aomine pelan, lalu menghela nafas. Tampak benar-benar kecewa. "Gue cuma mau _one-on-one._ "

Kagami mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Ketika Aomine masuk ke apartemennya dan minta ijin untuk numpang minum, Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk saja sambil menutup pintunya.

"Lo ada janji sama siapa sih?" tanya Aomine sambil meneguk susu langsung dari kartonnya.

Biasanya Kagami akan memarahi Aomine kalau melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kagami kehilangan selera untuk marah.

Kagami menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus jujur atau tidak pada Aomine. Tapi apa alasan Kagami untuk bohong? Aomine itu temannya. Jadi pada akhirnya, Kagami memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Sama Takao," kata Kagami. Singkat, membuat Aomine melebarkan matanya.

"TAKAO?" Suara Aomine meninggi. Kagami berjingkat kaget, tidak menyangka Aomine akan meninggikan suaranya.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Kagami was-was.

"Takao lagi?" tanya Aomine sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. "Oke, saatnya gue bicara serius." Kata Aomine, menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Kagami.

Kagami menelan ludahnya saat merasakan langkah Aomine yang mendekat hingga akhirnya Aomine tepat duduk di sebelahnya. Sofa tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bermain PS.

"Jadi sejak kapan lo deket sama Takao?" tanya Aomine, nadanya tajam.

Kagami diam sebentar, agak bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi ketika tatapan mata Aomine tak kunjung beralih darinya, Kagami menyerah. "_Well_, Takao kan juga temen gue." Kata Kagami, mencoba membela diri.

"Ha! Sejak kapan Takao temen lo?" tatapan Aomine menusuknya "Mungkin lo lupa, tapi temen lo satu-satunya kan cuma gue."

Kagami melebarkan matanya. Jadi itu alasannya? Apa-apaan makhluk di depannya ini!

"Jadi lo pikir, gue nggak bisa punya temen selain lo, gitu?" Kagami meninggikan suaranya. Karena kalau itu benar, berarti Aomine sudah merendahkannya.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue!" Aomine berteriak frustrasi.

Kagami makin tidak paham. "Jadi maksud lo apa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya sendiri, merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Tidak mungkin Aomine bilang pada Kagami kalau dia tidak suka Takao tanpa alasan. Memangnya apa alasan Aomine? Aomine cuma tidak suka Kagami menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain selain… yah, dirinya, tentu saja.

Kagami itu temannya, sial! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Kagami dari Aomine. Kagami itu satu-satunya teman yang bisa Aomine ajak _one-on-one_, yang dengan dia Aomine bisa cerita apapun, yang Aomine butuhkan disaat-saat tertentu.

Jadi ketika tiba-tiba Takao datang dan mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagami, gimana Aomine bisa membiarkannya?

Tapi… mati saja kalau Aomine mengakui semua itu pada Kagami.

Harus ada alasan lain.

Alasan yang membuat Kagami jauh dari Takao.

Apapun itu.

Lagipula, Takao kan homo.

.

"Takao itu homo!" teriak Aomine akhirnya. Kagami diam. "Iya, dia homo! Gue nggak suka lo temenan sama dia, karena dia itu Homo!" kata Aomine, merasa puas dengan kata-katanya.

Mendengarnya, hati Kagami langsung mencelos. Tubuhnya membeku.

Jadi itu alasan Aomine? Jadi dia sebegitu bencinya pada _gay_?

Ada hening sebentar yang mencekam. Aomine masih mengenakan ekspresi puasnya, merasa menemukan alasan kenapa Kagami harus menghindari Takao. Tapi Kagami hanya diam mendengarnya.

"_See_? Gimana kalo ternyata Takao itu ngincer lo?"

"Terus kalo Takao gay, kenapa?" tanya Kagami. Suaranya makin meninggi. "Lo berhak menghakimi orang hanya karena orientasi seksualnya, gitu?" Kagami benci pada suaranya sendiri yang bergetar. Tapi Aomine, dia malah tertawa.

"Plis, Kagami. Homo itu sakit. Cowok harusnya sama cewek. Bukan dengan sesamanya. Dan Takao…"

Ya Tuhan, Kagami tidak percaya ini.

"Pikiran lo tuh sempit, tau nggak!" cecar Kagami. "Homo itu sakit? Astaga!"

Aomine makin kesal.

"Lo kenapa jadi bela homo gitu sih?" suara Aomine makin meninggi. Kagami menggeleng. Rasanya dia ingin menangis.

Aomine itu temannya. Dan _Hell_, Kagami suka dia. Tapi sekarang…

"Kalo gue yang homo gimana?" pertanyaan Kagami sedingin es. Eskpresinya beku, menatap Aomine seolah menantangnya.

Ganti Aomine yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Gue tanya, kalo gue yang homo gimana? Lo nggak mau temenan sama gue, gitu?" suara Kagami makin pelan.

"Tapi lo nggak—"

"Gue tanya!" bentak Kagami. Tidak peduli satu bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, saking marahnya.

.

Aomine menggeleng.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di sore itu, Aomine tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Aomine melihat bulir airmata Kagami jatuh, dan Aomine mengeraskan gelengannya.

Aomine benci melihat Kagami menangis. Ingin rasanya Aomine menghapusnya, tapi tubuh Aomine tidak bisa digerakkan.

Apa maksud pertanyaan Kagami, Tuhan?

Ketika Kagami menatap matanya, Aomine menelan ludahnya. Menyiapkan diri atas apa yang setelah ini akan dikatakan Kagami.

Dan Kagami mengatakannya.

.

"Gue gay." Ucap Kagami.

Dan semua terasa gelap. Dia akan kehilangan Aomine sebentar lagi.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Kirio's note :**

ARGGGGG! SORI FOR THE CLIFFIE. I cant help myself. Don't kill meeeeh. T.T btw, terimakasih untuk semua reviews, faves, dan follows dari kalian. It means a lot! Terus, MINTA DOA! MINGGU DEPAN LANJUT AAMIIN! Kuliah saya sibuk pisan. Habis UTS Praktikum membanjir, saya harus ngejurnal… ngejurnal… dan ngejurnal. Dan saya masih ada tanggungan di Scanlation dan Fansub yang belum kelar. Dih, bunuh saja saya.

See ya then! Sori banyak bacot. Please remember that I love AoKaga and love all of AoKaga-shipper! Ini btw saya minggu-minggu belain posting subuh-subuh, sebelum saya berangkat ESQ. Gilak. Demi AoKaga nih. Hahaha.

PS. Oh! Selera cowoknya Kagami di fic ini sama kayak selera saya di dunia nyata sih. Adam Lambert, Andrew Scott, Darren Criss. LOL. Dan Naya Rivera! God, I fancy her!


	7. Teman itu, apa?

**Announcement 18 Mei 2014** : Hai, saya ada kabar nggak enak. Laptop saya sekarat, habis jatuh. Layarnya patah *nahan nangis* naskah WtN chapter 8 semua disana T.T enggak tahu gimana nasib data2 disana dan nasib tugas-tugas saya di dalamnya. Kalau saya punya waktu, saya bisa pinjem-pinjem laptop ke ortu buat nulis ulang tapi gak tahu kapan bisa kelar, saya lagi depresi. Tapi intinya, sebelum laptop saya sembuh (atau saya beli laptop baru kalo laptop saya nggak bisa tertolong), WtN nggak bisa apdet berkala. Makasih atas pengertiannya. Love you! Pour your disappointment in review box, im all ears.

Kirio's note 1: SUMPAH MAAF BANGET BARU APDET JAM SETENGAH SEPULUH MALAM T.T saya baru pulang dari kampus jam 7 malem tadi dan langsung ngebut. Maaf banget buat yang nunggu. Gosh. Hope this is okay.

Kirio's note 2 : kayaknya banyak yang nebak kalau Furihata suka sama Akashi yah? Is it that obvious? Ehe. Tapi enggak, side couple di fic ini cuma MidoTaka sih, jadi yang lain gak akan dieksplor lebih dalam. Mungki di fic lain. Soalnya, bener kata **fish'nchips**, saya gak ada rencana untuk jadiin fic ini fairytale ending whatsoever.

Warning and Disclaimer : lihat chapter satu ;) Enjoy! Love you!

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 7 : Teman itu, apa?**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

"Gue gay."

Nadanya datar, suaranya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Aomine barang satu detikpun. Dan Aomine tidak pernah tahu, akan ada saat dimana hidupnya terasa begitu palsu.

"Gue harap lo bercanda." Ujar Aomine, menatap Kagami yang mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tidak ada gurat bercanda disana. Kagami hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan… terluka?

_Shit_. Aomine tidak pernah suka tatapan itu.

"Apa gue kelihatan kayak bercanda?" tanya Kagami, bibirnya masih bergetar.

Nggak, jawab Aomine dalam hati. Dan itulah masalah terbesarnya. Kagami tidak kelihatan seperti bercanda. Itu artinya Kagami serius.

Itu artinya…

"Lo boleh pergi kok." Kata Kagami lagi. "Kalo lo ngerasa nggak nyaman temenan sama seorang gay, silahkan lo pergi."

Tapi apa? Tubuh Aomine tidak bisa digerakkan. Aomine benci ini. Dia benci suasana yang membuat dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Yang lebih membuat Aomine benci… adalah Kagami.

Karena Kagami menyuruhnya pergi, seolah dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Aomine.

"Jadi lo ngusir gue?" Tanya Aomine. Dia kemudian tertawa masam. "Setelah lo bohong selama tiga tahun kita temenan, sekarang lo ngusir gue?"

Kagami diam, Aomine bisa melihat Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, seperti menahan mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak atau memukul sesuatu.

"Apa yang lo harapkan?" kata Kagami akhirnya, suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Gue ngaku disaat pertama kali kita ketemu? Elo, Aomine, yang tiap hari ngomongin soal cewek!" Kagami membentak. Sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan tajam Aomine.

"Gue _straight_!" Aomine balas membentak. "Sewajarnya gue ngomongin cewek. Gue nggak tahu kalau lo… kalau lo…" Aomine kehilangan suaranya. "_Shit_!" dia kemudian mengumpat, menendang remote televisi yang sedetik lalu masih teronggok dilantai. Aomine kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa, menunduk, memijat kepalanya sendiri yang mulai berdenyut.

Kagami gay? Bagaimana Aomine bisa tahu? Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti salah satunya. Aomine pikir, gay itu melambai, norak, kemana-mana suka menggoda cowok. Seperti Takao, _may be_—walau yang digoda cuma Midorima. Tapi Kagami? Bagaimana bisa?

"Gue udah bilang lo boleh pergi! Lo bisa tinggalin gue!" cecar Kagami.

Aomine menggeleng. Dia benar-benar merasa marah pada Kagami.

"Selama ini, arti kita temenan buat lo tuh apa, sih?" tanya Aomine sedih. Tapi yang menjawabnya hanya hening. Kagami terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dari sudut mata Aomine, dia bisa melihat Kagami mengepalkan tangan, sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

Aomine menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gue… percaya banget sama lo, tahu nggak." Katanya kemudian. Kagami masih terdiam, membuat Aomine merasa ini kesempatannya bicara. "Gue cerita apapun ke lo. Soal orang tua gue, soal Momoi, soal cewek-cewek yang gue kencani, soal semuanya. Tapi lo…"

"Jadi sekarang semua ini salah gue." Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine sambil tertawa pahit. Aomine menggeleng.

"Gue nggak bilang ini salah lo! Gue cuma…" Aomine berhenti sejenak, menatap Kagami yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. "Gue cuma… ngerasa lo nggak anggap gue sebagai teman." Lanjut Aomine, ada perasaan sesak dihatinya. "Gue ngerasa, lo nggak cukup percaya sama gue."

"Dan itu salah gue? Lo benci homo!" Kagami berteriak lagi. "Lo berharap gue dengan santainya ngaku ke elo sementara tiap hari lo ngeluh tentang naskah Momoi yang menjijikkan? Tentang betapa lo benci gay? Tentang Takao yang lo bilang sakit?"

Mata Aomine melebar. Oh, _God_…

"Lo nggak tahu! Lo nggak tahu gimana perasaan gue waktu lo bilang semua itu!" Kagami berteriak lagi, nadanya menyayat hati Aomine. "Dan sekarang lo nyalahin gue karena gue nggak jujur dari awal?"

"Tapi…" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia memutuskan untuk diam. Membiarkan semua momen selama tiga tahun ini berputar ulang di kepalanya. Disaat dia pertama kali bertemu Kagami, disaat mereka _one-on-one_ setiap minggu, disaat Aomine bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya tidur dengan cewek, tentang semuanya.

Tentang Kagami yang selalu menolak untuk bercerita siapa cewek yang disukainya. Disaat malam-malam yang mereka habiskan berdua. Disaat Aomine selalu merepotkan Kagami dengan ceritanya, dengan keluhannya, dengan ceracauannya, sementara Kagami mendengarkannya dengan sabar. Disaat Aomine merengek minta camilan. Disaat Aomine menantang Kagami untuk… ciuman.

Ya Tuhan, ciuman itu!

Kalau Kagami benar-benar gay, dan kalau itu benar-benar ciuman pertama Kagami… betapa brengseknya Aomine ketika melakukannya. Oke, mungkin Kagami yang menciumnya duluan. Tapi yang memprovokasi Kagami, Aomine, kan?

Dan atas dasar apa Aomine melakukannya? Dia hanya ingin mengolok-olok Kagami. Kurang brengsek apa Aomine?

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Aomine katakan. Tapi Kagami… dia malah memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa lo minta maaf?" tanya Kagami, raut wajahnya seperti tidak percaya. Ada gurat aneh yang Aomine tidak tahu apa artinya. Jadi Aomine memutuskan berbicara lagi.

"Gue, udah brengsek banget sama lo." Katanya.

Tapi Kagami… tetaplah Kagami yang tidak pernah bisa Aomine tebak. Dia malah tertawa. Dan suara itu membuat Aomine mengernyitkan keningnya. Karena Aomine tidak suka tawa Kagami yang sekarang. Tawanya sedih, pahit, menusuk dada Aomine.

"Lebih mudah kalau lo ninggalin gue sekarang." Katanya.

Aomine melebarkan matanya.

"Lo apa-apaan sih!" Aomine benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine mengcengkeram kaus Kagami dan memaksa Kagami berdiri sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Kagami tampak kaget.

"Lo anggap selama ini kita apa? Segitu mudahnya lo ngusir gue?!" Aomine membentaknya, membuat Kagami kehilangan kata-katanya.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang panjang, akhirnya Kagami berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Lo benci gay, Aomine." Kata Kagami. "Dan gue gay." Ujarnya lagi seolah ingin mengingatkan Aomine, siapa tahu si idiot itu lupa.

Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya, tatapan marahnya berangsur hilang walau masih ada sedikit yang melekat. Aomine berpikir dalam hati, sepertinya, Kagami benar-benar ingin dirinya pergi. Dan Aomine, mendengarnya, mau tidak mau merasa sedih. Karena itu artinya dirinya tidak sepenting itu dimata Kagami. Padahal selama ini, Aomine pikir Kagami menganggapnya teman.

_Well_, mungkin Aomine salah.

Mungkin saja selama ini Kagami menahan kekesalannya. Toh, Aomine itu orang yang menyebalkan. Siapa sih yang mau berteman secara tulus dengan Aomine?

Kagami masih menunduk ketika Aomine melihatnya.

Aomine kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Lo maunya gue gimana?" tanya Aomine, tampak lelah. "Lo mau gue pergi?"

Kagami tetap diam. Dan Aomine langsung mengerti.

"Oke. Kalau lo mau gue pergi, gue akan pergi." Lanjut Aomine. "Kalau lo nggak nyaman gue temenan sama lo…"

Tapi Aomine malah melihat Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan soal gue." Desisnya, sama merasa lelahnya dengan Aomine. "Ini soal elo. Elo yang nggak nyaman temenan sama gue!" Dan tidak tahu bagaimana, Kagami malah terisak. Kagami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia lelah, dia ingin Aomine cepat pergi. Dia tidak mau lagi berdebat soal apapun. Dia ingin istirahat di tempat tidurnya sambil menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Melihat Kagami yang seperti itu, Aomine berdecak. Dia tidak pernah suka kalau Kagami sudah seperti ini. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa lo bisa mikir hal ngawur kayak gitu sih?" tanya Aomine. Tapi Kagami malah mencoba lepas darinya, yang tentu saja dibalas Aomine dengan mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Udah gak usah cengeng, deh." Lanjut Aomine ketus, tapi sedetik kemudian buru-buru mengelus punggung Kagami, mencoba menenangkannya.

Ketika Kagami sudah cukup tenang untuk diajak bicara, Aomine melepas pelukannya. Dia lalu memegang kedua bahu Kagami, membuat Kagami menatapnya.

"Denger," kata Aomine pelan. "Lo gay. Oke, gue terima." Katanya lagi, membuat mata Kagami melebar.

"Tapi—"

"Stop. Biarin gue ngomong." Kata Aomine serius. Kagami entah kenapa patuh-patuh saja.. "Gue benci gay. Well, mungkin gue pernah ngomong gitu." Katanya lagi.

Kagami menahan nafasnya.

"Gue bilang gitu karena ngelihat naskah Momoi. Disitu… Romeo dan Julio nya emang menjijikkan. Lo nggak lihat? Dikit-dikit ciuman, dikit-dikit pegangan tangan. Mereka terlalu suka pamer. Paham nggak?" Aomine seperti meminta persetujuan Kagami. Kagami cuma mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Takao juga. Dia tiap hari teriak-teriak ngikutin Midorima. Gue risih," katanya lagi. "Gue emang kelewatan waktu bilang kalo homo itu sakit. Gue nggak mau menghakimi. Gue cuma… nggak terbiasa." Lanjut Aomine.

"Bukan berarti gue akan benci lo karena elo salah satunya," Aomine mempererat genggamannya pada bahu Kagami. "Lo temen gue… oke? Lo harus tahu itu." Putus Aomine lagi, nadanya memelan, mencoba menenangkan Kagami.

Dan Aomine… dia tidak pernah tahu betapa kalimat terakhirnya membuat Kagami lega.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya. Dia melihat Aomine, mencari tahu apa dia serius mengatakannya. Dan, Aomine serius. Kagami langsung merasa bodoh, merasa malu, merasa… tidak tahulah.

Yang paling Kagami sesalkan, bisa-bisanya dia menangis. Memangnya dia perempuan?

"_Thanks._" Kata Kagami, bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Membuat Aomine nyengir.

Dan, Tuhan, dada Kagami rasanya bagai terhantam sesuatu. Ketika Kagami menahan mati-matian agar pipinya tidak memerah, cengiran Aomine langsung padam.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami takut. Takut kalau Aomine sadar sesuatu. Muka Aomine langsung berubah menjadi horror, dia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Lo… lo nggak, lo nggak lagi pedekate sama Takao kan?" muka Aomine tampak benar-benar ngeri. Kagami melongo.

Jeda lima detik. Kemudian Kagami tertawa terbahak.

"Oi, sumpah gue serius nih. Lo nggak lagi deket sama Takao kan? Gue nggak restuin nih! Woi!" Kagami mengoyak bahu Kagami, tampak benar-benar ngeri ketika Kagami tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

Perut Kagami sampai sakit melihat ekspresi Aomine yang—apa ya… benar-benar _priceless_!

"Gue nggak…" kagami mengusap air matanya. "hahaha. Emang kalo gue deket sama Takao kenapa?"

Aomine tambah ngeri. "Serius selera lo kayak gitu?" tanya Aomine. "Plis Kagami, lo gay boleh lah. Tapi selera lo kok…"

"Nggak lah, bego!" Kagami menoyor kepala Aomine. "Selera gue tinggi, lah!"

Aomine memicingkan matanya. "Oh ya? Siapa emang?"

Deg!

Kagami diam. Berpikir. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Belum nemu." Kata Kagami akhirnya. "Takao cuma temen gue, _well_, kondisi kami sama. Yah, kalo lo ngerti maksud gue." Kata Kagami, menggaruk kepalanya. Dia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan fakta kalau Aomine mengetahui orientasi seksualnya.

"Terus, lo ngapain janjian sama Takao sore ini?" cecar Aomine.

"Yah, kita mau… ya gitu lah." Kagami tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Alis Aomine bertaut curiga.

"Ya gitu lah, apa?" kejar Aomine. Tapi Kagami malah berdecak, tidak suka ditanya-tanyai.

Uh-oh.

"Oke, sori," kata Aomine cepat-cepat, mengangkat tangannya. "Gue tahu, lo nggak nyaman cerita sama gue."

Kagami diam.

"Gue juga tahu kalau gue bukan teman yang bisa diandalin." Suara Aomine memelan.

"Kenapa lo ngomong gitu?" nada Kagami tajam. Aomine mengangkat bahunya. Memangnya apalagi?

"Lo nggak pernah cerita sama gue. Selalu gue yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Gue merasa… gak berguna? Nggak dibutuhin?" tanya Aomine. Kagami menatapnya tepat dimanik mata. Tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan Aomine.

"Lo nggak tahu alasannya." Jawab Kagami singkat.

Aomine menautkan alisnya.

"Lo gay, kan? Gue tahu sekarang. Dan lo masih nggak mau cerita apapun ke gue? Apanya kalau bukan karena gue teman yang nggak bisa diandalin?" kejar Aomine.

Kagami membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Lo… temen gue." Kata Kagami, menelan ludahnya, merasa kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering. "Gue cuma... nggak bisa bayangin kalau suatu saat lo jauhin gue hanya karena gue gay."

"Dan apa gue jauhin lo?" nada Aomine tajam. Kagami menggeleng. Tapi buru-buru menambahkan…

"Tapi kalau suatu saat nanti gue punya cowok?" tanya Kagami, takut-takut. Mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, Aomine menghela nafas.

"Itu hak lo, Baka. Punya cowok kek, apa kek, asal cowoknya sayang sama lo—dan bukan Takao, inget, bukan Takao! Gue pasti bakal restuin." Kata Aomine, suaranya hampir lembut. Hampir, karena Aomine tidak akan pernah lembut pada siapapun, Kagami tahu itu.

Kagami, entah kenapa malah tersenyum kecut sebelum bilang terimakasih.

Alasannya ada dua. Pertama, karena Kagami tidak pernah menduga Aomine akan menerimanya seperti ini. Dan kedua, karena Kagami sadar… sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine, dia begitu lega sekarang. Karena Kagami setidaknya mulai terbuka pada Aomine. Dan ini adalah kemajuan dari misinya untuk menjadi teman yang baik bagi Kagami. Karena, Aomine tidak mau membuat Kagami pergi lagi dari hidupnya.

Tidak setelah minggu yang membuatnya depresi tanpa Kagami beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Takao baru bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika dia mendengar percakapan yang membuatnya muak itu. Percakapan yang membuatnya ingat kenapa dia begitu benci cowok-cowok di kelasnya.

"Kelas Akashi katanya mau bikin drama homo buat bunkasai, ngerti gak?" salah satu temannya bertanya.

"Sumpah lo? Sapa pemerannya?" laki-laki berambut putih yang sampai sekarang tidak repot-repot Takao hafalkan namanya menimpali.

"Aomine sama Kagami. Yang anak basket itu."

"_Fuck_. Serius lo? Tampang-tampang sangar gitu jadi homo?" tanya yang lainnya. Takao memutar matanya.

"Emang tampang homo yang kayak gimana?"

"Yang kayak Takao tuh."

Yeah. Sayangnya, Takao bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi Takao sudah terbiasa. Salahnya juga, toh tiap hari mengikuti Midorima kemana-mana. Takao malah takjub kenapa Kagami dari dulu tidak menyadari kalau Takao itu homo.

Padahal Takao setiap hari mampir ke kelasnya untuk menemui Midorima.

_Well_, Takao rasa Kagami dipanggil _Bakagami_ bukan tanpa alasan.

"Heh, ada anaknya tuh!" Temannya yang berambut jeprak mendesis, mencoba memelankan suaranya. Tapi si rambut putih malah mendengus.

"Halah, peduli apa dia dengar? Kalo dia tersinggung, berarti dia beneran homo, lah. Mending mati aja sana!" Suaranya tajam menusuk telinga Takao.

Tapi Takao sudah terlatih untuk menulikan telinganya. Dia juga terlatih untuk memasang senyum palsu. Dia terlatih pada segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepura-puraan.

Jadi ketika Kagami mengiriminya email berbunyi.

_Woi, nge-club yuk? Gue depresi. Pengen cari cowok._

Takao segera nyengir dan mengiyakannya. Dia mengetik beberapa kata berbunyi _"Oke, tunggu digerbang, babe! Let's rock the night!"_ pada Kagami.

Setelah memastikannya terkirim, Takao menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celana. Dan dengan cengiran yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Takao berjalan dengan percaya diri melewati cowok-cowok yang tadi membicarakannya. Kemudian dia keluar kelas menuju gerbang.

Tapi yang tidak Takao duga, adalah Aomine yang menunggu bersama Kagami di samping gerbang dengan mata memicing begitu melihat Takao.

"Eh?" Takao tidak mengerti, memandang ke arah Kagami yang langsung melemparinya ekspresi minta maaf. "Bukannya kita mau…"

"Denger," Aomine memotongnya tiba-tiba. Takao sampai harus mundur dua langkah. "Lo mau pergi sama Kagami kan?" tanyanya. Takao mengangguk. Aomine makin menatapnya curiga, mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa sih?" tanya Takao tidak mengerti.

"Lo nggak rencana aneh-aneh sama Kagami kan?" tanya Aomine, tatapannya menuduh.

"Hah?!" Takao meninggikan suaranya. Belum sempat dia menjawab apapun, Kagami sudah memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku.

"Sudah gue bilang, Takao sama gue itu temen!" Muka Kagami tampak kesal. "Lo tuh… ah, tauk deh!" Kagami menendang sebuah batu saking kesalnya.

"Kok lo nyalain gue sih? Sudah bagus gue khawatir!." Aomine balas membentak. Kemudian mereka bentak-bentakan dan melupakan Takao ada disana.

Takao melongo.

Tapi tidak jadi melongo saat Aomine dan Kagami sudah akan adu gulat di muka umum. Beberapa orang bahkan mulai berhenti untuk melihat.

"Woi, woi, woi!" Takao yang melerai mereka. "Kalian apa-apaan sih!" bentaknya.

Aomine ngos-ngosan, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Setelah semuanya normal dan orang-orang yang tadinya berhenti mulai melanjutkan hidupnya, Takao baru bisa bertanya.

"Ada yang mau jelasin?" tanya Takao. Simpel, padat, dan jelas.

Kagami menolak berbicara.

Takao memandang Aomine. Aomine balas memandangnya sengit. Mereka pandang-pandangan sampai Aomine menyerah.

"Oke," kata Aomine mengangkat tangannya. "Gue tahu Kagami gay. Gue tahu lo gay. _Basically_, gue tahu kalian ada apa-apa."

"Ahomine!" bentak Kagami.

Takao melongo lagi. Aomine tahu, apa?

Tapi Aomine malah berdecak.

"_Fine_. Kalian cuma temenan. Oke, gue paham." Katanya lagi, tapi raut wajahnya masih tampak kesal. "Tapi inget ya," Aomine menatap Takao dengan raut mengancam, "Gue awasin lo sama Kagami. Sampai gue temukan tindakan mencurigakan, gue gak akan segan-segan."

Takao mendengus, ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Aomine yang luar biasa. Lagipula, Takao tidak mengerti arti dari segan-segan yang dimaksud Aomine. Apa coba?

Kemudian dia menatap Kagami, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Kagami hanya menjawabnya dengan gestur ceritanya-panjang-nanti-aja-gue-ceritain-di-klub. Jadi Takao hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Deket sama siapapun itu hak Kagami lah. Mau dia pacaran sama gue, mau dia pacaran sama siapa…"

"Cowok Kagami harus masuk standar gue. Dan lo… sayangnya, nggak masuk standar itu." Aomine menatap Takao dengan remeh. Takao terkekeh.

"Emang lo siapanya Kagami?" tanya Takao santai.

"Gue temennya!"

"Terus apa bedanya sama gue? Gue juga temennya." Kata Takao, nyengir. Yang sepertinya membuat Aomine makin kesal.

"Bedalah!" Aomine tampak tidak terima. "Gue… gue…" Aomine berhenti sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas, yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dengan Takao. "Gue temen spesialnya!" lanjut Aomine akhirnya.

Takao terbahak. Dan Kagami, langsung memijat pelipisnya. Merasa mual-mual dan pusing tiba-tiba.

"Udah, lo pulang aja deh mending." Kagami mendorong-dorong Aomine.

"Tapi gue belum selesai—"

"Pulang nggak?! Kalo nggak pulang gue musuhin lo seumur hidup!" ancam Kagami, membuat Aomine langsung diam.

"Lo kok tega sama gue…"

"Yaudah makanya pulang!" bentak Kagami. Membuat Aomine berdecak lagi, kemudian berbalik untuk pulang.

"Tapi entar kirim _email_ kalo lo udah sampe rumah ya?" kata Aomine lagi.

"Gosh, iya!" teriak Kagami frustrasi, membuat Aomine mengangguk puas lalu benar-benar berjalan pulang.

Takao mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dan lo bilang Aomine ini _straight_?" tanya Takao, ketika dia dan Kagami sudah berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Udah gak usah komen." Sambar Kagami, masih belum berhenti memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Dia emang rada gila."

"Tapi lo suka dia." Goda Takao.

"_God_, jangan ingatkan gue soal itu." Kata Kagami, yang mulai meragukan seleranya sendiri pada cowok.

Takao tertawa lagi, dan dalam hati berjanji kalau mulai saat ini, dia akan memata-matai hubungan Aomine dan Kagami.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Takao menemukan pasangan seaneh ini.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Sori bersambungnya gak enak. Dilanjut lagi kayaknya hari minggu besok. Tapi kalau saya nggak apdet, berarti ya hari rabunya. Saya mulai sibuk banget T.T maafkan.

Anyway, untuk **Lasagna Girl** : Too bad kamu nggak ada account ffn dear :( saya punya janji mau bikinin drabble AoKaga sesuai request AoKaga-shipper yang review tepat di nomer seratus. Dan itu kamu. Kalau kamu baca ini dan tertarik buat drabble nya, hubungin aku yah, PM, atau apapun ^^

Dan buat semuanya yang telah review, trust me, saya sudah baca semuanya dan pengen bales satu-satu. Pengen banget! Kalian bener-bener bikin saya gak berhenti senyum tiap hari (dan kemudian saya disangka gila)

Btw, buat **Ahomine05** yang kemarin review di **His Last Vow**, awww… twitter mu apa eh? Saya mau liat lamaranmu ke Kagami! Btw soal itu, saya juga nyuri idenya dari Lucas Bane. Bukan lamaran murni ide saya. LOL.


	8. Something in Between

Disclaimer : Lihat chapter satu ;) I own nothing.

Head note : anyway, ada yang mau jadi beta dari fic ini? Im suck kalo disuruh proofread tulisan sendiri. Jadi butuh bantuan buat benerin typo, dsb. Kalau ada yang tertarik, monggo PM saya? btw barusan saya baca lagi chapter ini alurnya kecepetan... maklumi laptop pinjeman jadi ngetiknya keburu-buru T.T kalo ada waktu saya perbaiki lagi. enjoy!

Btw, Happy birthday **Kryzanna**! Blessed her dan fanfic Aokaga-nya yang super epic "Beyond The Mistletoe". Udah pada baca belum?

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 8 : Something In Between**

**By : kiriohisagi**

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bercat pink, telentang tanpa melepas sepatunya di tempat tidur yang juga pink, Aomine berpikir dengan khidmat. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat.

Yang sedang Aomine pikirkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami, yang tega-teganya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama si Takao yang jelek, pendek dan kayak kurcaci itu.

Aomine kesal. Apa coba hebatnya laki-laki yang kalau bicara selalu tidak bisa santai itu? Bertaruh, Takao pasti tidak bisa main basket. Satu-satunya kelebihan Takao dimata Kagami, paling cuma homo.

Iya, Takao homo, makanya Kagami nyaman berteman dengannya. Mungkin karena Kagami merasa tidak sendirian jadi homo.

Kalau saja Aomine juga homo…

"Woi, woi." Aomine duduk tegak, kaget pada pikirannya yang ngaco sendiri. Nggak mungkin lah dia homo. Homo itu suka laki-laki. Konsep dari suka laki-laki saja tidak bisa Aomine pahami.

Kemudian Aomine teringat sore itu. Sore saat Kagami mengaku padanya kalau dia _gay_. Kalau kehidupannya adalah sebuah opera sabun, mungkin penonton bakal mengira sisa sore itu mereka habiskan dengan pembicaraan hati ke hati yang canggung. Tapi sayangnya, mereka ini Aomine dan Kagami. Jadi tentu saja mereka berakhir di sofa, main PS ditemani dua piring kentang goreng dan saus tomat yang dibuat Kagami.

Aomine puas mengejek Kagami sore itu. Bukan soal orientasi seksualnya tentu saja, tapi soal Kagami yang menangis.

Kagami _freaking_ Taiga menangis seperti anak kecil! Nggak setiap hari Aomine bisa melihatnya, kan?

Tapi seberapa keras Aomine mencoba fokus pada permainannya, tetap ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal sejak detik pertama Kagami bilang padanya kalau dia _gay_.

Jadi sore itu, ketika setengah jam berlalu dan Aomine tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan keheranannya, dia bertanya.

"_Kok bisa lo suka cowok?"_ tanya Aomine.

Kagami diam, tangannya masih sibuk dengan stik PS.

"_Ya bisa aja."_ Jawab Kagami akhirnya.

"_Kan lo udah punya sendiri. Kok masih suka lihatin punya orang?"_

Waktu itu, Kagami langsung tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk. Aomine menangkat satu alisnya, tertarik dengan reaksi Kagami. Apalagi setelah melihat wajahnya sedikit merah. Kagami lalu menatap Aomine tidak suka, melupakan stik yang sedetik lalu masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"_Cowok yang suka paha-dada kayak lo mana ngerti." _Desis Kagami. Dan setelahnya, Kagami malah membicarakan artis-artis Amerika yang menurutnya hot—dan potensial untuk menjadi pacarnya. _The Hell_.

Mengingat sore itu, Aomine jadi tertawa-tawa sendiri diatas tempat tidur. Kagami terlihat lucu sekali waktu membicarakannya. Siapa kemarin yang Kagami bilang? Oh ya, Adam Lambert. Penyanyi amerika yang suaranya _eargasmic_. Aomine sih tidak tahu siapa Adam Lambert—dan dia juga tidak tahu arti _eargasmic_—tapi melihat Kagami yang antusias menceritakannya, mau tidak mau Aomine jadi ingin tersenyum.

Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Kagami bercerita padanya tentang sesuatu yang dia suka. Pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun.

Aomine membusungkan dadanya bangga. Lihatlah, kalau Aomine mau, dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik buat siapapun.

"Kok… senyum-senyum, Dai-chan?" suara Momoi yang keheranan langsung membuat Aomine sadar. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Satsuki membawa sekaleng minuman dingin dari kulkas. Aomine langsung duduk lagi dengan sumringah, alih-alih menjawabnya, Aomine malah membicarakan hal lain.

"Pinjem laptop ya?" pintanya, sambil mengambil kaleng minuman dari tangan Momoi yang sekarang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sendiri, kesal melihat Aomine tidak melepas sepatunya. Tapi toh dia membiarkan Aomine yang sudah asik membuka laptop dan mengetik sesuatu di _browser_.

Duapuluh menit lalu, saat Momoi mendapati Aomine berdiri di depan kamarnya minta dibukakan jendela, Momoi sama sekali tidak terkejut. Toh sejak TK Aomine sudah biasa melakukannya. Yang dia sedikit heran, kenapa tiba-tiba?

Tapi Momoi diam saja, tidak mau bertanya apapun. Karena dari dulu, mereka memang tidak pernah bertanya soal hal pribadi masing-masing.

Omong-omong soal jaman dahulu kala, saat awal-awal masuk SMP, banyak sekali yang bertanya pada Momoi apa Aomine itu pacarnya. Momoi menjawabnya dengan tertawa. Karena membayangkan Aomine jadi pacarnya, sama saja membayangkan dia pacaran dengan kakak sendiri.

"_Jadi kalian berdua cuma teman?"_ itu pertanyaan kedua yang paling banyak muncul setelahnya. Momoi juga cuma menjawabnya dengan mengedikkan bahu. Karena kata 'teman' pun sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk hubungannya dengan Aomine. Mereka ini sudah kenal sejak TK, omong-omong. Terlalu banyak tabiat Aomine yang sudah Momoi tahu.

Momoi peduli pada Aomine, tentu saja. Dan Momoi juga tahu kalau Aomine amat peduli padanya. Tapi ya cuma sebatas itu.

Jadi, ketika tiba-tiba Aomine menanyakan padanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah Momoi sangka sebelumnya, jelas Momoi kaget.

"Hei, Satsuki. Kenapa lo bisa suka sama _Boy's Love_?" tanyanya, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari laptop.

"Kenapa tanya sekarang?" Momoi malah balik bertanya. Wajahnya heran. "Aku kan sudah suka _Boy's Love_ dari SMP, Dai-chan."

"Yah, baru kepikiran. Kok lo suka liat cowok-cowok begituan?" tanyanya lagi. Perut Momoi sampai jadi geli. Okelah, kalau Aomine memaksa. Akan dia jelaskan sedetil-detilnya kenapa _Boy's Love_ itu _epic_.

Momoi tengkurap di samping Aomine, yang juga tengkurap sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Tahu nggak, cinta terlarang itu menarik," kata Momoi antusias, membuat Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Aomine, kali ini menatap Momoi langsung.

"Lebih banyak tantangan. Lebih banyak dinamika. Cowok itu makhluk bodoh, kalau saling mencintai satu sama lain, bakal lebih indah."

Aomine diam.

"Gue nggak ngerti." Katanya menyerah. Tapi kemudian bertanya lagi, "Terus menurut lo, kenapa cowok bisa suka sama cowok?"

"Kok tanya aku? Aku bukan cowok."

"Ya kan, lo suka _Boy's Love_," kata Aomine tidak sabar. "Kalo dari cerita-cerita yang lo baca, kenapa cowok bisa suka sama cowok?"

Momoi menggumam sesaat, tampak berpikir.

"_Boy's Love_ itu cuma cerita karangan perempuan untuk perempuan, Dai-chan. Sama sekali nggak bisa di relasikan sama kehidupan nyata. Kalo mau tau alasan cowok bisa suka cowok, tanya aja sama _gay_ langsung."

Aomine terdiam.

Aomine sudah pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Kagami, tapi Kagami hanya menjawabnya dengan 'lo nggak bakal ngerti.'

Aomine menghela nafasnya.

Mungkin benar, Aomine tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Karena Aomine bukan _gay_.

.

"Jadi lo beneran ngaku ke Aomine?" Takao menyeruput _coke_ nya santai.

"Yeah," kata Kagami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru klub, mencari seseorang sebelum dia gila karena terus-terusan memikirkan kenapa dia bisa suka cowok seperti Aomine.

"Nggak mau cerita detil kejadiannya?"

Kagami mendengus sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kehidupan cinta gue sama nggak menariknya kayak punya lo. Apa yang mau lo dengerin?"

"Ouch." Takao memegang dadanya sendiri, pura-pura terluka mendengar perkataan Kagami. "Seenggaknya cowok yang lo suka tahu kalau lo gay, dan dia bahkan cemburu waktu lo pergi sama gue."

"Dia nggak cemburu." Potong Kagami cepat, tidak mau Takao salah sangka pada tingkah Aomine. Aomine itu bodoh dan segalanya, dia cuma tidak rela kalau Kagami punya teman lain selain dia.

"Yeah?" tanya Takao sangsi. "Tapi dia lihatin gue dari kepala sampai kaki, tahu nggak? Seolah-olah gue mau nyuri lo dari dia."

Kagami berdecak tidak suka.

Serius, semua perkataan Takao tidak membantu Kagami sama sekali. Kagami tahu semua itu, semua sindiran Aomine yang menyiratkan betapa dia tidak suka pada Takao, tapi Kagami tidak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Lebih mudah kalau semuanya tetap seperti ini. Lagipula, Aomine sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas kalaupun suatu saat nanti Kagami punya pacar, Aomine akan tetap jadi temannya.

Jadi, itulah yang dilakukan Kagami sekarang : cari pacar.

"Dan lo inget dia bilang soal 'temen spesial'? Sejak kapan dia jadi 'temen spesial' lo?" Takao terbahak.

Kagami menggeram. "Plis, Takao. Lo sama sekali nggak membantu."

"Mm-hmm." Takao malah menggumam senang. Tapi Takao langsung menyerah ketika Kagami terus memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Oke-oke sori. _No More_ Aomine." Takao mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Kagami menghela nafasnya lega, kemudian memesan _cocktail_.

"Jadi, lo bilang malam ini mau cari cowok?" tanya Takao. Kagami mengangguk. "Ada bayangan cowok yang seperti apa?"

"Uhh… _no idea_." Kagami mengedikkan bahunya. "Lo sendiri, nggak mau cari cowok?"

"Loh, gue kan udah punya cowok," Takao menatap Kagami serius, seolah Kagami itu orang paling bodoh sedunia. "Itu loh, yang tiap hari gue temenin makan siang." Takao nyengir.

Kagami tertawa menyadari siapa yang dibicarakan Takao, "Ngimpi aja sana."

Takao ikut tertawa.

"Segitu nggak mungkinnya, ya?" tanya Takao di sela tawanya. Kagami langsung diam, merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba.

"Yah, maksud gue…" Kagami menggaruk belakang lehernya. Takao tertawa lagi, memukul lengan Kagami gemas.

"Santai aja… lo gampang banget sih ngerasa nggak enak? Gue juga tahu diri, kali. Gue tahu rasa suka gue sama Shin-chan itu _hopeless_."

Nah, Ini! Ini yang Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti dari Takao.

"Lo tahu itu _hopeless_," ujar Kagami "Tapi lo tetap… apa ya, tetap ada di sampingnya Midorima gitu? Maksud gue, kenapa lo tahan? Midorima kan benci lo."

Takao mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya gimana lagi… gue suka dia."

Kagami menggeleng-geleng, makin tidak mengerti. "Lo masokis, ya?"

Takao terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kagami.

"Tapi gue nggak sesuci itu, lagi. Sesuka apapun gue sama Midorima, gue tetep cowok. Kalo lagi pingin, ya tinggal nyari cowok aja di sini. Tahulah istilahnya, 'Cinta Satu Malam'" kata Takao, nyengir.

"Najis lo." Komentar Kagami, membuat tawa Takao berderai lagi.

"Udah deh, kenapa jadi ngomongin gue? Bukannya agenda kita malem ini nyariin lo cowok?" tanya Takao, ketara sekali mengganti topik.

Kagami tahu itu, jadi Kagami mengangguk dan mulai menyapu penjuru klub sekali lagi, lalu mengerang ketika tetap tidak menemukan siapapun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Gimana kalau cowok itu?" Takao menunjuk satu laki-laki yang…

"Urg. Terlalu cantik. Gue nyari cowok, bukan cewek." Kagami mengibaskan tangannya ketika melihat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebagian matanya. Takao memutar matanya.

"Lo nggak suka _twinks_ ya?" komentar Takao.

Kagami berpikir, _twinks_? Cowok muda mulus dengan kulit seputih susu? Tidak terimakasih. Kagami masih suka perut _six pack_ dan otot bisep yang bikin ngiler macam Aomin—uhuk, maksud Kagami, Adam Lambert.

Kagami lalu menatap teman di sampingnya, "Kalo gue suka _twinks_, Takao, mungkin gue udah macarin lo dari dulu." jawab Kagami. Singkat, padat, jelas.

Takao nyengir. "Iya sih." Jawabnya. "Kalau yang itu?" Takao menunjuk satu orang yang sedang sendirian membelakangi mereka, "Tuh, dilihat dari _body_ nya pasti _six… pack_." Takao langsung diam begitu laki-laki itu berbalik.

Kagami tertawa begitu melihat Takao menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lo mau jodohin gue sama Om-om? _Dude_, Gue nyari pacar, bukan _Sugar Daddy_." Kata Kagami, masih tertawa.

Muka Takao langsung kesal. Apalagi setelah Takao menunjuk lima laki-laki dan Kagami masih menolaknya.

"Lo niat nyari pacar nggak sih!?" Takao frustrasi, memandang sengit muka Kagami yang sok inosen.

"Ya niat… tapi kan semua yang lo tawarin bukan tipe gue." kata Kagami pelan, jadi tidak enak pada Takao yang sudah tampak kesal setengah mati.

"Kalo tipe lo Aomine, sampai mati juga kita nggak bakal nemu, lah! Lo pikir orang kayak Aomine ada berapa macam di dunia?" semprot Takao lagi. Kagami makin tidak enak.

Kagami ingin menyumpahi Aomine. Disaat Kagami ingin cari pacar pun, wajah Aomine masih terbayang di otaknya. Si idiot itu benar-benar bisa menganggu Kagami dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi belum sempat Kagami menyumpahi Aomine, sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinganya.

"Hai, seksi." begitu bunyinya. Kagami mengangkat alisnya kemudian menoleh, saat itulah dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya mengajak Takao berbicara. Ketara sekali ingin merayu takao. "Mau turun ke lantai dansa?" katanya lagi.

Kagami memutar matanya malas. Apalagi ketika melihat mata Tako berbinar-binar ke arahnya.

"Udah, sana." Usir Kagami. Takao tertawa, berterimakasih pada Kagami yang sangat pengertian. Jadi, pada akhirnya Takao berdiri.

"Gue pergi dulu ya." Pamit Takao, mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kagami, yang dibalas Kagami dengan dengusan malas.

Dan begitulah ceritanya, Kagami berakhir sendirian di kursi depan bar. Meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar bikin depresi.

Bukannya Kagami tidak sadar kalau beberapa mata mengawasinya. Dari tadi, bahkan, Kagami tahu. Tapi tetap saja, Kagami memasang wajah tidak tertarik, membuat siapapun yang mengawasinya tidak berani mendekat.

Kalau begini caranya, kapan Kagami punya pacar?

Tapi malam ini, ternyata, masih menyimpan berbagai macam kejutan.

"_Fuck off, you pervert old man_!" sebuah sumpah serapah dalam bahasa inggris terdengar di telinga Kagami. Kagami mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menoleh, untuk mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berponi sedang mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman om-om.

Kagami melongo kaget. Pertama, tidak setiap hari Kagami mendengar orang jepang yang menyumpah dalam bahasa inggris. Dan kedua, orang yang menyumpah tadi, adalah cowok dengan poni yang menutupi separuh matanya. Cowok yang Kagami bilang cantik, yang ditunjuk Takao pertama kali di sesi pencarian cowok malam ini. Kagami iawalnya tidak ingin ikut campur, dia ingin tertawa malah, karna lelaki mabuk yang menggoda cowok cantik adalah _Sugar Daddy_ yang ditemukan Takao beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi kemudian tawanya tertelan di kerongkongan saat melihat laki-laki yang lebih tua—yang tampak sedang mabuk—meremas pantat si cowok cantik.

"Ayolah," desah aki-laki tua itu, nadanya berat, tampak sekali kalau mabuk. Mata Kagami melebar mendengarnya, dia ingin muntah.

"_What the fuck?!_" Cowok cantik itu menyumpah dalam bahasa inggris lagi. "_Fuck off, drunkard_!"

Sekali lagi, Kagami tidak mau terlibat, tetapi ketika tingkah lelaki tua tambah kurangajar, padahal si cowok cantik jelas-jelas tidak mau dengannya, mana bisa Kagami tahan?

Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Kagami setelahnya, tentu saja berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, lalu mendorong lelaki tua dengan kasar.

"Dia nggak mau, oke?" kata Kagami tegas. Ketika Lelaki tua itu tidak kunjung pergi, Kagami mengancamnya. "Lo pergi, atau gue patahin hidung lo."

Lelaki tua mabuk itu tampak terkejut ketika Kagami membentak. Mukanya kesal sesaat, kemudian mendecih dan pergi dari situ. Membuat si cowok cantik menghela nafasnya lega.

Ketika Kagami menoleh, si cowok cantik tersenyum.

"Makasih," katanya.

Kagami diam sebentar, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "_Don't mind it_. _Returnee_ dari Amerika, ya?" tebak Kagami, membuat muka si cowok cantik tampak kaget.

"Kok tahu?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga _returnee_." Kata Kagami, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kagami Taiga." Ujarnya.

"Himuro Tatsuya." Cowok cantik itu balas meremas tangan Kagami, terseyum. Membuat Kagami berpikir dalam hati, walaupun cowok cantik bukan tipenya, tapi semua tidak boleh dilihat dari fisik kan?

.

.

Dan Kagami benar soal "semua tidak bisa dilihat dari fisik".

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Kagami dekat dengan Himuro. Dan tebak, mereka banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama _returnee_ dari Amerika, dan Himuro suka basket.

Tidak sejago Aomine, tentu saja. Tapi tetap, jadi nilai plus buat Himuro kan?

"Tapi menurut gue, bagian ini agak terlalu alay. Gimana kalau kita _improve_ dikit, biar jadi realistis gitu?"

Kagami tersadar. "Hah?" tanya Kagami, pada Aomine yang langsung memasang wajah kesal. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas sekarang, jam istirahat. Dan bukannya istirahat, teman-teman sekelasnya malah sibuk menghafalkan naskah drama.

Kagami sampai merasa kagum pada dedikasi teman-temannya. Toh ini cuma drama untuk bunkasai, apa pentingnya?

"Jadi lo dari tadi nggak dengerin gue?" tanya Aomine, membuat Kagami menyumpah dalam hati. Karena, sial, wajah Aomine yang sedekat itu membuat Kagami sadar kalau dia masih sangat suka kunyuk ini.

"Dengerin, kok," ujar Kagami malas. "Sejak kapan lo jadi serius latihan drama?" tanya Kagami, memicing ke arah Aomine.

"Sejak pidato Akashi pagi ini. Dan… jangan bilang lo juga gak dengerin Akashi ngomong apa." Kata Aomine, memandang Kagami tidak percaya.

Pagi ini memangnya Akashi ngomong apa? Bukan salah Kagami dong, tadi pagi dia emailan dengan Himuro. Membicarakan banyak hal.

"Emang tadi Akashi ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Kagami akhirnya, membuat Aomine menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

.

Aomine tidak percaya ini. Apa yang sedang Kagami pikirkan sepanjang pagi, sih? Jangan bilang ini karena si Takao itu lagi. Karena, Aomine bersumpah, kalau sampai mereka berdua benar-benar ada sesuatu, pasti Aomine akan…

Akan…

Akan apa?

Memangnya Aomine siapa?

Aomine mengacak kepalanya frustrasi. Entahlah, memikirkan Kagami dan Takao selalu membuat Aomine _stress_. Jadi mending lupakan saja.

"Akashi tadi bicara soal _bunkasai_. Udah kurang 10 hari lagi, dan _bunkasai_ tahun ini adalah _bunkasai_ terakhir kita." Kata Aomine, melihat Kagami yang langsung terdiam. "Yeah, terakhir. Setelah ini, kita sudah bukan lagi murid SMA." Lanjut Aomine.

"Jadi kita harus berusaha keras, demi _bunkasai_ terakhir kita, gitu?" tanya Kagami balik, matanya tampak menerawang. Aomine hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa anak-anak jadi antusias ngapalin dialog kayak sekarang?" tanya Kagami lagi, sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan menemukan hampir seluruh temannya tengah serius membaca naskah.

"Pidato Akashi tadi lebih mengharukan lagi, gue nggak tahu gimana caranya, tapi gue sendiri sampe merinding." Ujar Aomine.

Benar, Aomine tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kagami sampai melewatkan pidato Akashi. Tapi tadi pagi, Akashi memang benar-benar melakukan hal yang absurd—yaitu memotivasi mereka.

Wajahnya memang tetap menyeramkan, tatapannya juga masih sekejam medusa, tapi itulah yang membuat Akashi menjadi Akashi. Dibalik semua itu, Aomine tahu, Akashi pasti peduli pada mereka semua. Bagaimana mau tidak peduli, kalau tiga tahun berturut-turut selalu Akashi yang jadi ketua kelas mereka?

Aomine masih akan melanjutkan _flashback_ nya soal pidato Akashi tadi pagi, jika saja Kagami tidak menggumam.

"Sudah tiga tahun ya…" katanya, membuat dua alis Aomine bertaut heran.

"Apanya?" tanya Aomine, tepat di samping Kagami. Kagami menatapnya sesaat, kemudian mengambil naskahnya di dalam tas dan mulai membaca bagiannya.

"Kita temenan." Kata Kagami singkat. Dan entah kenapa, mendengarnya, membuat dada Aomine menghangat.

"Iya," jawab Aomine, mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, tidak tahan untuk mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di lapangan, saat Aomine pertama kali melihat Kagami bermain basket. Siapa yang mengira sudah tiga tahun mereka berteman? Rasanya begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi mereka sudah lulus SMA.

Mengingatnya, Aomine jadi sadar tentang sesuatu.

"Setelah lulus SMA, lo tetep jadi temen gue kan?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami. Kagami terkekeh.

"Iyalah, bego." jawabnya, membuat Aomine ingin tertawa.

"Walaupun nanti udah sibuk sama cowok lo?" goda Aomine.

"Ssst!" Kagami mendesis panik, Aomine tertawa.

"Walaupun nanti udah sibuk sama PACAR lo?" Aomine mengganti pilihan katanya, membuat Kagami nyengir.

"Gue yang harusnya kawatir, karena lo yang lebih berpotensi sibuk sama pacar," ujar Kagami. "Dan semua selingkuhan lo." Tambahnya.

Aomine melotot.

"Gue cowok setia." Katanya tidak terima. Kagami terbahak, tampak benar-benar tidak percaya.

Sumpah, Aomine ingin tetap melotot dan memasang wajah kesal. Tapi melihat wajah Kagami yang tertawa, Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Dia suka kalau Kagami sudah tertawa.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Kirio's note :**

Too much fandom, not enough time for fangirling. ARGG! Excuse my rambling. Hiks. Sebagai fangirl multifandom yang laptopnya baru rusak kemarin, saya lagi depresi. Jadi sori kalo kesannya curhat colongan disini. Juga soal Adam Lambert reference. LOL. Pahamilah, saya punya semacam unhealthy obsession ke Adam (juga ke KAT-TUN, Tanaka Koki, The Cab, dan Andrew Scott, jadi kalo suatu saat saya masukin mereka2 ke fic saya, pahamilah. Kalo The Cab sih, as you know, saya udah pake lagu mereka jadi soundtrack di "Duapuluh Sembilan Hari" sama "His Last Vow"… dan omg ngapain gue rambling soal The Cab disini? Sori T.T)

Anyway, makasih udah baca cerita ini :* love you so! Walau setelah ini saya gak bisa apdet berkala. Nggak janji kapan hari pasti buat apdet WtN, tapi pasti saya selesaikan kok.


	9. Carry Me Home Tonight

**Warning** : Swearing and cursing. Aomine being himself.

**Beta-ed by** : **salmoow** (yaaaaay for her, makasih dibelain beta malem-malem beb. Pas malem minggu pula. I love you so!)

**Note** : penulis dari fanfic ini sejak tanggal 4 Juni 2014 gak bisa fokus nulis karena KAT-TUN (idol grup favoritnya sepanjang masa) rilis single baru. LOL. Head-note yang gak penting ya? emang XD eniwei enjoy!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 9 : Carry Me Home Tonight**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

"Taiga, _it's getting late_," suara lembut di seberang sana menyadarkan Kagami yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di kasur dengan ponsel di telinganya. Kagami melihat jam di dinding kamarnya dan kaget sendiri ketika melihat jarum pendek menunjuk angka satu.

"Sudah jam satu ya?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya, membuat laki-laki di seberang sana tertawa renyah.

"Iya, ngantuk?" tanyanya lagi. Kagami cuma tersenyum.

Berbicara dengan Himuro selalu menyenangkan, pikir Kagami. Himuro memang lebih tua darinya setahun, tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara menjaga percakapan agar tetap menarik. Karena itu, mereka bisa berbicara tentang hal yang sama-sama mereka suka sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Yang mereka bicarakan kadang tidak penting. Masalah serial Televisi yang lagi happening di Amerika lah, tentang penyanyi yang minggu ini ada di puncak _billboard chart_ lah, macam-macam.

Seperti malam ini, siapa sangka mereka malah berbicara tentang satu serial Televisi—yang ternyata sama-sama mereka sukai—sampai jam satu malam?

"Ngantuk sih," Kagami pada akhirnya menjawab sambil mengucek matanya, "tapi masih mau telponan." Katanya lagi, tersenyum, tapi langsung menutup matanya malu ketika menyadari kalau kata-katanya terdengar begitu _flirty_.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Himuro malah tertawa.

"Sudah, tidur sana," Katanya, terdengar geli, "kan besok ada sekolah," lanjut Himuro. Kagami cuma diam, padahal barusan mereka lagi bicara seru.

Kagami tidak bohong soal Himuro itu menyenangkan. Kagami memang cinta mati dengan basket, dan untuk basket, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine di mata Kagami. Tapi hidup Kagami tidak melulu berputar pada Basket, kan? Masih ada hal-hal lain yang membuat Kagami bersemangat. Hal yang sudah mulai dilupakannya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki ke Jepang, sampai dia bertemu Himuro beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Atau begini deh, akhir pekan nanti mau marathon Supernatural?" tawarnya, menyebut nama serial TV yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Dan itu, adalah salah satunya. Mata Kagami langsung berkilat senang, segala rasa kantuk hilang dari tubuhnya.

"_You have the DVD_?" tanya Kagami antusias.

"Lengkap," jawabnya, membuat Kagami tidak bisa berhenti nyengir.

Supernatural, adalah Serial TV Amerika yang sempat Kagami gilai waktu SMP. Berkisah tentang dua kakak beradik super _hot_ yang memburu makhluk-makhluk supernatural di dunia. Oke, Kagami memang tidak pernah suka film _horror_ atau cerita seram. Serial TV _epic_ yang sudah tidak sempat Kagami ikuti begitu dia sibuk bermain basket di SMA. Tapi kalau pemeran utamanya seganteng Dean dan Sam Winchester, Kagami mau apa coba?

Jadi, ketika Himuro bilang dia juga menyukai—menggilai—serial TV itu, tidak salah kan, kalau Kagami menjadi sangat antusias?

"Apartemenku atau tempatmu?" tanya Kagami, tidak dapat menyembunyikan semangatnya.

"Hmm," Kagami mendengar gumaman di seberang, "di tempatku nggak ada TV layar besar," katanya.

"Kalau begitu di apartemenku. Jam 6 sore?" Putus Kagami cepat-cepat, Himuro tertawa lagi.

"Tapi jemput aku di stasiun ya? Jam lima."

"Oke," Kagami nyengir. Tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu dan berdehem dengan rikuh, "uh… Tatsuya?" panggil Kagami, ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Mau makan dulu sebelum ke Apartemenku? Aku tau tempat yang bagus."

Hening. Oh _Crap_! Apa Kagami terlalu terburu-buru? Apa Himuro akan menolaknya? Kagami menutup matanya lagi, tapi kemudian jawaban Himuro membuat Kagami jantungan. Dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"_Sounds great_," katanya, "_it's a date then_."

Ganti Kagami yang bengong. Tertegun.

_It's date._

Kata-kata Himuro terngiang berkali-kali sampai Kagami bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Taiga?" suara Himuro menyadarkan Kagami, dia segera mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Y-yeah," _jawab Kagami terbata,_ "It's date_," katanya, masih setengah bengong.

Jadi ketika akhirnya Himuro berpamitan untuk tidur, Kagami hanya mengiyakannya dengan setengah sadar.

"_Nice Dream_, Taiga," hanya itu yang bisa Kagami dengar sebelum dirinya sendiri menjawab '_you too_' dan sambungan terputus.

Setelah memastikan ponselnya teronggok nyaman di atas laci, Kagami menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas. Keheningan yang dia ciptakan sendiri membuatnya teringat akan suara lembut Himuro. Baru Kagami ingin tidur, tapi ponselnya, sama sekali tidak mengijinkan.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah email masuk. Kagami, yang mengira itu Himuro—yah, siapa tahu dia mau mengucapkan selamat tidur atau apa—akhirnya meraih ponselnya.

Tapi yang dia dapatkan, adalah email dari orang yang sama sekali tidak Kagami sangka.

_01.05 AM_

_From : Ahomine_

_Telponan sama sapa sih lo malem-malem? Sibuk melulu!_

_Btw, besok one-on-one yuk?_

Kagami, seperti biasa, langsung nyengir lebar membaca emailnya. Dia lalu mengetik balasan yang berbunyi,

_01.06 AM_

_To : Ahomine_

_Sori, gue emang orang sibuk._

_Btw, Oke! One-on-one ditempat biasa, tp yang kalah traktir ke Majiba._

Dan Aomine membalasnya tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian. Kagami sampai menyempatkan diri untuk kagum pada kecepatan tangan Aomine mengetik _email_.

_01.06 AM_

_From : Ahomine_

_Siap-siap nraktir gue kalo gitu!_

_Eh, lo gak tidur? _

_01.06 AM_

_To : Ahomine_

_Gue udah mau tidur! Tapi satu orang jelek gak berhenti ngirimin gue email._

Kagami memegangi ponselnya, tidak berhenti melihat layar, menunggu balasan Aomine. Dan balasan Aomine setelahnya, benar-benar membuat perut Kagami kejang.

_01.07 AM_

_From : Ahomine_

_Sori ya, gue ini orang ganteng._

_Oh,udah mau tidur? Ati-ati, jangan mimpi basah sama Adam Lamborgini._

Kagami diam sebentar. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ya Tuhan.

Adam Lamborgini itu siapa? Kagami ngakak sampai perutnya sakit.

_01.08 AM_

_To : Ahomine_

_Adam Lambert, geblek_!_ Sapa tuh Lamborgini? LOL. Orang kere gak usah sebut-sebut Lamborgini deh._

_Udah, ah. Gue mau tidur. Lo gak tidur?_

Kali ini, Kagami menunggu tiga menit sampai balasan Aomine sampai.

_01.11 AM_

_From : Ahomine_

_Peduli setan :p Sama. Gue ngantuk. Tapi ortu tengkar di bawah. Mau nelpon lo, tapi lo sok sibuk. Payah!_

Awalnya, Kagami ingin tertawa waktu melihat Aomine memasang _emoticon_ melet. Aomine Daiki bukan cowok yang suka pakai _emoticon_, soalnya. Tapi begitu membaca kalimat selanjutnya, senyum Kagami hilang.

Orang tua Aomine bertengkar lagi?

Kagami menghela nafasnya. Rasa bersalah menelusup ke dadanya. Untuk keberapa kalinya coba mereka bertengkar bikin telinga sakit? Aomine memang tidak pernah bilang padanya, tapi Kagami tahu, sepintar apapun Aomine berpura-pura biasa saja, Aomine pasti sedih.

_01.14 AM_

_To : Ahomine_

_Gue telpon, ya?_

Tapi jawaban Aomine setelahnya, membuat Kagami menghela nafasnya.

_01.15 AM_

_From : Ahomine_

_Gak usah. Udah selesai. Besok aja temenin main _one-on-one_. _

_Tidur sana! Bye._

Kagami menimbang-nimbang ponselnya, kemudian menyerah. Mungkin Aomine butuh sendirian. Jadi Kagami membalasnya dengan '_oke_, _bye_' dan meletakkan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

Yang Kagami pikirkan sebelum kealam mimpi, adalah wajah Aomine yang menyuruhnya tidur dengan kasar. Bukan Himuro yang mengucapkan '_Nice Dream_' dengan manis.

Dan Kagami kembali pada titik awal. Seperti berjalan berputar di sebuah lingkaran tanpa ujung.

Karena pada akhirnya, semua tetap berakhir di orang yang sama.

Aomine.

.

_01.17 AM_

_From : Bakagami_

_Oke, bye._

Aomine memandang ponselnya selama lima menit terakhir. Memandang email terakhir Kagami sebelum Aomine memutuskan tidak membalasnya lagi. Mata Aomine panas, karena dia tidak berkedip memandangnya.

Setelah menit keenam berlalu, Aomine menyerah menatap ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah di tempat tidurnya. Dengan kesal, dia berbalik, tengkurap dan membaringkan pipinya ke bantal dengan keras.

"_Shit_!" Aomine mengumpat bangun, mendesis sambil mengelus pipinya. Dia lupa kalau pipi kanannya lebam.

Aomine berdecak. Kalau waktu bisa diputar, Aomine ingin mempercepat hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi anak SMA. Dia ingin keluar dari rumah ini, hidup mandiri bersama dengan…

Dengan seseorang.

Mai-chan, mungkin. Kalau dia masih belum menikah ketika Aomine lulus SMA dan bekerja, tentu saja. Atau siapapun nanti yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Mungkin sebagian orang yang tidak mengenal Aomine, akan berpikir kalau Aomine itu tipe yang tidak menganggap penting soal cinta. Selama ini memang benar. Dari dulu Aomine tidak pernah berpikir apapun soal cinta. Kalau ada cewek manis dikit dan bilang suka padanya, ya tinggal pacari saja. Kalau ceweknya minta begini-begitu, ya tinggal berikan saja. Kalau nanti ceweknya minta putus karena Aomine tidak pernah perhatian padanya, ya sudah, tinggal putus.

Bukan masalah besar bagi Aomine.

Tapi bukan berarti Aomine ingin begitu terus sampai nanti. Dari kecil, Aomine tahu rasanya dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang tidak saling mencintai. Lagipula, kapan sih Ayahnya pernah peduli pada Ibunya? Yang Aomine herankan, kenapa mereka bertahan untuk tetap terus menikah kalau setiap hari kerjanya bertengkar terus menerus?

Aomine selalu pandai untuk menulikan telinga, dan bersikap seolah semua pertengkaran itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Tapi setiap manusia punya batas, kan?

Jadi malam ini, ketika Ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan parfum pelacur murahan, Aomine tidak tahan untuk berkomentar pedas. Karena Aomine benci Ayahnya. Aomine benci seseorang yang tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi apa yang Aomine dapat? Hanya luka lebam di pipi. Membuat Aomine bersumpah, kalau dia tidak akan pernah menjadi laki-laki seperti Ayahnya.

Karena suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, Aomine akan menemukan seseorang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati. Dan bersama dengan orang itu, Aomine akan menjadi Ayah yang bisa melindungi keluarganya.

"Sialan," Aomine mengumpat. Ternyata, berpikir terlalu keras tentang masa depan membuat kepalanya jadi pusing. Maklumlah, kapasitas otaknya kan pas-pasan. Tidak dirancang untuk berpikir terlalu rumit.

Aomine terkekeh memikirkannya. Dia jadi ingat satu _scene_ di naskah Romeo-Julio milik Momoi, _scen_e klimaks waktu Romeo dan Julio ketahuan pacaran sama keluarga mereka dan Romeo memulai pengakuan cintanya—yeah seperti sinetron, Aomine tahu. Tapi Aomine cuma bisa menerima nasib dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemeran utama, yaitu menghapalkan dialog. Dan disitu dialog Romeo-nya panjang sekali, sumpah Aomine sampai _stress_ menghapalkannya bersama Kagami.

Itu adalah saat Aomine benar-benar tahu, kapasitas otaknya dan otak Kagami tidak jauh beda.

Malam itu, Aomine tertidur dengan bendel naskah menutupi kepalanya. Tidak tahan untuk membaca naskah drama itu sekali lagi sebelum tidur. Dia ingin melihat lagi muka salting Kagami setiap Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine jadi tidak sabar menanti bunkasai.

.

.

"Puhahahahahahh!" tawa melengking Takao membahana, membuat siapapun yang berada di kantin berbalik menatapnya.

"Ssssshhhh!" Kagami berdesis sambil berusaha menyumpal mulut lebar Takao dengan nasi. Kebiasaan buruk. Kalau sudah tertawa, Takao selalu sulit dihentikan. "Lo apa-apaan sih?!" desis Kagami kesal ketika tawa Takao bukannya makin reda malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ha-habisnya, hahahah," Takao tertawa lagi, "lo kualat sama gue, ya? Seinget gue tipe lo bukan _twinks_ deh. Kok sekarang calon pacar lo model kayak begitu?" Takao menunjuk-nunjuk _wallpaper_ ponsel Kagami.

"Lagipula… hahaha. Lo bodoh apa gimana sih, Kagami? Belum-belum udah lo jadiin _wallpaper_? _Seriously_?"

Takao melihat Kagami, kemudian makin ngakak ketika wajah Kagami memerah.

"Ya, apa salahnya?" tanya Kagami.

Takao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bingung, Kagami ini lebih cocok di sebut naïf atau terlalu bodoh.

"Lo kok alay gitu sih, Kagami?" tanya Takao. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak suka dikata-katai alay oleh Takao, yang jelas-jelas lebih alay darinya.

Masalahnya, Takao tidak tahu kenapa Kagami memasang foto Himuro di ponselnya. Himuro memang bukan tipe Kagami, tapi bukan berarti wajahnya tidak enak dilihat, kan? Daripada terus-terusan memikirkan Aomine, mending memasang wajah orang yang jelas-jelas tertarik padanya.

Iya, Himuro tertarik pada Kagami. Begitu saja sih Kagami tahu.

"Eh, emangnya lo gak papa makan sama gue? Nanti Aomine ngamuk sama gue, gimana?" pertanyaan Takao menyadarkan Kagami. Kagami cuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aomine lagi disetrap Akashi gara-gara belum apal dialog," Jawab Kagami ketus, "lo sendiri, nggak dicariin Midorima tuh? Biasanya kan lo nemenin dia makan, entar dia kangen lagi."

"Nyindir lo?" Takao menatap Kagami tidak suka. Kagami cuma bisa tertawa terbahak.

.

.

Ingat Aomine pernah bilang kalau dia tidak sabar untuk _bunkasai_? Lupakan itu! Kalau bisa, malah, tidak usah ada bunkasai sekalian kalau setiap hari Aomine selalu kena jatah diceramahi dan diancam secara verbal oleh Akashi.

"Iya gue tahu otak gue pas-pasan, tapi kalau gue masih belum hapal beberapa dialog di beberapa _scene_, memang itu salah gue?" Aomine menggerundel pada Kagami sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kamar Aomine dan Kagami menutup pintu.

Kagami tertawa mendengar gerundelan Aomine.

"Ya udah lah, kayak lo nggak ngerti Akashi aja. Makanya apalin tuh dialog," nasihat Kagami, yang sudah melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur Aomine yang omong-omong seprei nya tidak diganti sejak bulan lalu.

"Jorok lu," Kagami mengoper kaos kaki Aomine yang entah kenapa bisa ada di atas kasur tepat ke muka Aomine. Aomine mengeram, lalu mengopernya lagi ke tempat cucian di pojok ruangan. Begitu Aomine berbalik, Kagami sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Kagami jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya di depan layar ponselnya.

Awalnya Aomine tidak curiga soal apapun, palingan Kagami cuma emailan dengan Takao. Jadi Aomine ikut-ikutan melempar pantatnya, duduk di sebelah Kagami yang sandaran di dipan kasur Aomine. Tapi ketika Aomine tidak sengaja melihat _wallpaper_ Kagami, dan menemukan foto seorang laki-laki dengan poni hitam panjang, Aomine kaget. Tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Siapa tuh?" sesimpel itu. Tapi Kagami malah berjengit kaget dan buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya di balik saku celana, membuat Aomine mengangkat alis heran.

"Kenalan," kata Kagami singkat.

"Pacar?" tanya Aomine lagi. Kagami menggeleng.

"Belum. Sakti banget gue tiba-tiba dapet pacar?" cerca Kagami. Tapi Aomine separuh tidak mendengarkan. Karena Aomine sibuk mengulangi kata-kata Kagami dalam hati.

_Belum._ Kata Kagami. Belum, berarti suatu saat akan menjadi pacar, kan?

"Oh," begitu saja jawaban Aomine. Tapi kemudian buru-buru menyikut rusuk Kagami, "kenalin ke gue, lah. Harus dilihat bibit-bebet-bobotnya dulu," Aomine nyengir, membuat Kagami tertawa.

"Entar aja kalo udah jadian," jawab Kagami singkat, Aomine tidak luput melihat ujung bibir Kagami terangkat ke atas.

"Kapan jadian? Kalo udah kiamat?" goda Aomine, ganti mendapat sikutan maut dari Kagami.

"Sialan lo," umpatnya, tapi kemudian tetap tersenyum juga ketika Aomine mengaduh kesakitan. Dan Aomine, berusaha menjadi teman yang baik, sesorean ini merayu-rayu Kagami untuk menceritakan calon cowoknya—err, calon pacarnya itu.

"Dia udah kuliah."

"_Dude_, serius? Muka kayak begitu anak kuliahan?" tanya Aomine, kaget. Kagami melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya lalu mengangguk.

"Imut ya?" Kagami nyengir.

Aomine memasang wajah jijik, "alay lo."

"Lo orang kedua yang bilang gue alay hari ini," kata Kagami, terlihat sama sekali tidak suka dipanggil alay.

"Emang kenyataannya lo alay," Aomine mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, tapi segera tertawa terbahak ketika Kagami menyerangnya dengan bantal.

"Lo lebih alay! Lo selalu ngiler tiap lihat muka Mai-chan!" serang Kagami bertubi-tubi, "mati lo! Nih, mati!"

"Hahahaha-pfbahaha," tawa Aomine timbul tenggelam ketika Kagami membekapnya dengan bantal. Mereka guling-gulingan seperti anak kecil di atas kasur. Mengingatkan Aomine akan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak penting mereka di waktu yang lalu, ketika mereka guling-gulingan di lapangan basket, ketika Aomine mengunci kedua tangan Kagami sampai tidak bisa bergerak, ketika mereka cekcok di Majiba, atau ketika mereka bertengkar di kamar Kagami dan berakhir dengan…

Dengan ciuman.

Aomine berhenti tertawa, ketika wajah Kagami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari mukanya. Separuh tubuh Kagami menindih Aomine, dengan sebelah tangan Kagami di atas dada Aomine.

Mereka bertatapan.

Kemudian Aomine teringat semuanya tentang sore itu. Saat mereka berciuman.

Tentang bibir bawah Kagami yang lembut, yang sempat Aomine rasakan. Tentang lidah Kagami yang menelusup masuk ke mulutnya, yang awalnya malu-malu tapi berubah menjadi berani ketika Aomine mengisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Tentang nafas Kagami yang memburu. Tentang tatapan Kagami yang begitu instens di manik Aomine.

Seperti sekarang.

Iris _crimson_ Kagami menatapnya, lurus dan intens. Tatapan yang tidak bisa Aomine definisikan.

Aomine terperangkap dalam tatapan itu. Lidahnya kelu. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan, hanyalah membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak.

Aomine menelusupkan satu tangannya ke leher bagian belakang Kagami, dan membawa kepala Kagami mendekat. Aomine bisa melihat pupil Kagami melebar, tapi tanpa memberi Kagami waktu untuk berpikir,

Aomine mengecup bibir Kagami lembut. Satu kali. Hanya kecupan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kagami bangun dan mendorong Aomine menjauh.

Kagami mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangannya, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya, sadar.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Aomine ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ingin meminta maaf pada Kagami. Tapi sekarang, giliran waktu yang tidak memberinya kesempatan. Karena sedetik setelahnya, suara teriakan ibunya terdengar.

.

"Ampun! Ya Tuhan, Daiki! Daiki, kemari!" suara lengkingan perempuan menyadarkan Kagami dari bius yang diberikan Aomine padanya. Kagami bisa melihat mata Aomine melebar, kemudian berderap keluar dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

Kagami, dengan dada berdentum tidak karuan, terseok mengikuti Aomine dari belakang. Dan apa yang dilihat Kagami ketika dia tiba di depan pintu dapur, membuat dadanya mencelos.

Disitu, Ibu Aomine terduduk dengan luka gores di sekujur tangannya, terus memohon ampun pada Ayah Aomine yang memukulnya dengan seutas ikat pinggang.

"Bangsat!" Aomine mengumpat, dan semua kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu Kagami sadar, Aomine sudah mendorong Ayahnya menjauh sampai menabrak rak piring, membuat dua buah gelas kaca terjatuh dan pecah. Bunyinya gaduh, mengiris telinga Kagami.

Kagami menahan nafasnya, tangannya dingin, takut. Tidak pernah dia melihat Aomine semarah itu. Sedangkan Ayah Aomine, dia malah melawan balik, menyabet Aomine dengan ikat pinggang secara tidak teratur.

"Anak nggak tahu diuntung, kamu!" teriak Ayahnya, "anak dan istri sama-sama tidak tahu diuntung!"

Tapi Aomine hanya diam, melindungi Ibunya yang menangis sesenggukan di lantai. Dada Kagami mencelos melihatnya.

"Om, cukup!" akhirnya Kagami tidak tahan untuk menghentikan Ayah Aomine. Kagami menahan satu tangannya, tapi akibatnya, satu sabetan mengenai pundak Kagami.

Kagami mendesis, dan ketika itulah Aomine bangun dan mendorong Ayahnya lagi sampai tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya. Aomine lalu menatapnya benci. Mata Kagami melebar.

"Ao—"

"Jangan. Sakiti. Kagami." kata-kata Aomine memotong perkataan Kagami. Nadanya rendah, penuh kebencian yang dia tujukan pada Ayahnya. Kagami tidak pernah melihat Aomine yang seperti ini. Aomine yang ini… sangat menakutkan.

"Keluar!" bentak Aomine pada Ayahnya.

"Kamu kira ini rumah siapa—"

"Keluar! Atau gue panggil polisi!" bentak Aomine lagi, membuat Ayahnya yang sepertinya sedikit mabuk, akhirnya terseok keluar.

Setelah memastikan pintu depan tertutup, Aomine tersungkur di samping Ibunya yang masih menangis. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Ibunya.

"Tinggalkan Ayah. Kita nggak butuh dia," kata Aomine mantap.

Ibunya mengangguk, kemudian menangis di pelukan Aomine. Aomine merengkuh Ibunya, mengelus-elus punggungnya, dan berkali-kali menengadah keatas, menahan agar tidak ada satu bulir air matapun keluar.

Sedang Kagami? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa gunanya ia di sini. Jadi dia berdiri, bersiap untuk memberikan Aomine privasi, ketika tangan Aomine menariknya lembut.

Kagami berbalik, menatap Aomine yang masih merengkuh Ibunya dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan yang lain mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Aomine menggeleng. Seolah berkata "jangan tinggalkan gue."

Jadi Kagami diam di situ, menggenggam tangan Aomine sampai Ibu Aomine tertidur di pelukan Aomine. Sampai Aomine menggendong Ibunya ke kamar. Sampai Aomine kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan merengkuh Kagami sambil menangis.

Itu… adalah pertama kalinya Kagami melihat Aomine menangis. Dan Kagami tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Kagami benci tangisan Aomine.

"Jangan tinggalin gue," kata Aomine, membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Kagami. Kagami menggeleng.

Bagaimana mungkin, Kagami bisa meninggalkannya?

.

Aomine tidak tahu berapa lama dia menangis. Tetapi usapan Kagami dipunggungnya, membuatnya merasa kembali pulang.

Kagami itu seperti rumah, membuatnya nyaman, aman, dan merasa dilindungi. Jadi bagaimana mungkin, Aomine bisa meninggalkannya?

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Kirio's note** :

Gak tahu harus bilang apa. Nulis chapter ini setengah sadar setengah enggak soalnya habis fangasm berkali-kali di Fandom lain (read : KAT-TUN). Kalo ada waktu, girls, guys, tolong dengerin lagunya yang judulnya My Secret, dari single terbarunya In Fact. SUMPAH KEREN SAYA MELTING GILAK. Sekali-kali promosi idol grup gak papa lah ya *sobs* freaking proud of them!

Anyway, tetep, makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca cerita yang kayak sinetron ini yang kadang humor kadang mendayu alay kayak sekarang. Tapi saya sebagai manusia, tentu aja masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fic ini, jadi plis kritik dan sarannya. Haha. Jaa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	10. what's the meaning of this heartbeat

Sorry I've been an ass karena nggak ngapdet cerita ini lebih dari... I dont know, 3 bulan? Percayalah saya pengen ngelanjutinnya tapi Writing Block dan Kesibukan di RL yang makin menggila bikin saya gak sempet nulis. Dan... remember laptop saya yang soak? Sekarang masih tetep almarhum dan harus bergantung pada Laptop Orang tua.

Anyway, Happy October 5th! Happy 2nd AoKaga Day in this year! May these two Idiot always be together forever and ever. Karena kita semua tahu gaybies yang satu ini emang tercipta untuk satu sama lain! Makasih buat kalian semua yang sudah baca dan nagih :') Maaf saya nggak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Huhu. I love you guys and girls!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 10 : Tell me, what's the meaning of this Heart Beat?**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

Kalau ada yang cukup peduli untuk bertanya pada Aomine tentang keadaannya, Aomine akan menjawabnya dengan 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Karena, bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja ketika keluarganya berantahkan seperti sekarang?

Tiga hari belakangan ini terasa begitu panjang dan kabur bagi Aomine. Dia tidak ingat detil-detil apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya seperti kosong, bergerak tanpa sadar mengikuti arus waktu. Aomine ingat ibunya terus menangis. Dia juga ingat ketika ibu Momoi menginap di rumahnya, membujuk ibunya untuk mau bercerai dengan Ayahnya karena ternyata, ibunya masih tidak mau 'melepaskan' Ayahnya. Entah apa alasannya. Aomine tidak habis pikir.

Aomine juga ingat ketika Momoi terus memarahinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kecewa kenapa selama ini Aomine tidak pernah cerita apapun padanya.

Tapi yang paling Aomine ingat, adalah tangan Kagami yang terus menggenggamnya di setiap waktu saat Aomine merasa dia sudah tidak mampu untuk mendengar ibunya menangis. Genggamannya terasa begitu hangat, seperti memberi Aomine energi baru. Seperti terus menerus meyakinkan Aomine kalau akan ada akhir dari semua masalah yang membuat otaknya panas ini.

"Bisa galau juga, ternyata," kata Kagami, duduk di sebelah Aomine sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang mengepul. Aomine menatapnya sekilas, mengambilnya lalu menggumam penuh terimakasih. Kalau dalam kedaan normal, mungkin Aomine sudah balik mengata-ngatai Kagami. Tapi situasi sekarang jelas bukan keadaan yang bisa dibilang normal.

Tiga hari ini, ibunya tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan ibu Momoi. Semua juga tahu kalau Ibu Momoi dan Ibu Aomine adalah sahabat sehati-sejiwa sejak SMP—dan karena itulah Aomine kenal Momoi sejak bayi. Intinya adalah, Aomine tidak ingin mengganggu momen-momen ibunya bersama ibu Momoi. Karena Aomine tahu kalau ibunya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah bersama dengan teman yang paling bisa mengerti dia.

Mungkin itu jugalah alasan kenapa Aomine selalu mampir ke rumah Kagami selama seminggu ini. Karena Aomine juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan karena ada sesuatu di rumah Kagami yang membuat Aomine nyaman. Aomine tidak tahu apa, mungkin suasananya, mungkin juga ketenangannya, atau mungkin Kagaminya.

"Gue menyedihkan nggak, sih?" tanya Aomine. Kagami, yang sedetik lalu masih sibuk dengan majalah _sport_ amerika, sekarang melirik Aomine. Dia kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Lebih cocok dibilang payah sih, tapi 'menyedihkan' juga boleh," jawabnya. Aomine menatap Kagami tidak percaya, dan mereka tatap-tatapan selama entah berapa puluh detik.

"Gue serius, _baka_," kata Aomine kesal. Kagami langsung nyengir mendengarnya.

"Kalo mau cerita, ya cerita aja. Nggak usah pakai basa-basi segala," kata Kagami, membuat Aomine tidak bisa merasa lebih dimengerti lagi. "Dan berhenti lihat gue pake mata yang berkaca-kaca gitu, jijik lihatnya," lanjut Kagami, sukses membuat Aomine tertawa keras.

_See_? Setelah apa yang Kagami lihat malam itu, dia tetap menjadi Kagami. Karena Kagami yang paling tahu, bahwa 'dikasihani' adalah hal terakhir yang Aomine butuhkan.

"Entah, ya," Aomine memulainya, setelah dia berhenti tertawa. "Gue muak ngelihat tatapan kasihan dari teman-teman," ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa lalu menatap langit-langit.

"Rasanya ngambang," lanjutnya. "Latihan drama tadipun, gue ngerasa kehilangan antusiasme."

Di sebelahnya, Aomine melihat Kagami yang menatapnya lurus.

"Yah, gue paham sih kalo elo masih sedih—"

"Gue nggak sedih, Kagami." Potong Aomine, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kagami yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Mereka lalu bertukar pandang.

"…"

"Gue cuma… nggak habis pikir." Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya, mengalihkan pandangan ke cangkir yang sedang di pegangnya. Ketika itulah Kagami bertanya,

"Apa yang membuat lo nggak habis pikir?"

Aomine terdiam sebentar,

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu gue menikah mungkin?" katanya kemudian. "Apapun alasannya, gue yakin itu bukan cinta."

Kagami mendengus. Aomine yang sedang bicara soal cinta, sama sekali tidak pernah ada di benak Kagami. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Itu urusan orang dewasa, _aho_." ujar Kagami. "Kita masih SMA, masih ingusan, masih nggak tahu apa-apa soal perasaan kayak gitu. Kalo lo membuat diri lo sendiri menderita karena mikirin alasan atas sesuatu yang bahkan udah berakhir, gimana lo bisa bangkit?"

_Touche._

Aomine terus menatap cangkirnya, Kagami ada benarnya.

"Jujur ya, gue nggak suka ngeliat elo kayak gini." Kata Kagami lagi, membuat Aomine menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Aomine tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. "Begitu juga anak-anak sekelas, mereka nggak terbiasa ngelihat elo kayak alien," kata Kagami serius. Rautnya kesal, tapi tatapan matanya penuh kekhawatiran.

_Hell_, hidupnya memang penuh drama akhir-akhir ini. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dalam seminggu sesuatu bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Pertengkaran orang tuanya, prosesnya yang penuh drama, soal Ayahnya yang bersujud meminta maaf lah, soal Ibunya yang menangis dan sampai sekarang ragu untuk bercerai lah, soal Rumah yang nantinya akan ditinggali siapa lah. Terlalu banyak masalah. Seperti opera sabun kacangan dengan episode ratusan.

Yang tidak pernah Aomine sangka adalah betapa masalah ini sangat mempengaruhi hatinya. Dan dia baru menyadarinya hari ini, saat Aomine melihat tatapan kasihan teman sekelasnya. Kuroko, contohnya, yang tidak berhenti melemparinya tatapan kawatir—sebenarnya sih tatapan datar, tapi Kuroko terus menerus bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, jadi pasti itu tatapan kawatir; atau Akashi, yang terus menerus menyuruhnya menghapus papan tulis hanya supaya Aomine bergerak dari tempat duduknya—mungkin pikirnya, Aomine itu kurang perhatian, dan memberi perhatian versi Akashi adalah dengan menindas seseorang; atau Murasakibara, yang membelikannya lolipop sebesar bola basket (_literally_)—yang Aomine sampai sekarag bingung dimana dia bisa membelinya; bahkan Midorima, yang jadi sering menepuknya di bahu—Midorima loh, si _Tsundere-Megane_ yang anti menunjukkan kalau dia peduli pada seseorang.

Kesimpulannya: semua orang mengasihaninya. Dan Aomine Daiki, paling tidak bisa dikasihani.

"Gue tahu lo paling benci dikasihani," ujar Kagami seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aomine. "Tapi mereka begitu bukan karena mereka nganggap lo rendah. Mereka begitu karena mereka peduli."

Aomine diam sebentar.

"Yeah?" tanyanya. Kagami mengangguk, tatapannya penuh keyakinan, seolah ingin Aomine benar-benar mempercayainya.

"Mereka semua juga temen lo, bodoh."

Hanya dengan begitu, Aomine mempercayainya. Hanya dengan begitu, segala perasaan kesalnya karena dikasihani hilang tak berbekas. Karena tatapan lurus Kagami saat ini, adalah bukti kalau dia peduli. Kagami menyadarkannya, bahwa ada banyak orang diluar sana yang juga peduli padanya—walaupun dengan cara mereka masing-masing yang luar biasa _absurd_. Dan memikirkan itu, membuat hati Aomine entah kenapa menghangat.

Aomine jadi tidak tahan untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Kemudian, Aomine teringat tentang satu hal.

"Kalo nggak salah, tadi lo bilang gue kayak alien, ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, kayak alien," ulang Kagami, serius.

"Cowok seganteng gue gini?" lanjutnya. Nadanya meninggi.

Hening.

"Oh, _please_," setelah lima detik yang sunyi, Kagami memijat dahinya. "Kalo definisi ganteng buat lo adalah mirip tai kebo, iya gue setuju." Lanjutnya, membuat Aomine menyumpah dan menendang Kagami sampai dia gulung-gulung di lantai. Tapi aneh, Aomine merasa tidak ada yang lebih bisa menenangkan hatinya dari pada ini.

Karena kadang, kagami bisa membuat Aomine kembali ke masa kanak-kanak, masa yang Aomine rindukan. Dimana semuanya masih terasa mudah, dimana Aomine tidak perlu merasa takut untuk tertawa lepas.

"Udah, ah. Capek," kata Kagami terengah, ketika entah sudah berapa menit mereka membuat sofa ruang tamu Kagami berantahkan.

Aomine tertawa lagi.

"Gue nginep lagi, ya?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba, yang segera dijawab Kagami dengan anggukan.

"Tapi nanti gue pulang malem. Lo harus jaga rumah."

"Ngapain?" Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ngapelin Tatsuya." Jawab Kagami singkat. Aomine diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan satu 'oh' kecil.

Dan kemudian—setelah sesi mandi berjam-jam dan berkutat di depan cermin sambil bertanya untuk ke seratus kalinya apa dia sudah rapi atau tidak, Kagami pergi dengan jins warna biru dan kaus yang tepat melekat pada dadanya yang bidang. Meninggalkan Aomine sambil mewanti-wantinya agar jangan mengacau di apartemennya sementara ia pergi berkencan dengan cowok bernama Tatsuya.

Aomine cuma tertawa, sambil melihat punggung Kagami yang berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya. Kemudian Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ada dua hal yang menyita perhatian Aomine. Yang pertama, ternyata semua homo—baik yang melambai atau _macho_ keterlaluan seperti Kagami—sama-sama hobi menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan cermin. Aomine jadi menyesal karena tadi tidak sempat mengolok-olok Kagami. Dan omong-omong soal homo, Aomine sadar apa yang dia lakukan minggu lalu. Soal dia yang mencium Kagami tepat di bibir.

Aomine masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kagami karena—_hello_, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau temanmu yang _straight_ tiba-tiba mengecup bibirmu, hah? Sumpah, Aomine ingin minta maaf pada Kagami atas kebodohannya. Aomine ingin menyalahkan suasana, menyalahkan tubuh Kagami yang menindihnya, menyalahkan bibir Kagami yang kelihatan lebih penuh dari biasanya, menyalahkan tatapan intens Kagami yang seolah menembus dada Aomine, tapi lagi-lagi, Aomine tidak mampu untuk mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

Karena mereka berdua lebih suka berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah ada.

Karena lebih mudah begitu.

Sebenarnya sempat terlintas di benak Aomine, apa jangan-jangan dia juga jadi homo? Tapi kemudian, ketika dia melihat Mai-chan dan 'kejantanannya' masih berdiri karena dada montoknya, Aomine segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Homo tidak bakal nafsu melihat dada cewek, kan? Dan dia masih nafsu melihat dada mai-chan. Kesimpulan? Jelas dia bukan homo.

Dan yang kedua, cowok bernama Tatsuya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Kagami bercerita tentang dia, tapi satu yang Aomine tahu, dia tidak pernah suka cowok itu. _Hell_—mungkin Aomine tidak akan pernah suka semua cowok yang mendekati Kagami. Ingat soal Takao dan bagaimana Aomine mengancamnya kalau sampai Takao macam-macam dengan Kagami?

Aomine menghela nafas memikirkannya. Dia lalu lalu melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sofa, tengkurap sambil menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke bantal yang setengah jam lalu dipakai Kagami untuk memukulinya.

Aomine berpikir dalam diam. Sangat serius, sampai otaknya tidak mampu lagi untuk berpikir karena terlalu banyak yang harus dia renungkan. Seperti, apa arti rasa sebal yang muncul dihatinya setiap Kagami senyum-senyum melihat ponselnya. Atau merenungkan arti dadanya yang cenat-cenut setiap Kagami bilang Tatsuya ini—Tatsuya itu—Tatsuya begini—Tatsuya begitu—ahh, pokoknya menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan sore ini, ketika Aomine bilang dia akan menginap, Kagami masih sempat kencan dengan cowok tahi lalat itu.

Aomine punya sebuah teori soal ini: Aomine cuma belum siap melepas Kagami untuk sibuk dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Kedengarannya memang homo sekali, tapi Aomine tahu, Kagami memang seberarti itu dalam hidupnya. Selama tiga tahun ini, Aomine sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian Kagami. Orang satu-satunya yang Kagami perhatikan, yang Kagami marahi, yang Kagami pukuli dengan bantal setiap Aomine melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan, yang Kagami sumpahi setiap Aomine mengolok-oloknya—

Tapi sekarang, ada orang lain yang mengambil perhatian Kagami. Jadi, mungkin, Aomine hanya perlu membiasakan diri.

_Drrrt._

Aomine terlonjak ketika saku celananya bergetar. Dia buru-buru merogoh ponselnya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan email dari Satsuki.

_05.03 PM_

_From : Satsuki_

_Dai-chan, kau nginap di rumah Kagamin lagi? Besok ikut gladi kotor drama, kan? Ada _fitting_ kostum juga loh! Ajak Kagamin ya!_

Aomine tersenyum samar membacanya. Mungkin, kalau suatu saat Satsuki punya pacar, Aomine juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang, ya? Karena bagaimanapun, Satsuki sudah seperti adik baginya. Meskipun setiap hari kerjaannya mengomeli Aomine—dan Aomine bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih membuat telinga sakit daripada ceracauan Satsuki, tapi Satsuki tetap sangat peduli padanya.

Itu juga yang membuat Aomine merasa tidak enak karena tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang keluarganya pada Satsuki. Mengingat mata Satsuki yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis di pagi ketika Ayahnya pergi, membuat Aomine dibanjiri rasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Walaupun Aomine begitu peduli pada Satsuki, Satsuki tetap perempuan… yang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana pikiran laki-laki bekerja.

_05.05 PM_

_To : Satsuki_

_Iya, nginap di rumah Kagami._

_PS. Kalo kostumnya alay, gue mogok latihan ya!_

Setelah memastikan _email_nya terkirim, Aomine melempar ponselnya ke sofa, sementara ia sendiri berjalan ke dapur menyibukkan diri merampok isi dapur Kagami. Karena kalau Aomine hanya berdiam diri, dia akan kembali berpikir. Dan Aomine paling tidak suka berpikir.

.

.

_05.01 PM_

_From : Momoi_

_Kagamiiiin~ besok gladi kotor, loh! Kostumnya sudah jadi. Besok nyoba kostumnya, ya?_

Kagami memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan setengah mati menahan senyum. Rasanya baru kemarin dia kena serangan jantung ketika dapat berita kalau dia akan jadi Julio—pfft, berapa kalipun Kagami berpikir, nama itu tetap terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Dan sekarang, sudah satu minggu menuju _bunkasai_, latihannya sudah akan mencapai puncak, kostum pun sudah jadi. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya?

"—Taiga?"

"Eh?" Kagami mengerjapkan matanya sadar, lalu beralih melihat Himuro yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "_What did you say again?_" tanya Kagami, merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba.

Tapi yang ditanya malah tersenyum. _O—kay_. Kalau Kagami ditanya apa dia suka senyuman Tatsuya, dia akan menjawab dengan "SANGAT SUKA". Apa ya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum setiap melihat senyum Tatsuya. Walaupun Tatsuya lebih tua darinya, dan walaupun Kagami masih SMA, Tatsuya selalu tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dia baik, menyenangkan, ramah, _good-looking_, semua yang Kagami inginkan dalam diri seorang laki-laki.

"Gimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya, sambil menyesap _colla_ yang baru datang. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah café setelah sebelumnya nonton film di bioskop. Tipikal kencan pada umumnya—dan, tentu saja sebagai seorang _gentleman_, Kagami yang membayar.

"_Cool, I guess_," jawab Kagami. "Sedang menyiapkan _bunkasai_ akhir tahun."

"Oh ya?" mata Tatsuya berkilat, tampak benar-benar tertarik. "Kelasmu akan menampilkan apa?"

Kagami diam. Takut kalau setelah dikorek-korek, identitasnya sebagai Julio si pemeran utama akan ketahuan.

"Uhh, drama," katanya, lalu buru-buru mengganti topik. "Kuliahmu sendiri gimana?" tanyanya.

"Begitu-begitu aja sih. Kuliahku _double degree_, setelah semester ini selesai, aku akan kembali ke NYU," katanya pelan. Begitu Tatsuya menyebut kata NYU, Kagami langsung kaget.

"Eh? Kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Kagami, alisnya terangkat, ekspresinya terkejut.

"Aku sudah rindu _New York_," ujar Tatsuya. Kagami tersenyum simpul begitu mendengarnya, karena kalau boleh ia jujur, dia juga merindukan _New York_.

"Yeah?" tanya Kagami.

"Yeah. Aku rindu _Central Park_ saat hari minggu," Tatsuya berkata lagi, tersenyum.

"Aku juga," Kagami mengganti senyumannya dengan cengiran. "Aku bahkan rindu keramaian _Broad Way_ walau nggak pernah kesana," lanjut Kagami, membuat Tatsuya terkekeh.

"Kita bisa sama-sama kesana nanti," tawar Tatsuya, lalu seperti teringat satu hal, dia langsung memastikannya pada Kagami. "Setelah lulus SMA, kau akan pulang ke _New York_, kan?" pertanyaan Tatsuya membuat Kagami diam.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bilang tinggal sendirian di Jepang," kata Tatsuya.

Kagami diam lagi. Karena jujur saja, Kagami tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai detik ini. Tapi perkataan Tatsuya, mau tak mau membuatnya sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia harus memutuskan akan kemana setelah lulus SMA. Apa dia akan tetap tinggal di Jepang? Atau pulang ke Amerika?

"Hei, kok diam?"

"Aku masih belum tahu," jawab Kagami akhirnya. Membuat sisa sore itu jadi agak rikuh karenanya.

Kagami berpikir, sudah 12 tahun dia menghabiskan hidupnya di Amerika, jadi tentu saja dia merindukannya. Amerika adalah rumah baginya, tempat dia tumbuh besar dan tempat orang tuanya tinggal. Sudah sewajarnya kalau dia pulang setelah lulus SMA.

Tapi Jepang…

Di Jepang ada teman-temannya—dan juga Aomine.

Kagami cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Aomine itu juga termasuk salah satu temannya. Walaupun Kagami suka dia—iya, Kagami suka si brengsek itu—dan walaupun Aomine sempat membuatnya bingung dengan berkali-kali menciumnya—oke, cuma dua kali, tapi tetap saja kan!—Kagami benar-benar menghargai pertemanannya dengan si hitam itu.

Kagami peduli padanya. Dan Aomine membutuhkannya. Jadi Kagami tidak mau merusak pertemanannya hanya karena dia homo dan dia suka Aomine.

"_Thanks for taking me out tonight_," suara lembut Tatsuya terdengar di telinga Kagami, membuatnya sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di stasiun, mengantar Tatsuya pulang.

Kagami tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Tatsuya sekilas. "Hati-hati di jalan," gumam Kagami, begitu melihat kereta Tatsuya muncul di kejauhan. "Maaf ya, rencana kita untuk marathon lihat _Supernatural_ di apartemenku batal."

"_It's okay_. Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu ya." Ujar Tatsuya. Yup, dia tahu soal Aomine dan dia tidak berkomentar apapun soal itu. Karena dia berpikir Aomine tidak tahu soal orientasi seksualnya. Ah, entahlah.

Ketika kereta yang akan Tatsuya naiki sudah sempurna berhenti, dia balik menggenggam tangan Kagami. "_Call me tonight_?" tanya Tatsuya dengan mata berharap. Membuat Kagami yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup puncak kepala Tatsuya.

"_Of course_," jawabnya.

Tapi lima menit setelah itu, ketika Tatsuya sempurna menghilang di balik pintu kereta, Kagami memegangi dadanya.

Degupnya normal tanpa debar sedikitpun.

Dan Kagami mempertanyakannya.

Satu jam setelahnya, ketika dia pulang dan mendapati Apartemennya gelap gulita, dengan dapur yang super berantahkan, kemudian melihat Aomine yang tidur telentang di tempat tidurnya dengan mulut separuh terbuka dan wajah jeleknya, Kagami tidak tahan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang bodoh.

Kagami mendekat, dan mengecup puncak kepala Aomine… persis seperti dia mengecup puncak kepala Tatsuya. Kemudian, Kagami kembali memegang dadanya.

Aomine memang tidak bergerak, tapi denyut jantung Kagami… berdetak keras.

Kagami menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik untuk tidur di sofa. Meninggalkan Aomine yang lima detik kemudian membuka matanya.

.

Dalam kegelapan, di belakang punggung Kagami yang menghilang di balik pintu, di atas tempat tidur Kagami yang berantahkan, mata Aomine melebar.

_Kagami mengecup kepalanya._

Kalimat itu tercerna di pikiran Aoimine. Dan seketika, Aomine menutup matanya erat, menghela nafas, kemudian mengepalkan satu tangannya. Dalam hening dan gelap yang menjadi satu, Aomine bisa mendengarkan degup suara jantungnya yang memompa sekuat tenaga.

_Ya Tuhan. _

Pikir Aomine.

Lelucon apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh jantungnya?

Kenapa berdebar sekeras ini?

.

.

"Ini _kawaii_ banget! Astagaaaaa!" pekikan Momoi terdengar seantero sekolah. Aomine yang leha-leha sambil membaca dialognya di meja belakang—entah untuk keberapa kalinya siang ini—jadi tidak tahan untuk melirik ke depan.

"Kyaaa!" kali ini pekikan teman sekelasnya.

"ASTAGA! MANISNYA!" Dan yang terakhir adalah pekikan cewek kelas sebelah yang entah kenapa bisa berakhir di kelas Aomine.

"Apaan sih?" Aomine mengorek telinganya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diributkan para gadis ini. Karena ketika Aomine menatap kedepan, yang dia dapati hanyalah kerumunan cewek-cewek yang memadati kelasnya.

"Itu loh, si Kuroko." Kata Kagami, yang dari tadi sudah duduk di sebelahnya, anteng membaca dialog sambil ngemil keripik kentang yang mereka beli di kantin tadi pagi. Mereka sedang intensif menghafal dialog setelah diancam Akashi.

"Emang Kuroko kenapa?" tanya Aomine heran. Terakhir kali dia melihat kuroko, mukanya tetap Teflon seperti biasa kok. Lalu, masa sekarang bisa langsung berubah jadi—apa kata cewek-cewek tadi? Manis?

"Kostum Kuroko kan sudah jadi," kata Kagami, seolah penjelasannya barusan itu benar-benar JELAS.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Aomine tetap tidak mengerti dimana manisnya—oh tunggu, bukannya peran Kuroko di drama absurd ini adalah jadi Ibu dari Romeo, ya? Kalau begitu kostum kuroko…

Aomine bergidik.

"Ini pertama kalinya gue bersyukur jadi Julio," kata Kagami. "Seenggaknya, gue nggak perlu pakai gaun dan wig cewek waktu pentas."

Aomine mendengus, lalu terkekeh sendiri begitu membayangkan Kagami pakai gaun dan rambut palsu.

"_God_, jangan berani-berani bayangin gue pake gaun! Gue tahu lo lagi bayangin yang macem-macem!" Kagami sewot, menatap Aomine jijik.

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sori ya, gue nggak mau otak gue ternodai dengan bayangan yang nggak perlu."

Rahang Kagami jatuh, tapi kemudian Aomine buru-buru tertawa, "Bercanda," katanya. "Udah, ah, ayok hafalin dialog lagi. Gue merinding dari tadi Akashi ngelihatin kita." Aomine menunjuk Akashi lewat sudut matanya, dan Kagami buru-buru menundukkan wajah ke dialog di tangannya.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan hening bersama, yang beberapa menit kemudian Kagami pecahkan dengan bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Aomine ingin tersedak,

"Di adegan ini kita beneran harus ciuman ya?"

Uhuk.

"M-mungkin," jawab Aomine, berdeham, lalu kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Mungkin juga enggak. Err... nanti gue tanya Satsuki deh." Jawabnya.

Kemudian diam lagi.

"Lo... kenapa?" pertanyaan Kagami—yang sudah bisa Aomine duga—terdengar ragu-ragu. Karena Aomine sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pada akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng.

"Demam panggung ya?" tanya Kagami lagi, seperti mengoloknya.

"Nggak lah!" bantah Aomine, tapi segera menenggelamkan pandangannya lagi di untaian dialog yang harus dia hafalkan. Kagami pada akhirnya membiarkannya, tapi Aomine... dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berpikir.

Berpikir tentang—Aomine menghela nafas ketika memikirkannya lagi—arti kecupan Kagami kemarin malam.

_Sial._

Aomine menyumpah dalam hati. Sepertinya, Tuhan pikir hidupnya belum cukup rumit dengan masalah orang tuanya, makanya Tuhan memberinya satu masalah lagi. Yaitu Kagami... dan perasaan aneh yang muncul di dada Aomine ketika merasakan permukaan bibir Kagami yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Aomine tidak bisa tidur malam itu, dia sengaja menunggu Kagami pulang dan minta dibuatkan camilan sebelum tidur. Tapi begitu menerima email dari Kagami yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, naluri iseng Aomine benar-benar kambuh. Bermaksud mengerjai Kagami, dengan cengar-cengir Aomine membuat dapur berantahkan, mematikan semua lampu, dan melemparkan badannya sendiri di kasur Kagami untuk menunggunya.

Aomine tidak bermaksud berpura-pura tidur malam itu, dia benar-benar ketiduran! Tapi suara pintu kamar Kagami yang berderit terbuka, dan irama nafas Kagami yang begitu familiar, membuatnya terbangun lagi tanpa sempat membuka matanya. Dan setelah Kagami mengecup keningnya, Aomine tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Aomine setengah mati ingin menanyakan apa arti kecupan itu. Tapi dia takut... takut salah mengartikan, takut terlalu berprasangka, takut untuk merusak apa yang sekarang sedang berjalan baik diantara mereka.

"Kyaaa! Sumpah aku nggak sabar banget! Midorima-kun dan Kuroko-kun cocok sekali... kyaaa!" pekikan salah satu gadis yang histeris melihat Midorima dan Kuroko yang lagi _fitting_ kostum menyadarkan Aomine dari kecamuk pikirannya.

Aomine mendengar erangan Kagami. "Gak konsen," kata Kagami, memandangi dengan lelah kerumunan gadis yang makin bertambah memadati ruang kelas.

Aomine kemudian teringat tentang atap sekolah dan betapa lamanya dia tidak mengunjungi spot yang dulu sempat menjadi favoritnya bersama Kagami. Jadi tanpa sadar, Aomine menawarkannya.

"Ke atap gimana?"

"Atap?"

"Daripada kita ngafalin disini tapi nggak kondusif?" Aomine mengangkat bahunya sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk berjalan ke atap.

"Kayak lo ngerti arti kondusif aja," Kagami terkekeh, berjalan di samping Aomine yang tadi sudah mendahuluinya. Perjalanan panjang menuju atap sekolah yang penuh dengan ejek-ejekan harus berakhir setelah Aomine menutup pintu atap dan mereka sudah duduk selonjor, bersandar di salah satu dinding yang melapisi tandon air.

"_Man_, berisik banget di kelas," keluh Kagami, membuka bundelan skenarionya lagi.

"Iya," kata Aomine setuju. "Gue nggak tahu dimana letak keokean Midorima sampe cewek-cewek pada teriak begitu," Aomine menggeleng tidak habis pikir, membuat Kagami tertawa tergelak.

"Tunggu sampe Takao lihat Midorima pake kostum itu..." Katanya.

"Kenapa emang?" mau tidak mau, Aomine penasaran.

"Uh, kayak lo nggak tahu gimana tergila-gilanya Takao sama _Tsundere-megane_ itu," Kata Kagami, "Gue yakin jeritannya bakal lebih parah dari cewek-cewek di kelas tadi."

Aomine ikut ketawa ngakak, membayangkan Takao menjerit-jerit di depan Midorima sedangkan Midorima memandang takao jijik. "Tapi jujur, gue nggak paham sama homo-homo jaman sekarang," ujar Aomine kemudian, setelah berhenti tertawa dan membuatnya mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kagami.

"Nggak paham gimana?" tanya Kagami, setengah berbisik padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

Aomine menatap Kagami sekilas, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya tanpa memandang Kagami lagi, "Lo dan Takao sama-sama homo, kan? Kenapa Takao malah suka sama cowok yang jelas-jelas—" Aomine diam sebentar, memikirkan kata apa yang cocok untuk Midorima, "—_you know_, aseksual," kata Aomine, "Padahal di depannya ada elo yang..." Aomine langsung diam lagi, bingung harus meneruskan kalimat itu dengan kata apa.

"Yang?" Kagami menuntut lanjutannya, nadanya seperti bertanya-tanya.

"Yang... mungkin untuk ukuran cowok lumayan oke—yah, walaupun lebih okean gue," lanjut Aomine keki.

Kagami terkekeh.

"Lo mau bilang kenapa Takao nggak suka gue aja gitu? Yang jelas-jelas homo dan ada di depannya?"

"Yeah, gue bingung aja," kata Aomine lagi, "Lo juga. Kenapa harus pacaran sama anak kuliahan kota sebelah yang tiap mau kencan harus naik kereta dulu?"

Kagami diam, tampak berpikir.

"_First_, gue belum pacaran sama Tatsuya. _Second_, mungkin karena hati manusia itu aneh?" jawab Kagami, sebenarnya sih, lebih seperti bertanya balik ke Aomine.

"Aneh gimana maksud lo?" Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya... aneh aja. Pernah nggak sih lo mikir, walaupun hati itu bagian dari diri kita, tapi kita sama sekali nggak punya kontrol atas hati kita masing-masing?" tanya Kagami, sekarang benar-benar berubah ke serius mode, membuat Aomine sempurna menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kagami yang balik menatapnya.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_. Apa yang Kagami lakukan? Kagami ingin menjambak rambutnya. Membicarakan masalah perasaan di depan Aomine sama saja bunuh diri!

"Nggak punya kontrol gimana?" Aomine malah bertanya.

Sudah terlambat, sekarang Aomine sudah penasaran dan Kagami tidak bisa menarik ucapannya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menjawab. Kagami hanya harus hati-hati untuk tidak kelepasan bicara siapa yang sedang dia sukai.

"Ya atas perasaan kita, atas siapa yang hati kita pilih untuk kita sukai... kayak, saat lo suka seseorang, nggak peduli seberapa keras pikiran lo ingin mengenyahkan orang itu, seberapa keras lo nggak mau suka dia, tapi hati lo nggak ngijinin dan lo malah makin suka sama orang itu," jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

Aomine langsung diam.

GOBLOOOK! Kagami memaki dirinya sendiri. BUNUH DIRI INI NAMANYA!

"I-itu misalnya doang. Bukan berarti gue ngalamin kayak gitu..."

"Lo... pernah suka sama seseorang nggak sih?" potong Aomine kemudian, serius, tidak ada gurat bercanda dalam nadanya, menatap Kagami seolah mencari tahu.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Aomine tidak tahu hati siapa yang sedang berdetak dengan kerasnya menunggu keheningan yang entah sampai kapan tercipta. Kalau ternyata kecurigaan Aomine terbukti benar... kalau ternyata kecupan Kagami kemarin malam memang berarti sesuatu...

"Menurut lo?" Kagami balik menatap mata Aomine.

.

Pernah tidak sih, kalian merasa begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh dengan seseorang? Kagami pernah. Saat ini, di depan Aomine yang sedang menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Dan rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukan pernah," kata Kagami akhirnya, menunduk. "Tapi sedang."

MATI AJA LO KAGAMI! Kagami ingin berteriak seperti itu karena mulut sialannya yang tidak berhenti berbicara tapi bagaimana lagi? Tatapan Aomine, nada suaranya, semua mengingatkan Kagami kalau Kagami menyukai Aomine, _DAMN IT_! Dia ingin meneriakkannya kedepan muka Aomine. Dia ingin Aomine tahu. Dia ingin Aomine mengerti. Dadanya begitu sesak saat menatap wajah Aomine yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Siapa?" suara rendah Aomine terdengar begitu dekat dan entah kenapa begitu takut. Kagami tidak tahu alasannya, tapi mungkin... Aomine sudah curiga.

"Perlu gue sebut?" tanya Kagami, suaranya serak.

"Tatsuya?" tebak Aomine.

Kagami diam.

"Plis, jawab gue," ujar Aomine lagi, suaranya seperti memohon. Kagami langsung yakin kalau Aomine positif curiga padanya. "Tolong jawab gue apa artinya semalam," lanjut Aomine. Dada Kagami langsung mencelos.

Ya Tuhan. Semalam apa? Kecupan itu?

Sekarang, Kagami positif ingin mati.

"Gue nggak mau berprasangka, Kagami." Sekali lagi, suara rendah Aomine terdengar di gendang telinga Kagami, membuatnya gemetar.

Kagami menutup matanya sesaat, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras memompa darah ke sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan keringat dingin yang membasahi telapak tangannya sementara ia menyiapkan diri.

Mungkin ini saatnya mengaku, pikir Kagami. Mungkin dengan begini, perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya akan menghilang karena dia berhasil membebaskannya. Jadi, Kagami menghitung satu sampai tiga untuk membuka matanya dan menghadapi Aomine.

Tapi kemudian, Kagami teringat saat-saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Aomine. Betapa dia dulu membenci perangai songong itu. Betapa Kagami ingin menendang bokong Aomine setiap dia melihat wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa jadi berubah biasa saja saat mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka jadi terbiasa satu sama lain.

Persahabatan mereka—iya, sekarang Kagami bisa dengan bangga menyebut Aomine sebagai sahabatnya—bukan dibangun hanya sehari dua hari. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama tiga tahun ini. Dan Kagami sangat menghargai setiap waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Aomine. Kalau itu harus hancur hanya karena perasaan egois Kagami, Kagami akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.

Jadi, tidak. Kagami tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Sori," Kata Kagami akhirnya, "gue nggak bisa bilang." Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mengatakannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Aomine sekarang. Tapi dari nada suaranya setelah itu, Kagami tahu Aomine kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine. Tapi Kagami hanya menggeleng. "_At least_ kasih tahu gue kenapa lo nggak bisa bilang," paksa Aomine.

Kagami menggeleng lagi.

"Kagami—"

"Kasih gue waktu, oke?" kata Kagami. "Perasaan gue sekarang tuh nggak penting. Masih banyak yang lebih penting dari ini. Kayak bunkasai, kayak masalah keluarga elo... gue tuh," kata-kata Kagami berhenti di tengah. Dia tercekat, tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Tapi Aomine benar-benar memberinya waktu untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Gue nggak mau nambahin beban pikiran lo," kata Kagami akhirnya. "Lo temen gue dan gue peduli sama lo. Gue nggak mau ini berubah."

Aomine terdiam. Ketika Kagami meliriknya, Aomine sedang menatap langit. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tenggelam dalam dialog hatinya sendiri. Membuat Kagami leluasa mengagumi makhluk di depannya.

"Oke, gue ngerti," kata Aomine kemudian, suaranya pelan... terbawa oleh angin sampai ke telinga Kagami.

Saat itu juga, Kagami tahu kalau Aomine menyadari perasaan Kagami padanya dan dia memilih untuk diam.

Dan Kagami tidak bisa lebih lega lagi.

"_Thanks_," kata Kagami. Suaranya bergetar.

"_Anytime_," jawab Aomine, tersenyum pada Kagami, seolah mengatakan kalau semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah Aomine tahu kalau Kagami menyukainya.

Dan Kagami baru tahu, berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang kau sukai tanpa bisa mengatakan padanya perasaanmu sesungguhnya, akan semenyakitkan ini.

Tapi kalau itu artinya Kagami bisa terus berada di samping Aomine sebagai temannya, Kagami bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Kirio's Note :

Saya gak tahu kapan bisa apdet tapi saya janji, saya nggak bakal ninggalin WtN gitu aja. Terlalu banyak temen yang saya dapet dari WtN dan cerita ini spesial buat saya. Jadi saya bakal ngelanjutin sampe habis. Bagi yang udah nunggu-nunggu, makasih banyak. You dont know how special semua feedback dari kalian! :') Sampai jumpa di chapter 11, kalo mau bersabar, saya bakal nyelesaiin sampe tamat, baru saya publish secara berkala chapter 11 sampe akhir.

Bye! Love You! Sekali lagi, Happy Dorks Day!


	11. Tentang Perasaan Ini

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. Not mine obviously.

Beta-ed by : **salmoow** (percayalah, tanpa dia yang selalu menghantui di manapun, kapanpun, WtN nggak akan pernah kelar. She's the best. And she's the cutest! Seriously cubit-able ._. lulz)

Kirio's head-note : Next Update masih pekan ini, hari Sabtu ya ;) Sekarang WtN sudah 90% kelar. Akan berakhir di chapter 14 dengan chapter 15 sebagai bonus chapter. Update 4 atau 5 hari sekali. Biar ada rasa penasarannya /dimutilasi reader. Enjoy! Semoga memenuhi ekspektasi.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 11 : Tentang Perasaan Ini**

**By kiriohisagi**

**.**

Aomine terduduk dalam diam yang panjang diatas salah atap satu gedung sekolahnya. Bagi yang belum tahu, atap ini adalah saksi bisu atas semua perjalanan bodohnya bersama Kagami selama tiga tahun terakhir—yang, kalau Aomine disuruh menulis daftar ceritanya, pasti tidak akan habis-habis.

Contoh, kalau mereka bosan mendengarkan guru sejarah cuap-cuap, mereka akan cabut kesini—toh sejarah itu tidak ada gunanya bagi masa depan mereka. Terus, kalau mereka sedang malas makan di kantin karena kantin sedang penuh dengan fans-fans Kise, mereka akan membawa rotinya kesini dan memakannya dengan rakus sambil berlomba siapa yang paling cepat habis—yang tentu saja selalu dimenangkan oleh Kagami mengingat perut Kagami tidak ada dasarnya. Atau ketika mereka sama-sama lupa mengerjakan PR, mereka akan selalu kabur kesini, karena siapa sih guru gila yang mau merazia muridnya jauh-jauh di atas atap yang terpencil?

Saking terpencilnya atap ini, mata emperor Akashi saja tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Ini mereka sadari ketika suatu hari mereka bolos latihan dan mereka masih bisa pulang dengan selamat sampai ke rumah masing-masing.

Intinya sih, begitu banyak cerita yang berhasil direkam oleh atap sekolah ini. Jadi ketika Aomine mengingat lagi semuanya, dia merasa sangat takjub. Entah bagaimana bisa, semua memori itu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal, bahwa pertemanannya dengan Kagami membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian. Terlalu banyak persamaan yang tidak bisa lagi Aomine sangkal. Karena itulah, Aomine bisa tahu apa yang Kagami pikirkan hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak tahu bagaimana, waktu Aomine menatap mata Kagami, ada sesuatu yang membisikinya…

Kagami suka padanya.

Saat Aomine melihatnya, mata Kagami terlihat begitu frustrasi. Seolah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada Aomine tapi dia tidak bisa. Atau tidak mau. Yang manapun itu, yang jelas Aomine tidak suka melihatnya.

Baru sepuluh menit lalu sejak Kagami pamit untuk kembali ke kelas duluan. Tapi Aomine sudah merasa sepi. Karena biasanya, mereka selalu kembali bersama-sama. Tapi mungkin Kagami butuh sendiri. Dia pasti butuh menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup sama kerasnya seperti jantung Aomine saat—

_W__ait_.

Aomine buru-buru meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di atas dada. Meraba jantungnya sendiri. Dan barulah dia tahu kalau…

"Apaan nih?" Aomine misuh-misuh.

Ternyata jantungnya juga deg-degan.

Aomine memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, sambil berharap denyutnya akan kembali normal dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Tapi ternyata, butuh waktu dua menit penuh baginya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya Aomine lebih terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang tenang-tenang saja menghadapi satu fakta kalau Kagami menyukainya. Oke—mungkin tidak sepenuhnya tenang—_damn you_ jantung! Tapi setidaknya tenang dalam artian, dia tidak ketakutan atau apa. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau yang menyukainya itu Takao. Kalau itu terjadi, Aomine yakin dia akan mengurung diri di kamar selama seminggu. Takut dikuntit. Midorima Shintaro adalah bukti hidup atas hal itu. Dan Aomine berani taruhan, hanya menunggu waktu sampai Takao mulai berani grepe-grepe Midorima.

Aomine merinding.

Midorima yang malang.

Tapi ini Kagami—yang adalah teman baiknya. Mungkin karena itu Aomine tenang-tenang saja.

Kagami itu gay, sudah jadi fitrahnya untuk suka ke sesama cowok. Dan Aomine paham betul kalau dirinya itu seksi, _good-looking_ dan segalanya. Tapi seseksi apapun Aomine, Kagami tidak mungkin macam-macam dengannya. Iya, kan? Yang ada, malah Aomine yang macam-macam dengan Kagami. Apalagi Aomine sudah pernah mencicipi rasa bibirnya—_God_, Aomine sampai sekarang merasa bersalah karena itu! Dia harus meminta maaf pada Kagami kapan-kapan.

Yang jelas, Kagami tidak punya alasan untuk merasa frustrasi hanya karena suka Aomine. Pertemanan mereka tidak akan rusak hanya gara-gara masalah kecil semacam itu.

Dan kenapa Aomine bilang kalau Kagami yang meyukainya adalah 'masalah kecil'? Karena menurut Aomine, 'suka' hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang dibentuk oleh hormon para remaja labil yang masih meledak-ledak. Akan tiba waktunya, bertahun-tahun setelah hari ini, mereka akan duduk berdua dan menertawakan semua yang pernah terjadi… disaat mereka berdua sudah sama-sama berkeluarga. Aomine dengan istrinya—Mai-chan _may be_? Aomine boleh bermimpi kan?—Serta Kagami dengan… umm, suaminya? Asalkan suami Kagami bukan Takao, itu saja. Mungkin Himuro. Sepertinya Kagami terlihat cukup bahagia bersama cowok berponi lempar yang matanya cuma kelihatan satu itu.

Jadi, setelah sesi berpikir keras yang menghabiskan waktu entah berapa puluh menit, Aomine memantapkan hati. Dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat pertemanannya dengan Kagami berjalan mulus. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia harus bersikap biasa saja pada Kagami. Bersikap seolah semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Dan untungnya, hari ini hari Jumat. Hari dimana sekolah pulang lebih awal dari biasanya dan latihan basket diliburkan.

Jadi Aomine bisa langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah panas karena terus-menerus digunakan untuk berpikir.

.

Angin sedang bertiup kencang ketika Kagami sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, merontokkan daun-daun dari pohon besar yang tumbuh di depan bangunan hingga tertiup mengotori terasnya. Kagami yang sedang sensitif, menganggap itu semua adalah konspirasi alam untuk membuatnya kesal. Apalagi ketika dia akan membuka pintu apartemennya, dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata pintu itu sama sekali tidak dikunci.

Kagami merutuki betapa cerobohnya ia. Pasti tadi pagi dia buru-buru berangkat sekolah sehingga lupa mengunci pintu. Bertambah lagi satu hal yang membuat _mood_-nya memburuk. Jadi tanpa berlama-lama lagi, sambil berdoa jangan sampai rumahnya kemasukan maling, Kagami memegang gagang pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

Yang Kagami dapati ketika dia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu alias tempat sofanya bersemayam, adalah Himuro yang duduk sambil mengetik di laptop yang berada di pahanya. Ada lima detik yang sunyi—hanya terdengar suara tik-tik _keyboard_—sebelum akhirnya Himuro menyadari kehadiran Kagami.

"Hei," sapa Himuro sambil tersenyum. Kagami, yang sedetik lalu masih mematung langsung, membalas senyumnya.

"Kok disini?" tanya Kagami, refleks duduk di sebelah Himuro yang sekarang sedang menutup laptop dan meletakkannya di meja.

"_I was doing my research around here_, _and I missed you_…" Dada kagami mencelos mendengarnya."So, karena dekat apartemenmu, aku mampir," jawabnya. Matanya berkilat jenaka, tapi senyumnya masih selembut biasanya. Ada hangat yang menelusup ke dada Kagami. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya hangat. Tanpa debar, dag-dig-dug, jedar-jeder, atau hal semacamnya.

Kagami pada akhirnya balas tersenyum. "Yeah?" tanyanya. "Terus sekarang lagi ngapain?" entah karena dorongan apa, Kagami refleks memainkan anak rambut Himuro. Yah, mungkin karena Kagami yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah melihat rambut laki-laki selembut iklan shampo.

"_Doing my report_ sambil menunggu kamu pulang. _How's school_?" Tanya Himuro lagi, dia mengganti posisi duduknya yang semula biasa jadi bersila dengan tubuh sepenuhnya menghadap Kagami.

Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Angin yang bertiup dan mencuri-curi masuk lewat jendela membuat aroma tubuh Himuro terhirup masuk ke indra Kagami, dan…_ shit_, situasi ini… Kagami terpaku dalam diamnya. Dia menatap Himuro sambil benar-benar merasa _déjà vu_.

Ini adalah mimpinya ketika SMP. Punya pacar, duduk berdua dalam hangat yang nyaman, saling bertanya seperti apa harimu, tertawa bersama sambil mencuri-curi kecupan kecil… karena percayalah, anggapan bahwa isi otak semua laki-laki itu cuma seks—homo maupun hetero—tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kadang ada laki-laki seperti Kagami, yang entah kenapa… selalu menginginkan semua kehangatan yang bisa didapatkan dari pacaran.

Dan sekarang? Adegan-adegan khayalannya waktu SMP, disaat dia masih rajin menonton _Supernatural_ karena tidak mau melewatkan _sexual tension_ antara Winchester bersaudara, benar-benar terjadi dihadapannya.

"_You okay, _Taiga_?_" lamunan Kagami terpecah oleh pertanyaan Himuro. Kagami tersentak, memandang Himuro gagu, tidak tahu harus bilang apa dan menjawab apa.

"_You didn't call me last night_," kata Himuro lagi. Pandangannya teralih dari wajah Kagami. Nadanya pelan, seperti hati-hati untuk tidak terdengar kecewa.

Dan puja otak Kagami karena dia masih butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Himuro—dan ekstra lima detik lagi untuk mengingat janjinya semalam pada Himuro yang tidak sempat dia laksanakan. Yah, karena Kagami lebih tertarik pada eksperimennya untuk menemukan apa korelasi antara degup jantungnya dengan mencium jidat dua cowok yang berbeda.

Ketika Kagami sempurna mengingatnya, dia langsung merasa jadi cowok terbrengsek di dunia.

"_Shit. I didn't call you last night. Sorry."_ Kagami panik. "Aku... aku lupa. Kemarin setelah pulang aku langsung—err—"

Cup.

Kagami tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia mematung kaget.

Bukan hanya karena dia tidak bisa bilang pada Himuro kalau _'Hei, maaf kemarin aku nggak sempat meneleponmu karena tergoda dengan cowok kulit hitam yang tertidur di kasurku'_… tapi karena bibir Himuro tengah mengecup bibirnya… dan menciumnya lembut. Seolah itu adalah hal terwajar di dunia. Seolah dia sudah sering melakukannya beratus-ratus kali dalam beratus-ratus kehidupan yang berbeda. Seolah Kagami terlahir hanya untuk menerima kecupannya.

Kagami sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Uhm..." Kagami gagu, menatap Himuro dengan pandangan orang idiot setelah Himuro menarik wajahnya.

"_What?"_ tanya Himuro geli. "Aku tidak boleh mencium pacarku sendiri?"

Dan demi semua otot-otot abdomen yang dimiliki oleh Camaron Monaghan, Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ki-kita… pacaran?" Tanya Kagami akhirnya setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan suara, membuat senyum hangat Himuro pelan-pelan pudar.

"_Yeah?_" Himuro ganti bertanya, nadanya terdengar ragu-ragu. Dia seperti menerka-nerka raut kaget di wajah Kagami, kemudian menambahkan, "_or… am I reading things wrong_?" tanyanya khawatir. Ketika Kagami tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, muka Himuro langsung pucat.

"Sori," kata Himuro."Setelah kencan kita semalam kupikir… kau dan aku…maksudku," Himuro terbata-bata menjelaskan. Mukanya merah.

_Oh shiiiiiiiit._

Apa yang harus Kagami lakukan sekarang?

"Hei, hei _it's okay_," kata Kagami. Pada akhirnya, dia melakukan hal yang dia rasa perlu. Yaitu meletakkan dua tangannya di bahu Himuro dengan lembut sampai bahunya lebih rileks, membuat Himuro mau tidak mau berhenti terbata dan menatap mata Kagami.

Dan, _people_… Kagami melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya dia lakukan sejak jaman dahulu kala ketika kali pertama dia memimpikan pacaran dengan cowok.

"_You're not reading things wrong_…" ujar Kagami lamat-lamat. "…_but honestly, I've never been in a relationship before_."

_There_! Kagami _said it_.

Mata Himuro melebar.

"_Really_?" Tanya Himuro.

"Eh, apanya?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Kamu belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" ujar Himuro. "_A guy like you_?" nadanya seperti gabungan antara penasaran dan rasa tidak percaya.

"_A guy like what, exactly_?" Kagami menahan senyumnya.

"_Well, good-looking, nice abs, killer smile, hot eyebrows…_" Himuro mengangkat masing-masing jarinya setiap dia menyebutkan satu dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

Kagami langsung merasa jadi cowok paling besar kepala di dunia.

"Oh, _shut up_." Kagami tertawa sambil mendorong pundak Himuro dengan pundaknya. "Nggak gampang nyari cowok di Jepang. Apalagi kalau kamu adalah _member_ dari tim basket yang jadwal latihannya lebih padat dari pekerja kantoran di _Wall Street_."

Himuro mengangguk, masih sambil tersenyum tentu saja.

"Tapi sekarang sudah nggak jomblo lagi kan?" tanyanya.

Kagami terdiam, menatap Himuro, menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Ada keraguan yang menyelimuti hati Kagami. Keraguan yang kalah oleh keinginannya untuk mencoba. Keraguan yang akhirnya bermuara pada dua sudut bibir yang terangkat tipis.

"_I guess,_" kata Kagami sambil mengacak rambut Himuro. Kemudian Himuro balik tersenyum lebar sekali. Dan tebak apa yang Kagami pikirkan dalam hatinya?

Dia malah sibuk bersumpah kalau suatu saat nanti, dia akan membuat Aomine tersenyum selebar itu.

Coba, seberapa kacau situasi saat ini, Kagami bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Yang dia tahu adalah, semua tentang hari ini sama sekali tidak bisa dia prediksi. Tadi, dia hampir saja mengaku pada Aomine kalau ia menyukainya, kemudian sekarang Himuro dan Kagami resmi berpacaran. Setelah ini apa? Babi bisa terbang? Laki-laki bisa melahirkan?

Kagami merasa sedikit brengsek. Lihat saja keadaannya sekarang, dia memacari Himuro disaat hatinya masih dag-dig-dug untuk Aomine.

Dulu Kagami pikir, drama-drama kacangan ala anak SMA di Amerika yang isinya putus-nyambung, atau si ini pacaran sama itu, atau si anu selingkuh sama sahabat baik si mantan, si itu hamil, rebutan bayi, dan sebagainya itu _bullshit_. Tapi ternyata, setelah mengalaminya sendiri, kisah cinta jaman SMA memang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi sebegini dramatis.

Kagami menghela nafasnya ketika dia memikirkan kata 'SMA'. Astaga, dia masih SMA! Jalannya masih panjang. Ini adalah masanya dia menjajaki segala kemungkinan dan bersenang-senang. Jadi Kagami tidak akan menyesali keputusannya. Karena kalaupun dia memutuskan hal yang salah, dia masih punya waktu yang panjang untuk memperbaikinya. Nanti, setelah dia dewasa.

Jadi, mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Kagami untuk berhenti memperumit semuanya dan mulai memasarahkan semuanya pada waktu.

Biarkan waktu dan semesta yang menjawab.

.

.

"Ma?" yang pertama kali Aomine lakukan ketika dia memasuki rumahnya adalah memanggil Ibunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ruang tamunya terasa kosong. Hanya lampu menyala yang menandakan seseorang pernah menjamah ruang itu.

Kalau begini, biasanya Aomine akan mengangkat bahunya dan berderap naik ke kamarnya untuk main _games_—atau membuat Kagami kesal dengan mengiriminya sms bodoh, yang manapun tergantun_g mood_. Tapi kali ini tidak begitu. Kali ini Aomine merasa perlu berkeliling rumah untuk memastikan bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja.

Sejak kejadian Ayahnya yang secara brengsek ngamuk-ngamuk tempo hari, dan Ibunya yang secara misterius tidak mau bercerai walaupun sudah dibegitukan, Aomine mau tidak mau harus khawatir.

Benar saja, ketika Aomine berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan ibunya tengah tertidur dengan kepala tertelungkup di meja makan yang telah penuh dengan… makanan kesukaannya, Aomine tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa emosional.

"Ma…" Aomine memanggil Ibunya pelan. Hampir berbisik sambil mengelus pundak ibunya. Sedetik dua detik, hanya terdengar dengkur lelah. Jadi Aomine memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi depan ibunya sambil memandangi semua makanan di meja makan.

Udang rebus, udang goreng, udang bumbu balado, udang asam manis—Wow. Pikir Aomine. Sudah lama sekali sejak ibunya memasak sebanyak ini. Yah, walaupun semuanya memang udang. Hanya ibunya yang tahu kalau Aomine adalah pemuja udang. Bahkan Kagami dan Momoi pun tak tahu.

Ibunya memang bukan ibu paling sempurna di dunia. Ada saat ketika Aomine ingin menyumpal mulut ibunya ketika ibunya mengomel seharian hanya karena _boxer_ Aomine bertebaran dimana-mana. Ada saat ketika Aomine kecewa karena tidak pernah melihat ibunya duduk di barisan penonton di setiap pertandingan basket Aomine. Ada saat ketika Aomine terheran kenapa ibunya jarang sekali bertanya tentang bagaimana Aomine di sekolah. Atau sudahkah Aomine punya pacar.

Bukan Aomine ingin ditanya seperti itu juga, sih. Tapi, Aomine merasa tidak dipedulikan. Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah dan sibuk bertengkar dengan Ayahnya.

Tapi sempurna atau tidak, ibu tetaplah ibu. Saat ia terluka, Aomine mau tidak mau juga merasa terluka. Saat ia menangis, Aomine ingin melakukan apapun untuk menghapus air mata itu. Karena Tuhan memang mengaturnya demikian. Karena ibu adalah seseorang yang mengantarkanmu ke dunia. Yang selama sembilan bulan mengandungmu dalam rahimnya, yang merasa sakit karenamu, yang dengan ikhlas mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu bernafas.

"Daiki?" suara ibunya menggema dalam dapur dengan perabot yang hampir kosong, tanpa piring dan gelas yang entah sudah hilang kemana—pecah semua, mungkin.

Aomine melihat ibunya yang balik menatapnya dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanya ibunya lagi. Suaranya bergetar, jidatnya berpeluh, pipinya tertoreh sisa bumbu balado dari udang yang dimasaknya.

Dan detik itu, dari sekian juta detik Aomine hidup di dunia, adalah detik ketika Aomine merasa paling dekat dengan Ibunya.

"Barusan, ma," jawab Aomine. "Ini—" Aomine mengibaskan tangan pada semua piring-piring udang di hadapannya. "—dalam rangka apa?"

"Menurutmu dalam rangka apa?" Ibunya bertanya balik.

"Dalam rangka merayakan perceraian Mama dan Ayah?"

Hening.

Sudah Aomine duga, Ibunya masih tidak mau bercerai.

"Kalau ini tentang semua manusia punya kesempatan kedua, aku nggak mau dengar, Ma. Karena kesempatan kedua itu cuma bisa diberikan buat orang yang layak," kata Aomine tegas. "Dan dia? Dia nggak layak."

"Dia Ayahmu, Daiki." Ibunya menjawab dengan pelan.

Walau aroma udang menari-nari di indra penciuman Aomine, jawaban dari Ibunya masih sanggup untuk membuat suasana menjadi pekat.

"Yeah?" Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya sangsi. "Kalau gitu sebutkan satu saja perbuatan dia yang membuat dia pantas disebut Ayah," tantang Aomine.

Ibunya diam. Membuat Aomine muak. Bukan pada ibunya, tapi pada siapapun yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat ibunya seperti ini.

Yaitu Ayahnya.

"Kita bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa dia, Ma." Kata Aomine lagi, kali ini menggenggam tangan ibunya. Menatap mata ibunya tepat di manik mata. Apapun asal dia bisa meyakinkan ibunya. "Atau Mama khawatir soal uang? Khawatir dia nggak kirim uang ke kita? Aku bisa kerja, Ma. Sebentar lagi aku lulus SMA—"

"Nggak, Daiki. Kamu harus kuliah!" potong ibunya keras.

"Kalau gitu aku akan kerja sambil kuliah!" semprot Aomine tidak mau kalah.

Tapi Ibunya hanya menghela nafas. Sambil menjawab dengan pelan sekali…

"Kamu nggak ngerti Daiki," katanya.

Dan benar sekali. Aomine memang tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya bisa seperti ini. Kenapa menceraikan suami yang sudah memukulnya, selingkuh darinya, dan sering mabuk sampai sebegini susahnya. Apa yang Ibunya takutkan?

"Kalau gitu beritahu aku, Ma. Apa yang aku nggak ngerti!" bentak Aomine habis kesabaran.

Mata Ibunya melebar. Kaget dan takut. Dan Aomine langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Seakan dia tidak tahu kalau Ibunya sudah melewati hal yang cukup membuat sakit, Aomine malah menambahi dengan bentakan itu.

"Ini udah nggak masuk akal, Ma." Kata Aomine akhirnya, memelan. "Buat apa mempertahankan orang yang nggak Mama cintai?"

Dan tiba dipertanyaan itu, Ibunya langsung terisak.

Aomine bingung setengah mati. Bahu Ibunya bergetar dan yang bisa Aomine lakukan hanyalah merengkuhnya lembut.

"Itu masalahnya," Kata ibunya lirih. "Itu masalahnya," katanya lagi.

Aomine tidak mengerti. Dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan, dia mencoba merangkai titik demi titik agar menjadi sebuah garis utuh.

"Kenapa Ma?"

"Mama cinta orang itu, Daiki." Kata mamanya lelah.

Dan, _Hell_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi betapa Aomine sangat ingin tertawa sinis waktu itu. Ibunya cinta Ayahnya? Seriusan? Maksud Aomine, okelah, kalau Ibunya pernah mencintai Ayahnya. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Ibunya mau menikah dengan Ayahnya. Tapi _masih_ mencintai sampai sekarang? Itu urusan lain lagi. Itu yang tidak bisa Aomine mengerti.

"Bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan selama ini, Ma?" tanya Aomine nanar. "Setelah apa yang dia lakukan sama Mama?"

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Ibunya menggeleng.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Mama bisa menikah dengan Ayahmu, Daiki?" Tanya Ibunya setelah bisa mengendalikan isakan kecilnya. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Aomine.

Aomine ganti menggeleng.

"Mama mengandung kamu waktu mama kelas 2 SMA," kata Ibunya pelan.

Itu, Aomine tidak kaget. Selisih waktu antara umur ibunya dengan dia memang tidak begitu jauh. Tapi apa hubungannya?

"Mama mengandungmu saat Mama sendirian. Saat Mama nggak punya siapa-siapa." Itupun Aomine tidak kaget. Aomine memang tidak pernah mengenal kakek dan nenek dari Ibunya. Aomine pernah mendengar ceritanya, tidak begitu _epic_ sih, kakeknya meninggal karena kanker saat ibunya kelas 3 SMP dan dua tahun kemudian disusul neneknya yang meninggal karena epilepsi.

"Harusnya waktu Mama tahu kalau Mama hamil, Mama takut dan depresi kan? Bayangkan saja, Mama masih kelas 2 SMA. Masih harus sekolah. Belum teman-teman Mama yang entah nanti akan menganggap Mama apa."

Aomine mengangguk.

"Tapi entah kenapa Mama bersyukur," Ibunya kemudian tersenyum. "Karena Mama tahu saat itu juga, kalau Mama nggak akan sendirian lagi. Akan ada kamu yang akan temani Mama di dunia."

Aomine kehabisan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian Aomine tersadarkan.

Oh, Aomine tahu kemana cerita ini akan bermuara. Aomine sangat tahu! Semua drama-drama picisan yang Satsuki sering lihat, selalu memutar adegan yang mirip-mirip seperti ini dengan plot cerita yang juga mirip. Kalau bukan anak yang tertukar, pasti bukan anak kandung.

"Jadi ternyata dia bukan Ayah kandungku, gitu kan? Dia cuma nikah sama Mama karena mau nolong Mama. Tapi mama jadi jatuh cinta sama dia. Gitu?"

Ibunya diam.

"Wow," katanya. Dan lengkap sudah.

Aomine sudah siap untuk bilang kalau dia cukup dewasa untuk menerima semua drama keluarga ini ketika Ibunya menambahkan. "Kamu sering nonton sinetron ya?"

"Hah?"

"Bukan anak kandung? Kayak sinetron aja," kata Mamanya tertawa. "Dia Ayah kandungmu Daiki, Mama pacaran sama dia waktu kelas 1 SMA. Tapi karena Ayahmu nggak pakai proteksi, jadinya hamil kamu."

Aomine melongo.

"Dan omong-omong, Mama jadi ingat belum pernah menasihatimu soal ini, remaja seumur kamu libidonya lagi tinggi-tingginya, kan? Jangan lupa pakai proteksi kalau mau—"

"Ma, _please_," potong Aomine, tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar ceramahan mamanya soal seks yang bertanggung jawab. "Fokus, Ma. Kita lagi bicarain apa?"

Ibunya berdehem.

_Seriously? _Bukankah ini harusnya suasana yang mengharu biru saat Aomine memeluk Mamanya yang menangis tersedu-sedu? Kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini?

"Yang jelas, Daiki, kami menikah bukan karena kami sudah siap. Tapi karena kami harus cepat-cepat menikah. Kami sangat muda waktu itu. Kami masih nggak tahu apa itu cinta. Ya ampun, kami bahkan masih seumuranmu sekarang." Kata Mamanya menunjuk Aomine.

"Jadi? Kapan Mama jatuh cinta sama… Ayah?"

"Setelah kami punya kamu, tentu saja." Mamanya tersenyum. "Dia bukan orang jahat, Daiki. Dia yang memberi Mama kehidupan. Disaat Mama sendirian, dia satu-satunya orang yang mau memberi Mama keluarga. Memberi Mama seorang kamu. Kamu lihat album masa kecilmu saat kami menggendongmu kemana-mana? Sebesar itu kami mencintai kamu, Daiki."

"Dan sekarang dia main pukul. Selingkuh sana-sini. Mabuk-mabukan. Begitu masih cinta?" Tanya Aomine.

Ibunya tersenyum sedih. "Cinta itu misterius, Daiki. Mama benci setengah mati perbuatannya yang itu. Mama bahkan nggak yakin bisa memaafkan kejadian kemarin saat dia mukul Mama."

"Nah!"

"Tapi Mama nggak bisa benci orangnya. Mama sudah berbelas-belas tahun hidup dengan Ayahmu. Mama tahu semua kekurangannya, dan Mama tahu semua kelebihannya. Mama tahu seperti apa rasanya bahagia dengan dia. Dan walaupun beberapa tahun ini dia… seperti itu," Ibunya berhenti untuk menelan ludah. "Mama tetap berharap suatu saat nanti, semua bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Dan kalau nggak bisa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Siapa kita Daiki? Kita cuma manusia. Manusia nggak punya kemampuan untuk menerawang masa depan. Mama nggak mau memadamkan harapan hanya karena takut kalau harapan itu nggak akan pernah terwujud."

Aomine terdiam.

"Tapi Ma…"

"Mama akan setuju bercerai, kalau Ayahmu yang menggugat Mama. Karena itu artinya, Ayahmu sudah tidak menginginkan Mama. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti mama tahu kalau harapan mama untuk kembali bahagia seperti dulu, nggak akan pernah terwujud," putusnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Jadi sekarang kita menunggu, Daiki. Semua ada di tangan Ayahmu. Kita lihat dia mau melakukan apa setelah ini. Yang jelas, untuk sementara dia nggak diterima di rumah ini. Iya, kan?" Ibunya tersenyum.

"Iya lah! Setelah apa yang dia lakukan kemarin, siapa yang sudi?"

"Dia masih Ayahmu, Daiki. Jangan terlalu membenci," ibunya mengingatkan.

Aomine menggeram.

"Memukul seseorang itu bukan hal remeh, Ma. Nggak hanya Mama, kemarin Kagami juga hampir di pukul. Bayangkan! Kagami yang bahkan nggak tahu apa-apa."

Ibunya tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine, kesal. Aomine tidak pernah suka senyum Ibunya yang seperti itu, seperti tahu sesuatu.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Kenapa hari ini nggak ke apartemen Kagami?" tanyanya.

Aomine mendengus. Jadi setelah sesi curhat-curhatan Mamanya, sekarang giliran Aomine yang curhat? Begitu?

Lihatlah betapa cepatnya sebuah masalah keluarga membuat Aomine menjadi dekat dengan Ibunya. Dalam sekejap, Aomine sekarang menjadi 'anak mama'.

Kalau Kagami tahu, Aomine pasti langsung ditertawakan.

"Lagi males. Lagi…apa ya, agak canggung." Kata Aomine, antara niat dan tidak niat untuk cerita pada Ibunya.

"Canggung kenapa?"

Nah, sudah cukup sampai disini. Ibunya tidak butuh tahu soal orientasi seksual Kagami dan apa yang Kagami perbuat pada jantungnya. Itu murni masalah kehidupan Aomine seorang.

"Gitu deh. Ada sedikit masalah yang bikin agak rikuh kalo ngomong sama dia," kata Aomine lagi.

Bukan! Bukan Aomine rikuh gara-gara kemungkinan bahwa Kagami suka padanya. Aomine rikuh karena bingung pada jantungnya sendiri. Dia takut, kalau bicara pada Kagami, dia semakin dibuat bingung oleh jantungnya.

Nah. Sekarang saja, dia sudah mulai bingung lagi.

"Soal kejadian kemarin itu? Yang Ayahmu mau pukul dia?" Tanya Ibunya kawatir. Aomine buru-buru menggeleng.

"Bukan kok. Yang lain."

Ibunya menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau begitu cepat diselesaikan. Susah cari teman seperti Kagami."

"Yang bodohnya kayak dia?" Tanya Aomine."Iya susah," dia menjawabnya sendiri.

"Hus!" Ibunya menegur Aomine. Tapi kemudian tertawa juga.

"Nggak semua orang bisa tahan sama kamu, kan? Satsuki pernah bilang kalau kamu itu nyebelin setengah mati."

"Jangan percaya Satsuki lah, Ma." Aomine mengelak, sambil bersumpah dalam hati untuk membalas Satsuki setelah ini.

"Makanya, cari teman yang bisa mengerti kita itu susah. Kalau sudah ketemu, ya jangan sampai lepas. Kalian sama-sama cinta basket kan? Kalau ada masalah, kenapa nggak dicairkan lewat basket?"

Wow. Aomine ternganga dalam hati.

Aomine pernah bilang tidak kalau Mamanya itu jenius?

"Dulu kalau Mama bertengkar dengan Ayahmu, kita selalu baikan dengan nonton film horror sama-sama," katanya menceracau.

Aomine berdecih.

"Cinta emang menyeramkan," sahutnya.

Ibunya tergelak. "Suatu saat kamu pasti juga merasakan."

"Lebih baik enggak." Tolak Aomine cepat-cepat. Cinta ternyata bisa membuat manusia menjadi sedemikian bodoh. Jadi bayangkan saja apa yang akan cinta perbuat pada Aomine—yang dari sananya sudah bodoh? Membayangkan pun, Aomine tidak sanggup.

Ibunya tertawa, entah untuk keberapa kalinya siang ini. Dan Aomine cukup bangga karenanya. Mungkin, benar-benar ada hikmah di balik semua masalah keluarganya ini. Setelah itu Ibunya memaksa Aomine untuk menghabiskan segala hidangan udang-udangan sampai Aomine merasa perutnya tidak kuat lagi.

Ketika dia merasa punya energi yang cukup untuk meluncur ke Apartemen Kagami, Aomine segera ganti baju dan langsung pergi. Alisnya mengernyit ketika berpamitan dan menemukan Ibunya tengah duduk di ruang tamu, berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki berkumis yang Aomine tidak tahu itu siapa.

Sejak kapan ada tamu?

Begitu pikir Aomine. Tapi dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, membawa tas ranselnya, dan melesat keluar.

.

.

Sudah jadi adat Aomine sejak dulu, kalau mengajak Kagami bermain basket, tidak perlu pakai pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Aomine hanya perlu nongol di depan pintu Apartemen Kagami, dan dalam lima menit, Kagami akan siap dengan bola basketnya untuk bermain.

Lagipula Jumat siang ini tidak ada latihan drama. Kalau kata Satsuki sih, akhir pekan ini adalah minggu tenang. Tapi kalau kata Akashi, minggu ini adalah minggu-persiapan-jangan-sampai-mengacaukan-drama-yang-sudah-susash-payah-dibuat. Jadi sekarang, karena ingin memanfaatkan waktu senggang, Aomine berjalan ke Apartemen Kagami dengan langkah ringan.

Karena, benar kata Ibunya, Kagami itu teman yang susah dicari. Dicari sampai ke mana-mana pun, rambut merah dengan kemampuan bermain basket semagis Kagami dan dengan otak sebodoh dia, hanya ada satu di dunia.

Aomine nyengir.

Entah kenapa dia sangat suka memanggil Kagami bodoh. Mungkin karena dia juga bodoh dan Kagami membuat Aomine merasa bukan satu-satunya di dunia. Atau karena Kagami selalu marah-marah ketika dipanggil bodoh. Aomine selalu geli melihat wajah marah-marah Kagami.

Dan dalam seminggu ini, mengingat hampir setiap hari Aomine ke Apartemen Kagami, Aomine sudah terbiasa keluar masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Jadi ketika Aomine sampai di depan Apartemen Kagami, dia langsung membukanya tanpa peringatan. Tidak cuma itu, Aomine berteriak dengan lantang.

"Kagami! Gue lapeeeer!"

Tapi jawabannya hanyalah hening.

Bukan karena tidak ada seorangpun disana. Tapi karena Aomine menemukan dua pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Dua pasang mata.

Sepasang milik Kagami. Sepasang lagi milik laki-laki berponi dengan wajah super merah yang sekarang sedang sibuk merapikan rambut dengan tergesa karena tiga detik yang lalu mereka… bertindihan… di sofa… bibir menempel… tangan kemana-mana…

Aomine pening seketika.

.

Sedetik lalu, Kagami masih merasakan bibir Himuro. Sedetik lalu, Kagami sudah mulai melupakan rambut biru dan kulit sawo matang—karena siapa sih yang bisa menolak berciuman dengan seseorang yang menginginkan dia lebih dari Kagami menginginkannya?

Kagami masih baru dengan semua ini. Pengalamannya di dunia 'bercumbu dengan cowok' adalah nol besar—ciuman dengan Aomine tidak dihitung, tentu saja. Toh Kagami yakin kalau Aomine, seperti biasa, hanya ingin mengerjainya. Jadi ketika tadi Himuro menciumnya sekali lagi, dengan lembut sambil memagut bibir bawahnya dan mencium bibir atasnya bergantian, Kagami tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya orang gila yang menolak. Apalagi kalau kau adalah remaja laki-laki yang dikuasai napsu.

Rasanya… manis. Lembut. Beda kalau dibandingkan ciuman dengan Aomine. Kalau Aomine... Kagami mengingat-ingat seperti apa rasanya, tapi belum sempat Kagami mengingat, Himuro sudah mendorongnya rebah di sofa dan naik ke atas tubuhnya.

Saat itu, Kagami jadi beku. Bingung harus apa.

Tubuh Himuro kecil, jadi Kagami merengkuh pinggangnya agar dia tidak kemana-mana. Dan sepertinya, itu adalah tindakan yang benar karena Himuro tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi.

Oh, _well_.

Dan di saat itulah, pintu rumahnya menjeblak terbuka bersamaan dengan suara lantang congkak meminta makan dari si kunyuk. Kurang dari sedetik, Himuro langsung melepaskan diri darinya dan merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah merah.

Sedangkan Kagami?

Kaku di sofa seperti orang mati.

"Oh, hei." Suara Himuro terdengar tidak enak, menyapa Aomine yang sepertinya juga kaku di depan pintu setelah sepuluh detik hening yang menyiksa.

Kagami melirik sekilas, membayangkan ekspresi jijik Aomine setelah melihat sesuatu yang traumatis bagi sebagian cowok _straight_ di Jepang. Tapi yang Kagami dapat malah eskpresi yang tidak bisa Kagami beri nama. Yang kemudian hilang dan berganti dengan umpatan Aomine.

"_Holy fuck_!"

Kagami mengernyit. Himuro memandangnya dengan pandangan ini-yang-namanya-Aomine?

"_Bunkasai_ tiga hari lagi dan lo malah… pacaran? _Seriously_ Kagami?" Tanya Aomine. Nadanya gabungan antara tidak percaya dan sarkastis. Sama menyebalkannya dengan nada-nada yang Aomine lontarkan di hari-hari biasa. Dan demi suara Adam Lambert yang _eargasmic_, Kagami tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi daripada itu.

Karena Aomine tetap menjadi Aomine. Bahkan setelah melihat Kagami mencium laki-laki. Bahkan setelah kejadian tadi siang. Entah sekarang Aomine menganggapnya apa. Yang jelas, Kagami tahu Aomine juga sama menghargai pertemanan mereka sebesar Kagami menghargainya.

"_Fuck off_!" sahut Kagami akhirnya. Dan ketika dia melihat Himuro, ekspresi wajah Himuro benar-benar terkejut.

"_He knows_?" Tanya Himuro terkaget-kaget.

"_Knows what_?" Kagami balik bertanya pada Himuro.

"_That you're gay_."

Oh.

Baru saat itu Kagami sadar kalau Himuro tidak tahu kalau Aomine mengetahui hal itu. Kagami mengernyit sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Yeah_," jawab Kagami pada akhirnya. "_He's cool with it_," lanjut Kagami. Himuro menggumam sambil mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh kearah Aomine yang ternyata sudah berjalan masuk dan meneguk air putih di kulkas. Himuro tersenyum simpul.

"Hai, maaf mengagetkan. Aku Himuro."

"Yeah, _man_. Gue tahu. Wallpaper HP Kagami gambarnya elo." Aomine menjawab salam Himuro tidak dengan menatapnya. Himuro spontan tertawa, dan membuat Kagami mendengus.

"Dia Aomine." Kagami memperkenalkannya, karena tahu Aomine bukan tipe yang mau memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian beralih pada Aomine yang sekarang sedang menghabiskan persediaan kue lapis Kagami—Ya Dewa, apa yang anak itu lakukan, sih?

"Lo ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Kagami mulai kesal.

Aomine, dengan mulut penuh kue lapis, menjawab. "Laper. Biasanya sini ada makanan."

Kagami memutar matanya.

"Gue juga mau ngajak lo main basket mumpung besok kita udah gak ada latihan drama. Tapi…" Aomine diam, melirik Kagami dan Himuro bergantian. "Kayaknya lo sibuk grepe-grepe. Jadi—"

"Oh enggak kok, kami nggak sibuk." Potong Himuro tiba-tiba. "Main basket kayaknya seru," lanjutnya.

Kagami melihat Aomine yang kini mengangkat satu alisnya. Meragukan jawaban Himuro yang tampak terlalu antusias.

"Dia anggota klub basket di universitasnya. Nggak usah sok meremehkan gitu," ujar Kagami cepat-cepat.

"Oh ya?" kini Aomine tampak sedikit tertarik.

Dan itu adalah awal mula ketika lapangan yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh Aomine dan Kagami, bertambah satu orang pengunjung.

Dan Aomine sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

_One-on-one_ diberi nama _one-on-one_ karena suatu alasan. Cuma butuh satu lawan satu untuk membuatnya menarik. Kalau ada satu orang yang ikut-ikutan main… ya namanya bukan _one-on-one_ lagi!

Okelah, dia bisa main basket. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat lentur sehingga bisa gerak kesana-kemari kayak orang hiperaktif. Gerakan tipuannya juga lumayan, pura-pura akan _lay-up_, mau diblok… eh, nggak jadi _lay-up_.

Tapi kalau Aomine boleh jujur, si poni itu _boring_. Repetitif. Bukan sesuatu yang sanggup untuk mengalahkan Aomine. Dan bukan seseorang yang bisa membuat Kagami lepas lalu tenggelam dalam permainan.

"_You looked tired. You sure you don't wanna get a break and drink water_?"

Himuro bertanya pada Kagami yang berkeringat.

_DAN KENAPA MEREKA HARUS BICARA PAKAI BAHASA INGGRIS?_ Supaya apa!? Supaya Aomine tidak mengerti apa maksudnya?!

Aomine berteriak dalam hati sambil memandang dua insan yang seperti di mabuk asmara itu dengan sudut matanya. Sebenarnya sih, Aomine tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Tapi melihat Himuro yang daritadi tidak berhenti memandang Kagami, mungkin seperti itulah ekspresinya.

Walaupun Aomine masih gagal memahami ini semua.

Karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab. Seperti kenapa Kagami tiba-tiba mencium Himuro padahal beberapa hari ini Kagami seperti… menyukainya? Ingat kecupan kemarin malam? Ingat ekspresi Kagami saat di atap sekolah siang tadi? Kemudian kenapa Aomine kecewa melihat Kagami dan Himuro seperti ini? Lalu kenapa jantungnya akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa dikendalikan? Dan yang paling penting… kenapa Kagami…

Kenapa Kagami terlihat begitu bersinar dengan keringat yang membasahi hampir semua permukaan leher dan membuat noda basah di punggung kaosnya?

_Wait._

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Seolah mencoba menyadarkan matanya yang salah fokus. Aomine kalap dalam hati.

Kenapa harus fokus ke keringat yang menetes-netes di kulit warna madu itu? Kenapa tidak fokus ke—ke bola basket yang dipegang Kagami!

Aomine menatap bola basket yang berputar-putar sejenak di tangan Kagami, kemudian mengikutinya hingga bola berwarna oranye itu masuk ring. Berharap setengah mati matanya tidak lagi tanpa sadar berhenti di leher Kagami, atau tengkuk Kagami, atau kaus Kagami, atau mata Kagami, atau ketiak Kagami, atau—_dammit_!

Aomine tidak bisa berhenti.

Aomine yakin setengah mati ini salah Himuro. Karena dari tadi Himuro juga mencuri-curi pandang ke tubuh Kagami. Ada kan, kecenderungan seperti itu? Kalau ada orang lain menguap dan kita melihatnya, tanpa sadar beberapa detik kemudian kita akan ikutan menguap. Mungkin ini semacam itu, ketika Aomine tidak sengaja melihat Himuro curi-curi pandang ke tubuh Kagami, Aomine jadi tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan meliriknya.

Siapa tahu ada yang menarik disana.

Dan sialnya memang ada.

Dan sialnya Aomine tidak bisa untuk berhenti melihat.

Dan sialnya Aomine tidak tahu kenapa.

Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa tidak beberapa bulan yang lalu? Kenapa tidak dari pertama kali Aomine bertemu dengan Kagami?

"Ngapain?"

"WOAAAAA!" Aomine berteriak, mundur-mundur hingga hampir terjatuh dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Baru ditinggal sejenak untuk menunduk saja, Kagami sudah pindah dari tengah lapangan menjadi di depannya, sambil memandanginya dengan keheranan dan sedikit kawatir.

"_Fuck_, Kagami. Lo pikir lucu ngagetin gue gitu?!" Aomine mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Gue nggak ngagetin," kata Kagami pelan, masih memandang Aomine khawatir."Gue cuma nanya lo ngapain? Sendirian, nunduk, kayak orang galau."

"Gue nggak galau—" tapi kemudian Aomine tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Merasa sia-sia saja memulai argumen baru dengan Kagami. "Gue cuma mikir."

"Lo bisa mikir?"

Aomine diam, memicingkan matanya melihat Kagami yang bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. Kadang, Aomine bisa sangat kesal dengan orang didepannya. Menyebalkan. Sangat.

"_You know what_, lupain. Anggep gue nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa sama elo."

Kagami terkekeh.

"Kemana si poni?" Aomine memutuskan bertanya, karena ternyata, setelah Aomine menyisir sekeliling dengan matanya, Aomine tidak bisa menemukan cowok itu.

"Beli minum," jawab Kagami singkat.

"Oh," timpal Aomine.

Kemudian hening. Benar-benar hening sampai rasanya Aomine tidak ingin berada disitu. Hening yang kaku, yang tidak pernah mereka alami di sepanjang tiga tahun mereka kenal. Hening yang setelah entah berapa lama—Aomine tidak menghitung—dipecahkan oleh Kagami yang berdehem.

"Maaf… ya."

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya. Bukan karena ucapan maaf yang menggantung di akhir. Tapi karena Aomine heran kenapa Kagami minta maaf.

"Emangnya lo salah apa?" Tanya Aomine ketus. Karena dia tidak suka ada orang yang meminta maaf padanya seolah-olah Aomine marah pada orang itu. Padahal kan Aomine biasa-biasa saja.

"Ngajak Tatsuya kesini? Padahal tadi kayaknya lo mau ngajak _one-on-one_ berdua?"

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Bukan salah lo," kata Aomine.

Dan suasana hening lagi. Lama-lama Aomine ingin meninju tembok saking tertekannya. Karena kata 'hening' tidak pernah cocok dengan Kagami.

"Kalian udah pacaran?" akhirnya Aomine bertanya sedetik kemudian. Tidak membiarkan hening terus menerus menguasai. Dan sejujurnya, Aomine tidak tahu kenapa dia masih bertanya padahal jelas-jelas dia melihat mereka berciuman plus tangan yang menggerayang kemana-mana. Yah, kecuali kalau ternyata itu adalah hal yang orang Amerika biasa lakukan sebelum berpacaran.

"Kayaknya iya," jawab Kagami.

Oh sial, Aomine masih saja tetap kaget mendengar jawabannya. Baru tadi siang Kagami bilang dia belum pacaran dengan Himuro. Baru tadi siang! Dalam beberapa jam saja, Aomine sudah ketinggalan cerita.

"Kok kayaknya? Bukannya tadi siang lo bilang—"

"Bisa kita nggak usah ngomongin masalah tadi siang?" Kagami buru-buru memotong perkataan Aomine.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aomine cepat-cepat.

"_Please_?" pinta Kagami memohon. Seolah, membicarakan kalau Kagami menyukainya adalah hal yang paling tabu sedunia.

Kok rasanya sakit, ya. Dan menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Lo takut kalo lo suka gue?" entah kenapa Aomine tidak bisa menahan komentar ketusnya. Padahal Kagami sudah memperingatkannya. Padahal Kagami sudah memohon padanya. Jadi Aomine langsung mengeraskan otot rahangnya, menahan agar mulut bodohnya tidak berkata macam-macam lagi.

Tapi siapa sih Aomine? Dia hanyalah remaja dengan hati yang masih terombang-ambing. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia mau. Dia bodoh. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol perkatannya. Dan yang paling parah, dia selalu bertindak refleks tanpa mau tahu apa resiko setelahnya.

Apalagi ketika Kagami tidak kunjung merespon pertanyaannya.

"Takut kalo gue nolak elo?! Iya?!" Aomine membentak Kagami, tangan kirinya mencengkeram kaus bagian depan Kagami, membuat Kagami tersentak dan terangkat dengan wajah lebih dekat ke Aomine. Dari sudut pandang itu, Aomine mampu melihat mata Kagami yang terbuka lebar, memandangnya tidak percaya dan terluka.

Aomine tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, jadi Aomine berpura-pura buta.

"Aomine…" suara Kagami lirih. Memohon setengah mati agar Aomine mau melepaskannya. Tapi Aomine juga berpura-pura tuli.

"Jangan kayak gini sama gue!" Aomine menyentak lagi. Mungkin sudah terlalu lepas kendali. "Jangan buat gue bingung!"

Tapi yang Aomine dapati hanyalah bibir Kagami yang bergetar. Kemudian suara lirih minta maaf Kagami, terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat kepala Kagami tanpa topangan dan jatuh tertunduk. Ketika Aomine mundur satu langkah, Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gue nggak mau," kata Kagami.

Aomine memejamkan matanya. Terlalu emosional untuk membalas perkataan kagami yang bisa mempunyai lebih dari seribu arti.

"Enggak mau suka gue?" Tanya Aomine.

"Iya…" jawab Kagami, singkat-singkat.

Ada sesuatu yang runtuh di hati Aomine. Semacam perasaan kecewa, yang masih tidak bisa Aomine beri nama.

"Gue emang gak pantes buat disukai sih, tahu kok." Nada Aomine turun. Dadanya sesak ketika berkata begitu.

Kagami melotot.

"Bukan itu. Lo tuh…" ucapnya, kehabisan kata-kata. "..._straight, _kan_?_Bukan masalah pantes atau nggak pantes."

"Emang kalo gue _straight_ kenapa?" kejar Aomine. "Berarti gue nggak bisa suka lo gitu?"

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang Kagami pikirkan sekarang, karena Aomine sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Yang Aomine tahu, otaknya sudah tidak memegang kendali atas apa yang mulutnya katakan.

.

Sedang Kagami, dia ingin memegangi dadanya dan lari dari sini. Dia ingin marah pada Aomine, ingin memegangi pundak temannya lalu mengguncang-guncangnya sampai Aomine sadar. Sampai Aomine berhenti memperumit semuanya disaat Kagami ingin istirahat dari perasaan _roller-coster_ ini.

"Kenapa sih?" Kagami bertanya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tetep nanya padahal gue bilang lupain aja?"

"Kenapa harus dilupain? Kenapa nggak diomongin?" Aomine tetap bersikeras.

Jujur, Kagami ingin berharap. Saat dirinya bertanya… _lo tuh, straight kan?_ Kagami ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Tapi ketika Aomine menjawab _emang kenapa kalau gue straight?_ Kagami mengubur mati-matian harapannya.

"Apanya yang mau lo omongin, sih?" Tanya Kagami lemah, tidak mau memandang wajah Aomine. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan mengangkat dagu Kagami, membuat kepalanya terangkat dan memandang langsung ke wajah Aomine.

Dada Kagami sesak melihat Aomine menatapnya tanpa kedip dengan ekspresi paling serius yang pernah Kagami lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Kita," jawaban Aomine tegas. Membuat hati Kagami mencelos. "Gue nggak bisa ngelihat lo sama siapapun." kata Aomine lagi, lambat-lambat. "Kenapa, Kagami?" Aomine bertanya padanya. Ekspresinya benar-benar tersiksa.

Ya Tuhan. Dia ingin memeluk Aomine.

Tapi Kagami menelan ludahnya. Alih-alih memeluk Aomine, dengan gemetar, Kagami malah melepaskan tangan Aomine dari dagunya.

"Dengerin gue, oke?" kata Kagami dengan semua sisa pertahanannya. "Lo cuma bingung, Aomine." Kagami berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Udah 3 tahun kita temenan. Kemana-mana bareng. Kemudian lo tau kalo gue _gay_. Kemudian gue mulai suka sama lo. Kita mulai aneh. Lalu gue mulai sibuk sama dunia gue. Wajar… kalo lo ngerasa gitu."

"Wajar gimana?" Aomine bertanya, kali ini memegang tangan Kagami erat. Seolah dia butuh pegangan. Seolah dia tersesat dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan itu membuat Kagami memejamkan matanya untuk menguatkan hatinya sebentar.

"Kenapa nggak kita coba jalani?" Tanya Aomine membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati.

"Dengan resiko pertemanan kita hancur kalo percobaannya gagal? Lo mau mempertaruhkan pertemanan kita demi sesuatu yang nggak pasti?!" nada Kagami meninggi. "Lo _straight_. Dan gue terlalu menyayangi pertemanan kita. Gue nggak mau kehilangan lo sebagai temen." Tambah Kagami.

Aomine diam. Dada Kagami sakit luar biasa mengatakan itu semua. Tapi Kagami tahu, semua yang dia katakan, benar adanya.

Jadi ketika Aomine mendengarkan semua yang Kagami katakan, Aomine memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan Kagami.

"Lagipula, gue sudah punya Himuro, ingat?"

Mendengar itu, Aomine mati rasa.

Ketika akhirnya Himuro kembali, yang bisa Aomine lakukan hanyalah duduk terdiam sampai Himuro dan Kagami pamit pulang meninggalkan Aomine di sana sendirian.

Semuanya terasa mengabur bagi Aomine. Perasaan tanpa namanya seolah menjadi gravitasi yang menyeretnya jatuh.

Dan Aomine membiarkannya.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

**Kirio's Foot-note**

Guys and girls, buat yang sudah lama mengikuti maupun yang baru bergabung, saya ucapkan terimakasih! Terutama yang sudah dari dulu menunggu kapan cerita ini bakal berhenti hiatusnya... omg, maafkan saya ya. I know I've been an ass for abandoning this story. Tapi terimakasih sudah menunggu, untuk semua tagihannya juga lewat manapun kalian menagih dan menyemangati.

Semangat semua! Yang mau UN atau Ujian semoga lancar. Yang lagi kerja maupun yang cari kerja juga semangat. Semuanya semangat!


	12. Thoughts

Head-notes : enjoy yaaa. Next update jumat atau sabtu depan ;) oh iya ini saya ganti penname cuma sementara karena something. Im still kirio \0/

Beta-ed by : salmoow (thanks to her chapter 12 bisa apdet tepat waktu!)

**.**

**.**

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 12 : "Thoughts"**

**by kiriohisagi**

**.**

**.**

Kagami terbangun di tengah malam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kusam dalam diam. Dahinya berkeringat, alisnya bertaut, bertatapan dengan laba-laba yang menghuni jaring yang tersulam di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Aomine…

Satu nama itu muncul dalam pikiran Kagami.

Dia memimpikan saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Saat Kagami begitu sebal padanya dan ingin mengenyahkan orang yang super malas dan super mengesalkan itu ke ujung dunia. Saat Kagami begitu merutuki nasib SMA nya yang malah diisi dengan kegiatan tidak bermanfaat bersama Aomine.

"_Kadang gue nggak ngerti kenapa gue mau-maunya temenan sama elo," _itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Kagami ucapkan saat dia begitu kesal dengan Aomine. Biasanya Aomine hanya akan tertawa dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi Kagami ingat, ada saat ketika Aomine waras dan menjawabnya dengan serius.

"_Mungkin karena gue melihat lo seolah gue melihat cermin,"_ katanya. Kagami sedikit banyak mengerti apa maksudnya. Karena dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Aomine rasakan. Mereka itu bagai dua orang yang sama. Kagami melihat Aomine seperti melihat bayangan dirinya. Bodoh, keras, mencintai basket, cara mereka memandang suatu masalah, semuanya sama.

Mereka memang bukan pribadi yang sama. Kagami sadar, perbedaan itu memang ada. Tapi layaknya koin, mereka itu sisi berbeda di dalam koin yang sama. Mereka itu satu kesatuan. Dan kapan lagi Kagami bisa menemukan orang seperti itu? Makanya, Kagami tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melidungi dirinya dan Aomine, adalah dengan tidak membiarkannya melebihi batas pertemanan.

Karena di luar batas itu, adalah zona tanpa kepastian. Dan Kagami tidak mau kehilangan Aomine untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Kagami tidak mampu. Dan dia tidak mau. Jadi daripada memikirkannya lebih lama, Kagami membiarkan matanya terpejam sekali lagi. Toh, setelah ini adalah hari Sabtu.

.

.

Omong-omong soal hari Sabtu, ketika matahari sudah tidak malu membagikan sinarnya, itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi siapapun yang membenci sekolah. Tapi bahkan, di hari Sabtu pun, tidak membuat Aomine sebahagia biasanya. Karena Aomine tidak dapat berhenti mereka-ulang kejadian kemarin sore, saat dengan tidak warasnya menawari Kagami untuk berpacaran.

"_Kenapa nggak kita coba jalani?"_

Ya ampun. Bahkan dari tata kalimatnya saja membuat Aomine mempertanyakan kemana saja otaknya seharian kemarin. Belum lagi semua jawaban Kagami yang membuat Aomine kesal luar biasa. Aomine kesal karena Aomine tahu itu benar. Aomine tahu jika dia dan Kagami mencoba menjalani apapun itu namanya, pertemanan mereka akan dipertaruhkan. Aomine tahu semua itu. Tapi tetap saja, melihat Kagami bersama Himuro, dan melihat mereka melakukan apa yang tidak bisa Aomine lakukan bersama Kagami, membuat Aomine luar biasa sedih.

Apa ini cara hatinya untuk mengelabui Aomine? Karena Aomine masih tidak mampu untuk memberi nama perasaannya?

Sebenarnya, apasih artinya menyukai? Apasih artinya menyayangi? Aomine masih belum paham semua itu. Yang dia pahami, dia ingin Kagami. Sudah, itu saja.

Tapi Kagami mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya. Aomine _straight_, katanya. Dan selama 18 tahun Aomine hidup di dunia, dia tahu kalau itu benar. Dia tertarik dengan perempuan. Dia otomatis tahu kalau Mai-chan adalah titisan dewi dari langit yang dikirim untuk orang-orang yang haus akan dada besar. Dan salah satu orang itu adalah Aomine.

Jadi, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan pada Aomine, kenapa dia begitu menginginkan Kagami?

Padahal kemarin malam dia begadang untuk bereksperimen. Eksperimen kacangan, sih. Hanya untuk meyakinkan Aomine kalau dia masih napsu melihat perempuan. Saking penasarannya kenapa sampai dia bisa tertarik pada leher Kagami yang basah karena keringat.

Setelah memastikan kalau tubuh perempuan masih semenarik biasanya, Aomine langsung banting setir melihat _gay porn_. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuknya meyakinkan diri kalau dia akan baik-baik saja—dan tetap sehat wal-afiat pasca menonton. Setelah hatinya mantap, dia melihat salah satu _gay porn_ dengan judul paling tidak membahayakan yang dia temukan di situs pencarian _porn_.

Video itu dibuka dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang bertelanjang dada. Dadanya mulus tanpa bulu dan kulitnya seputih susu. Aomine tidak berkedip. Bukan karena napsu, tapi karena heran kenapa... kok bisa seorang laki-laki bertubuh seperti itu?

Jujur ya, Aomine sama sekali tidak jijik melihat tubuh si laki-laki mungil. Tapi dia tidak juga tertarik melihatnya. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Datar, tidak membuat Aomine bergairah atau apa. Aomine sampai melihatnya penuh konsentrasi dan mencoba menelaah, mungkin saja dia memang ada bakat untuk tertarik pada laki-laki.

Tapi dilihat sampai berapa menitpun, sampai si laki-laki mungil di layar laptop melepas semua bajunya dan bermain dengan dirinya sendiri, Aomine tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana menariknya.

"Terus kenapa gue suka lihatin leher Kagami? Terus… bokong Kagami juga?" Aomine bertanya pada udara kosong di kamarnya. Jelas tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena kalaupun udara kosong bisa berbicara, dia akan sama bingungnya seperti Aomine.

Seandainya saja Aomine _gay_, dia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya sampai sebegininya. Akan lebih mudah untuknya berbicara pada Kagami sekaligus memilikinya. Tapi Kagami menuntut banyak hal. Kagami menuntut kejelasan tentang orientasi seksualnya. Dan menurut Kagami, label _straight_ yang tertempel pada Aomine, membuat Kagami takut untuk mencoba.

Aomine langsung pusing. Dasar otak tidak bisa diharapkan! Dipakai berpikir semalaman saja sudah panas luar biasa! Kalau otaknya CPU komputer, mungkin pentiumnya masih pentium satu.

Aomine sudah akan menutup laptopnya ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat video _porn_ yang masih berjalan. Ternyata, kali ini si cowok mungil tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh…

Aomine menelan ludahnya ketika melihat satu laki-laki dengan otot perut yang bagus dan dagu yang tegas. Rambutnya coklat hitam kemerahan. Matanya tajam, menatap si cowok mungil dengan buas. Seperti Kagami yang menatap lawannya bermain basket seolah ia ingin melahapnya.

"_Fuck_." Aomine melebarkan matanya begitu melihat laki-laki itu. Kagami yang telanjang langsung terbayang di otaknya. Kemudian pada detik itu, Aomine yakin, kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan Kagami. Baik tubuh maupun hatinya.

Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Dan itu membuat Aomine benar-benar bingung. Tidurnya semalam tidak nyenyak, karena otaknya tidak berhenti mengulang adegan demi adegan yang dilaluinya bersama Kagami selama tiga tahun terakhir.

.

.

"_Tapi, Aomine, kalo kita bolos pelajaran prakarya sih nggak apa. Ini Fisika loh," suara Kagami bergema, bersatu dengan bunyi pantulan bola basket yang dia _dribble_ ke tanah. Aomine seketika berdecih, berhenti mencoba mencuri bola dari Kagami dan mulai menatap Kagami malas._

"_Gini deh, Kagami, lo pernah kepikiran nggak sih, apa guna Fisika bagi kehidupan kita sehari-hari?" kata Aomine, mengamati Kagami dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi yang ditunggu jawabannya malah sibuk berpikir._

_Bagi yang tidak tahu, mereka berdua tengah membolos dengan riang di suatu siang yang hening. Rindang pepohonan di sudut belakang sekolah yang sepi menyamarkan eksistensi mereka._

"_Apa ya…" gumam Kagami._

"_Nah! _Exactly_…!" jelas Aomine dengan ke__r__as. "Karena emang nggak ada gunanya!" Lanjutnya lagi._

"_Ya nggak bisa gitu dong. Kalo emang gak ada gunanya ngapain mentri pendidikan repot-repot bikin mata pelajaran Fisika?" Kagami bertanya dengan sengit padanya._

"_Ya itulah yang gue tanyakan. Kenapa dia repot-repot? Pikir deh, lo susah-susah ngitung berapa lama bola jatuh waktu kita ngelempar dia di udara, buat apa coba? Terus jarak lempar bola kalo si Anu ngelempar dari gedung yang tingginya 100m. Buat apa?"_

"_Ya kan…" Kagami mulai berbicara. Tapi ada jeda yang singkat sampai dia melanjutkannya dengan ragu-ragu "… supaya kita pinter?"_

_Aomine tertawa mendengarnya._

"_Buktinya kita masih bego." Katanya, lalu tertawa-tawa melihat muka Kagami yang langsung berubah kecut. Kagami lalu melempar bola basketnya dengan keras ke dada Aomine, membuat Aomine yang tak__ada persiapan menjadi kaget dan terjengkang ke belakang._

"_Yang bego itu elo! Kenapa jadi ngajak-ngajak gue?!" teriaknya. "Padahal lulus SMP gue udah niat jadi anak rajin!"_

"_Salah siapa lo mau temenan sama gue?" goda Aomine, membuat Kagami tambah murka._

"_Siapa yang mau temenan sama elo! Gue terpaksa, gara-gara elo ngebet jadi temen gue!" Bentak Kagami. Aomine makin melebarkan cengirannya._

"_Salah siapa lo main basket sendirian di lapangan kayak orang kesepian? Gue ini orang baik, _baka_.__Ngeliat jomblo ngenes yang gak punya siapa-siapa, hati kecil gue nggak kuat. Gue jadi kesian. Pengen gue jadiin temen." jelas Aomine lagi, berjalan mundur sambil mengawasi Kagami yang menatapnya beringas.__Kali saja Kagami memutuskan untuk mengejarnya._

_Benar saja. Si Macan seperti terbangun dari tidur panjangnya._

"_Siapa yang kesepian?!" Kagami berteriak kesetanan. Lalu dengan ganas dia menendang-nendang pasir ke arah muka Aomine, membuat Aomine terjungkal dan terpingkal menghindarinya._

_Siang yang awalnya hening itu, sukses mereka jadikan ajang untuk bermain pasir di halaman belakang sekolah. Sungguh kegiatan yang sangat kreatif untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka saat membolos pelajaran Fisika._

_Dan waktu itu, dua bulan setelah mereka bertemu, adalah pertama kalinya kata 'teman' tercetus dari mulut mereka._

_._

_._

.

.

"Terus kalau nggak salah, kamu mulai nggak pernah lagi mengantarku _shopping_, gitu kan? Sejak ketemu sama Kagamin, kerjaan kalian main basket setiap hari," Aomine mendengar suara Satsuki yang sekarang sedang duduk menyisir rambut sambil memandang Aomine dari cermin.

Duh, lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya hidup Aomine di hari Sabtu. Di saat seharusnya remaja laki-laki menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, dia malah terdampar di kamar Satsuki. Tengkurap di tempat tidur serba pink sambil memainkan _Cooking Mama_ di laptop Satsuki.

_Dont judge Aomine_, oke? Tadi pagi Ibunya minta cepat-cepat diantar kesini supaya bisa bergosip dengan Mama Satsuki. Jadilah dia lupa membawa ponsel. Tanpa ponselnya, Aomine bisa mati bosan. Dan karena hanya Cooking Mama lah satu-satunya _game _yang ada di laptop Satsuki, Aomine memainkannya.

Bukan karena semua masakan yang ada di game itu mengingatkan Aomine soal si rambut merah yang sekarang entah sedang melakukan apa.

Sama sekali bukan karena itu, kok!

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali, sukanya bertengkar. Kalau aku tidak tahu, aku pasti mengira kalian saling benci." Kata Satsuki lagi.

"Ini lagi bicarain siapa sih?" tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak pedulinya.

Satsuki mencak-mencak.

"Ya kamu, Dai-chan! Kamu sama Kagamin! Aku lagi cerita kenapa aku buatin naskah sebegitu _so-sweet_ nya untuk kalian!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aomine lagi, membuat Satsuki menatapnya bengis.

"Jadi... aku cerita panjang lebar dari tadi..." katanya, menghela nafas kelewat keras sambil menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk sabar. "Ya sudah, lupakan!" bentaknya, bibirnya mengerucut, tanda kesal.

Aomine, yang tidak punya hati, hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan bermain _Cooking Mama_ dengan asal-asalan. Tapi tipikal Satsuki, kalau awalnya sudah ingin cerita sesuatu, pasti akan dilanjutkan sampai selesai.

Aomine bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri kalau dalam tiga detik, Satsuki pasti akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Satu... dua... tiiii...

"Awalnya sih aku sebal, Dai-chan. Aku sebal kenapa kamu selaluuu saja main sama Kagamin dan jadi tidak mempedulikanku,"

Apa Aomine bilang.

"Memangnya aku pernah peduli padamu, ya?" tanya Aomine, langsung mendapat lemparan sisir dari Satsuki.

Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi harusnya Aomine sudah menduga akan dilempar sesuatu. Beruntung saja sesuatu itu sisir, bukannya _hair-_dryer atau malah catokan rambut.

"Aku serius, Dai-chan," Kata Satsuki, suaranya menjadi tajam. Membuat Aomine terdiam. "Tapi kemudian, melihat kalian berdua bareng-bareng, entah kenapa aku senang." Satsuki kemudian nyengir kearah Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Aomine refleks bertanya. Tapi dia bersumpah dalam hati, kalau jawaban Satsuki adalah karena mereka berdua _cute_ dan membuat Satsuki mendapatkan asupan _Boys Love_ setiap hari, Aomine tidak akan mau mengantarkan Satsuki belanja lagi seumur hidup.

Tapi, jawaban Satsuki malah bukan sesuatu yang Aomine duga.

"Karena itu pertama kalinya... kamu punya teman." Ujar Satsuki, tersenyum penuh arti kearah Aomine. Sampai Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Se-mengkhawatirkan itukah Aomine sampai-sampai Satsuki sangat lega begitu Aomine punya teman untuk pertama kalinya?

"Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tapi sekali lihat, aku tahu kamu senang. Makanya, mumpung ini adalah semester terakhir sebelum kita intensif untuk ujian kelulusan, aku mau kalian bersenang-senang sedikit dengan anak-anak kelas. Nggak melulu dunia hanya milik berdua..."

"Gue sama Kagami nggak..."

"Sayangnya iya, Dai-chan. Kalian terlalu sibuk sama dunia kalian sendiri."

Aomine terkejut. "Masa sih? Segitunya?"

"Setiap istirahat, kalian selalu menghilang entah kemana. Sehabis latihan basket, kalian selalu mandi bareng—"

"Kami nggak mandi bareng, woi! Dapet kabar darimana?!" Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak lagi selonjoran di tempat tidur Satsuki.

"Loh, kalian kan selalu keluar _gym_ paling terakhir? Kalau keluar selalu bawa-bawa handuk yang disampirkan di bahu. Bukannya itu karena mandi bareng?" Satsuki bertanya tanpa wajah berdosa.

Aomine cuma bisa mengedipkan mata. Pertama, kenapa Satsuki tahu kalau dia dan Kagami selalu keluar _gym_ paling terakhir? Dan kedua, kenapa _one-on-one_ ekstra setelah latihan malah dikira mandi bareng? Imajinasi perempuan itu sungguh menakutkan.

"Intinya adalah, aku nggak mau kalian berdua lulus SMA tanpa punya kenangan apa-apa."

Dan ketika Satsuki menyebutkan kata 'kenangan'... Aomine ingat saat pertama kali dia dan Kagami masuk tim basket Teikou. Mereka terlalu naif waktu itu, berharap bisa membuat berjuta-juta kenangan dengan sama-sama berjuang untuk memenangkan Nasional demi sekolah mereka. Tahu kan? Olahraga yang penuh air mata, penuh dedikasi, penuh perjuangan, penuh berbagai hal yang akan mereka bisa mereka ceritakan ke anak cucu nanti.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Teikou terlalu penuh dengan pebasket hebat, sampai-sampai mereka bisa menang kejuaran Nasional dengan mudah. Dan Aomine merasa begitu kecewa karenanya.

Memang cuma dengan Kagami lah, basket masih terasa menyenangkan.

Tidak salah kan, kalau Aomine merasa cukup meninggalkan SMA-nya hanya dengan kenangan bersama Kagami?

Tapi sekarang... boro-boro kenangan manis, semuanya terancam hancur! Hanya karena sesuatu yang Aomine tidak tahu apa namanya, pertemanannya dengan Kagami seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Dan Aomine benci menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aku nggak tahu sampai mana perkembangan menghafal dialog kalian, tapi besok, Akashi-kun minta kita untuk berkumpul."

Pernyataan Satsuki bagai petir di siang bolong. Okelah, Aomine sudah hafal sedikit-sedikit. Tapi dia dan Kagami jarang latihan bersama kalau tidak Akashi yang mengawasi. Aomine bahkan tidak yakin Kagami masih mau bermain drama ini atau tidak.

Sejujurnya malah, kalau semua hal yang ada di hidup Aomine akhir-akhir ini diibaratkan sebagai tumpukan buku, maka drama ini adalah buku usang yang berada di tumpukan paling bawah, tertutupi oleh hal lain yang lebih butuh atensi, seperti orientasi seksual Kagami, kenyataan bahwa sekarang Kagami punya pacar dan Aomine sama sekali tidak menyukainya, atau kenapa jantungnya suka berdenyut-denyut keras setiap dia terlibat percakapan emosional dengan Kagami.

Tapi Satsuki mengartikan diam Aomine sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

"Masih kepikiran Ayahmu, ya, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki.

Kemudian Aomine merasa menjadi anak paling durhaka karena itu. Selintas, dia melupakan kabar ayahnya yang sekarang entah dimana. Benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar pasca kejadian malam-malam saat dia memukuli ibunya.

Aomine memang muak dengan laki-laki satu itu. Tapi ibunya, entah kenapa tidak berhenti untuk berusaha menghubungi. Tidak hanya menghubungi, tapi juga khawatir berkepanjangan. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan orang berkumis yang berkunjung ke rumahnya tempo hari. Aomine tidak paham itu siapa, tapi kata ibunya, orang itu mencari ayah.

Ayah... siapa pula itu. Aomine muak kalau harus mengingat-ingat orang itu.

Biasanya kalau suntuk begini, Aomine akan mengajak Kagami main. Tapi sekarang bahkan tidak bisa.

"Gue capek, Satsuki." Justru kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Aomine, membuat Satsuki yang awalnya duduk di depan cermin kini berdiri dan berpindah duduk di samping Aomine.

"Kelihatan kok," katanya.

"Gue kayak cewek, seriusan deh," ujar Aomine lagi. "Terlalu banyak mikir. Semua yang harusnya nggak usah ribet, gue bikin ribet."

Aomine menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk telentang, menatap langit-langit kamar Satsuki.

"Banyak masalah?" tanya Satsuki.

"Bukan masalah juga, sih. Gue aja yang bikin itu jadi masalah." Ujar Aomine.

Satsuki diam sebentar, ruangan hening, sampai Aomine bisa mendengar suara detak jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar Satsuki.

Ketika kemudian Satsuki berbicara lagi, Aomine mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kagamin? Kalian agak aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Aomine no komen. Dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu di depan Satsuki. Sama sekali tidak! Apa kata Satsuki kalau Aomine jujur tentang semua yang sedang menerpa dirinya? Aomine tidak sanggup membayangkan Satsuki yang berteriak kesenangan karenanya.

Aomine mendengar Satsuki menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku ya, Dai-chan. Kalau gara-gara drama ini kamu jadi ada masalah dengan Kagamin..." nada Satsuki tampak sangat sedih. "Aku nggak ada maksud jelek sedikitpun, beneran deh. Aku cuma ingin membuat kenangan yang nggak terlupakan di semester terakhir sebelum kita intensif untuk ujian."

Aomine mengangguk, dia tahu Satsuki tidak bermaksud jelek. Tapi memang urusan drama ini berada di prioritas kesekian untuk Aomine. Naskah adegan terakhirnya saja, belum sempat Aomine baca. Aomine tidak tega bilang pada Satsuki, jadi dia merahasiakan kenyataan kalau dia belum hapal bagiannya.

"Aku percaya, masalah kalian berdua, seberat apapun itu... pasti akan selesai. Aku memang baru mengenal Kagamin selama dua setengah tahun, tapi aku tahu, nggak ada yang lebih ngerti kamu selain Kagamin."

Aomine tersenyum tipis.

"_Well_, lo lumayan ngerti gue, kok." Kata Aomine, membuat Satsuki nyengir.

"Kalau aku sih lain soal, aku bukan temanmu. Aku adikmu."

"Adik yang cerewetnya amit-amit. Yang senang kalo gue menderita. Yang sering minta temenin ke _Mall_, pinjem uang buat _shopping_, tapi nggak pernah dibayar."

Satsuki tertawa, "Tapi sekarang udah jarang kan? Duitmu selalu habis buat mentraktir Kagami ke _Majiba_, atau enggak buat main di _Timezone_ bareng Kagamin."

Aomine terkekeh pelan, "Iya juga. Gue lumayan sering kalah _one-on-one_, makanya nraktir dia. Udah gitu makannya banyak lagi. Masa dia beli burger 40 biji dan dimakan sendiri? Perutnya dari karet apa?" Aomine meninggikan suaranya.

"Terus kalo nyewa DVD tuh boros banget! Semua film horror dia sewa, tapi habis gitu gak ada yang ditonton. Dan itu pake duit gue semua! Kampret gak sih?"

Satsuki tertawa terbahak.

"_See_? Cuma butuh hitungan waktu kok sampe kalian berdua baikan lagi. Nggak mungkin tahan lama-lama marahan. Makanya, kamu jangan nyebelin."

"Gue udah berusaha nggak nyebelin."

"Oh ya? Coba aja introspeksi diri, sekali-sekali dengerin apa yang Kagamin mau. Dibicarain bareng-bareng. Kalo dua-duanya saling menurunkan ego, masalah pasti selesai kok."

Menurunkan ego.

Kata-kata itu langsung tertancap di benak Aomine.

"Sepertinya gue butuh sendiri dulu deh," ujarnya. "Butuh mikir soal semuanya."

Dan ketika Aomine bilang dia akan berpikir... dia akan benar-benar berpikir. Karena kalau ini diumpamakan sebagai benang yang ruwet, Aomine hanya perlu melepasnya satu-satu agar tidak kembali terjalin dengan rumit.

.

.

Kagami menghela nafasnya ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah hotel bintang 3 tempat Himuro menunggunya. Sudah 3 hari Himuro menginap di sini karena ada penelitian di Tokyo. Dan karena hari ini libur, Himuro mengundangnya untuk maraton film bersama.

Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Kagami libur, _man_! Setelah hari-hari yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan tanpa batas, mulai dari kerja rodi menghafalkan dialog, hampir kena pukulan nyasar dari Ayah Aomine, sampai _roller-coaster_ perasaannya bersama si kunyuk itu, akhirnya Kagami bisa menikmati akhir pekan dengan santai dan gembira bersama... pacar...

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih sedikit aneh menyebut kata 'pacar' setelah berbelas-belas tahun menjomblo. Tapi hari ini Kagami sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan menikmati semuanya! Dia akan melupakan semua masalah tidak pentingnya untuk sesaat. Karena Kagami benar-benar membutuhkan itu.

Dan lihatlah siang hari ini, bahkan matahari pun mendukung rencananya dengan bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya. Kagami benar-benar optimis, hari ini akan menjadi Sabtu yang paling menyenangkan sebelum dia tampil dan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan banyak orang Senin besok.

Tapi rupanya... prediksi Kagami sedikit meleset...

Kagami menunggu di lobi karena Himuro bilang dia masih belanja di swalayan terdekat. Kesempatan yang digunakan Kagami untuk mengamati hotel itu lebih dalam. Hotel yang lumayan berkelas, dengan interior bergaya minimalis tapi _classy_, membuat siapapun nyaman untuk menunggu di lobinya yang cukup luas. Begitu juga dengan Kagami, yang baru menyadari kalau di sudut yang bersebrangan terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi nyaman yang tertata melingkar. Beberapa orang duduk di salah satu meja, tampak berbicara serius dengan satu dua orang yang sibuk mencoret-coret catatan. Kalau Kagami tebak, mereka pasti sedang _meeting_.

Tatapan Kagami lalu beralih pada meja yang lain, yang terisi dengan seseorang yang tengah menunduk seperti sedang depresi dan...

_Wait._

Kagami ingin mengucek matanya untuk memastikan. Tapi belum sempat Kagami melakukannya, orang itu sudah menoleh dan bertatapan dengannya.

Dan... Ya Tuhan... betapa rencanamu sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi. Siapa yang menyangka, di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, di saat seharusnya Kagami melepas semua penatnya, dia malah bertemu dengan—satu-satunya—Ayah Aomine Daiki.

Seseorang yang kalau Kagami mengingatnya membuat Kagami ingin memaki-maki dalam hati.

Bayangan tentang Aomine yang menangis lirih seketika membanjiri otak Kagami. Ada dendam yang tidak bisa Kagami jelaskan. Membuatnya ingin enyah dari situ. Kagami sudah ingin menyusul Himuro ke swalayan ketika ia melihat Ayah Aomine—yang tampangnya benar-benar seperti tidak mandi lima hari—berjalan ke arahnya.

Kagami kaku. Dia buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya. Rasanya dingin, membuat Kagami refleks berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan postur tinggi, rahang kuat dan tatapan mata lelah.

_S__h__it._

Benar-benar mirip dengan Aomine. Duapuluh tahun lagi, Kagami bertaruh, tampang Aomine pasti menjadi seperti ayahnya.

"Y-ya?" tanya Kagami, nadanya seperti berpura-pura tidak kenal. Berharap setengah mati kalau Aomine dan ayahnya sama-sama bodoh, jadi Kagami bisa terlepas dari semua ini. Karena jujur saja, dia malas berurusan dengan Ayah Aomine. Lagipula, ada urusan apa Ayah Aomine dengannya?

"Kamu teman Daiki, kan?" tanyanya. Membuat Kagami menaikkan alisnya tinggi sekali. Dia jadi sebal tiba-tiba, teringat bagaimana orang ini membabi buta memukuli Ibu Aomine.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Kagami dingin, seperti menantang.

Kagami melihat laki-laki di depannya. Ekspresinya lelah dengan hiasan peluh di wajah, sama sekali bukan ekspresi garang yang dilihatnya beberapa belas hari yang lalu di rumah Aomine. Kagami bahkan meragukan apa orang yang ada di depannya dengan orang yang memukuli Ibu Aomine adalah orang yang sama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daiki?"

Itu, dan Kagami muak luar biasanya.

"Apa Anda bahkan punya hak untuk bertanya seperti itu?" Kagami meninggikan suaranya, tapi masih tahu diri untuk tidak berteriak. Cengkraman pada sikunya perlahan-lahan terlepas. Laki-laki itu mengusap peluhnya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecut.

Ketika itulah Himuro datang, tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Taiga?" tanyanya ketika sudah berada di samping Kagami dan melihat aura tidak enak antara dirinya dan laki-laki di depannya.

Kagami, yang sudah malas melihat wajah Ayah Aomine, segera menarik Himuro dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Kagami sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, dia kesal luar biasa. Kepalanya panas, serasa ingin meninju-ninju sesuatu.

_Berani-beraninya! _Umpat Kagami dalam hati. Berani-beraninya laki-laki itu bertanya bagaimana kabar Aomine setelah dia melakukan semua hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan? Dia pikir, siapa yang mengacau? Siapa yang membuat semuanya menjadi tidak baik-baik saja?! Kalau dia berani khawatir, harusnya dia tidak pernah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan berbelas-belas hari yang lalu itu!

"Taiga?" pertanyaan lirih Himuro membuat Kagami tersadar tiba-tiba. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melirik pergelangan tangan Himuro yang ia cengkeram dengan sangat keras.

"_Sorry."_ Kagami buru-buru melepaskannya, lalu memijat pelipisnya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya merasa tenang.

"_Are you okay?"_ pertanyaan Himuro seperti suara samar yang membuat Kagami enggan untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeah," tapi akhirnya dia menjawabnya juga. Ada lima detik penuh diam, sampai akhirnya Kagami menghela nafas dan menatap Himuro penuh-penuh.

"Maaf, jadi... kita naik lift? Lantai berapa?" tanya Kagami masih mencoba menenangkan amarahnya sendiri.

"Kamu... nggak apa-apa kan? Kamu kenal dengan orang itu?" tanya Himuro menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya, "Orang itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, orang itu kan..." Himuro melirik kesana kemari, lalu entah kenapa memelankan volume suaranya, "Nggak tahu ya, aku dengar dia sudah di sini lebih dari satu minggu. Menyewa kamar di lantai dasar, dan setiap hari menunggu di lobi seperti orang linglung,"

Kagami benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana setelah mengetahui fakta yang sama sekali tidak membantunya ini.

"Banyak yang membicarakannya. Termasuk para _security_, para resepsionis," tambah Himuro sambil menari tangan Kagami untuk mulai berjalan. "Kita naik lift ya, ke lantai 8."

Kagami mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" tanya Kagami tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk.

Himuro menggeleng, "Yang aku tahu, setiap aku melewati lobi, dia selalu berda di tempat yang sama." Katanya sambil memencet tombol yang bertuliskan angka delapan di dinding lift yang terasa lengang karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Makanya, aku tanya apa kamu kenal dengannya, Taiga?"

Kagami bergumam. Belum sempat dia menjawab, sudah terdengar suara 'diiiing' yang panjang, menandakan bahwa mereka telah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju. Pintu lift terbuka, mereka berjalan berdua dengan pikiran Kagami yang masih kemana-mana.

Pada akhirnya, Kagami tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena begitu dia memasuki kamar hotel Himuro, mereka sudah sibuk dengan hal lainnya.

Menonton film.

Bukan sembarang film, sebenarnya. Tapi sebuah TV Series Amerika berjudul "_Supernatural_" yang sudah lama tidak Kagami tonton sejak dia pindah ke Jepang. Dengan dua gelas susu putih dengan sepiring _samosa_, Kagami dan Himuro duduk bersisian di depan televisi 29 _inch_.

Kagami ingin menikmati semua ini, sungguh! Tapi seganteng apapun laki-laki yang ada di layar televisi, dan semenarik apapun seseorang yang menemaninya menonton, pikirannya tetap terarah pada satu sosok dengan kulit hitam dan tampang malasnya.

_Dasar parasit!_ Umpat Kagami. Seandainya menjajah pikiran seseorang adalah suatu kejahatan, pasti Aomine Daiki menjadi buronan nomor satu di negri ini. Dan kata-kata Aomine kemarin sama sekali tidak membantu Kagami untuk mengenyahkannya dari pikiran.

'_Kenapa tidak kita coba jalani?'_ katanya.

Jalani, _my ass_! Aomine benar-benar tidak berpikir ketika mengatakannya. Melambungkan harapan Kagami untuk memilikinya yang—sayangnya—tidak pernah bisa terwujud karena suatu saat nanti Aomine akan sadar kalau dia hanya terbawa suasana dan salah mengartikan perasaannya.

Lalu, apa Kagami siap untuk sakit hati? Apa Kagami siap membuang-buang pertemanannya demi sesuatu yang sudah jelas akan berakhir seperti apa? Maaf saja, Kagami memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Jadi Kagami benar-benar berusaha untuk menikmati sisa hari ini. Benar-benar berusaha. Walaupun pukul 12 siang Akashi mengiriminya pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul besok siang di aula sekolah—yah tahulah, persiapan drama untuk Senin lusa, Kagami tetap berusaha untuk menikmatinya.

Semuanya persis seperti yang pernah Kagami bayangkan ketika dia punya pacar. Menonton film bersama, bersantai seharian, lalu Kagami memasak makan malam dan lain sebagainya. Lagipula Himuro itu orang yang menyenangkan, jadi Kagami tidak merasa rikuh menghabiskan seharian bersamanya.

Tapi... kalau Kagami boleh jujur, ada sesuatu—entah apa—yang terasa hilang.

_Arrrggg!_

Kagami sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Karena seberapa keraspun dia mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa yang hilang itu, Kagami tetap tidak mampu.

Karena yang hilang adalah senyum lebarnya yang terkembang ketika dia dan Aomine selesai berdebat panjang. Semuanya terasa lebih sepi tanpa Aomine. Dan Kagami benar-benar membenci fakta itu.

Ketika malam hari tiba dan Himuro memintanya untuk menginap, Kagami menolaknya dengan halus. Ada ekspresi kecewa yang segera Himuro tutupi dengan senyumnya. Lalu Kagami mengecup puncak kepala Himuro sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahnya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Tapi Himuro menahannya, lalu mengecup bibir Kagami lembut. Kagami tidak terkejut.

Tetapi rasanya hambar.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak Kagami. Semacam, sel-sel dalam otaknya sudah tertanam nama Aomine dan tidak bisa dibersihkan lagi. Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan nama Aomine adalah dengan mencangkok otaknya.

_See_? Kagami mulai ngelantur. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah. Dia mempercepat jalannya, menuruni lift, dan menyusuri lobi hotel untuk keluar dan pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika menemukan Ayah Aomine masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti saat Kagami meninggalkannya.

_Like... seriously?_

Lalu, sepertinya otak Kagami masih agak miring. Karena bukannya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dia malah melangkkan kakinya menuju orang yang berjam-jam lalu membuat Kagami kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kagami duduk di depannya. Membuat laki-laki yang sedetik lalu masih terdiam memandangi layar ponselnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kagami.

Kagami berdehem. Tapi laki-laki di depannya tetap diam. Kagami ingin berdehem sekali lagi, tapi karena takut dikira punya sakit tenggorokan, Kagami menghentikan niatnya.

"Jadi," kata Kagami, lalu bingung sendiri mau bicara apa. Kagami melihat Ayah Aomine meletakkan ponselnya di saku dan benar-benar memberi perhatian penuh pada Kagami.

"Jadi... apa kamu tahu, bagaimana kabar Daiki dan... istri saya?" laki-laki itu mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara lirih. Kagami semakin heran.

"Kenapa bertanya pada saya? Kenapa anda tidak bertanya sendiri pada mereka?" tanya Kagami ketus. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Apa saya punya hak?" tanyanya.

"Setelah apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Kagami, nadanya rendah. "Sayangnya tidak." Tambah Kagami lagi. Entah hanya perasaan Kagami saja atau bagaimana, tapi ekspresi Ayah Aomine tampak sangat merasa bersalah.

"Saya sedang mabuk waktu itu," ujarnya.

"Mabuk?" Kagami lalu terkekeh. "Jadi karena anda mabuk, sikap anda saat itu pantas dimaafkan, begitu?" Kagami ingin meninju wajah orang ini, tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Saya tahu." Katanya, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Daiki tidak bisa dihubungi, begitu juga istri saya. Saya..." Ada gurat lelah yang tersirat dalam wajahnya. Seperti sedang memikul beban berpuluh-puluh ton tanpa sempat beristirahat. Dan sejahat-jahat orang yang ada di depannya, Kagami masih punya hati untuk sedikit merasa iba. Dan Kagami tahu, orang ini menyesali apa yang dia perbuat.

"Saya tidak tahu apa masalah Anda," kata Kagami pada akhirnya, sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ayah Aomine, "Saya tidak peduli apa yang anda lakukan di sini selama berhari-hari, karena itu urusan Anda. Tapi apapun masalah Anda, seberat apapun anda memikulnya, menelantarkan dan memukuli istri serta anak anda bukanlah hal yang pantas dibenarkan." Suara Kagami begitu tegas, menatap mata Ayah Aomine dengan berani. Kagami tidak ingin Aomine mengalami hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Kagami lelah melihat Aomine sedih.

Tapi ketika laki-laki di depannya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Kagami memutuskan untuk berdiri. Karena dia merasa... urusannya sudah selesai di sini. Toh, dia sendiri adalah orang luar yang tidak berhak mencampuri apapun.

Tapi kemudian, suara Ayah Aomine membuat perginya tertahan. "Bisa tolong katakan dimana saya bisa bertemu dengan anak saya?" Nadanya terdengar putus asa.

Kagami menaikkan alisnya. Memangnya Aomine kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja kalau begitu? Tapi kemudian Kagami sadar, mungkin orang ini terlalu malu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kagami menghela nafas. Satu ide terbersit di kepala Kagami.

"Besok Senin sekolah kami mengadakan Bunkasai, datang saja. Minta maaflah pada anakmu di sana." Ujarnya, lalu tanpa menoleh, Kagami melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sesaat, ia ingin berbalik, ingin membuat laki-laki itu berjanji untuk tidak membuat Aomine sedih lagi, tapi kemudian Kagami mengurungkan niatnya. Karena, memangnya... siapa Kagami?

.

Yang bisa Aomine lihat hanyalah gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh kamarnya. Aomine tidak ingin menyalakan lampu. Dia ingin sendiri. Ingin berpikir. Ingin mengenyahkan segala egonya untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya harus dia lakukan.

Aomine ingin berhenti menjadi dramatis. Karena dengan menjadi dramatis, Aomine akan memperumit semuanya.

Aomine berdecih. Dia lalu mengambil guling yang ada di sebelahnya, membayangkan kalau itu adalah Kagami, lalu meninju-ninjunya sampai puas.

"Nih! Rasain! Salah siapa bikin gue kepikiran sampe segininya!"

_Buagg! Buagg!_

Ritme suaranya hanya bisa di dengar oleh cicak yang bahkan sekarang sedang memandangi Aomine. Tapi nyatanya, hanya butuh waktu dua menit saja sampai Aomine berhenti meninju-ninju si guling dan beralih memeluknya erat. Karena sekesal apapun Aomine pada Kagami, pada akhirnya... rasa rindulah yang tetap menang.

"Dasar geblek lu!" Aomine mengatai gulingnya sendiri sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur. Setelah satu jam mencoba dan hasilnya nihil, Aomine berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Malam ini akan terasa panjang, pikirnya.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah-celah tirai kamar Kagami. Kagami menguap begitu membuka matanya. Biasanya sih, Kagami menunggu-nunggu hari Minggu. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, Kagami ingin berdiam diri di kasurnya sambil malas-malasan seharian. Alasan utamanya adalah, hari ini dia harus ke sekolah untuk mempersiapkan panggung untuk drama esok hari. Buat apa? Cukup sudah rasanya Kagami menderita dan dipermalukan dengan jadi pemeran utama sebuah drama kacangan yang pasti akan menuai kontroversi dan gelak tawa.

_Trrrrt._

Ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Tapi Kagami hanya meliriknya sekilas. Dia tidak mau membukanya sama sekali, khawatir kalau _e__-__mail_ yang masuk adalah _e__-__mail_ dari Akashi yang menyuruhnya agar pergi ke sekolah duluan.

Kagami menelan ludah lalu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul 9 pagi. Dua jam lagi sampai waktu yang Akashi perintahkan pada semua teman sekelasnya untuk berkumpul. Sumpah, Kagami malas luar biasa. Apalagi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya persiapan panggung, hari ini juga akan dilakukan gladi bersih.

Kagami harus apa, dong? Dia dan Aomine jarang sekali latihan bersama. Meskipun Kagami sudah hafal seluruh dialognya di luar kepala, Kagami sama sekali tidak tahu apa Aomine sudah hafal atau belum.

_Trrrrt._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, membuat Kagami menatap benda tidak bersalah itu dengan benci.

Kagami saja malasnya sampai seperti ini, apalagi Aomine ya? Kagami bertaruh, dia pasti tidak akan mau melepaskan pantatnya dari tempat tidur.

Oh.

Atau... jangan-jangan itu _e__-__mail_ dari Aomine?

Kagami buru-buru merangkak ke ujung tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas laci. Dengan cepat dia membuka kunci ponsel dan melihat pesan masuk. Tapi yang Kagami dapatkan malah...

_05.00 AM_

_From : Momoi_

_Kagamin, Dai-chan ketempatmu tidak?_

_08.57 AM_

_From : Momoi_

_Kagamin, Dai-chan sejak semalam nggak ada di rumah. Tahu nggak dia ada dimana? Hari ini kan juga ada persiapan drama di __a__ula :(_

_09.02 AM_

_From : Momoi_

_TwT Mama Dai-chan bingung sejak kemarin malam. Kabari aku kalau tahu dimana Dai-chan, ya!_

...tiga _e__-__mail_ dari Momoi yang berusaha memberitahu Kagami kalau Aomine menghilang.

Aomine _fucking _Daiki. Menghilang. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sebal, meskipun Kagami tahu Aomine sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, Kagami tetap khawatir.

Duh, rasanya Kagami ingin menangis saja kalau sudah begini. Repot sekali kalau harus suka—coret—sayang—dengan teman sendiri yang sukanya bikin ulah dan tidak bisa diam.

.

Ternyata ini lebih serius dari yang Kagami duga.

Aomine tidak menjawab semua telfonnya dan tidak membalas satupun pesan Kagami. Padahal, Aomine tidak pernah meninggalkan ponselnya dimanapun. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas siang, setengah jam menuju waktu untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah.

Tapi kemana dia? Kagami sudah mencarinya di semua tempat yang menurut Kagami berpotensi dikunjungi Aomine. Lapangan tempat _one-on-one_ mereka, _Majiba_, _Game Station_ tempat mereka biasa main—Kagami baru saja dari sana—tapi Aomine tidak ada di manapun.

Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk mengecek ponselnya. Tapi tidak ada pesan dari siapapun, termasuk Aomine.

Entah karena panas matahari yang begitu menyengat, ditambah dengan lelah habis berlari ke sana kemari, pikiran-pikiran negatif menyambangi kepala Kagami. Bagaimana kalau si kunyuk itu sedang melakukan hal yang bodoh? Sering kan, drama-drama _psyc__h__ological_ menceritakan seseorang yang sedang kalut... lalu menjadi linglung dan melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka lakukan?

Bagaimana kalau... Aomine ingin bunuh diri?

_DAMN_. NGGAK MUNGKIN.

Meskipun Aomine menyebalkan, tapi Kagami masih ingin memiliki kenangan bersama-sama di SMA dengan Aomine. Dan walaupun Kagami setengah mati membenci dipermalukan dengan jadi pemeran utama drama Romeo-Julio ini, jauh di dalam hati Kagami, dia penasaran seperti apa rasanya satu panggung dengan Aomine.

Karena itulah Kagami buru-buru mengirim pesan pada Aomine dengan _caps-lock_ yang teraktifkan.

.

Aomine telentang, matanya terpejam menghadap matahari yang bersinar terik hampir di atas kepalanya. Angin tidak sedang bertiup kencang, tapi Aomine tampak tenang tanpa peluh yang menghias wajahnya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan berada di atap sekolah.

Untuk pertama kali dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya, Aomine merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dengar ini, saudara-saudara, akhirnya Aomine bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk benar-benar berpikir! Tidak asal melakukan sesuatu dan menyesal belakangan.

Dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sesuatu itu adalah... Aomine akan berhenti untuk bersikap egois. Dia akan berhenti membebani Kagami dengan semua tingkah kekanakannya. Kagami ingin tetap berteman? Akan Aomine kasih! Toh, yang Aomine butuhkan bukanlah status. Tapi Kagami. Dengan Kagami masih menjadi temannya, Aomine masih bisa memiliki Kagami dengan caranya sendiri.

Entah semesta yang merencanakan atau bagaimana, tepat ketika Aomine duduk dan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, ponselnya berdering. Aomine merogoh sakunya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ketika melihat nama 'Kagami' lagi—mungkin untuk kesekian ratus kalinya—Aomine tidak sanggup untuk menahan senyumnya. Dia memang sengaja tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telefonnya. Aomine tidak mau sesi berpikirnya terganggu.

Tapi ketika melihat isi pesan Kagami, Aomine jadi geli—dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

_10.41 AM_

_From : Bakagami_

_PLS, AHO. LO JANGAN NGELAKUIN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH. GUE TAKUT ELO BUNUH DIRI._

Aomine ngakak. Perutnya geli luar biasa. Apa yang si bodoh itu pikirkan, coba? Aomine bunuh diri? Dan meninggalkan dunia yang masih punya banyak hal yang belum sempat Aomine cicipi? _No way_.

Sayangnya, Aomine tetaplah Aomine. Perasaan bersalah tidak akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang kejam. Jadi dengan cengiran yang tersungging lebar, dia membalas pesan Kagami.

_10.43 AM_

_To : Bakagami_

_Gue ada di atap sekolah. Makasih buat semuanya. Titip permohonan maaf gue sama anak sekelas. Bye._

Lalu menekan tombol _send_ dan bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan lalu berdiri tegak di tepian atap. Aomine bermaksud menikmati angin. Tapi Kagami menganggapnya lain. Karena lima menit kemudian, pintu atap menjeblak terbuka dengan Kagami yang terengah-engah sebentar, lalu berlari lagi menyeret Aomine dari tepian atap.

Aomine pikir dirinya tidak akan kaget. Tapi cengkeraman dan kekuatan Kagami untuk menariknya begitu kuat.

"Lo bodoh beneran ya?!" teriak Kagami tepat di depan mukanya. Wajahnya penuh keringat, ekspresi khawatir tergambar jelas dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Oke, yang terakhir cuma bayangan Aomine. Tapi tetap saja.

"Kok lo baru tahu gue bodoh?" tanya Aomine santai sambil berusaha mengorek kupingnya tidak peduli. Tapi belum sempat Aomine melakukannya, Kagami sudah mendorongnya keras.

"Pikirin dong orang-orang yang sayang sama elo! Mama lo! Satsuki!" Kagami berteriak. "Jangan seenaknya mau bunuh diri."

Itu... dan Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak tertawa terbahak. Astaga, Kagami! Dia benar-benar serius mengira Aomine akan bunuh diri. Yaampun, apa sih yang ada dalam otak Kagami?

"Eh?" Kagami diam sesaat. "Kenapa lo ketawa?"

Aomine cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil masih tertawa.

"Aho, sumpah ini gak lucu. Kenapa lo ketawa? Jangan bilang lo ngerjain gue!" Suara Kagami meninggi, seakan tidak terima.

"Ngerjain apa? Gue nggak bohong soal isi pesan gue." Kata Aomine akhirnya, setelah sesi tawa yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Ketika dia melihat laki-laki di depannya, Kagami tampak sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Jadi lo beneran mau bunuh diri..."

"Siapa yang bilang bunuh diri sih, _Baka_!" Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami gemas.

"Tapi pesan lo tadi..."

"Gue berencana mau bolos gladi bersih dan persiapan panggung. Makanya, gue mau titip salam sama anak-anak sekelas." Kata Aomine.

Kagami diam. Wajah khawatirnya berubah menjadi wajah datar. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, berbelas-belas detik, Kagami hanya memandang Aomine dengan tatapan itu. Aomine jadi takut.

"Heh," Aomine menyikut Kagami. "Ngomong dong." Ujarnya lagi. Aomine akan menyikut Kagami lagi ketika tiba-tiba Kagami menginjak kaki kanannya dengan keras.

"Aduh, sialan!" Aomine mengumpat. "Setan lo! Apa-apaan sih!" Aomine mencak-mencak. Kagami berbalik, tidak peduli.

"Lo berani bolos dan membiarkan gue tersiksa sendirian, gue berani jamin hidup lo nggak akan pernah bahagia!" kata-kata Kagami benar-benar menakutkan, membuat tengkuk Aomine merinding. Tidak semenakutkan Akashi, tapi yah, kalian tahu lah poinnya.

Aomine mengira Kagami akan meninggalkannya, tapi kemudian Kagami melangkah dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Aomine. Aomine berkedip.

"Lo serius nggak mau ikut gladi bersihnya?" tanya Kagami sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Besok sudah pentas, kan?"

Aomine mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan lo peduli sama drama ini?"

"Sejak gue sadar kalau ini adalah _event_ terakhir yang bisa kita ikuti di SMA?" Kagami seperti bertanya balik. "Setelah ini kita akan intensif belajar untuk ujian nasional kan? Lo mau, kita nggak ada kenangan apa-apa bareng anak-anak sekelas?"

Aomine diam. Kenapa semuanya senang sekali membicarakan 'kenangan'? Kagami seperti perempuan saja. Tapi...

"Nggak ada ruginya, kan?" pertanyaan Kagami membuat Aomine berpikir kalau itu ada benarnya. Kata-kata Satsuki lalu terngiang di telinga Kagami.

_Kalian terlalu fokus dengan dunia kalian sendiri_. Katanya.

Jadi mungkin, ini adalah saatnya Aomine melepas beban dan keluar dari lingkaran yang selama ini tanpa sadar dia bangun. Lingkaran yang hanya berisi dirinya dan Kagami.

"Okelah," kata Aomine. "Kalo elo maksa."

Aomine melihat Kagami tersenyum. Dan dada Aomine menjadi hangat. Refleks, Aomine mengucap kata _maaf_ yang begitu lirih terdengar.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Yang kemarin," Kata Aomine menatap Kagami sungguh-sungguh. "Gue yang salah. Maaf karena gue bersikap nggak dewasa."

Kagami nyengir.

"_No problem_."

Aomine mengangguk. Kagami sudah berbalik lagi ketika Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan, Kagami..." kata Aomine saat itu, kata-katanya yang pelan terbawa angin ke telinga Kagami, "Gue juga nggak mau kehilangan lo sebagai teman. Lo... lo penting buat gue." Ujar Aomine terbata.

Kagami diam sesaat, memberi Aomine kesempatan untuk menyejajari langkahnya. Ketika mereka sudah berjalan bersisian, Kagami menoleh pada Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Gue tahu, _A__ho_." Kata Kagami.

Dan cukup itu saja.

Cukup senyum dari Kagami, dan Aomine sudah merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

Foot-notes : honestly? im not really proud with this chapter TwT i'll make it up in the next chapter nxt week. Dua chapter lg menuju hari H bunkasai :)


	13. Yang Mereka Rasakan

Headnotes : Update malem-malem lagi. Maafkan. Next Update... agak lama gak apa-apa ya? Sekitar Sabtu minggu depan. 18 atau 19 maret. Chapter 14 masih 75% selesai dan minggu ini padat praktikum, kuliah, tugas, acara dan tetek bengek lainnya :") /aku sok sibuk banget plis. /tendang kiriohisagi.

Beta-ed by : **salmoow** (yang bela-belain ngebeta wtn padahal sendirinya sibuk sama tugas kuliah yang bikin kepala pening. Wish her luck, gengs!)

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 13 : Yang Mereka Rasakan**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

Di dalam sebuah aula di suatu sekolah menengah atas, ada sebuah ruangan pengap yang kira-kira berukuran satu kali dua meter. Ruangan ini penuh dengan kardus-kardus bekas yang berisi potongan-potongan kain berwarna-warni yang mencurigakan. Hanya ada satu jendela di dalamnya, tertutup rapat dengan tirai warna kusam, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sinar matahari untuk masuk.

Di pojokan ruangan itu, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut merah mencolok yang kedua tangannya terkepal seperti menahan amarah. Kepalanya menunduk. Tambahannya, di lantai tepat di depan telapak kakinya berpijak, terdapat segumpal kain berwarna biru _navy yang _tak bisa teridentifikasi bentuknya, mengindikasikan bahwa si laki-laki—yang adalah Kagami Taiga, kalau kalian belum menyadarinya—sebelumnya telah melempar kain tersebut ke lantai dengan penuh angkara murka.

Bagi orang-orang yang kebanyakan nonton sinetron, adegan ini mungkin terlihat sebagai adegan dimana sang peran utama mengalami depresi, kehilangan gairah hidup lalu ingin bunuh diri. Tapi kenyataannya adalah, Kagami hanya sedang meratapi nasib malangnya sebagai pemeran utama dari drama fenomenal yang disutradari oleh ketua kelasnya sendiri.

Drama fenomenal yang membuatnya harus memakai gaun berenda-renda ala eropa di abad 18. Iya, saudara-saudara, segumpal kain yang semenit lalu dilempar Kagami dengan sukacita adalah sebuah gaun yang entah kenapa harus Kagami coba.

_Jangan bertanya kenapa Kagamin, tolonglah. Kamu akan tahu begitu mencobanya._ Begitu kata Momoi.

Tapi Kagami masih tidak terima karena sampai sekarang, Kagami tidak diberi penjelasan lain mengapa dia harus mencoba gaun tersebut. Padahal, di semua dialog yang ada di dalam naskah—yang sudah Kagami hafal di luar kepala—sama sekali tidak ada adegan yang menyebutkan bahwa Julio harus memakai gaun.

Kagami lalu menarik nafas panjang sambil berselonjor di lantai, menatap gaun di sampingnya dengan ekspresi iba terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Kagami yakin, cicak di dindingpun sedang menertawakan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Kagami masih berteriak-teriak secara memalukan di atap gedung karena mengira Aomine akan bunuh diri—yang ternyata itu hanyalah ulah Aomine yang tidak mau menghadiri gladi bersih. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Kagami, dia membujuk Aomine agar mau untuk setidaknya menampakkan diri di aula. Tapi Kagami menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Karena sekarang di sinilah dia berakhir.

Apa korelasi antara gaun dengan Julio? Kagami juga tidak tahu. Tapi demi kemaslahatan warga kelasnya, dan demi terbebas dari pandangan sinis Akashi, Kagami akan mencoba gaun ini.

Kagami mengangguk. Dia mengambil gaun itu lalu mengangkatnya guna melihat seperti apa bentuk utuhnya. Dan Kagami benci mengakuinya, tapi gaun itu adalah gaun yang cantik—jika saja dalam beberapa menit kedepan tidak akan melekat pada tubuhnya.

Melihatnya sekilas, gaun yang ternyata tak berlengan dengan aksen brokat pada bagian atasnya itu mampu menutupi hingga tiga senti dibawah lutut Kagami. Tapi karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu soal gaun, Kagami berhenti menelitinya lebih jauh dan segera memakainya setelah sebelumnya berdoa dan berharap agar tidak muntah setelah melihat refleksinya di cermin nanti.

Setelah gaun itu sempurna melekat di tubuhnya, Kagami tidak lantas merasa menjadi seribu kali lebih cantik—karena itu hanya akan terjadi pada perempuan. Alih-alih, dia malah merasa sekujur tubuhnya gatal.

_Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa dosaku padamu. _Kalimat itu yang ada di benak Kagami saat itu. Dia menutupi mukanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak sanggup untuk menampakkan dirinya. Tapi teriakan dari Momoi yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat, mau tidak mau memaksa Kagami melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah pintu.

Pintu ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu yang sudah menua. Di pojok kiri atas, tampak bagian yang sudah dimakan rayap dan berlubang sebesar diameter bola kasti. Kagami menyadarinya ketika dia masuk ke ruangan ini, jadi dia menutupinya dengan semacam triplek yang dia temukan di lantai sebelum adegan pergolakan batinnya akibat gaun tadi terjadi.

Sekarang, setelah sempurna berada di depan pintu usang dan hendak keluar dari ruangan pengap ini, Kagami tidak tahan untuk mengintip melalu celah yang dia tutup itu, sekedar memastikan di hadapan siapa saja dia akan dipermalukan sekaligus sebagai upaya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Lewat lubang itu, dia bisa melihat kegiatan sebagian besar teman sekelasnya demi mempersiapkan kelangsungan pertunjukan. Ruangan ini berada di samping panggung, jadi Kagami bisa melihat banyak siswa laki-laki yang sedang menata kursi untuk penonton tepat di depan panggung. Sedangkan Momoi tampak sibuk dengan sekelompok siswi, sebagian mengerjakan sisa kostum yang belum jadi dan sebagian lagi mengerjakan properti lain.

Akashi sendiri berada di sentral dari semua hiruk pikuk itu. Duduk di kursi kehormatan yang berada di tengah-tengah aula sambil mencatat dan memerintah ini itu sedangkan di sebelahnya, ada Kuroko dan Midorima yang tampak sedang melatih dialog mereka entah untuk yang ke-berapa ratus kalinya.

Entah kenapa Kagami jadi sebal dengan tingkah Akashi yang sengak. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya karena sekarang, dia melihat Momoi berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu usang yang dipakai Kagami untuk mengintip.

Kagami berjalan mundur. Lalu di langkah ke lima, pintu diketuk dengan lembut.

"Kagamin~ sudah selesai belum?" suara Momoi terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kagami. Kagami mengangguk-angguk, tapi kemudian merasa bodoh ketika sadar kalau Momoi tidak mungkin melihat anggukannya.

"S-sudah kok." Kata Kagami akhirnya, dibalas dengan "Ayo cepat keluar" dari Momoi.

Kagami menelan ludahnya, tidak begitu yakin apa dia siap keluar dan mengatakan halo pada dunia dengan gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Oke. Kagami memang berlebihan. Tapi wajar kalau dia merasa malu!

"Kagamin..." panggil Momoi lagi, membuat Kagami pasrah dan membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Momoi yang melihat pintu sudah berderit terbuka dengan beringas mendorongnya sampai sempurna memperlihatkan Kagami.

Pekikan Momoi tidak bisa dihindari, membuat Kagami syok saat tangan Momoi menyeretnya keluar menuju... menuju Akashi...

_Dammit!_

"Akashi-kun! Lihatlah Kagamin! Manis sekali kan?!" Momoi histeris. Sedangkan Kagami masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada sepuluh detik terakhir.

Saat ini dia bisa melihat kepala Akashi, Kuroko dan Midorima yang serempak menoleh kearahnya. Kagami tidak bisa berkutik, dia terdiam dan pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Syukurlah Kuroko bukan seseorang yang pandai mengekspresikan diri, jadi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan Midorima, yang hanya ber "hmpph" kecil sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sesaat, seperti tak ingin peduli.

Yang membuat Kagami merinding, adalah Akashi yang menatapnya selama kira-kira lima detik tanpa jeda, lalu menyunggingkan seringai tipis yang sekilas mampu membuat aura di sekeliling Kagami berubah suram.

"Daiki mana?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

Barulah ketika itu Kagami sadar kalau Aomine tidak ada di manapun. Ketika dia menoleh ke seantero aula—yang omong-omong berisi teman sekelasnya yang beramai-ramai melihatnya, ada yang tertawa, ada yang diam mematung dan segala ekspresi lainnya—dia tetap tidak menemukan Aomine dimana-mana.

Ketika dia akan bertanya pada Akashi, terdengar suara familiar dari arah belakang Kagami.

"Apa-apaan nih! Woi! Jangan seret gue!" Begitu suaranya. Semacam rontaan tanpa daya yang membuat bulu kuduk di belakang leher Kagami meremang. Benar saja, ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, tampaklah Murasakibara yang tengah menyeret manusia berkulit legam yang sekarang tengah memakai...

_Ya Tuhan, apa itu?_

Kagami melongo melihat Aomine yang berhenti meronta ketika Murasakibara menyeretnya di hadapan Akashi—yang adalah tepat di sebelah Kagami. Suara cekikikan terdengar dari sana-sini, tapi yang Kagami perhatikan hanyalah Aomine dengan celana pendek ketat, kaus tanpa lengan dengan motif loreng, dan bando berbentuk telinga harimau yang terlihat sangat lembut jika dipegang.

"Hmmm," gumaman Akashi pelan tetapi mampu Kagami dengar lewat telinganya.

Kagami masih belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika Aomine melihatnya dan membelalakkan mata, dia baru ingat kalau dirinya sendiri juga sedang memakai gaun.

Muka Kagami langsung terasa panas, tapi tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Dia malu luar biasa. Dan tolong, siapapun katakan pada Kagami, apa maksud dirinya dan Aomine dipermalukan sampai seperti ini dihadapan teman-temannya?

"A-akashi! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Aominelah yang lebih dulu bertanya, membuat Akashi mengangguk singkat pada Momoi yang sekarang sedang menahan kegirangannya.

Momoi berdehem singkat sebelum dia berbicara.

"Itu adalah kostum sisa tahun lalu dari kakak kelas kita, jadi kalian tidak akan memakai kostum itu untuk pertunjukan—" Kagami dan Aomine menghela nafas lega bersamaan dengan dengungan protes dari siswi-siswi kelasnya yang merasa kecewa, "—tapi khusus untuk hari ini, kalian akan memakainya seharian."

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Aomine dan Kagami berteriak serempak.

"Karena kalian adalah satu-satunya yang terlambat pada pertemuan hari ini." Akashi turun tangan berbicara.

"T-tapi..." Kagami gagu.

"Aku tidak memutuskan ini secara sepihak, ini sudah jadi kesepakatan seluruh kelas pada hari kamis. Jadi jangan bilang kalian lupa." Suara Akashi terdengar seperti keputusan final. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Dan karena Kagami serta Aomine tidak protes apa-apa lagi, Akashi berdiri lalu berjalan ke sekelompok anak laki-laki untuk membantu menata kursi.

"Daiki, Taiga, berhenti berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan bergeraklah untuk membantu memasang _backdrop_ di panggung!" Perintah Akashi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Aomine dan Kagami berpandangan sesaat, lalu entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi Aomine yang seolah meminta tanggung jawab darinya, Kagami menjadi kesal.

"Ini kan gara-gara elo! Kalau lo nggak pura-pura mau bunuh diri—"

"Hah?!" suara Aomine meninggi. "Pertama, gue nggak mau bunuh diri. Kedua, lo yang alay. Dan ketiga, siapa yang memaksa datang ke sini padahal jelas-jelas lebih aman kalau kita bolos?"

Kagami diam. Dia tahu kalau Aomine benar. Jadilah Kagami seribu kali lebih kesal.

"Ehm... _guys_," Momoi mencoba menarik perhatian Kagami dan Aomine. Ketika Kagami menoleh ke arah Momoi, dia mendapat Momoi yang sedang menunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Di panggung masih perlu bantuan untuk memasang _backdrop_, jadi ikhlaskan masalah kostum dan segera membantu ya, demi kelancaran drama kelas kita." Kata Momoi kemudian membuka-buka catatannya untuk melihat apa saja yang belum beres.

Ingin rasanya Kagami bilang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada drama ini, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi tidak enak hati. Jadi pada akhirnya, Kagami menghembuskan nafasnya tanda menyerah dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju panggung sambil setengah mati berusaha agar tidak terjatuh karena gaun yang membatasi pergerakan kakinya.

"Eh, Kagami, punggung lo keliatan tuh. Gaunnya bolong," Aomine yang berada di sampingnya mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Wow, Aomine," kata Kagami masih sambil mencoba berjalan normal. "Ini namanya _fashion_. Model gaunnya memang dibuat bolong. Harusnya lo mengkhawatirkan diri lo sendiri, kostum yang lo pake kekurangan bahan." Kata Kagami, sedikit mempercepat jalannya.

"Hmmm," Aomine bergumam sambil melihat kostumnya sendiri. "Selera warnanya memang norak, tapi gue cukup seksi pakai kostum ini," ujar Aomine, sambil berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju panggung tepat di samping Kagami.

Kagami tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti orang ingin muntah, membuat Aomine terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Gini-gini, kalo gue mati, lo kehilangan gue kan?" Aomine nyengir. "Jangan bunuh diri Aomine, gue nggak bisa kalo nggak ada elo." Suara Aomine meninggi, mencoba menirukan suara Kagami tapi gagal total.

Muka Kagami langsung terasa panas mendengar lengkingan Aomine yang dibuat-buat itu. Refleks dia mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang bokong Aomine yang berada hanya limabelas senti di depannya. Sebagai akibatnya, Aomine terjerembab di atas panggung.

Aomine tergopoh-gopoh berdiri lalu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan seolah terluka.

"Begitu tega lo sama gue... setelah apa yang gue lakukan..."

"Diam atau gue tendang lagi bokong lo?" ancam Kagami. Aomine langsung _kicep_ dan beralih ke gerombolan anak yang sedang memasang _backdrop_, sok-sok-an membantu mereka sementara Kagami terduduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya tepat di tempat dia menendang bokong Aomine tadi.

Perasaannya begitu campur aduk, antara kesal dan senang luar biasa. Dia kesal karena, yah, _typical_ Aomine. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika berhadapan dengan kunyuk satu itu? Tapi dia juga senang, begitu menyadari kalau seserius apapun masalah yang terjadi antara dia dan Aomine, pada akhirnya, mereka selalu bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah... sedikitpun.

"Kagami jangan nangis di situ, ayo bantuin gue!" teriakan Aomine membuat Kagami setengah mati menahan keinginannya untuk menendang bokong Aomine lagi dengan mesra.

.

Dalam seumur hidup Aomine, hanya di beberapa momenlah dia kesurupan dan menjadi orang yang rajin. Dan sesiangan ini, adalah salah satu dari momen yang langka. Selama tiga jam penuh Aomine membantu memasang _backdrop_, menggantung _banner_, mengangkat kursi dan lain sebagainya dengan penuh semangat. Walaupun dengan pakaian minim yang Aomine yakin akan membuatnya masuk angin di keesokan hari, Aomine tetap berdiri tegak tanpa tumbang.

Aomine jadi bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun begitu, masih banyak perlengkapan yang belum dipersiapkan untuk drama besok. Dan tiga jam yang panjang ini, membuat Aomine sadar kalau teman-teman sekelasnya, berusaha lebih dari yang Aomine duga. Semuanya sibuk kesana-kemari tanpa ada satupun yang menganggur.

Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya hobi bermalas-malasan sambil makan _snack_ tanpa henti, kini sedang membantu mengangkat properti-properti berat ke belakang panggung. Kuroko, walaupun daritadi dengan _creepy_-nya memotret sana-sini seperti _stalker_—yang membuat Aomine khawatir kalau penampilannya yang memalukan ini tertangkap kamera lalu akan digunakan oleh Kuroko sebagai bahan ancaman dikemudian hari—masih sempat membantu para siswi untuk menyelesaikan kostum yang belum selesai.

Jadi intinya adalah, ini adalah kali pertama Aomine sadar kalau seluruh teman sekelasnya menganggap drama ini sebagai sesuatu yang penting sehingga mau-maunya bekerja sekeras ini untuk menyukseskannya.

Itu, atau mereka hanya tunduk pada kediktatoran Akashi dan takut pada kekuasaan penuh ketua kelas mereka. Aomine tidak tahu yang mana yang benar.

Aomine mengedikkan bahu pada dirinya sendiri, lalu duduk di tepian panggung sambildiarenggangkan otot lengan atasnya yang pegal pasca mengangkat sofa ke belakang. Itu adalah saat dia menyadari kalau setelah tiga jam nonstop bekerja keras, perutnya terasa lapar. Belum lagi paparan udara dingin yang bersumber dari _air conditioner_ yang ternyata dinyalakan sedari tadi. Aomine bisa menjamin kalau di hari pentas, dia akan masuk angin.

Seakan mampu membaca pikirannya, terdengar suara dari ketua kelasnya.

"Bagi yang ingin istirahat makan siang, dipersilahkan. Tapi jam tiga harus sudah kembali karena akan ada gladi bersih." Suara Akashi terdengar lewat pengeras suara hingga keujung sudut-sudut aula. Aula yang awalnya penuh kelompok-kelompok kecil yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing satu persatu bubar begitu mendengar pengumuman dari Akashi. Tidak heran, perut mereka pasti sudah lapar, sama seperti perut Aomine yang sekarang sedang keroncongan.

"Makan?" Kata Kagami sambil duduk di sampingnya. Roknya sedikit tersibak berkat usahanya untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak bersiul dan langsung mendapat hadiah sikutan dari Kagami tepat di rusuk Aomine.

Aomine mengaduh, tapi kemudian segera tersadarkan ketika perutnya kembali berbunyi.

"Makan apaan? Lo yang traktir?" tanya Aomine sambil melihat wajah Kagami yang—selain terlihat kesal—juga terlihat capek dan penuh keringat.

"Kok gue agak gak sudi gitu ya nraktir elo setelah apa yang lo lakukan sampai kita terpaksa berpakaian konyol begini," ujar Kagami mencoba terdengar ketus tetapi gagal, membuat Aomine tertawa keras. Bukan jenis tertawa yang dihasilkan karena ada sesuatu yang lucu, tapi tertawa yang bahagia. Konyol memang. Tetapi Aomine senang Kagami berada di sampingnya saat ini dan menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Kita pesan antar aja kali ya? Patungan, biar dianter ke sini terus kita bisa makan di sini?" ujar Kagami mengeluarkan ide yang menurut Aomine sangat jenius. Aomine menyambutnya dengan kelewat semangat.

"Majiba?" usul Aomine, dan sedetik setelah Aomine mengusulkannya, Kagami nyengir.

"Lo emang selalu bisa baca pikiran gue," jawab Kagami senang.

"Oke, gue ambil _handphone_ di tas gue dulu."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Aomine segera berdiri. Tapi belum tiga langkah dia berjalan, Kagami memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Hei," Katanya, membuat Aomine menoleh lagi. Dan begitu dia berbalik, sebuah jaket dilempar ke tangannya yang refleks langsung ditangkap oleh Aomine.

Aomine melongo.

"Ini...?" tanya Aomine sambil mengangkat jaket berwarna merah itu. Bertanya tentang apa maksud Kagami melempar jaketnya.

"Lo kedinginan kan pake baju minim begitu? Pake aja jaket gue." Begitu kata Kagami. Dia berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Aomine sama sekali dan malah pura-pura sibuk dengan barisan semut yang berjalan di sisian panggung.

Entah bagaimana cara Kagami melakukannya, tapi dia berhasil membuat Aomine hangat bahkan sebelum Aomine memakai jaket pemberiannya.

"Gue tahu sih gue baik, tapi gak usah pake terharu gitu bisa kali ya." Celetukan Kagami membuat Aomine nyengir mendadak.

"Gak ikhlas banget bantuin orang," ujar Aomine. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, jadi topik pembicaraan terpaksa harus diganti, "Lo pesen apa? 15 _Cheese burger_ seperti biasa?"

"Buat jadi 20." Jawabnya, membuat Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Dasar perut karet." Aomine jadi tidak tahan untuk mengoloknya sebelum berbalik menuju bagian timur aula tempat semua tas berjajar rapi. Sebelum Aomine berjalan menjauh, dia melihat Kagami mengangkat jari tengahnya untuk Aomine.

Aomine terkekeh.

_Typical_ Kagami.

.

Ketika _burger_ sudah sampai, mereka memakannya dengan khidmat sampai tidak sempat mengobrol soal apapun. Keinginan besar Kagami untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaan di rumah dan Ibu Aomine juga tidak bisa Kagami realisasikan. Karena Kagami tidak ingin merusak suasana ringan ini dengan obrolan emosional yang pastinya akan membuat lelah batin semua pihak.

Jadi, sebagai gantinya, Kagami bertanya tentang hal yang lebih bisa diterima.

Seperti...

"Jadi sebenarnya, lo sudah hafal dialognya nggak sih?"

Hening.

Aomine pura-pura sibuk merapikan seluruh bungkus _burger_—menjadikannya satu dan meremas-remasnya beberapa kali untuk kemudian melemparkannya ke sampah. Sikap Aomine ini menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Kagami. Entah Aomine tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kagami atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Aomine?" panggil Kagami.

"Iya? Kenapa? Lo bilang apa?" Aomine menjawabnya terlalu cepat.

"Dialog? Udah hafal belum?" Kagami mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Aomine diam sesaat, lalu sedetik setelahnya, dia menggaruk belakang kepala yang—Kagami tebak—pasti tidak gatal sembari mencoba tertawa hambar.

"Ehehe." Begitu tawanya yang membuat Kagami ingin menonjoknya sekaligus menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

"Lo belum hafal." Tuduh Kagami.

"Gue coba sih, lumayan lah. Kita lihat nanti. Tapi jangan salahin gue kalo ada dikit-dikit yang lupa." Jawab Aomine mencoba menenangkan Kagami. Tapi tidak mempan untuk Kagami karena Kagami sudah terlanjur bersiap-siap untuk menerima hukuman aneh lainnya dari Akashi.

Tetapi, sebenarnya ada yang Kagami tidak pahami dari semua ini. Mengingat semua yang selama ini sudah Akashi lakukan pada dirinya dan Aomine, Kagami jadi bertanya, sebenarnya, apa maksud Akashi, ya? Apa mungkin karena Akashi sudah mempunyai segalanya—rumah mewah, warisan yang tidak habis selama tujuh turunan, juga tunangan yang cantik (Kagami pernah melihat fotonya sekali, dia blasteran Jerman!)—lantas dia ingin mempermainkan orang lain, ya?

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya akan Akashi dapat dari memimpin sebuah drama kacangan tingkat kelas untuk ditampilkan di _bunkasai_ akhir tahun seperti ini?

"Ya, teman-teman sekalian, gladi bersih dimulai."

Suara Akashi yang tenang tapi bernada perintah tanpa bantah membuat Kagami sedikit kaget. Dia refleks menoleh ke arah Aomine lalu menelan ludah.

"Lo siap?" tanya Kagami, tampak lebih kearah pasrah.

"Semoga aja sih," Kata Aomine, sama sekali tidak membuat Kagami tenang. Tapi kemudian, Aomine berdiri, hanya untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kagami dan membantunya berdiri. "Kita bakal ngelewatin semua ini dengan selamat sentosa kok, percaya deh sama gue," lanjutnya.

Kata-kata Aomine yang seperti itu, sedikit banyak membuat Kagami tenang. Tetapi tangan Aomine yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Kagami sekalipun Kagami sudah sempurna berdiri, membuat Kagami berdehem.

"Tolong ya, ini kita belum mulai dramanya. Jangan bikin drama sendiri di sini." Ujar Kagami, membuat Aomine menghempaskan tangan Kagami dengan kesal.

"Ditolongin bukannya bilang terimakasih." Aomine menggerutu.

Kagami cuek saja, dia berjalan mengikuti Aomine dari belakang, menuju titik dimana Akashi menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Sebelum Akashi berbicara lebih jauh, Kagami menyikut Aomine, membuat Aomine memperhatikannya.

"Semoga setelah gladi bersih selesai, anggota badan lo masih utuh tanpa kurang suatu apapun." Bisik Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum.

"Amin. Semoga lo juga." Kata Aomine.

.

Tapi ternyata, apa yang Aomine khawatirkan sama sekali tidak terjadi. Karena gladi bersih yang berlangsung selama 45 menit itu, ajaibnya, bisa dikatakan lancar. Walaupun ada beberapa yang Aomine lupakan, tapi itu merupakan hal yang tidak fatal.

Tidak sia-sia Aomine membawa naskahnya kemarin malam sembari berpikir sendirian. Ternyata bisa juga merasuk dalam otaknya.

Lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Aomine lega luar biasa. Adegan dimana seharusnya dia mencium Kagami—dan tadi Aomine benar-benar sudah bertekad untuk menciumnya—dipotong oleh Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak harus ciuman. Ada protes dari guru pembimbing mereka, rupanya.

Aomine tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi daripada itu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin mencium Kagami, oh percayalah, sudah sejak lama Aomine sadar kalau dia suka mencium Kagami—apapun itu artinya. Hanya saja, ketika dia mencium Kagami, segala hal rumit itu akan kembali menguar ke permukaan. Dan Aomine tidak mau seperti itu lagi setelah susah payah mengembalikan sikap Kagami padanya.

"_Holyshit_, kita selamat!" Kagami berteriak kegirangan, seperti hendak memeluk Aomine tapi diurungkannya.

"Apa kata gue," Jawab Aomine.

Dan ketika Aomine serta Kagami mengira bahwa serangkaian kegiatan melelahkan hari ini akan berakhir di situ, Akashi lagi-lagi memupuskan harapan mereka. Karena dia kini tengah berdiri sambil membawa pengeras suara yang di letakkan di depan mulutnya, bersiap untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang akan Akashi katakan, tapi jelas menyampaikan wejangan-wejangan terakhir dan kata-kata motivasi sebelum mereka tampil besok bukanlah salah satunya, tapi setelah Akashi membuka mulutnya, Aomine segera tahu kalau perkiraannya salah.

"Terimakasih, atas kerja kerasnya." ujar Akashi, kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah mereka semua yang duduk mengelilinginya. Semuanya tampak terkejut, begitu juga Aomine dan Kagami yang duduk bersisian.

Ketika dia kembali berdiri, dia sudah meletakkan pengeras suaranya dan berbicara dengan lebih pelan. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sendu, membuat Aomine berpikir bahwa yang seperti ini justru terasa berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

"Mungkin banyak yang tidak memahami caraku memimpin di sini," ujar Akashi menjadikan seluruh aula menjadi hening. Aomine dan Kagami berpandang-pandangan, "untuk itu, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada semua pihak yang merasa kalau semua ini terlalu berlebihan."

_Tepat sekali_. Pikir Aomine.

"Tapi aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian hari ini, karena sudah mengesampingkan semua perbedaan dan menjadi satu untuk mempersiapkan pentas. Sebagai ketua kelas, terserah mau percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar merasa bangga—"

"Ini... Akashi kesambet atau gimana?" bisik Aomine pada Kagami.

"Sssst. Udah dengerin aja kenapa." Balas Kagami cepat.

Suara bisik-bisik dari teman sekelas Aomine mulai terdengar. Semacam menjadi _backsound_ dari suara Akashi yang sekarang berangsur lantang.

"—jika kalian bertanya padaku, kenapa aku bangga, aku tidak begitu tahu alasannya. Satu setengah tahun lalu, aku terpilih menjadi ketua kelas dengan suara absolut dari kalian semua. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian memilihku, tapi apapun alasannya, ada sedikit kepercayaan yang kalian berikan padaku—"

Aomine yang awalnya tidak peduli kini mulai mendengarkan dengan serius. Tidak biasanya Akashi bicara panjang lebar begini.

"—dan satu setengah tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengamati kalian semua—"

Aomine meringis, merasa jika itu diutarakan oleh Akashi, artinya jadi jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih seram dari yang seharusnya.

"—jadi ini adalah persembahan sekaligus hadiah terakhirku sebagai ketua kelas untuk kalian. Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti maksudnya, ya? Persembahan apa? Hadiah apa? Padahal kerjaku hanya mengatur sana-sini—"

Jeda sebentar.

"—tapi beberapa minggu ini, aku tahu, kehidupan masing-masing dari kalian tengah berubah secara perlahan. Kalianlah yang paling tahu tentang itu. Beberapa dari kalian mulai bisa bergaul dengan teman sekelas, beberapa pada akhirnya mulai menemukan _passion_ kalian, beberapa juga mulai mengerti apa itu persahabatan—"

Gumaman dan bisikan semakin mengeras di beberapa tempat. Dalam jeda yang singkat itu, Aomine tidak luput mengamati bagaimana hampir sebagian besar teman sekelasnya tersenyum atau berbisik-bisik membenarkan Akashi.

"—semuanya terjadi karena drama ini. Benar, drama yang aku susun sedemikian rupa dengan indahnya tanpa kalian mengerti bahwa ada alasan mengapa kalian kutempatkan di posisi kalian ini. Sekarang, setelah kalian tahu apa yang drama ini perbuat pada hidup kalian, kalian pasti sadar tentang itu—"

Aomine terpaku. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud Akashi, tapi sepertinya, sebagian besar temannya mengerti karena sekarang mereka sedang mengangguk-angguk. Di situlah Aomine sadar tentang beberapa hal. Tentang teman sekelasnya yang dari dulu pendiam dan tertutup, sekarang tengah tertawa dengan beberapa teman lainnya. Dan apa posisinya? Sepertinya berhubungan dengan koordinator kostum atau apa.

Jadi begitu. Aomine mulai memahami. Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa ada alasan kenapa dia menjadi pemeran utamanya? Untuk apa? Apa yang Akashi lihat dari dirinya?

"—tapi, jangan salah sangka, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa segala hal baik yang terjadi di hidup kalian akhir-akhir ini adalah berkatku—"

Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi Aomine masih tidak mengerti. Hal baik apa? Setelah Aomine menjadi pemeran utama, yang ada hanyalah kekacauan.

"—aku hanya memberikan fasilitas yang membuat kalian memiliki pilihan. Tapi pada akhirnya, kalianlah yang memilih. Akan selalu ada resiko dalam setiap pilihan yang kalian ambil. Tapi kuncinya adalah kalian, apa kalian berani mengambil resiko itu untuk bahagia atau tidak."

Tentang pilihan, katanya. Ada alasan yang membuat mereka diletakkan di posisi ini, katanya. Apakah ini tentang dia dan Kagami? Akashi melihat kalau hubungan Aomine dan Kagami sebenarnya bisa lebih dari berteman?

Woaaaa—woaaaa. Aomine kaget pada pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Akashi berpikiran seperti itu.

Tetapi yang sedang Aomine bicarakan adalah Akashi, raja dengan mata sejeli elang. Jadi bukannya tidak mungkin kan? Bisa jadi Akashi melihat potensi itu dan...

Lagi-lagi Aomine melantur.

Tapi kalaupun itu benar, kalaupun Aomine dihadapkan pada pilihan tentang dirinya dan Kagami, pertanyaan terpentingnya, sudahkah Aomine memilih?

_Sudah._ Hati kecil Aomine menjawabnya. Semalaman adalah bukti panjang atas perjalanan sebelum Aomine memilih. Ini bukan soal berani atau tidak dalam memperjuangkan apa yang dia mau. Tetapi ini adalah soal berhenti menjadi egois. Yang artinya adalah, berhenti membuat Kagami bingung serta berhenti untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang perasaannya.

Itu pilihan Aomine. Lagipula, Aomine tahu, bahwa Kagami juga telah memilih.

Dan pilihan Kagami, bukanlah Aomine.

"—mungkin sedikit terlambat mengatakan ini," Aomine tersadarkan kembali oleh kata-kata Akashi yang tadi sempat terputus, "tapi tolong, semua kerja keras yang kita lakukan hari ini jangan sampai membuat kita melupakan inti dari _bunkasai_ yang sesungguhnya."

Aomine bertanya dalam hati. Apa sebenarnya inti dari bunkasai ini?

Lalu Akashi menjawabnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Buatlah kenangan yang tidak terlupakan di tahun terakhir kita bersama. Sebelum kita tidak mampu untuk melakukannya."

Pidato Akashi—Aomine lebih senang menyebutnya begitu—menuai tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh warga kelas. Aomine mendengus. Awalnya, segala hal tentang 'membuat kenangan' serasa seperti kalimat picisan yang sama sekali tidak membuat Aomine tertarik. Tapi, setelah hari ini—oh, Aomine agak malu mengakuinya—setelah segala apa yang Aomine kerjakan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, Aomine menyadari satu hal, bahwa tidak ada salahnya membuat kenangan sebelum dirinya jatuh dalam bulan-bulan penuh nestapa bersama soal-soal latihan ujian.

Ketika Aomine memandang Kagami di sampingnya, di tengah ramainya hiruk pikuk ini, Kagami memandangnya balik sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mari kita lupakan segala masalah dan fokus bersenang-senang untuk hari ini dan besok." Ujar Kagami.

"Yeah," jawab Aomine.

Hari itu, mereka bekerja-sama hingga matahari sempurna terbenam. Jam enam tepat, Akashi membubarkan semuanya dan menyuruh seluruh warga kelas untuk istirahat di rumah. Tidak ada satupun yang luput dari peluh, tapi anehnya, mereka pulang dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah. Suatu fenomena yang diam-diam Aomine herankan sekaligus kagumi.

Tapi yang membuat Aomine sedikit bertanya, adalah Kagami yang banyak melamun selama tiga jam terakhir pasca Akashi berpidato. Apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan si bodoh itu?

"Daichan!" sesuatu menggelayut di lengan Aomine, membuat Aomine sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Woi, Satsuki!" Aomine tidak tahan untuk membentaknya, tapi yang dibentak malah cengar-cengir saja sambil memandang dia dan Kagami bergantian.

Kagami menatap Aomine penuh tanda tanya, seperti berkata 'Apa lagi yang Momoi-san mau?' seolah Momoi adalah sumber dari segala kesengsaraan mereka berdua.

"Ehe... kalian berdua ya... ehe..." Momoi masih cengar-cengir. Aomine sampai takut sendiri dibuatnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Aomine merasa tidak nyaman sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan lengannya dari jeratan Momoi.

"Sudah baikan ya, ciyeh. Enggak tengkar-tengkar lagi." Momoi menowel-nowel lengan Aomine, entah kenapa ini membuat Aomine menjadi sangat kesal. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, kalau Momoi melakukan ini karena dia peduli pada Aomine. Jadi yang Aomine lakukan setelahnya adalah menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi pelan.

"Gue sama Kagami mau pulang nih, tapi mau beli takoyaki dulu. Mau ikut?" tawar Aomine.

"Iya, ikut saja, Momoi-san. Aku tahu warung Takoyaki yang enak."Jawab Kagami, selalu formal ketika berbicara dengan wanita. Ekspresi Momoi tampak tertarik, tapi kemudian, sesuatu—atau seseorang?—muncul di sebelahnya.

"Setelah ini, kita masih ada rapat dengan Akashi-kun kan, Momoi-san?"

Aomine berjingkat. Begitu pula dengan Momoi dan Kagami. Rupa-rupanya Kuroko muncul dari belakang Momoi seperti hantu. Momoi, setelah terlepas dari rasa kagetnya, lalu meringis mengiyakan.

"Iya, aku tidak lupa kok, Tetsu-kun," jawab Momoi lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine dan Kagami. "Aku mau rapat dengan Tetsu-kun, Akashi-san serta yang lain. Kalian duluan saja." Katanya, membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya. Tapi seolah membaca pikirannya, Kagami lebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Rapat apa, Momoi-san?" tanya Kagami, sudah akan dijawab oleh Momoi, tapi Aomine tidak tahan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Iya, rapat apa?"

Sampai pada titik ini, wajah Momoi langsung berubah datar.

"Serius, Daichan? Kamu juga tidak tahu?" tanya Momoi, Aomine menggeleng. "Kami bertiga kan panitia bunkasai! Tetsu-kun bagian dokumentasi, Akashi-san bagian acara, dan aku sekretarisnya! Masa gak tau!"

"Oh, jadi itu alasan Tetsu bawa kamera kemana-mana?" Aomine malah fokus kepada masalah itu.

"Nggak juga sih, kerjaan Tetsu-kun baru dimulai besok. Hari ini Tetsu-kun kusuruh bawa kamera untuk memotret kemesraan Romeo dan Julio yang baru saja baikan."

"Woi!" Aomine meninggikan suaranya lagi, tapi Momoi cuma menjulurkan lidah sambil menyeret Kuroko keluar aula.

"Sudah ya, mau rapat di ruang sekrtariat! Dadaaah!"

Dan mereka menghilang di balik pintu menyisakan Aomine dan Kagami berpandang-pandangan lelah.

"Jadi?" tanya Kagami.

"Kita makan takoyaki, kan? Ayo! Gue laper."

.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di jalanan sepi yang gelap. Ini adalah jalan pintas menuju warung takoyaki yang Kagami temukan beberapa hari lalu. Tadi tidak sengaja Kagami menceritakannya pada Aomine dan Aomine memaksa untuk kesana malam ini juga.

Mereka bercerita seru tentang banyak hal selama perjalanan, mulai dari game _Out Last_ yang mereka beli pekan lalu, film horror terbaru, jadwal _one-on-one_ mereka, sampai hal-hal saru tentang bagaimana gajah bercinta. Yang terakhir memang random, tapi mereka memang seperti itu kan? Random.

Mereka meneruskan obrolan bahkan setelah sampai di warung takoyaki dan memesannya. Warung yang unik dengan 8 buah takoyaki di setiap porsinya. Aomine membeli dua porsi. Sedangkan Kagami? Lebih baik jangan ditanya.

"Terus nih, gue _search_ di _youtube_ soalnya gue penasaran gimana gajah kawin... gak tau kenapa."

"Geblek." Komentar Kagami sambil menerima satu tas plastik besar penuh takoyaki dan membayarnya untuk dirinya dan Aomine.

"Selera makan lo tuh yang geblek," celetuk Aomine sembari mengambil bagiannya. "Terus? Kita makan dimana? Di apartemen lo?"

Pertanyaan Aomine, entah kenapa membuat Kagami gugup. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau berduaan saja dengan Aomine di apartemennya. Karena itu artinya, akan ada resiko jantungnya akan memompa dengan kekuatan maksimum dan dia jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akibatnya, Kagami akan bingung lagi. Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan karena sekarang Kagami sudah punya pacar.

_Pacar._

Entah kenapa kata itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Kagami.

"Gimana kalo... kita makan di lapangan biasa aja? Sekalian cari angin." Tawar Kagami.

Aomine tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ya... boleh sih. Lagian kalo di apartemen lo, bisa aja gue kebelet nginep dan lagi-lagi bikin nyokap tidur sendirian di rumah." Jawabnya.

Jadi pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan ke arah lapangan terbuka tempat mereka biasa bermain _one-on-one_ dan langsung duduk di tepian lapangan tepatnya di dekat ring. Kagami melihat Aomine menyelonjorkan satu kakinya sedang Kagami lebih memilih duduk bersila. Mereka menyantap takoyaki dengan serius sambil menikmati semilir angin dingin malam hari.

Ada perasaan bersalah tak terdefinisi yang menelusup ke dada Kagami begitu dia melihat ponselnya dan mendapati 8 pesan dari Himuro yang sama sekali tidak Kagami balas. Sekarang... dia malah berada di sini. Bersama seseorang yang secara ajaib membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Jadi apa rencana lo malam ini?" Aomine membuka pembicaraan sambil menyuapkan satu takoyaki yang masih panas kedalam mulutnya. Dia lalu mendesah-desah kepanasan. "Urrrg, _man_, ini enak banget. Tapi panas." Aomine ribut sendiri mendinginkan lidahnya yang terbakar. Kagami, yang mengambil pelajaran dari itu, meniup takoyakinya dulu sebelum memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut.

"Gak ada yang khusus. Paling cuma tidur dan berdoa semoga besok lancar." Jawab Kagami segera setelah dia menelan bulatan takoyakinya yang pertama.

Aomine hanya menggumam, fokus pada takoyakinya. Dia tampak melihat takoyaki kedua miliknya dengan seksama sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang serius tidak luput ditangkap oleh mata Kagami.

"Apa faedahnya lo ngeliatin takoyaki sampe segitunya?" tanya Kagami heran. Tapi Aomine... dia cuma menggeleng.

"Enggak sih. Gue tiba-tiba jadi geli sama diri gue sendiri." Katanya, mengedikkan bahu sambil memakan takoyakinya yang lain, tentu saja setelah membiarkan angin menghilangkan panasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Gue sih dari dulu udah geli sama elo ya," ujar Kagami. Aomine hanya tertawa, tapi kemudian Kagami melanjutkan dengan bertanya. "Geli kenapa emangnya?"

Aomine diam sebentar.

"Entar kalo gue bilang, pasti lo ketawa. Atau... pengen muntah."

Kagami kesal. "Bilang apaan atau gue pulang sekarang." Ancamnya. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi ketika Kagami penasaran, dia bisa melakukan apapun. Kecuali kalau itu menyangkut privasi yang bersangkutan dan tidak seharusnya Kagami tahu.

"Enggak sih, pas ngeliat takoyaki ini, gue jadi sok-sok berfilosofi gitu. Tapi—jangan muntah ya—gak tau kenapa, gue jadi inget kita berdua waktu ngelihat takoyaki ini—" Ujar Aomine.

Kagami jadi tertarik mendengarnya.

"Kok bisa?"

"—cetakan takoyaki cuma setengah lingkaran gitu kan? Awalnya, adonan itu gak sempurna. Gak berbentuk bulat kayak bola. Butuh setengah bulatan yang lain untuk jadikan takoyaki itu sempurna. Kayak kita gak sih?"

Kagami diam. Aomine berkata seperti itu dengan tutur yang santai, sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dia perbuat pada jantung Kagami.

"Kok bisa kayak kita?" tanya Kagami, seperti mengejar.

"Contoh gampangnya, basket. Kalo kita barengan, kita bakal jadi duo yang sempurna. Tanpa elo, gue gak akan pernah bisa menikmatinya. Begitupun elo."

"Hmmm," Kagami bergumam. Setengah membenarkan.

"Juga keseharian gue. Kalo gak ada elo... apa jadinya gue?" pertanyaan Aomine menggantung. Seperti ingin melanjutkan tapi diurungkan. Ada hangat yang membungkus hati Kagami begitu mendengarnya.

"Yeah, pasti gue mati bosan." Timpal Kagami, membuat Aomine nyengir. "Ini lo nggak lagi ngerayu gue kan?" Kagami meringis, menggoda Aomine.

"Gue? Ngerayu orang yang udah punya pacar? Nggak lah. Lo udah memilih, gue bisa apa?" kata Aomine.

Mendengarnya, Kagami diam sejenak. Karena di detik itu dia sadar... kalau Akashi membicarakan soal pilihan, maka Kagami, pada dasarnya, belum benar-benar memilih.

Dia tidak memilih berpacaran dengan Himuro. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja dengan Himuro yang menyatakan diri sebagai pacarnya.

"Hei, lo kenapa lagi?" pertanyaan Aomine di sampingnya entah kenapa terdengar sangat lembut. Mungkin karena lapangan ini sedang sepi dan angin sedang bertiup sepoi, membuat suara Aomine dibawa angin terlebih dahulu sebelum mencapai gendang telinganya.

_Gimana kalau ternyata gue belum benar-benar memilih?_

Hampir Kagami mengatakannya. Hampir saja. Tetapi di detik terakhir kalimat itu berada di ujung lidah, Kagami menariknya.

Karena Kagami ingin membuat malam ini sesederhana mungkin dengan Aomine berada di sisinya.

Entah, apakah lapangan ini bertuah atau bagaimana. Tapi di setiap malam penuh bintang yang mereka berdua habiskan di sini, seolah membawa aura magis yang membuat mereka tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain.

Meskipun, semesta mendukung disertai udara dingin yang bertiup menusuk kulit, membuat duduk mereka berdekatan, Kagami tetap diam.

Dan walaupun Kagami belum benar-benar memilih, biarlah malam ini dia tenang menjadi dirinya sendiri di samping Aomine. Toh, masih ada hari esok.

Lupakan semua masalah dan fokuslah bersenang-senang.

Begitu kan, janji mereka?

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Foot-notes : Chapter depan chapter terakhir :") tapi masih ada bonus kok. Yaampun. Bagi semua yang sudah memberikan feed-back, maupun yang hanya silent reader, terimakasih loh, masih mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fic yang apdetnya bikin sebel ini :") rasanya fic dibaca dan diapresiasi oleh pembaca itu... benar-benar penghargaan tertinggi seorang author. Semangat ya semua! Good luck buat semua AoKaga-shipper!


	14. Not a Nightmare, Baby!

This last chapter is dedicated to my special someone (you know who you are). For making me the happiest girl on the entire planet this past 1,8 years. I know im so damn cheesy... but I love us. Not only the laughters, kisses, smiles, hugs and love we share, but also the fights, the cries, the broken-heart and the insecurities (my insecurities to be precise. Huhu). Because I believe, it makes us stronger than ever. Thank you for being the best life-partner and the most beautiful girl inside and out! Dan terimakasih buat kesabarannya selama ini ngehadepin aku yang kek gini. Wahaahahahh :") Hiks. Though the relationship status is indeed over (being in Indonesia and how the circumstance's not really kind with us), but Im so proud at how we survive the mutual broken-heart and still going strong as best-friend or... i dunno what we are now, seriously, it's kinda complicated and nameless but im not going to complain! Cause we're so damn cool like this! Lulz. Good luck buat semua tugasmu, babe. Semuangattttt. Im sure I'll see you on top one day. Yeaaayyy!

Anyway, untuk reader, selamat membaca! Akhirnya, WtN kelar. Setelah setahun lebih hiatus. OMG why so looong. Wkwk. Cant thank you enough, gengs! You really are the best.

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 14 : "Not a Nigtmare, Baby"**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

"Lo udah pacaran sama si poni itu dan lo gak bilang-bilang sama gue. Gue pikir kita teman seperjuangan!" lolongan dari seseorang di seberang ponsel adalah hal yang pertama kali Kagami dengar ketika dirinya terbangun di Senin pagi.

Kagami menjauhkan ponselnya sambil mengumpat, lalu melihat ke layar untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang serta siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi.

Sekarang masih pukul setengah 7 pagi. Dan Takaolah yang berteriak di seberang ponselnya.

Seharusnya Kagami sudah menduga. Tapi kemudian, Kagami sadar tentang suatu hal.

"Lo tahu darimana kalo gue... pacaran?" Kagami ragu-ragu menyebutkan kata terakhir itu. Tapi toh diucapkannya juga.

Di seberang telepon, Takao mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas yang membuat Kagami berusaha untuk menajamkan telinganya.

"Lo ngomong apa ya, Takao?" Kagami mengorek telinganya sebelum Takao berbicara lagi.

"Kemarin gue ke _bar_, ketemu Himuro. Dia semacam mewawancarai gue. Dan, Kagami, lo hutang banyak sama gue, seriusan. Jangan tanya detailnya gimana karena gue malas cerita pagi-pagi. Gue harus bersiap-siap buat _bunkasai_!" Takao berbicara tanpa henti.

Kagami setengah mati ingin bertanya tentang wawancara apa yang dimaksud Takao, dan apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat Kagami berhutang padanya. Tapi kemudian sadar bahwa Takao ada benarnya. Hari ini adalah hari itu! Hari saat Kagami—mau atau tidak—harus mempermalukan dirinya di atas panggung disaksikan oleh puluhan orang yang entah Kagami kenal atau tidak. Jadi Kagami harus segera bersiap-siap.

Kenapa Kagami bilang kenal atau tidak? Karena _bunkasai_ ini terbuka untuk umum. Entah siapa saja yang akan menertawakannya nanti.

"Tapi lo harus janji, sebagai balasan karena gue menyelamatkan elo, lo harus ngajak Midorima ke gerai ramalan kelas gue!" Takao berucap kelewat ceria.

"Menyelamatkan apa sih ini?" Kagami makin senewen.

"Udah gue bilang, gue gak bisa cerita sekarang!" Takao malah marah-marah. Sepertinya dia lagi PMS.

"Lo PMS ya?" Kagami tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Ya pokoknya gitu. Nanti waktu drama lo main, jangan khawatir, gue pasti ada di barisan terdepan untuk memberi dukungan moral."

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Menyisakan Kagami yang terdiam di tempat tidur, terheran-heran dengan Takao. Sambil menahan rasa malasnya, dia pada akhirnya bangkit dan bersiap untuk membawa tubuhnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Kagami lalu melepas kaus hitam polos dan _boxer_nya untuk kemudian berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan menyetel pengatur suhu ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Kagami sukses mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari _shower_. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa kedinginan pagi ini. Mungkin karena musim gugur akan datang sebentar lagi, menjelaskan kenapa angin dingin mulai sering bertiup.

Seperti kemarin malam ketika dia dan Aomine sedang berduaan di lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa _one-on-one_, angin dingin setia menemani. Berhembus mengelus permukaan kulit mereka, menimbulkan sensasi tajam, menggoda Kagami untuk duduk lebih rapat di dekat Aomine guna mencari kehangatan.

Kagami batuk-batuk begitu memikirkan pilihan katanya yang agak memalukan.

_Berduaan. Mencari kehangatan._

Lalu Kagami sadar kalau otaknya semakin lama semakin gila. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa pada Aomine. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengenyahkannya. Dia bahkan sudah punya pacar untuk disayang-sayang. Tetapi... ketika dia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Aomine, ketika hanya ada dirinya dan si kunyuk itu, semua yang dia usahakan seperti tidak ada gunanya.

Seperti lingkaran setan yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Sambil berpikir demikian, Kagami menekan-nekan botol _shampoo_ hingga isinya jatuh belepotan di telapak tangannya. Seolah tidak peduli—saking kesalnya atas pikirannya sendiri, mungkin—Kagami mulai mencuci rambutnya dengan _shampoo_ yang jumlahnya di atas batas wajar, membuat busa-busa banyak tercipta dan seperti menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Makan nih _shampoo_!" Kagami berteriak pada kepalanya sendiri. Seolah kepalanya adalah bagian terpisah dari tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan. "Biar bersih! Gak aneh-aneh aja kalo mikir!" teriaknya lagi, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

.

Tetapi, malas dan kesal yang Kagami rasakan tadi pagi, hilang tak berbekas ketika dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya tepat pukul 9 pagi. Gerbang yang biasanya terkesan menakutkan—karena setiap hari Kagami berpacu dengan waktu untuk masuk sekolah sebelum benda itu tertutup—kini tampak hangat. Semua itu berkat tulisan indah dengan hiasan berwarna-warni berbunyi "Selamat datang di Bunkasai Teikou Academy" di atasnya.

Kagami bergumam, menahan ketakjubannya melihat sekolah yang sudah ramai sepagi ini. Saat ini memang masih dihiasi oleh siswa-siswi sekolahnya, tapi Kagami yakin, siang nanti pengunjung dari luar pasti akan membanjir. Saat itulah Kagami baru menyadari betapa cerdas panitia _bunkasai_ sekolahnya yang menempatkan hari Senin di akhir Agustus—yang adalah hari pertama libur sekolah nasional—sebagai hari _bunkasai_ digelar dan bukannya hari Sabtu atau Minggu.

Dengan begitu mereka akan mendapatkan waktu istirahat di akhir pekan dan bersenang-senang di hari pertama libur sekolah. Sungguh tidak hanya meningkatkan animo siswa Teikou tetapi juga siswa dari sekolah luar.

Kagami memasuki gerbang sekolah dan segera disambut oleh gerai-gerai makanan yang beraneka ragam di halaman sekolahnya. Sambil berjalan dan menahan keinginannya untuk membeli ini itu, Kagami mengagumi beberapa teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang sudah siap dibalik gerai. Kalau Kagami yang baru bangun setengah 7 saja baru bisa sampai di sekolah jam segini, bagaimana dengan mereka? Jam berapa mereka sudah bersiap-siap coba?

Kagami terus berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Melewati gerai demi gerai makanan sambil berjanji akan membelinya begitu dia ada kesempatan nanti, apalagi begitu matanya melihat salah satu gerai dengan _banner_ besar bertuliskan "_Yukimi Daifuku_" dengan gambar _ice cream mochi_ berwarna-warni yang terlihat lezat.

"Ya nggak heran sih gue menemukan elo lagi ngiler di depan stan makanan." Seseorang di sampingnya berceletuk. Kagami tidak melihat tampangnya, tapi lewat suara dan ledekan mengesalkannya, Kagami bisa menebak itu siapa.

Aomine.

Kagami ingin menangis karena teringat rasa kesalnya tadi pagi. Kalau kata remaja-remaja di novel teenlit—atau komik _shojo_, atau film komedi-romatis—peristiwa yang sedang melanda Kagami ini bernama gagal_ move-on, _yaitu ketika dia mencoba melupakan perasaan sukanya pada seseorang, tapi selalu saja gagal.

Merasa bodoh karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Kagami mencoba pasrah. Dia menghela nafas dan berbalik melihat Aomine yang—

"Oke, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa bisa kaus dan jins milik gue ada di badan elo?!" kata Kagami, menekankan kata 'milik gue' dan 'badan elo' dengan lamat-lamat supaya Aomine mengerti. Tetapi, temannya itu hanya meringis sambil berdiri.

Aomine mengenakan _polo shirt_ warna _dark blue_ dengan jins abu terang yang sangat Kagami kenali. Dilihat dari lebarnya cengiran yang menghiasi wajah Aomine begitu Kagami bertanya padanya, jelas sekali kalau pakaian itu bukan miliknya.

"Gimana yah, waktu gue iseng pakai, kok gue kelihatan lebih gantengan." Kata Aomine, tidak membuat Kagami senang sama sekali.

"Itu karena selera _fashion_ lo jelek. Makanya gak punya baju bagus." Kagami nyolot, walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak punya alasan untuk kesal. Toh, yang meninggalkan baju itu di kamar Aomine adalah dirinya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kalau Kagami tidak salah ingat, saat itu akhir pekan dan mereka keasyikan bermain basket di lapangan kosong dekat sekolah. Sampai hujan turun dengan deraspun, mereka tetap melanjutkannya. Membuat Kagami pada akhirnya bermalam di rumah Aomine dan terpaksa meminjam baju kering Aomine untuk pulang keesokan harinya.

Sekali lagi, Kagami tidak punya alasan untuk merasa kesal karena baju Aomine juga belum dia kembalikan. Tetapi... kenyataan bahwa Aomine sepuluh kali lebih bersinar ketika dia mengenakan baju Kagami, itulah yang membuat Kagami kesal.

Bersinar dan berkilau, ironi yang bagus pada kulit Aomine yang gelap. Dan celakanya, Aomine tidak berbohong soal dirinya yang terlihat lebih tampan ketika mengenakan baju itu.

"_Oke, Kagami. Fokuslah pada bunkasai. Fokuslah bersenang-senang. Persetan dengan Aomine yang ganteng"._ Itu yang terus Kagami lafalkan dalam hati.

"Mending selera _fashion_ jelek daripada jadi cowok cemen." Kata Aomine, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana jins lalu berjalan sok keren menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Kagami gagal paham dengan maksudnya.

"Yang lo bilang cemen ini siapa?" Kagami berjalan tergesa menyusul Aomine, meminta penjelasan.

"Elo lah. Siapa cowok di dunia ini yang takut sama hantu kalo bukan cowok cemen?" Aomine mengejeknya sambil tertawa-tawa. Kagami paham kalau Aomine ingin membuatnya kesal, karena itulah yang dilakukan Aomine selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir—membuatnya kesal. Tetapi kali ini Kagami tidak akan terpancing dengan olok-olok Aomine. Kagami bersumpah.

"Gue sih yakin lo gak bakal berani masuk ke Rumah Hantu-nya anak kelas duabelas-satu. Denger-denger sih serem banget." Aomine terus melanjutkan ceracauannya bahkan setelah mereka memasuki gedung dan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan teman satu sekolahnya yang mempromosikan kelas masing-masing.

"Palingan lo bakal teriak-teriak kayak cewek." Lanjut Aomine lagi, membuat otot-otot di leher Kagami mencuat karena kesal.

"Kalo gue gak teriak-teriak, gue dapat apa?!" tantang Kagami.

"Gue traktir _choco-banana_." Aomine langsung menjawabnya. Terbayang di kepala Kagami pisang manis berbalut coklat beku yang dilapisi meses warna-warni yang dijual di halaman sekolahnya. Kemudian dia jadi teringat kue panekuk isi kacang merah yang dijual di gerai sebelahnya, membuat air liur Kagami hampir menetes.

"10 _Choco-banana_ dan 10 _Iwagayaki_!" tawar Kagami. Yang langsung dibalas Aomine dengan tertawa dan ucapan persetujuannya.

"Kalo gue yang menang?" tanya Aomine balik.

Kagami berpikir, "Lo boleh ambil baju gue."

"_Deal_." Kata Aomine di sela tawanya, membuat Kagami heran kenapa Aomine begitu cepat menyetujui tawaran itu. Mungkin dia sedang banyak uang, mungkin juga karena—

"Kalau lo bertanya kenapa gue dengan cepatnya menyetujui, itu karena gue yakin kalau lo pasti kalah." Aomine menyeringai.

Kagami jadi tergoda untuk melepas _sneakers_-nya dan melempar kepala Aomine dengan itu. Dan omong-omong, baru saja Kagami sadar, sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing... pada akhirnya, dia selalu kalah.

.

Mereka punya waktu sampai pukul setengah satu sebelum bersiap-siap pentas drama di aula. Itu menjadi dasar mengapa Aomine sepagian ini bersikap mengesalkan. Dia ingin bersenang-senang sebelum waktunya pentas tiba. Dan yang Aomine maksud bersenang-senang adalah, menikmati _bunkasai_ ini bersama Kagami sambil sedikit-sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Seperti ketika mereka sampai di Rumah Hantu yang ditata ciamik dengan ornamen-ornamen gelap yang Aomine akui agak menyeramkan ini, entah kenapa Aomine bisa melihat Kagami yang sok-sok-an berani.

Aomine ingin tertawa mengejek. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kagami takut hantu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu saja bersikap sok berani. Padahal, apa salahnya kalau memang takut? Toh Aomine tidak akan memandang Kagami berbeda karenanya. Paling Aomine cuma akan mengolok-oloknya seumur hidup.

"Menarik juga." Komentar Kagami pada _chocin-obake,_ hantu berbentuk lentera dengan wajah hancur yang menyeramkan, yang digantung di sepanjang lorong tempat mengantri memasuki Rumah Hantu.

Aomine bisa mendeteksi getaran dari suara Kagami, tapi Aomine diam saja. Hanya tersenyum-senyum simpul sambil membayangkan kemenangannya nanti, saat Kagami berteriak dan memekik seperti perempuan.

Untungnya, antrian masih sepi dan hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di depan Aomine serta Kagami. Tiga orang dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu kelas yang sukses disulap menjadi pintu yang terlihat usang dimakan waktu. Giliran mereka semakin dekat.

Diam-diam Aomine mengagumi usaha keras yang dicurahkan anak-anak duabelas-satu pada Rumah Hantu ini. Pasti sukses membuat Kagami terkencing-kencing.

"Kok gue gak suka ya lihat lo nyengir. Penuh tipu muslihat." Komentar Kagami, membuat Aomine melebarkan cengirannya, hanya untuk membuat Kagami menjadi semakin kesal.

Tapi Kagami cuma mendecih lalu diam sempurna ketika mereka berada tepat di depan pintu masuk Rumah Hantu. Seorang siswi kelas dua-belas satu yang menjadi penjaga pintu mencoba memberi Kagami sebuah senter, tapi karena Kagami tidak merespon, jadilah Aomine yang menerimanya.

"Selamat menikmati Rumah Hantu kami ya. Silahkan masuk. Ini senter siapa tahu kalian berdua tersesat di dalam." siswi itu mengedip genit kepada Aomine. Aomine mengangguk sambil mengedip balik, sekedar membuat siswi itu senang.

Suara-suara tangisan dan latar musik yang menyeramkan sayup terdengar di balik pintu. Aomine jadi tidak sabar untuk masuk. Sedangkan Kagami? Masih diam mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Heh, baka, lo nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Aomine—bukan bermaksud khawatir—sambil menyikut rusuk Kagami.

"Hah?" Kagami seperti baru tersadar. "Nggak apa-apa sih." Jawabnya, lalu mencoba tertawa. Tawanya sumbang, membuat Aomine sedikit bersimpati.

"Lo beneran takut ya?" Aomine memutuskan bertanya.

Kagami menggeleng. Dan tepat ketika itu, siswi penjaga pintu membukakan Rumah Hantu untuk mereka. Aomine dan Kagami segera disambut oleh lorong gelap mencekam yang tidak bisa mereka lihat ujungnya. Angin dingin bertiup entah darimana, mengirimkan desau suara tangisan perempuan yang membuat hati ngilu. Ketika Aomine menoleh ke sampingnya, dia melihat tangan Kagami yang terkepal erat.

Gemetar.

Kagami gemetar dan Aomine jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Kita masuk?" tanya Aomine pelan. Kagami tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali, tetapi dia mengangguk. Jadi mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama ke lorong gelap itu. Lalu sedetik setelahnya, pintu masuk di belakang mereka tiba-tiba tertutup dengan keras.

Aomine merasakan Kagami berjingkat di sampingnya, tetapi dia tidak berteriak.

"G-gue udah menduga pintunya bakal ditutup." Suara Kagami yang bergetar terdengar di kegelapan, menyatu dengan deru suara serigala yang melolong di kejauhan.

Aomine menyalakan senternya, membuat suasana sekitar yang awalnya gelap gulita menjadi sedikit ada penerangan. Dia jadi bisa melihat wajah Kagami sekarang dan Aomine sudah membayangkan dirinya tertawa begitu melihat seperti apa wajah ketakutan Kagami. Tetapi setelah Aomine benar-benar menengok ke sampingnya, seleranya untuk tertawa benar-benar lenyap.

Karena Kagami terlihat begitu pucat. Kulit cerahnya semakin kehilangan warna. Bibirnya memutih, tidak menyisakan ruang untuk rona merah yang biasanya ada di sana.

"Lo yakin nggak papa?" tanya Aomine lagi, sempurna menghadap ke Kagami, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir. Kagami hanya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan lemah dan mulai berjalan ke depan.

Aomine mengikutinya, menerangi jalan mereka berdua dengan senter kecil yang ada di tangannya. Cahayanya kuning pucat, menambah kesan temaram seiring mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap yang terkesan mistis. Aomine tahu Kagami tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke sekelilingnya. Kepalanya tetap terpancang ke depan, fokus mencari jalan keluar. Sementara Aomine, terbagi perhatiannya antara melihat Kagami dan melihat kanan kirinya.

Rumah Hantu ini memang tidak seseram Rumah Hantu yang ada di _Fujikyu Highland_—sebuah taman hiburan di Yamanashi yang Aomine sempat bersumpah akan mengajak Kagami kesana suatu saat nanti karena Rumah Hantunya yang terkenal—tetapi tetap saja, dengan latar suara yang menyeramkan ditambah hiasan tengkorak dan gambar-gambar seram, auranya cukup untuk membuat Kagami ketakutan.

Harusnya sih, wajar kalau Kagami ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba...

_Hi hi hi hi_

Suara tawa jelek terdengar di depan mereka. Langkah Kagami terhenti, begitu juga dengan Aomine. Ketika Aomine menyinari jalan depannya dengan senter, tampak lorong gelap yang berbelok ke kiri, menyembunyikan siapapun yang ada di belokan itu.

"Pasti ada hantu di belokannya. Gue yakin." Kata Kagami cepat tanpa jeda. Dia melihat Aomine dengan tatapan memohon. Meminta tolong pada Aomine agar mengeceknya duluan.

Bayangkan saja, kamu berdiri di sebuah Rumah Hantu, cuma berdua, lalu terdengar suara haha-hihi jelek dari seorang wanita dari arah depanmu. Padahal di depanmu cuma ada belokan tajam ke arah kiri yang kamu tidak bisa melihat ada apa di baliknya. Lantas, bagaimana kamu menjamin tidak ada sesuatu yang akan mengagetkanmu di belokan itu?

Tapi ini cuma Rumah Hantu mainan—yang dibuat oleh anak duabelas-satu—Aomine tidak punya alasan untuk takut. Dan seharusnya, Kagami juga tidak punya alasan. Tetapi, siapapun tahu Kagami tetap takut. Dia tetap gemetar. Wajahnya tetap sepucat tadi.

Duh. Aomine jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tahu Kagami takut hantu, tetapi Aomine tidak tahu takut akan membuat Kagami setersiksa ini.

Sesuatu melintas di otaknya. Sesuatu untuk membuat Kagami merasa tenang. Memeluk jelas tidak masuk hitungan karena nanti Aomine disangka mesum. Mungkin cukup memegang tangan Kagami saja. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Aomine menimbang-nimbangnya.

_Iya nggak nih? Iya nggak nih?_ Aomine maju-mundur.

Kalau jadi _awkward_ bagaimana? Kalau Kagami kaget lalu menepis tangannya bagaimana?

_Ah kelamaan mikir lo._ Aomine menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia melakukannya.

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami yang—_shit_—sangat dingin. Dia menatap Kagami lekat-lekat di manik mata. Di tengah keremangan, Aomine bisa melihat pupil Kagami melebar.

"Kalaupun ada hantu, semua ini cuma bohongan. Oke?" kata Aomine lamat-lamat.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik... Kagami cuma diam. Aomine panik. Apa cara memegangnya salah? Apa sebenarnya Kagami tidak suka dipegang tangannya? Apa sebenarnya kalimatnya yang menenangkan itu tidak perlu? Atau...

Oh.

Aomine tidak jadi panik. Karena sekarang... tangan Kagami berangsur rileks dalam genggamannya.

"Iya," kata Kagami kemudian. Pelan sekali. Pada akhirnya, Aomine yang berjalan duluan dengan Kagami mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berdua melewati belokan itu dan...

"BAAA!"

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang kusut melompat ke depan mereka.

"SYIT!"

"DAMN!"

"SETAN!"

"SIALAN!"

Aomine dan Kagami mengumpat bergantian. Aomine malah sudah melempar senternya ke wajah si perempuan, membuat perempuan itu mengaduh dengan suara yang—

"Aominecchi! Kok kamu tegaaaa!"

Pekikan mengudara. Dan barulah Aomine sadar, si perempuan dengan _make-up_ seperti _kuchisake-onna_ yang bibirnya robek itu adalah Kise—_fucking-_Ryota. Aomine menepuk jidat. Oh, ya ampun, Aomine lupa kalau Kise adalah anak duabelas-satu.

"Ya elo tiba-tiba lompat! Gimana gue nggak kaget!" Aomine marah-marah. Dia benci mengakui ini, walaupun tidak begitu seram, tapi kagetnya memang membuat jantung seakan mau copot.

Kise yang berdiri sambil memperbaiki _wig_ kusutnya lalu bersungut-sungut mengembalikan senter kepada Aomine. Ketika Aomine ingin mengambilnya, baru dia sadar, tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Kagami. Membuat kuku Kagami terhujam keras ke kulit Aomine.

Aomine meringis kesakitan.

Kagami mencoba tertawa begitu tahu Kise dibalik semua ini, tapi tawanya terasa hambar. Aomine lalu mengingat, Kagami tidak berteriak. Dia hanya mengumpat... lalu diam sempurna.

"Habis gini belok ke mana? Kanan apa kiri?" Aomine bertanya pada Kise yang masih cemberut.

"Hantu nggak boleh membocorkan jalan keluar!" Kise menjawab dengan tegas. Tetapi Aomine sudah tidak tega melihat Kagami makin memucat.

"Lo nggak lihat, Julio gue udah hampir pingsan gini?" Aomine bertanya, setengah bercanda, berharap mencairkan ketakutan Kagami dengan membuatnya kesal. Tetapi Kagami tidak memperhatikan detail itu. Malah Kise yang sibuk berciye-ciye dengan _wig_ masih melekat sempurna.

"I-iya, jalan keluar kemana ya?" Kagami malah ikut-ikutan bertanya. Cengkeramannya masih sekuat tadi, jelas menunjukkan betapa kacau pikirannya sekarang.

Kise menatap Kagami simpati.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku yang membocorkan ya! Nanti kalian belok kiri, terus ikuti jalan."

"Makasih." Aomine menjawab tanpa basa-basi lagi dan segera menggeret Kagami. Tidak sampai dua menit, mereka sudah sampai di luar dengan selamat sentosa, walaupun sempat bertemu dengan beberapa hantu gadungan lain—yang membuat cengkeraman Kagami makin kuat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi Rumah Hantu kami! Silahkan menyumbang 200 yen!" suara cempreng siswi yang menjaga di pintu keluar tidak begitu digubris oleh Aomine. Dia cuma merogoh sakunya, melemparkan dua koin 100 yen kedalam kotak yang disediakan, lalu membawa Kagami menjauh dari situ secepatnya.

.

_Astaga. Astaga. Astaga!_

Kagami ingin enyah sebentar dari dunia. Dia malu luar biasa. Sekarang mereka tengah mengantri di gerai _choco-banana_ karena menurut pengakuan Aomine, Kagami berhasil untuk tidak berteriak di sepanjang lorong Rumah Hantu.

Yang benar saja. Kagami tidak berteriak karena dia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Untung saja dia tidak sampai ngompol.

Kagami memang penakut. Seharusnya dia tidak usah sok berani di hadapan Aomine.

"Nih." Aomine menyodorkan satu stik _choco-banana_ kehadapan Kagami. "Makan ini dulu, sisa sembilan buahnya ada di kantong plastik." Lalu Aomine mengangkat kantung plastik bening penuh _choco-banana_ yang berada di dalam wadah mika besar.

Kagami mengucapkan terimakasih pelan lalu memakannya. Dia masih terbayang wajah hantu-hantu gadungan yang menyeramkan, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Aomine membawanya ke bangku beton di bawah pohon untuk duduk di sana.

"Udah selesai takutnya?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka sempurna duduk.

Kagami cuma tertawa datar.

"Gue sebenernya pengen ketawa, tapi gue gak tega ngelihat elo." Katanya lagi, membuat Kagami sadar kalau dia begitu menyedihkan.

"Lo bisa ngelempar ular ke wajah gue, singa juga gue gak takut. Tapi gak tahu kenapa... kalo hantu..."

"Akhirnya! Pengakuan terbesar abad ini!" Aomine mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara, membuat Kagami yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Geblek," Ujar Kagami. "Tahu gitu kenapa masih nraktir gue _choco-banana_?"

"Karena elo beneran gak teriak. Gue cukup takjub." Kata Aomine sambil menepuk pundak Kagami, seolah dia merasa bangga padanya. Kagami meringis.

"Omong-omong, kita masih ada waktu sampai jam dua belas nih. Setengah satu kita sudah harus _stand-by_ di belakang panggung. Habis gini kita ngapain?" tanya Aomine, melihat jamnya lalu memakan _choco-banana_ yang dia beli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Benar juga. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Oh iya, cowok lo gak datang ke sini apa?" tiba-tiba Aomine bertanya, membuat Kagami merasa seperti disiram air es.

Kagami memijat pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar melupakan Himuro. Kemudian, kata-kata Takao tadi pagi terngiang di kepala Kagami.

_Kemarin gue ke _bar_ dan Himuro semacam mewawancarai gue_

Begitu kata Takao. Apa maksudnya?

"Gue gak bilang sih sama dia. Lo sendiri? Gimana kabar nyokap?" Kagami bertanya balik, berharap topik tentang Himuro segera terlupakan.

Kagami melihat Aomine mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menggigit potongan _choco-banana_nya.

"Sudah lebih baik sih," jawab Aomine. "Dan lo tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Mama gue _random_ banget, dia cerita ke gue kalo dulu dia hamil gue waktu masih SMA." Kata Aomine, dengan nada ringan seolah dia bercerita kemarin dia dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Terus dia cerita soal Ayah waktu jaman dahulu kala di saat semua masih baik-baik aja. Dan..."

"Apa?" Kagami hanya bisa bertanya apa. Menyikapi pertanyaan singkatnya, Aomine terkekeh.

"Gue inget aja waktu jaman gue kecil. Iya juga sih, Ayah gue kayak sayang sama keluarga. Gue jadi lumayan kangen sama jaman dulu."

Kagami bergumam, bingung mau menanggapinya dengan apa.

"Siapa yang nyangka sekarang dia jadi orang gak guna macam begitu."

Kagami diam. Suatu pertanyaan melintas di otaknya.

"Kalau ternyata Ayah lo menyesal, kira-kira lo mau maafin dia gak?" tanya Kagami pelan. Menatap Aomine yang tidak balas menatapnya dan malah menatap lurus ke depan. Seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Kata nyokap gue sih, setiap orang punya kesempatan kedua. Tapi gue pribadi? Males rasanya buat ngasih kesempatan itu. Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti balik main pukul lagi."

Lalu hening.

Kagami jadi teringat lusa kemarin, saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu Ayah Aomine dan mengatakan kalau hari ini di sekolahnya akan ada _bunkasai_ yang dibuka untuk umum.

Apakah perbuatan Kagami saat itu tepat?

Kagami jadi takut memikirkannya.

"Kok kita jadi malah bicarain ortu gue sih? Katanya mau senang-senang!" ujar Aomine sambil mendorong pipi sebelah kanan Kagami dengan telapak tangannya, membuat kepala Kagami tertoleh paksa ke arah kiri.

"Aduh! Apasih lo!" Kagami mengamuk.

"Yaudah, kita jalan-jalan lagi. Udah selesai gemeterannya kan?" tanya Aomine. Kagami mengangguk.

"Sekarang ayok kita ke _maid cafe_-nya anak kelas sebelas. Denger-denger _maid_ nya montok-montok." Aomine sudah melesat berjalan ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Kagami yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan mereka bersenang-senang setelahnya. Percaya atau tidak, walaupun Aomine adalah laki-laki yang super mengesalkan, entah kenapa bersamanya selalu membuat Kagami tertawa—meski kadang harus ngamuk-ngamuk terlebih dahulu. Seperti taruhan aneh mereka untuk menebak-nebak menu di _maid-cafe_.

Kelas yang disulap menjadi _cafe_ itu memang tampak keren, Kagami mengakuinya. _Maid_ nya pun cantik-cantik walau Kagami seratus persen tidak berselera pada mereka. Tapi satu yang masih gagal dipahami oleh Kagami—kenapa menunya harus pakai bahasa perancis? _King ha farz, coq au vin, _Kagami memang suka memasak, tetapi Kagami buta masakan perancis. Kagami jadi tidak tahu mau makan apa.

Mungkin gara-gara itu Aomine jadi punya ide aneh tentang—

"Lo pesen buat gue dan gue pesen buat elo. Seaneh apun makanan yang dateng, kita tetep harus makan sampai habis."

Kagami sampai harus memutar matanya mendengar ide konyol itu. Mereka sudah duduk di sebuah meja dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Perlu ya apa-apa dibikin taruhan." Komentar Kagami.

"Perlu dong. Hari ini kita kan wajib seneng-seneng," Ujar Aomine sambil membuka-buka kertas menu. Ekspresinya lalu terlihat bahagia. "_Aligot_ kayaknya menjijikkan. Gue pesenin ini buat elo." Membuat Kagami setengah mati ingin menginjak kakinya.

"Definisi lo tentang seneng-seneng itu apa sih? Bikin gue menderita?" tanya Kagami, tapi dibalas Aomine hanya dengan cengiran karena dua detik kemudian dia sudah sibuk memanggil _maid_, dan memesan _Aligot_—entah apa itu, Kagami harap rasanya enak—dan secangkir cappucino.

"Lo pesan apa buat gue?"

Kagami menyebut satu nama makanan dari kertas menu secara asal-asalan sambil berdoa apa yang dia pilih untuk Aomine lebih menjijikkan.

Ketika makanan mereka berdua datang dengan maid yang berteriak lantang "Satu porsi _Aligot _dan satu porsi _Andouilettes_. Selamat menikmati!" Kagami tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah meremehkan _cafe_ ini.

Karena dua makanan yang dihidangkan untuk mereka, benar-benar terlihat enak. _Aligot,_ seaneh apapun namanya, ternyata adalah kentang tumbuk yang—setelah Kagami cicipi—dibumbui dengan banyak rempah dengan campuran keju yang melumer di lidah.

Sedangkan Aomine, _damn_, Aomine mendapat seporsi sosis berdiameter besar panjang kemerahan yang jika diiris berisi potongan daging asap yang membuat air liur siapapun menetes.

Aomine tampak sangat bahagia. Kagami melihatnya mengiris sosis dan memakannya dengan beringas.

"Ini sih gue banget." Kata Aomine disela-sela kecapannya. Kagami, yang menyesap cangkir cappucino-nya jadi tidak tahan untuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Elo banget? Maksudnya?"

"Punya gue kan segede gini." Ujar Aomine santai sambil menunjuk sosis yang tersaji di piring dengan garpu yang dipegangnya. Dan... astaga. Kagami langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian berusaha _stay cool_ saat Aomine nyengir-nyengir saja melihatnya. Oh, Aomine, dia menikmati keterkejutan Kagami.

"_No pic, hoax_," ujar Kagami, tetapi Aomine cuma mengerutkan keningnya. Kagami menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa kalau Aomine bodoh dan tidak bisa bahasa inggirs. "Kalau nggak ada bukti, berarti lo cuma nipu."

Aomine terkekeh. "Ayok aja sih. Mau gue tunjukin?" Aomine mengangkat alisnya lalu mengedip pada Kagami, sukses membuat Kagami tidak tahan untuk benar-benar menginjak kakinya dan membuat Aomine mengaduh.

"Sumpah. Lo ngeselin banget."

.

Aomine tertawa sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari _maid cafe_. Kagami di sebelahnya memasang wajah super kesal. Tetapi Aomine tidak menyesal. Empat puluh lima menit lagi sampai mereka diharuskan berkumpul di aula dan Aomine tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu setengah jamnya yang berharga. Jadi begitu Kagami mengajaknya untuk ke kelas Takao, Aomine ayo-ayo saja.

Kelas Takao yang berada di ujung membuat mereka berjalan bersisian menyusuri lorong. Sesekali mereka mengomentari kelas lain, sesekali mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mengobrol dengan teman. Tetapi tiga sosok yang jelas mereka kenal sebagai kakak kelas mereka membuat Aomine dan Kagami berhenti sempurna.

"Senpai!" teriak Kagami, membuat rombongan berisi Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Aida itu menoleh dan menyambut sapaan Kagami dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aomine tersenyum melihat ketiga _senpai_nya. Mereka bertegur sapa sejenak sambil melepas kangen karena sudah lebih dari setengah tahun tidak bertemu.

Kagami yang lebih banyak berbicara, sebenarnya. Aomine hanya diam sambil mendengarkan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bertiga bilang kalau mereka sangat bangga atas kemenangan _Teikou_ di _Winter Cup_ maupun _Interhigh_ tahun ini tanpa mereka. Kalau menurut Aomine sih, bukan hal yang sulit. Teikou memiliki banyak pemain basket handal dari seluruh Jepang. Dan mereka punya Akashi. Tentu saja mereka tak terkalahkan.

Entahlah bagaimana nasib adik kelasnya nanti. Semoga mereka bisa mempertahankan gelar "Tak Terkalahkan" milih Teikou walaupun tanpa _Generation of Miracles_.

Aomine jadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia berpikir, akan jadi apa dirinya kalau sudah lulus nanti. Tetap bermain basket? Tentu saja! Dia akan mengajak Kagami untuk masuk di Universitas yang sama. Dia dan Kagami itu duo tak terpisahkan, bukan?

"Aku diberitahu Momoi, kalian akan main drama jam satu nanti, kan?" Aida berbicara kelewat antusias. Duh, mulut Satsuki benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga. Bahkan para _senpai_nya saja sampai tahu.

Aomine sudah akan menanggapinya dengan senyuman miring ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang lumayan ganjil. Yaitu Midorima, yang membawa _teddy bear_ di tangannya dan sedang memasuki kelas Takao.

Aomine menyikut Kagami.

"Apaan?" Kagami mendesis.

Aomine ingin bilang, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, betapa tidak pentingnya dia mengatakan pada Kagami tentang Midorima yang mengunjungi kelas Takao. Kalau Aomine tebak sih, Midorima mengunjungi kelas Takao karena dia suka hal-hal aneh seperti horoskop dan ramalan bintang.

Jadi pada akhirnya Aomine hanya menggeleng dan membiarkan Kagami mengobrol seru bersama ketiga _senpai_nya sampai mereka pamit untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat yang lain.

"Jadi?" tanya Kagami, melihat Aomine yang dari tadi diam sempurna. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Aomine diam saja, dia cuma bingung. Bukannya dia tidak senang bertemu Hyuuga, Kiyoshi atau Aida. Hanya saja, dia dan Kagami kan hanya punya waktu sampai jam setengah satu untuk bersenang-senang berdua. Tapi Kagami malah mengobrol seru dengan mereka tanpa memperhatikan Aomine sama sekali. Wajar kan kalau Aomine... tidak suka?

Aomine ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Astaga, betapa egoisnya dia.

"Masih ada waktu nih. Kita jadi ke kelas Takao nggak? Tadi pagi dia minta tolong gue buat bawa Midorima ke kelasnya sih," ujar Kagami sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Terserah sih. Tapi kalo Midorima, gak usah dicari. Tadi gue lihat dia sudah masuk kelas Takao." Jawab Aomine sambil berjalan pelan menuju kelas Takao, meninggalkan Kagami yang segera menyusulnya.

"Hah? Seriusan?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya. Dari sudut mata Aomine, dia melihat Kagami menaikkan alisnya.

"Lo kenapa? Kok ogah-ogahan banget?" tanyanya.

"Gak apa-apa kok." Jawab Aomine singkat. Mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kelas Takao sekarang. Tapi Kagami benar-benar tidak memusingkan Aomine sama sekali karena sekarang, dia sudah masuk dan berdiri di depan bilik dengan tulisan "Takao : Pyromancy" di tirainya.

"Selamat datang di toko ramalan kelas dua belas-empat. Mau diramal dengan cara bagaimana?" seorang gadis pendek dengan topi bak penyihir menyambut mereka. Kagami tampak terkejut, Aomine hanya diam sambil memerhatikan ruang kelas yang kini disulap menjadi lorong dengan bilik-bilik yang diberi penyekat tirai di kanan-kirinya. Di depan biliknya, ada barisan kursi dengan beberapa orang yang tampak sedang mengantri.

Cukup mengesankan.

"Memangnya ada cara apa saja ya?" Tanya Kagami, membuat si gadis tersenyum makin lebar.

"Macam-macam dong. Ada dengan _tarot_—kalian pasti sudah tahu. Ada seni meramal garis tangan. Tapi yang paling populer sih _Tasseography_—" si gadis berhenti menjelaskan sebentar untuk menunjuk bilik dengan antrian yang paling ramai. "—seni meramal dengan daun teh. Kalian ingin yang mana?"

Aomine sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia tidak percaya pada ramalan. Menurutnya, ramalan itu omong kosong. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengubah nasib setiap orang adalah orang itu sendiri.

"Kalau _Pyromancy_?" tanya Kagami, menunjuk bilik milik Takao yang sepi tanpa satu orangpun mengantri.

"Oh, itu seni meramal dengan menggunakan api. Kalau tertarik, silahkan mengantri. Hanya ada satu pelanggan yang sekarang sedang berada dalam bilik tersebut." Si gadis tersenyum kembali. Aomine melihat Kagami mengangguk sopan lalu pamit dan menarik Aomine untuk duduk di kursi depan bilik _Pyromancy_ milik Takao.

"Antusias banget," komentar Aomine setelah mereka sempurna duduk. "Lo pengen ngeramal apa sih?"

"Ngeramal kita bakal selamat setelah kita tampil atau enggak." Jawab Kagami cepat.

"Serius nih." Ujar Aomine lagi, benar-benar penasaran.

Kagami tertawa. "Enggak sih. Cuma penasaran si Takao ngapain aja di dalam."

.

"...jadi kalau menurut api ini, Shin-chan bakal berhasil masuk kedokteran." Sayup suara Takao terdengar dari dalam. Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi duduk sedekat ini dengan pintu masuk bilik yang hanya tersekat oleh tirai yang terbuat dari kain, mau tidak mau Kagami bisa mendengarnya.

Kagami bahkan bisa mendengar suara Midorima yang menggumam.

"Begitu ya. Aku kaget, tahu darimana aku ingin masuk kedokteran?" Kagami bisa membayangkan Midorima mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi dengan mengangkat bagian tengah kacamata.

Suara Takao terdengar lagi.

"Shin-chan beneran nggak ingat ya? Sebelum kita masuk SMA di sini, kita pernah bertemu kan?" nadanya terdengar normal, tapi ada sarat kesedihan di sana. Setelah itu, Kagami merasa rusuknya disikut.

Aomine berbisik. "Ini... nggak apa-apa kita nguping?"

Kagami hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Pokoknya kita nggak ember." Ujar Kagami santai.

"Ingat kok," jawab Midorima singkat.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, di pertandingan basket SMP kan? Aku mengalahkanmu."

Lalu hening.

"O-oh," Jawab Takao. "Iya. Itu." Jawab Takao pelan. Entah kenapa terdengar kecewa.

"Ya sudah, apa lagi yang mau diramal? Mau diramal jodoh tidak?" suara Takao kembali ceria.

"Hmm. Boleh."

"Oke, sekarang ambil segenggam garam, lalu lemparkan di atas lilin."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Takao balas menggumam dan akhirnya bersuara sebelum awalnya memekik singkat. "Woaaaaa." Pekiknya kelewat ceria. "Saat kuliah nanti, kamu akan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Perempuan itu adalah cinta pertamamu." Katanya, tidak mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang sedang diramal.

"Selamat ya Shin-chan! Sekarang mau diramal apa—"

Belum sempat Takao meneruskan kata-katanya, Midorima memotongnya dengan dua kalimat singkat. "Ramalanmu salah." Katanya.

"E-eh?" Takao terdengar bingung. Kagami yang mendengarnya jadi ikut bingung. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menguping, tapi, hei, bukan salahnya kan? Siapa suruh mereka bicara keras-keras?

"Aku sudah punya cinta pertama. Bertemu dengannya waktu SD. Sekarang tidak tahu ada di mana."

"O-oh ya? Wah, aku tidak tahu. Berarti, nanti kamu akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu lagi saat kuliah." Jelas Takao, agak terbata. "Kalau boleh tahu, di mana Shin-chan bertemu dengannya?"

Ada jeda singkat sampai akhirnya Midorima menjawab.

"Di rumah sakit. Ayahku dokter, aku sering pergi ke rumah sakit waktu aku SD. Suatu hari ada gadis kecil yang selalu menemani Ibunya sakit di sana. Aku menemaninya. Tetapi Ibunya meninggal. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar. Kagami berani bertaruh kalau itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan oleh Midorima siang ini.

"Oh ya? Memangnya Ibunya sakit apa?" tanya Takao. Dan Midorima menjawabnya tanpa berpikir, seolah sepanjang hidupnya, dia sengaja mengingat nama penyakitnya.

"Thalasemia Alfa Mayor. Kelainan sintesis rantai globulin darah, delesi pada empat rantai alfanya."

_Hah?_

Kagami seperti mendengar bahasa planet. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Midorima katakan. Penyakit apa pula itu. Kalau kanker atau TBC, Kagami masih paham. Tapi yang disebut Midorima tadi? Sama sekali tidak.

Tetapi Takao hanya menjawabnya dengan hening. Kagami bahkan sempat mengira Takao paham dengan apa yang Midorima bicarakan. Hening yang tercipta membuat Kagami menghitung berapa detik yang Takao habiskan dengan tidak berkata apapun. Dan entah kenapa, Kagami jadi merasa iba pada Takao. Dia pasti merasa sangat kecewa.

"Wow." Kata Takao pada akhirnya. "Shin-chan memang keren. Kalau menurut api ini, saat kuliah nanti, kamu akan menemukan cinta yang baru. Jadi tunggu saja, Shin-chan."

"Hmmm. Begitu ya." Midorima menjawabnya singkat. "Semoga kamu juga." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Takao.

"Dipertemukan dengan cinta yang baru. Karena kamu orang baik." Ujar Midorima. Entah kenapa suasananya terdengar berbeda sekarang.

"Orang baru? Baik?" Kagami lalu mendengar suara tawa sedih Takao. "Kalau saja kamu tahu, Shin-chan."

"Aku tahu, kok." Kata Midorima lagi. Terdengar tegas. Keterkejutan Takao bisa dirasakan oleh Kagami. "Aku tidak bodoh. Makanya... semoga nanti kamu bisa bertemu dengan orang baru yang kamu sukai." Kata Midorima. "Dan bisa menyukaimu." Tambahnya.

"Kamu pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Midorima lagi setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Takao.

Yang itu... membuat Takao tertawa sumbang. Kagami menelan ludahnya, merasakan kepahitan yang dirasakan Takao.

"Terimakasih, Shin-chan." Tapi Toh Kagami bisa mendengar Takao berterimakasih dengan tulus. Ada nada sedih yang terselip di sana. Nada sedih yang tidak diindahkan oleh siapapun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Untuk semuanya."

Dan ketika Midorima menjawab dengan kata "Sama-sama,"... saat itulah Kagami menelan ludahnya dan berpikir. Mungkin semua kisah cinta SMA memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berakhir indah. Termasuk kisah milik Kagami.

Kagami ingin menjauh dari sana. Benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah mendengarkan hal yang bersifat sangat pribadi ini. Tetapi ketika Kagami ingin enyah dari sana, suara Midorima yang sudah akan berpamitan terdengar.

"Aku pamit dulu, sebentar lagi akan ada pentas drama."

"Oh iya!" suara Takao meninggi. Sudah kembali ceria seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Diam-diam, Kagami mengagumi kemampuan Takao menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Nanti aku pasti lihat di barisan paling depan!"

Midorima hanya menggumam. Mengucap terimakasih pelan.

"Terimakasih kembali karena sudah mengunjungi toko ramalan kelas duabelas-empat. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan."

Lalu Kagami mendengar suara tirai disibak. Kagami terkejut dan refleks menegakkan duduknya ketika Midorima lewat dan berjalan keluar tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya. Kagami lalu memandang Aomine, yang ternyata dari tadi sibuk membaca majalah yang disediakan untuk para pengantri.

Kagami bahkan baru ingat kalau dari tadi Aomine ada di sampingnya.

"Hei." Kagami memanggil Aomine. Aomine menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan muka bosan. "Midorima sudah keluar. Lo mau ikut diramal atau enggak?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Aomine memandang Kagami dengan wajah datarnya, lalu berdiri. "Lo aja deh, gue nggak tertarik." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Loh? Aho, lo mau ke mana?"

"Gue tunggu di luar. Cepet ya. Setengah jam lagi kita harus kumpul di aula." Kata Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya dan menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Kagami bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengedikkan bahunya dan menyibak tirai di depannya, memperlihatkan Takao yang bersila di lantai dengan memakai jubah panjang khas peramal sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ada meja kecil dengan lilin merah besar menyala dan semangkuk garam yang menggunung di atasnya.

"Lo... enggak apa-apa kan ya?" tanya Kagami iba, membuat Takao terlonjak dan refleks memperlihatkan wajahnya yang...

"_Holy hell_, muka lo merah banget." Kata Kagami kaget, sambil mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk bersila di depan Takao.

Takao tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Barusan gue kira lo nangis—"

Takao menggeleng.

"Enggak sih, gue cuma..." Takao diam lagi, lalu melanjutkan dengan terbata. "...itu gue." Katanya.

Mendengar Takao, Kagami mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Elo? Maksudnya?"

Tapi Takao malah menutup mukanya lagi, lalu dengan panik mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kalau Kagami tidak kenal Takao, mungkin dia sudah mengira kalau Takao ini punya penyakit jiwa atau semacamnya.

"Thalasemia mayor? Penyakit langka itu? Itu Ibu gue. Cinta pertama Shin-chan? Ya Tuhan, dia kira gue cewek!" Takao memekik. Lalu terlihat kaget sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Astaga, apa yang gue lakukan? Kalau dia tahu gue bukan cewek... kalau dia tahu..."

Takao menceracau. Sedang Kagami?

"Seriusan?" Kagami melongo. Mencoba tidak terkaget-kaget setelah berhasil mencerna isi dari ceracauan Takao. Karena kalau Takao serius dengan semua ucapannya, ini semua akan berakhir seperti film-film komedi romantis.

"Terus... lo mau gimana?" tanya Kagami. Takao hanya menggeleng dengan kalut.

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana. Hari ini gue ada rencana mau kasih tahu dia kalau gue suka dia. Gue udah siap buat ditolak. Dan lo tahu bagian mana yang lucu?" tanya Takao.

Kagami menebak-nebak.

"Dia nolak lo bahkan sebelum lo ngaku ke dia? Tapi ternyata elo itu cinta pertamanya yang gak pernah dia tahu?"

"Oh, _man_, cerita cinta gue bener-bener kayak sinetron!" Takao menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Terus gimana?" Kagami mau tidak mau jadi penasaran. "Lo bakal bilang sama dia kalo yang dia maksud cinta pertamanya itu elo?" bahkan ketika Kagami bertanya seperti itu, rasanya masih aneh.

Apa dunia benar-benar selucu dan sesempit itu?

Tetapi Takao malah memandang Kagami seolah Kagami punya dua kepala. Sama sekali tidak merasa kalau apa yang Kagami tawarkan adalah ide yang bagus.

"Lo gila? Kalau gue bilang ke dia... terus apa? Gue cuma bakal bikin dia sedih! Jangan sampai dia tahu, lah!"

"Tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi, Kagami. Gue udah janji kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir gue deket sama dia. Setelah ini kami sudah sama-sama harus fokus untuk ujian. Gue gak mau ganggu dia lebih dari ini." Kata Takao. Keteguhannya terdengar sangat jelas, tapi sayangnya masih tidak mampu untuk menutupi nada sedih yang terbersit sekilas di dalamnya.

Kagami kemudian paham, bahwa Takao tidak ingin bersedih atas apa yang sudah dia pilih. Bahwa Takao berusaha untuk tidak mendramatisir semuanya. Menyadari itu, yang bisa Kagami lakukan hanyalah tidak mengasihaninya. Karena Takao bukan orang lemah yang patut dikasihani.

"Jadi... ini akhirnya?" tanya Kagami.

Takao terdiam. Menghela nafas, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Ini akhirnya." Nadanya berat. Kagami jadi tergelitik untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Bagaimanapun juga, Takao adalah teman seperjuangannya.

"Perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang, kan? Rasanya pasti gak enak, gue tahu. Tapi suatu hari, lo bakalan lihat ke belakang dan semuanya pasti bakalan baik-baik aja." Sok bijak. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kagami berikan untuk menghibur Takao.

Takao mendengus.

"_Thanks._ Tapi kayaknya lebih baik lo mikirin masalah lo sendiri daripada sok-sok-an ngehibur gue. Urusin tuh si poni!" kata Takao, membuat perut Kagami mulas tiba-tiba.

"Himuro ngewawancarain elo apa sih?" Kagami pada akhirnya bertanya, demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentang elo sama Aomine? Seriusan Kagami, lo harus ketemu sama dia dan jelasin semuanya." Ujar Takao. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti tidak sedang bercanda.

"_I'm so fucked,_" Umpat Kagami. "Gue nggak ada niatan buat nyakitin dia atau gimana, sumpah." Kata Kagami. "Gue cuma... tiba-tiba dia kira kita pacaran. Terus gue pikir... nggak ada salahnya buat mencoba. Siapa tahu dengan itu gue jadi menemukan suatu pencerahan. Entahlah, gue tahu gue goblok." Kagami menjelaskan panjang lebar, semakin membenci dirinya sendiri di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Takao memandangnya simpati.

"Terus ternyata? Setelah dicoba?" tanyanya.

"Setelah dicoba, gue tahu itu salah. Nggak seharusnya gue kayak gitu." Kagami menyesal setengah mati.

"_So_?" tanya Takao lagi.

"_So_? Gue bakal ngomong ke dia. Mungkin nanti, mungkin besok." Kata Kagami, sadar kalau harusnya dia tidak menunggu hingga sekarang untuk meluruskannya pada Himuro.

Kagami jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat kesal. Apalagi ketika membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Himuro kalau dia mengatakannya. Himuro itu orang baik, dia juga menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Harusnya Kagami tidak pernah coba-coba dengannya. Harusnya, dari awal Kagami sudah tegas.

"Kok gue jadi pengen nabok elo ya, Kagami?" ujar Takao, membuat Kagami tersenyum kecut. Jangankan Takao, Kagami saja ingin menabok dirinya sendiri

"Tapi untung aja lo baru awal-awal sama dia. Dianya juga belum terlanjur sayang sama elo." Tambah Takao.

"Dia bilang gitu ke elo?" tanya Kagami langsung.

"Ya enggak. Tapi dia itu anak kuliahan, udah gede. Lo cuma anak SMA. Dan lo deket sama dia memangnya udah berapa tahun? Lo serius nyangka dia bakalan sayang sama elo? Pede banget lo." Ujar Takao.

Kagami terdiam. Perkataan Takao memang pedas, tapi itu ada benarnya.

"Tapi tetep, gue harus ketemu dia dan minta maaf." Putus Kagami pada akhirnya, membuat Takao mengangguk.

"Itu urusan nanti kan? Sekarang lo harus fokus pada apa yang ada di depan lo yang—omong-omong—akan lo hadapi kurang dari dua jam lagi."

Perkataan Takao membuat Kagami refleks melihat jam tangannya dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa sekarang sudah jam duabelas kurang limabelas menit. Seperempat jam menuju waktu yang dijanjikan untuk berkumpul.

"Gue harus pergi sekarang." Kata Kagami, lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar. Sebelum Kagami menyibak tirai, dia melihat Takao mengangguk maklum. Sedetik kemudian, dia berujar, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Gue baru sadar, jadi tadi lo nguping pembicaraan gue sama Shin-chan dong." Katanya.

Membuat Kagami mendengus, bertanya-tanya apa dari dulu Takao memang se-lemot ini.

"Suruh siapa ngomong hal pribadi kenceng-kenceng," kata Kagami, berdiri sambil memandang Takao. "Lagian, gue bukan orang yang kurang kerjaan kok. Rahasia lo aman sama gue." Kata Kagami terakhir kalinya sebelum dia keluar dari bilik sempit itu.

.

Aomine menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya.

Di sana, di ujung lorong yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri, Aomine melihat Akashi, dengan tampang seriusnya sedang mengobrol berdua dengan laki-laki setengah baya, berperawakan tinggi dengan pundak lebar, yang Aomine kenal selama tujuh belas tahun lebih.

Mata Aomine melebar. Melihat Ayahnya lagi setelah belasan hari tidak bertemu menimbulkan amarah yang menggelegak. Kilatan-kilatan memori tentang malam saat Ayahnya mengamuk berkelebat dalam kepala Aomine, membuat dia mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin memukul apapun yang bisa dipukul supaya rasa menyesakkan di dadanya hilang.

Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang di belokan lorong menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya.

"Hei... gue udah selesai nih—" Aomine bisa mendengar suara Kagami dari samping. Suara yang terpotong entah karena apa. "Lo kenapa?" sebagai gantinya, Aomine mendengar Kagami yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aomine menoleh, mendapati Kagami sudah berada di sampingnya. Tetapi pikirannya tidak bisa teralih dari apa yang dilihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ayahnya berada di sini. Dan berbicara dengan Akashi.

Sejak kapan... mereka mengenal satu sama lain?

Aomine ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kagami, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Karena tanpa Aomine sadari, dia sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar, menyeret Kagami bersamanya dan mengendap mengikuti Ayahnya dan Akashi yang sekarang tengah berada di sebuah sudut sepi di halaman samping sekolahnya.

"Apa-apaan, Aho—?!"

.

Sedangkan Kagami? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sedetik lalu dia sedang bersama Aomine di depan kelas Takao. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada di sini, bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon di samping halaman sekolahnya bersama dengan Aomine yang kini sedang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"_Ssssst._" Desis Aomine. Menyuruh Kagami diam. Oke, Kagami dapat poinnya. Tetapi kenapa harus memeluknya dari belakang, itu yang tidak bisa Kagami pahami.

Tidak tahukah Aomine kalau gestur seperti ini berpengaruh terhadap detak jantungnya?

Kagami sudah ingin protes ketika matanya melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Sepuluh meter di depannya, terlihat Akashi dan laki-laki setengah baya yang Kagami kenali sebagai Ayah Aomine. Mereka tengah berbincang serius.

Kagami melepaskan tangan Aomine pelan-pelan dari mulutnya, lalu menoleh ke kiri. Wajah Aomine tidak kurang dari lima senti di hadapannya. Tetapi tatapannya memancang lurus ke depan, terdiam, seperti mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi.

Ketika Kagami mengikuti arah pandang Aomine, dia kemudian melihat Akashi sedang memberi sebuah amplop putih tebal kepada Ayah Aomine. Ayah Aomine tampak menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan amplop itu ke tasnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi sendiri lalu berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya. Meninggalkan tempat sepi yang sekarang tidak berisi siapapun lagi.

Ketika Kagami menoleh ke Aomine, dia sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Akashi tahu sesuatu," Kata Aomine, kalut. "Dia tahu sesuatu dan dia gak bilang apa-apa sama gue." Nadanya tercekat.

Kagami memandangnya, nanar.

Kagamilah yang mengundang Ayah Aomine ke sini. Tetapi Kagami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata Ayah Aomine mengenal Akashi. Dan benar kata Aomine, ada urusan apa Akashi dengan Ayah Aomine?

Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu... aneh?

Tetapi Kagami tidak bisa tenggelam dalam kekalutan yang sama. Aomine sedang kacau, Kagami tahu. Maka dari itu, satu-satunya yang bisa Kagami lakukan, hanyalah menenangkannya.

.

Aomine merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Dia tahu itu Kagami, jadi Aomine mendongak dan mendapati Kagami sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ketika itulah Aomine sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berpikir. Pada akhirnya, dia menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap Kagami lagi.

"Maaf." Kata Aomine kemudian. Membuat air muka Kagami menjadi terheran-heran.

"Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Bikin lo khawatir?" Aomine balik bertanya. Lalu merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Hei, _it's okay_. Kalau gue jadi elo, gue juga akan bingung harus gimana." Kata Kagami, melepaskan genggamannya. Aomine mengangguk. "Lo tahu?" sambung Kagami.

"Apa?"

"Kalau lo mau mengonfrontasi Akashi dan nanya ke dia soal hal ini, gue bakal ada di belakang lo. Siapa tahu terjadi pertumpahan darah dan lo butuh bantuan buat ngelawan dia." Kata Kagami.

Aomine langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Entah kenapa Kagami selalu berhasil membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja. Membuat Aomine detik itu juga memutuskan bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Ayahnya dengan Akashi, sama sekali bukan urusannya dan bukan suatu hal yang layak untuk dipikirkan oleh otaknya.

"Gak perlu," jawab Aomine akhirnya. "Setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi, masalah ini sama sekali gak penting. Terserah dia mau ngapain, bukan urusan gue." Lanjut Aomine tanpa ragu, lalu melihat jam tangannya sendiri.

Lima menit menuju pukul 12.00, waktu yang dijanjikan untuk berkumpul. Dan satu jam lebih menuju pentas drama yang sesungguhnya.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini. Dan Aomine yakin, masih ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi. Aomine hanya perlu menyiapkan dirinya.

Tetapi Aomine yakin, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Aomine punya Kagami di sampingnya.

.

.

_Pukul 12.40 PM_

Dua puluh menit sebelum tirai dibuka.

"Properti siap? _Soundman_ siap? Penanggung jawab tirai? Penanggung jawab tirai mana?!" Momoi berteriak-teriak dalam suasana belakang panggung yang ribut. Semua tampak panik kesana-kemari begitu melihat kursi penonton sudah banyak yang menduduki.

Yang paling tampak panik, tentu saja Momoi. Padahal sang sutradara sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang duduk manis mengamati semuanya, seolah percaya bahwa drama siang hari ini akan berjalan lancar tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Aomine mendengus menatap sang sutradara. Lalu bertepatan ketika Aomine berniat memandang ke arah lain, tatapannya bersirobok dengan si rambut merah. Membuat Aomine terdiam kaku. Akashi menatapnya penuh selidik. Sampai Aomine jengah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aomine, dengan kostum yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian duduk di samping Kagami yang sedang membaca skenario leceknya untuk entah yang ke-berapa kalinya.

"Dan lo masih mengkhawatirkan soal dialog? Plis, Kagami. Lo sudah hafal di luar kepala." Aomine tidak tahan untuk mengomentari, sebagai upaya untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Akashi. Aomine tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia masih terpikir soal Akashi dan Ayahnya.

Tetapi ketika lewat ekor matanya dia melihat Akashi berjalan ke tempat dia dan Kagami duduk, Aomine gagal untuk berpura-pura.

"Halo, Daiki." Kata Akashi dengan nada tegasnya seperti biasa. Aomine mau tidak mau menatapnya. Kagami, yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya juga tampak terkejut.

"Hei." Jawab Aomine singkat. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya jengah ketika ditatap Akashi degan intens seperti itu.

Apa maksud Akashi menghampirinya? Apa Akashi menyadari kalau tadi mereka membuntutinya?

"Bagaimana kabar beberapa dialogmu yang sempat terlupa kemarin?" tanyanya. Membuat Aomine luar biasa lega. Ternyata ini semua hanya soal dialog.

"Sudah lebih baik. Gue nggak akan mengacaukan drama ini kok." Aomine mengatakannya dengan tegas, membuat Akashi mengangguk puas.

Kagami sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh, walaupun dengan meyakinkan Aomine mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan urusan Ayahnya dengan Akashi, Kagami tahu Aomine pasti memikirkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Kagami teringat kemarin lusa saat dia bertemu Ayah Aomine di hotel tempat Himuro menginap. Desas-desus di sana mengatakan macam-macam soal Ayah Aomine. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah pewaris tunggal dari Akashi _group, p_erusahaan dengan bisnis menggurita dan terbesar se Jepang. Jadi, bukannya tidak mungkin kan, kalau sedikit-banyak masalah Ayah Aomine ada hubungannya dengan Akashi?

Dan Aomine berhak tahu, _damn it_! Maka dari itu, Kagami setengah mati ingin mengonfrontasi Akashi. Dia ingin bertanya, apa urusan yang dimiliki Akashi dengan Ayah Aomine? Apa isi amplop yang dia berikan pada Ayah Aomine? Dan apa yang Akashi tahu tentang semua ini?

Tetapi siapa Kagami? Kagami cuma orang luar yang tidak punya hak apapun untuk memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk Aomine. Ketika Aomine memilih untuk tidak ingin tahu... Kagami bisa apa?

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Taiga." Suara Akashi menyadarkan Kagami tiba-tiba.

Kagami melihat Aomine sedang mengernyitkan dahinya berkat kata-kata Akashi barusan. Kaagami sendiri refleks menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa?" tantang Kagami. Entah kenapa mendapat keberanian tiba-tiba.

Akashi menggeleng.

"Kalau ini tentang kalian yang penasaran kenapa Aomine-san bertemu denganku di halaman samping, percayalah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujarnya.

Kagami dan Aomine melebarkan matanya.

Kagami makin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Akashi setelahnya. Kagami boleh saja dikatakan gila, tapi untuk sedetik, ekspresi wajah Akashi seperti merasa bersalah.

"Ada sesuatu kan?" Kagami memberanikan diri bertanya ketika Aomine tak kunjung berbicara. Akashi ganti memandang Kagami, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kenapa tidak katakan saja sekarang? Aomine berhak tahu semuanya."

"Gue nggak peduli." Potong Aomine sebelum Kagami sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Membuat Kagami kesal luar biasa.

"Lo pikir berapa tahun kita kenal?" nada Kagami meninggi. "Lo pikir gue nggak tahu kalau elo kepikiran?"

Kata-kata Kagami membuat Aomine berdecih sebal.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ujar Akashi. "Tetapi Kagami benar, kamu berhak tahu, Daiki."

"Apa yang perlu gue tahu?" tanya Aomine, matanya memicing menatap Akashi.

Akashi menatap Aomine tanpa kata selama lima detik, kemudian dia menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku menjadikanmu pemeran utama di drama ini dengan Kagami." Katanya.

"_Yeah_. Karena kami membolos rapat kelas beberapa waktu yang lalu." Komentar Aomine, berusaha semampunya agar tidak terdengar tertarik. Akashi seperti tidak menggubrisnya karena dia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena kupikir, dengan kalian berdua menjadi pemeran utama, kalian akan semakin sering bersama."

"Dan apa kaitannya dengan Ayahku?" Aomine mulai kesal sekarang. Poin dari apa yang Akashi bicarakan sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke akal Aomine.

"Empat bulan lalu, apa kamu ingat apa yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan di media? Tentang _Akashi Group_? Perusahaan Ayahku?" tanya Akashi.

Mana Aomine tahu! Apa Aomine terlihat seperti orang yang senang mendengarkan berita? Apa Akashi sedang mempermainkan dirinya?

Tetapi ketika Aomine sudah akan berteriak, Kagami yang berada di sampingnya menjawab.

"Perluasan kekuasaan _Akashi Group_ dengan membeli perusahaan-perusahaan kecil?" tanya Kagami ragu-ragu.

Akashi mengangguk. Tapi kemudian menambahkan.

"Itu versi lebih sopannya. Aku sendiri biasa menyebutnya dengan 'pencaplokan perusahaan kecil demi perluasan kekuasaan Ayahku'. Banyak pihak yang dirugikan dari situ. Tetapi berkatnya, Ayahku semakin berkuasa." Akashi menjelaskannya tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun.

"Terus?" tanya Aomine, kini mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa kamu tahu perusahaan tempat Ayahmu bekerja sebagai Akuntan adalah salah satu perusahaan yang dicaplok Ayahku?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine menggeleng.

"Apa kamu tahu karena itu Ayahmu dipecat dan bekerja serabutan?"

Aomine menggeleng lagi. Sebuah perasaan campur aduk menelusup di hatinya.

"Apa kamu tahu..." Akashi berhenti sebentar. "Kalau aku mencari segala cara untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahku kepada semua korban dari apa yang Ayahku perbuat?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine terdiam.

"Sebagian besar sudah berhasil kutangani. Tetapi begitu aku tahu kalau kamu, teman sekelasku sekaligus anggota tim basket yang aku pimpin, adalah anak dari salah satu korban pencaplokan Ayahku... aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Kata Akashi. "Amplop yang kuberikan pada Ayahmu adalah uang kompensasi dari pemecatan tidak beralasan yang dialaminya. Itu sepenuhnya hak ayahmu."

Aomine mencerna semua itu dengan keterkejutan yang semakin meningkat di setiap detiknya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi semua informasi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kenapa lo ngerasa bersalah? Ini bukan salah elo." Kata Aomine.

"Terimakasih, tapi ini salah keluargaku. Aku berkewajiban untuk meluruskannya." Kata Akashi tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Ada hening yang tercipta selama beberapa detik. Yang dimanfaatkan oleh Aomine untuk bertanya tentang satu pertanyaan yang menggelitiknya sedari tadi.

"Jadi alasan lo memasangkan gue dengan Kagami di drama ini... karena?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine, Akashi tersenyum simpul sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, anggap saja ini insting dari seseorang yang hobinya mengamati semua orang." Katanya, gagal dipahami oleh Aomine.

"Sejak Ayahmu makin sering mabuk, aku tahu kehidupan keluargamu makin tidak sehat. Jadi instingku mengatakan, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku memfasilitasimu dengan kebahagiaan yang lain." Sampai pada kalimat ini, Akashi melirik ke arah Kagami. Membuat dada Aomine berdegup lebih keras, tidak berani mengikuti arah pandang Akashi.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya... keberanian untuk memilih ada di tangan kalian kan?" kata Akashi lagi. Pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh hening dari kedua bela pihak. Baik Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine tidak tahu harus berpikir soal yang mana dulu. Masalah dengan Ayahnya atau masalah dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Tetapi yang pasti, yang manapun itu, akan menunggu setelah drama selesai dipentaskan. Karena setelahnya, Akashi berbalik dan berteriak kepada semuanya kalau sepuluh menit lagi tirai akan di bukan. Disusul dengan pekikan panik Momoi di keriuhan belakang panggung.

"Romeo sama Julio kemana?! Romeo?! Julio?!" lolongnya.

Seseorang di keriuhan—entah siapa—menjawabnya.

"Mereka lagi mojok di pojokan!"

Jawaban yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa disusul dengan Momoi yang memanggil mereka berdua untuk segera bersiap.

Kagami dan Aomine sempat berpandangan sejenak. Tetapi Kagami yang duluan memutusnya untuk berbalik duluan menuju panggung. Di saat itu, ketika melihat punggung Kagami menjauh, Aomine teringat satu fakta yang sempat tenggelam karena gonjang-ganjing Ayahnya dan Akashi tadi.

Satu fakta bahwa Aomine mendengar semua pembicaraan Kagami dan Takao.

Satu fakta bahwa Kagami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Himuro, cepat atau lambat.

Menyadari itu, ditambah perkataan Akashi tentang pilihan dan keberanian, serta melihat punggung Kagami yang terus menjauh, membuat Aomine refleks mengejar Kagami. Degup jantungnya tidak bisa diabaikan lagi. Jadi, ketika Kagami sempurna berhenti, Aomine meraih tangan Kagami. Membuat Kagami seketika berbalik.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu, sentuhan tangannya memberi Aomine energi, membuat aliran darahnya mengalir semakin deras.

"_Tiga..." _gema suara orang menghitung mundur terdengar.

Kemudian, melihat Kagami yang balas menatapnya, adalah dorongan terakhir yang dibutuhkan Aomine untuk maju. Karena sedetik kemudian... Aomine mengatakannya.

_Dua..._

Kalimat yang tidak pernah Aomine pikirkan sebelumnya.

_Satu..._

"Gue sayang elo, Kagami." Ucap Aomine. Tetapi, begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Aomine yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah benar.

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya hitung mundur, tiraipun terbuka.

.

Kagami tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepanjang penampilannya. Dan jangan salahkan Kagami karena itu. Ini semua salah Aomine! Karena Aomine _fvcking _Daiki bilang kalau dia sayang Kagami. Sialan!

Ajaibnya, Kagami masih bisa menghafal dialognya tanpa terlihat kalau pikirannya sedang terbang ke arah lain. Padahal sekarang dia tengah berada di atas panggung pada adegan dirinya sedang berbincang dengan Ayah dan Ibu Julio.

Kagami bersumpah, setelah drama ini selesai, dia akan menendang bokong Aomine karena berani-beraninya bicara tanpa memandang situasi dan kondisi.

Dia mengatakannya tepat ketika tirai pentas drama dibuka. Yang benar saja! Aomine tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kata-kata itu memengaruhi detak jantung Kagami.

"Mama dengar kamu berteman dengan anak dari keluarga Montague ya? Siapa namanya?" Suara Kuroko yang dicemprengkan menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Melihat tingkat Kuroko yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan—Kuroko berlatih menjadi seperti itu berminggu-minggu, omong-omong—membuat riuh tawa penonton terdengar.

"Romeo maksud mama?" Kagami menyuarakan dialognya. Dan setelah itu... semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat.

Adegan demi adegan terlewati dengan lancar. Pertemuan diam-diam Romeo dan Julio, adegan-adegan kocak pertengakaran mereka, adegan ketahuan orang tua mereka kalau mereka berteman... dibalik semua dialog yang terkesan berat, cara mereka menyajikan drama ini dengan ringan membuat para penonton terhibur.

Karena, sesungguhnya, sampai babak inipun ceritanya dikemas seolah Romeo dan Julio hanya berteman. Dan keluarga mereka sangat tidak setuju kalau mereka berteman.

Sampai ketika adegan dimana hanya ada dirinya dengan Aomine di atas panggung. Adegan klimaks ketika Julio berpura-pura mati. Kagami benci mengakuinya, tetapi ini adalah adegan favoritnya. Karena yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di tengah panggung tanpa satu dialogpun.

Aomine sebagai Romeo akan mendatanginya, menangis dan mencurahkan semua apa yang dia rasakan. Kemudian, seperti di cerita aslinya, Romeo akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan minum racun, tanpa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Julio hanya berpura-pura mati untuk membuat keluarganya sadar betapa pertikaian dengan mengorbankan kebahagia putra mereka adalah hal konyol yang patut mereka sesali. Lalu ketika Julio terbangun dan mendapati Romeo telah mati, dia akan menyusul Romeo. Dan kisah mereka berakhir dalam sedih yang indah. Mempertemukan mereka kembali di alam baka.

Jadi, sesuai skenario, Kagami berbaring di tempat yang disediakan. Dalam tidur pura-puranya itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlalu berharap atas apa yang Aomine katakan padanya sebelum tirai dibuka.

Karena, kenyataan tidak akan seindah drama. Kagami tidak ingin berharap lalu terjatuh karenanya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan... hanyalah memproteksi hatinya, kan?

Ketika Aomine menyuarakan dialognya sebagai Romeo, Kagami tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Dia hanya perlu terbangun ketika dia sudah merasakan tubuh Aomine yang ambruk di atasnya.

_Bruk._

Separuh tubuh Aomine ambruk di atas tubuh Kagami, isyarat bagi Kagami untuk bangun dan memerankan bagian terakhirnya. Tetapi tepat ketika Kagami bersiap untuk bangun, satu tangan Aomine menahannya.

"Tolong beri gue kesempatan."

Katanya.

Dan Kagami tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

.

Yang Kagami sadari adalah, tiba-tiba semuanya sudah berakhir. Akashi sudah mengucapkan terimakasih dan staff serta pemain bergandengan tangan sambil berjajar ke hadapan penonton untuk memberi hormat. Dari atas panggung, Kagami bisa melihat Ayah Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. Menatap panggung dengan wajah sedih yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kemudian, mata Kagami kembali menelusuri bangku penonton dan menemukan Takao di barisan paling belakang, sedang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Kagami. Membuat Kagami tersenyum.

Senyum yang segera hilang begitu Kagami menyadari siapa yang tengah terduduk di sebelah Takao.

Himuro. Yang juga tengah tersenyum maklum kepadanya.

Kagami menatapnya nanar. Tetapi sesuatu menggenggamnya lebih kencang. Membuat Kagami menelan ludah, sambil menatap tangannya yang kini bertaut dengan tangan Aomine. Kagami kemudian kesal pada dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari, bahwa dia ternyata sangat bahagia.

Hati Kagami ingin menjawab iya.

Hati Kagami ingin bersama Aomine.

Tetapi otak dan mulutnya begitu sulit mengijinkan.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, begitu tirai tertutup, Aomine menatap Kagami tepat dimanik mata, kemudian berkata dengan perlahan.

"Lo selesaikan masalah lo sama Himuro. Gue akan selesaikan masalah dengan Ayah gue. Ketika kita udah sama-sama lega, tolong temui gue di atap sekolah." Katanya, seolah memohon pada Kagami.

Kagami ingin menggeleng, tetapi dia tidak punya kuasa atas apa yang hatinya inginkan. Jadi pada akhirnya dia hanya menatap Aomine dalam diamnya.

Tetapi Aomine mengerti apa arti diam Kagami. Karena sedetik kemudian, dia mengecup puncak kepala Kagami dan berbalik untuk menemui Ayahnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan satu hal yang membuat Kagami sangat bahagia.

"Tunggu gue, ya." Katanya.

.

.

Semilir angin menemani Kagami yang menunggu dalam keheningan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan dirinya sedang bersandar di atap sekolah yang selama dua setengah tahun menemaninya dalam suka dan duka.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sudah disaksikan oleh atap sekolah ini. Dan seolah tidak pernah bosan, atap ini, sekali lagi akan menyimpan sebuah kenangan penting untuk Kagami.

Beberapa saat lalu, Kagami bertemu dengan Himuro. Mereka membicarakan semuanya. Tetapi anehnya, kenyataannya tidaklah serumit yang Kagami pikirkan. Karena Himuro sama sekali tidak terlihat terluka karenanya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena waktu itu salah sangka." Kagami ingat itulah yang dikatakan oleh Himuro.

Kagami menggeleng. "Kamu nggak salah sangka. Aku memang ada tendensi mendekatimu... tapi..."

"Mendekatiku untuk melarikan diri dari perasaanmu." Kata Himuro. Kagami mengangguk, merasa dirinya sangat brengsek.

"Kamu orang baik, aku kira aku bisa tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi hanya sebagai teman." Lanjut Himuro, seolah sudah bisa menebak apa isi pikiran Kagami. Lagi-lagi Kagami mengangguk.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kamu berhak marah." Kata Kagami pada akhirnya. Tetapi ketika Kagami mengira Himuro akan marah padanya, Himuro malah tertawa kecil.

Dia bilang dia rindu masa SMA. Dia bilang tidak seharusnya Kagami merasa bersalah karena walaupun Himuro menyukainya, Himuro tahu Kagami tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menemaninya dengan menjadi teman kencan yang baik.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berpisah dengan janji akan bertemu kembali di Amerika nanti untuk bermain basket bersama.

Dan Kagami bersyukur karenanya.

"Ternyata si kunyuk lagi ngelamun." Suara Aomine menyadarkan bayangan Kagami. Kagami menoleh dan mendapati Aomine sedang terengah seperti habis berlari ke sini. Tetapi di wajahnya, terpasang cengiran yang membuat Kagami mengumpat dalam hati. Cengiran yang selalu membuat Kagami bahagia setiap melihatnya.

"Gimana Ayah lo?" tanya Kagami, mengatur kata-katanya agar tidak terdengar grogi. Aomine kemudian duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Coba tebak?" Aomine melempar pertanyaan balik kepada Kagami. Membuat Kagami mengedikkan bahunya. Karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain tebak-tebakan.

Tetapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya Kagami menjawabnya.

"Dia minta maaf?" tanya Kagami. Aomine menggeleng, membuat Kagami kesal tiba-tiba. "Serius dia nggak minta maaf?!" suara Kagami meninggi.

Aomine tertawa.

"Lebih baik kayak gitu. Karena dengan keadaan yang sekarang, dia minta maafpun gak bakal gue maafin." Kata Aomine.

"Terus... dia ngomong apaan?" tanya Kagami, sebentar melupakan rasa grogi dan rikuhnya dengan Aomine.

"Dia pamitan sama gue. Mau ngejauhin gue dan Mama gue." Kata Aomine. Tetapi Kagami tidak mendapati raut wajah sedih karenanya.

"Serius? Dan lo... lega karena itu?" tanya Kagami hati-hati. Aomine mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya, gue bahagia. Karena dia bilang, dia mau memperbaiki diri. Dia ngerasa nggak pantes kalau minta maaf sekarang. Jadi dia mau menjauh dari kami, sampai dia ngerasa pantes dan bisa balik lagi ke kami untuk minta maaf. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia akan fokus memperbaiki diri."

Kagami tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Siapa yang menyangka, kan?" tanya Aomine, sambil tersenyum. Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Terus? Kabar si Himuro gimana? Udah lo putusin?" Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba, membuat dada Kagami kembali berdegup kencang.

"Lo hutang banyak sama gue!" kata Kagami kesal. "Ngomong kayak gitu tepat waktu tirai dibuka..."

"Tapi gue serius soal itu." Potong Aomine. Matanya terpancang lurus menatap Kagami, membuat Kagami sulit untuk bernafas.

"Itulah yang nggak gue ngerti... lo _straight, _kan?" tanya Kagami lemah.

"Apa hubungannya sih orientasi seksual gue sama sayang gue ke elo?" pertanyaan Aomine terdengar kesal. Membuat Kagami yang mendengarnya juga kesal.

"Apa hubungannya? Jelas ada hubungannya! Apa yang lo harapkan dengan ngomong kayak gitu, Aomine?" kejar Kagami.

Aomine tampak menimbang. "Ya... kita pacaran? Gue sayang elo. Gue nggak suka lo deket orang lain. Gue ngerasa pertemanan kita nggak lagi cukup."

Kagami mengangguk. Siap untuk membeberkan segala alasan kenapa Aomine harus memikirkan ulang semua ini.

"Lo ingat soal perkataan gue di lapangan basket tempo hari? Soal lo yang cuma bingung?" tanya Kagami.

"Inget." Kata Aomine tegas. "Tapi itu adalah anggapan lo, Kagami. Sedangkan yang merasakan itu gue. Dan gue tahu dengan jelas perasaan gue sendiri."

Kagami menggeleng. Membuat Aomine menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dengerin gue," ujar Aomine, mengarahkan wajah Kagami agar melihatnya tepat di manik mata. "Bilang ke gue, apa yang bikin lo takut jalanin ini semua sama gue."

Kata-kata Aomine begitu lembut, membuat Kagami ingin terisak karenanya.

"Gue nggak bisa kehilangan elo. Pertemanan itu batas aman hubungan kita, Aomine. Kalau kita jalanin ini, suatu saat lo akan sadar kalau lo nggak lagi menginginkan gue sebagai pacar dan ninggalin gue. Terus, apa yang tersisa dari kita?" tanya Kagami putus asa.

Aomine diam, kemudian, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya.

"Kita nggak akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Gue yakin." Ujar Aomine, kata-katanya begitu lembut di telinga Kagami. Kagami ingin mempercayainya. Kemudian, Aomine melanjutkan. "Kita nggak tahu gimana masa depan, Kagami. Gue nggak akan bilang kalau gue akan selalu sayang sama elo selamanya, karena gue sendiri juga nggak tahu. Siapa yang tahu? Bisa jadi ini berhasil. Bisa jadi enggak."

"Gimana kalo enggak?" Tanya Kagami, masih dalam rengkuhan Aomine yang terasa hangat.

"Percayakan sama pondasi pertemanan kita, Kagami. Gue yakin pertemanan kita nggak sedangkal itu. Yang akan hancur hanya karena masalah percintaan."

"Lagipula," lanjut Aomine lagi. "Kita udah sama-sama tahu kalo kita saling sayang. Kalau kita nggak nyoba, kita hanya akan nyakiti diri kita sendiri. Ibaratnya, kita ini udah basah. Jadi kenapa nggak sekalian nyelam? "

Kagami terkekeh.

"Lo yakin sama gue?" tanya Kagami akhirnya. "Gue nggak punya dada sih."

"Pantat lo sama empuknya kok, santai." Ujar Aomine sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya. Kagami ngakak mendengarnya. "Jadi?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Apanya?" Kagami menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ini kita udah jadian apa belum ya? Tolong beri gue pencerahan."

"Menurut lo?" tanya Kagami, akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Membuat Aomine juga ikut tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apapun, Aomine mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kagami singkat.

Kemudian Aomine makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Pas gue cium sih nggak berontak. Jadi kayaknya sih kita udah jadian." Kata Aomine, membuat Kagami tertawa lebih keras.

"Iya dah, terserah elo." Jawab Kagami pasrah.

"Oh, _freaking finally_!" Aomine melempar tangannya ke udara. "Akhirnya Kagami punya cowok cakep, saudara-saudara!" teriakannya menggema di udara.

"_Shut Up_, Aho!" Kagami berteriak.

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa sore itu dengan bertengkar seperti biasa.

Bahkan setelah berpacaran pun, Aomine tetaplah Aomine dan Kagami tetaplah Kagami. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka.

.

**SELESAI**

.

Freaking finally! Astaga. /nanges. Akhirnya selesai. Jam setengah 11 malam Hari minggu, tanggal 20 Maret 2016. (setelah dua hari nonstop ngadep leptop. Plis.)

Belum diedit ya gengs. Betanya lagi tenggelam dalam lautan tugas yang tak kunjung reda :") huhu. Wish her luck! Dan authornya masih ada tugas buat praktikum esok hari /aku tak nanges wae yok opo. Huhu. Abaikan ceracauan saya.

Jadi maafkan kalau masih ada typo or kata-kata yang gak enak. Besok setelah pulang kuliah, aku usahain ngedit. Dan kasih salam perpisahan ke kalian.

PS. Akan ada bonus chapter. Mungkin di post seminggu atau dua minggu dari sekarang. Tergantung selonya kapan. Love ya gengs! Si kirio mau ngopi dulu biar bisa begadang nugas. Aaaaa. Mual banget ini perut. Bye! Muah!


End file.
